Two Sisters
by CaptainTyphlosion
Summary: Amelia and Rae Matthews are unexpectedly thrown into Middle Earth after a car crash. Were they meant to fall into Middle Earth? How does their involvement in the Fellowship affect the events of the destruction of the One Ring? Legolas/OC & Eomer/OC
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** This is the first story I'm putting on here... It's basically me and my sister getting thrown into Middle Earth but I'm changing a few things. :) I'm not so good with describing things, but I hope to get better :) I welcome criticism, but please don't be too harsh, I'm still quite young ^.^

**I do not own Lord of the Rings. **

**Prologue**

Rae Matthews never thought of herself as a selfish girl. Impatient, yes. Friendly, yes. Naïve, yes. But selfish? No. She barely ever asked anyone to do things for her; she was a DIY type of girl. So, you can understand that she was shocked when her sister drove up in the family Corsa, complaining, whinging and whining about having to be at her sisters beck and call.

Amelia Matthews was a bossy girl who preferred having things her way. She thought highly of herself but did not boast her inner thoughts. She was two years older than Rae, who was fifteen, and was in her last year of school. She'd already gotten her driver's license but did not like being summoned to drive the younger sibling home.

The sky was greying, threatening to crack open and unleash its wrath. As soon as the silver car pulled up across the street, the first raindrop fell. As Rae sprinted across to the car, it was pouring. She only had to be out in it for a few seconds before she felt the water soaking her clothes. As she slid in the car, Amelia scowled at her. Rae gave a sheepish grin.

"Do you have any idea what you've done to my schedule?" Amelia snapped, starting the car.

"Uh… You were busy I take it?" Rae questioned, noting the angry tone in her sister's voice.

"Busy is an understatement. My English exam is tomorrow, Rae. _Tomorrow._ You know I need to pass this year!"

Amelia continued to whine at Rae as they pulled out of the street. Rae tried to avoid opening her mouth and inserting her foot, but Amelia was really pushing it.

"Amelia," Rae said, stopping her mid-rant. "You've been studying for three days straight. You need a break."

"No," Amelia argued. "Non-stop study is the way forward. I have to remember _everything._"

"But studying is made up of two words: student and dying. _Student dying._ You're killing yourself."

"You won't be saying that when you end up in jail and I'm in a top job."

"Nah, I'll just call you to bail me out," Rae laughed.

"You know I'd leave you there to rot," Amelia pointed out.

"Touché."

The two of them laughed together, Amelia's anger far in the past. Rae fiddled with a loose thread on her skinny jeans, gazing in the rear view mirror at her reflection. She had plans with her friends as soon as she got home, so dug her eyeliner out of her bag and began applying it darkly. Amelia glanced over and groaned.

"Must you do that here? In _my_ car?" She complained.

"Yes, I must. And it's not _your_ car," Rae retorted. She applied mascara and laid back, pulling the loose thread from her jeans. She pulled her straight hair from the bobble and sorted her parting.

"I can't believe that you like that kind of clothes," Amelia scoffed.

"There's nothing wrong with my clothes," Rae told Amelia, rolling her eyes. How many times had they had this conversation?

"It's bad enough that you went and died your hair black."

"It's not _black._ It's _blue-black._ There's a difference," Rae explained, fingering one of her shoulder-length locks. "It's better than the mess on your head."

"Hey. A bob doesn't need much work. I don't spend hours on end getting ready to go out for ten minutes," Amelia snorted, checking her reflection in the mirror.

Rae and Amelia were compete opposites to each other. Rae tended to wear dark make-up to hide her hazel eyes, one of her least favourite features, and loved keeping her hair straight and long. Amelia tended to avoid make up unless they were going somewhere special, and kept her caramel hair in a short, clipped bob. She did not see why it was necessary to spend a long time getting oneself ready for a trip to the supermarket.

The rain began to fall heavier on the car. The windshield wipers were batting back and forth furiously but the rain seemed to be never ending, getting heavier and heavier by the second. Rae had a worried expression on her face as she watched her sister battle the weather in the small Corsa.

"Amelia," Rae said. "Maybe we should stop."

"No," Amelia replied. "We'll be fine. We're about ten minutes away from home."

"Ames, I know I need to get back quick and stuff but it's not safe to be driving in this weather."

"You're the one who asked me to pick you up," Amelia argued, "so we'll keep going."

"Ames, you're being stubborn now. Pull over!"

"No! The rain will let off soon."

Rae was quiet, keeping her eyes on the road. An extra set of eyes wouldn't do any damage. The rain was coming down so heavy that they could barely see a few metres a head of them. Rae decided to try and break her sister again. Another try couldn't hurt.

"Amelia," she tried. "If you don't want to stop, at least slow down. I'm not in a hurry."

"Well, I am," Amelia said.

"What? You're in a hurry? What for? English? You need a break."

"Would you stop it with the jokes?" Amelia snapped, looking away from the road for a second.

"Keep your eyes on the road," Rae told her, looking away. "And slow down. You're going to get us killed."

"Your lack of faith in me is hurtful."

Rae sighed but kept her focus on the outside. She didn't want anything jumping out at them without Amelia noticing. Rae watched her older sister out of the corner of her eyes, trying to find the right way to phrase her demand.

"Amelia," she sighed. "Can't we just stop?"

"No," Amelia snapped. "You want to get back to your emo friends, don't you?"

"Don't call them emo-"

"Would you rather I called you 'suicidal'?"

"I'm NOT suicidal either."

"Oh, right, sure you're not. Your favourite colour is black, you wear a lot of black, you have heavy _black_ eyeliner-"

"That's so stereotypical, Amelia," Rae said, her anger building. "What are you going to say next? I slit my wrists too? Because I don't."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did," Amelia replied, looking out at the road.

Rae clenched her hands into fists in her lap. Amelia smirked, as if she'd just won a major victory. Rae turned to look at her, a frown on her face.

"Why are you so selfish? No, why are you so immature?" She yelled. "You're supposed to be seventeen, yet you act like a five year old!"

"I _am_ mature," Amelia said, struggling to keep her voice calm. "You just need to sort yourself out. Do you think you're 'friends' will stick around if - no, when - you DO start slitting your wrists?"

"Amelia, I'm not going to! Can't you get that into your thick skull? God, I hate you!"

Amelia's eyes widened and she took her eyes off the road. She turned in her seat to face Rae, clearly angry and about to say something to the younger sibling. Before she got the chance, the silver Corsa swerved violently.

"Amelia, the road!" Rae screamed.

Amelia struggled to control the car as it veered madly out of control. It flipped once, twice, three times before coming to a halt in a ditch at the side of the road. The rain continued to fall, pelting the car mercilessly. There was no movement from the car.

* * *

><p>The ground was the first thing that Rae felt. She was expecting to be upside down in the car, or on the road a little ways away. But, no, she was on something soft and wet. She struggled to open her eyes and sit up. As she did so, there was a slight pain in her back, probably from landing so hard. She tried to listen for the road and other cars; maybe Amelia was trying to get one to stop.<p>

Rae's heart stopped. Where was Amelia? She stood, quicker than she should of, and swayed before making her way in a random direction. The air around her was clean, the sky a brilliant cerulean. There was white clouds dotted in various places, the sun shining brightly in the sky. Fighting to keep her balance, Rae leaned against a nearby tree, revelling in how old it looked; one hundred, two hundred years?

She breathed out a sigh of disbelief and looked upwards. To say the tree was tall would be an understatement. It must have been at least fifty, sixty feet tall, if not taller. Rae shook her thoughts away from the trees and focussed on Amelia. She had to be around here somewhere.

About half an hour later, Rae had had no luck. She couldn't even find the road! Confused, she gripped her hair in frustration, grumbling and muttering to herself about the impossibility of her winding up so far away from the road. The road to their home had never been so close to a forest that large anyway! She stomped her feet and sat on the grass again, shedding her hoody. She sat on it to avoid getting a damp backside and lay down, looking at the clouds.

Rae's eyes focussed on a single cloud, watching as it passed by her and disappeared from her line of vision. She wanted to find Amelia, but was so impossibly lost. She was still confused about how she had wound up so far into the forest. She sat up and pulled at her hair again, trying to come up with a plan. A strange sound made her look up, straight into an arrowhead. Rae swallowed and looked past it, holding back a gasp.

There was man holding the bow and arrow at her face, keeping it from killing her. She shrunk back slightly, biting her lip. He was absolutely stunning. Blond hair running past his shoulder and down his back with many intricate braids in it. He was wearing a blue tunic, running to mid thigh, and brown trousers. Rae didn't dare look away from him in case he decided to kill her then and there.

His sapphire eyes regarded her with curiosity before he spoke, his voice gentle.

"_Mani naa essa en lle?_" He asked, looking at her suspiciously. Rae slid back slightly, fidgeting with her hands. He repeated the question and she looked up at him helplessly.

"I can't understand you," she whispered, looking away.

"You speak the common tongue?" He said, surprising her. Rae nodded, unsure.

"I guess…"

He pulled his arrow out of her face and placed it back into the quiver on his back, along with the bow. He stepped away from her slightly and gazed at her, like he was inspecting her. After a few moments, he spoke again.

"It is unusual for an elf to speak the common tongue and not Elvish," he said, suspicious again. Rae's eyes widened and she stood, slowly.

"I'm not an elf," she told him, picking up her hoody. When she glanced back at him, he had raised an eyebrow in a perfectly shaped arc, a smirk on his lips.

"Your ears say otherwise," he told her, pointing to his own and then to hers.

Cautiously, Rae raised her right hand to the side of her head. Never looking away from the man - no, elf - in front of her, she felt the edges. Instead of rounding like a regular humans would, they were shaped to a point. Rae gasped under her breath and muttered to herself of how impossible all this was. She hadn't felt any different; if she really were an elf, wouldn't she at least feel a little different? Shouldn't her hearing of been better, and her sight?

The elf only laughed when she expressed these thoughts, telling her that she would probably need to hone these skills. Rae was prepared to believe this was all a joke. She was prepared to begin blindly accusing him of helping her friends, or her family, into tricking her. But she stopped herself. Her ears seemed genuine enough - a sharp tug on one of them was enough to prove that - and she would have found the road by now if they were in the forest in her town (she knew that forest well as she used to spend a lot of time with her friends in there).

The elf stayed quiet, watching her peculiarly. He reached a hand forward to her and she gazed at it, stepping back.

"My Lady, I promise I will not harm you," he told her, keeping his hand outstretched to her. She shook her head and looked away.

"It's not that," she sighed. "I mean, yes, I've only just met you and - no offence - I don't trust you very much but I have to find my sister."

"There's two of you?" The elf questioned. Rae nodded, looking around her.

"There was an… accident," she explained. "I can't find her."

"My Lady, maybe you should come back to Mirkwood with me. One of the other patrols may have found her and taken her back?"

"'Mirkwood'? What is that?"

The elf looked at her, disbelief etched onto his perfect features. He could not believe that the young she-elf in front of him had never heard of Mirkwood.

"Mirkwood," he began to explain, "is my home; the home of the Woodland Elves. You are in the forest on the outskirts."

"Oh," Rae's mouth formed a perfect 'o'. "I suppose it would help if Amelia was actually there… I just hope she's okay." She glanced up at the elf who extended his hand towards her again.

Gingerly, Rae took it and allowed herself to be pulled along in the right direction. She realised she didn't even know his name and plucked up the courage to make some form of conversation with him.

"Who are you?" She asked, picking the blunt approach. He looked down at her, smiling. It was this moment that she chose to notice the difference in height between them. He was a good few inches taller than her 5'4" anyway.

"I am Legolas, son of Thranduil," he told her. She nodded and took the initiative to reply with her own.

"Rae Matthews," she said, not even thinking about the difference in their names.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Rae, daughter of Matthews."

Rae smiled at him, laughing on the inside. Her thoughts wandered to Amelia for a moment but she told herself that she would be with Legolas' people. She was confident that that was the case. And so, she allowed herself to be led through the forest towards Mirkwood, the land of the Wood Elves.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the outskirts of a small town named Bree, Amelia was hiding behind a tree, soaked by the rain. She had long figured out that she "was not in Kansas anymore" as she had muttered to herself, and she realised that had she been in any town near to her home, she would have at least seen a car or bus or <em>something<em>! She had watched a few people before her go to the gate at the town and knock before someone answered and let them in.

Humiliated enough from the rain and her soaked clothes, she made her way over, knocking three times. An old man answered and sneered at her through a small hole in the gate. His cloak was drenched right through, his beard ratty and dripping water.

"What is it?" He snapped, "Wha' do ya want?"

"Uh… I want to come in," Amelia said, for lack of a better way to ask from entry. He gazed through the opening before closing it.

Amelia, shocked and angry, knocked again. He answered again before noticing it was her and closing it in her face again. Amelia, now growing flustered, banged on it. As expected, he answered.

"Go away," he told her, closing it again. She hammered her fist on the gate again but he would not answer for her this time. Just as she was about to give up, a man approached. She looked at him, hugging her arms to herself as the cold rain pelted her body.

He was clad in a black cloak, the hood hiding his face. He looked to have a strong build and Amelia noticed a sword hidden under the cloak, a bow and quiver of arrows hidden underneath it as well, she guessed. He glanced at her then proceeded to knock on the gate. The keeper did not answer, probably thinking that it was Amelia again. She sighed and was about to tell the man it was no use, when he knocked again and the keeper answered.

The keeper looked at Aragorn before glaring at Amelia. She glared back as the man beside her spoke.

"She's with me," he said, voice clear and strong. The keeper raised an eyebrow, obviously unbelieving. Amelia was about to walk away when the man spoke again.

"I asked her to go forward and tell you I was coming," he explained, pressing the man to let them in.

"Have you seen the way she's dressed," the keeper complained. "Why should I let her in?"

"Because she's with me."

The keeper grumbled but opened the gate for them nonetheless. Amelia stuck to the man who had helped her gain entry and followed him towards an inn named 'The Prancing Pony'. However, before they could enter, he stopped and rounded on her.

"I helped you gain entry," he said, voice low, "so you can now go your own way."

"I am going my own way," Amelia said, trying to convince him. "I was coming here."

He didn't seem to believe her as he walked into the inn. Before Amelia could follow him, a man shoved past her. He was large, probably covered in muscles, and seemed to have a certain objective in mind. She didn't get a good look at his face but she followed him in anyway. As the door closed behind her, she noticed the man who had helped her into the small village talking to the man who had shoved past her.

She edged over to them, unsure of what they were saying to each other. She couldn't get close enough to them without attracting attention to herself. The man who had helped her into the village began walking away and Amelia let out a sigh of relief. For a moment there, she thought a fight was going to break out.

Then, as she was about to turn away and find some help, she noticed a glint of something underneath the mans cloak. He withdrew it silently, and began to walk behind the man who had helped Amelia.

"Look out!" Amelia yelled, drawing every person in the bar's attention to the two men. The man who had helped her withdrew his own sword and the two met with a deafening clash.

Amelia bit her lip in anticipation. Surely they wouldn't go as far as to kill each other? Luckily, the bar tender leapt up.

"Put those things away," he shouted to them. They both looked at him before complying. They went their different ways and the man who had originally helped Amelia came over to her. He grabbed her arm and dragged her to a table.

She sat across from him and gazed at him, eyebrow raised. He lit his pipe and lowered his hood slightly so she could see his face. He had a small beard but he was one of those men that it suited. His brown hair was wavy and ran to his shoulders. His hazel eyes stared at her in interest before he spoke.

"I am Strider," he said, voice low. Amelia looked back at him, before she smiled lightly.

"Amelia," she said, her voice equally as low.

"I am in your debt, Lady Amelia. You helped me back there."

"Oh, it was nothing, really. Although…"

Amelia paused, thinking. She knew a way he could repay her. If she was going to be stuck by herself for a while, she'd need to know how to handle a weapon of some sort. A plan arose in her head; have Strider teach her how to use a weapon then have him help her find Rae. The plan was perfect!

"I know how you can repay your debt," she said at last. Strider sat up a little taller in his chair, a silent motion for her to go on. "Teach me how to use a sword. Teach me how to battle."

"That is something I cannot do," he told her, shaking his head.

"Of course you can," Amelia replied, smiling. "You seem to have skill with a blade and I just need to know the basics so I can find my sister."

"Just the basics?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I have the first lesson for you. Swing the pointy end at your opponent."

Amelia gave him a look that said '_I'm not amused'_. He shook his head and gazed out the window.

"Training you will not be as simple as you are making it out to be," he told her, turning to look at her again.

"Why? Because I'm a girl?" Amelia asked, slightly angry.

"No. Well, yes. You're fragile."

"I'm agile too. Trust me, there would be benefits if you taught me." She paused. Then added, "Please?"

Strider gazed at her, having a silent battle with himself. He had to admit, she had talent. Well, she could detect a sword anyway. She was medium build, could probably manage to fight of a few orcs with the right amount of training… he was really taking this seriously.

"Alright," he sighed. "I will train you."

Amelia grinned at him as he leaned back in his chair, taking a particularly long drag from his pipe.

Elvish Translations.

"_Mani naa essa en lle?_" **- What is your name?**


	2. One: Two Years Later

**Chapter One: Two Years Later**

The inn of the 'Prancing Pony' was particularly busy that night. The bartender was busy serving drinks to customers and guests. As the four hobbits entered the inn full of drunken men then kept their business to themselves. There was a black haired one, two brownish haired one - one wearing a scarf - and a plump one. A conversation was struck up as they asked the bartender a question. Their faces fell for a moment before they headed to a table.

The two figures, clad in black, watched them curiously. One smoking a pipe, the other just watching. One chuckled as one of the hobbits came back with a pint, a look of pride on his face. Another hurried off to the bar, obviously going to get one too. The girl turned to the one smoking the pipe.

"Is that them, Aragorn?" She asked, watching the hobbit at the bar. All she received from Aragorn was a brief nod. She smirked, watching the other three.

Some sort of commotion peaked Aragorn and he straightened, but only slightly, to listen some more. She gazed at them with some more determination.

"Baggins?" The hobbit at the bar stated, rather loudly. "Sure I know a Baggins! _Frodo_ Baggins. He's my second cousin once removed on his mother's side and my third cousin twice removed on his father's side, if you follow me." One of the hobbits at the table, she guessed it was Frodo, stood and began walking towards the bar. The hobbit who had blown their cover accidentally shoved him aside and he fell, his hand reaching up to something.

And then, he was gone.

Aragorn sat straight up now, alarmed. He looked at her and nodded briefly, signalling her to go up to their room and wait for him there. She inclined her head and stood, quickly making her way to their room. A quick glance back and she saw Aragorn dragging 'Frodo' towards their room. She hurried in and held the door for them, closing it as soon as they entered.

She scurried around the room, blowing out the candles that lit the small space. Aragorn was talking with the hobbit in hushed tones, anger lacing every word.

"What do you want?" Frodo asked, cautious.

"A little more caution from you," Aragorn hissed. "That is no trinket that you carry."

"I carry nothing," Frodo replied quickly.

"Indeed," the girl said, alerting the hobbit to her presence.

"I can avoid being seen if I wish," Aragorn said, gazing down at the hobbit, "but to disappear entirely…" Aragorn pulled down his hood, revealing himself. "That is a rare gift."

The girl stepped forward, not being so hasty as to reveal herself. Looking at Aragorn, then back at the hobbit, she broke the silence.

"Are you frightened?" She asked him. He hesitated before giving them an honest answer.

"Yes."

"Not nearly enough," she told him, gazing at Aragorn. "We know what hunts you."

She turned to walk away just as the door was flung open. Both she and Aragorn drew their swords directing them at the door. The hobbits from before threw themselves in, the chubbier of the hobbits resorting to using his fists, whereas the other two had grabbed a candlestick and stool.

"Let him go!" The plump hobbit yelled. "Or I'll have you Longshanks!"

Aragorn smirked and sheathed his sword, signalling for the girl to do the same. She did so, chuckling at the hobbits.

"You have a stout heart little hobbit," Aragorn said, amused, "but that will not save you."

"You cannot wait for Gandalf, Frodo," the girl told him noticing his shocked expression. "They are coming."

Aragorn suggested to the hobbits that they move to the inn across the road. As the hobbits prepare to leave, Aragorn grabbed the girl.

"Amelia," he whispered. She looked at him, questioning him with a look. "I shall join you momentarily." Amelia nodded and followed the hobbits, directing them across the road.

They headed to their room and Amelia closed the door behind them, before taking down her hood. Her light brown hair had grown out of it's bob and now ran down her back in a single plait. The hobbits gasped when they saw her.

"Who are you?" Frodo asked. Amelia smiled.

"You may call me Amelia," she told them. "Get some rest." They ignored her and went on to introduce themselves. She soon found out that the hobbit wearing the scarf was Peregrin Took, the other hobbit who looked very similar to him was Meriadoc Brandybuck. The plump hobbit was Samwise Gamgee. She politely inclined her head to each of them before ordering them to get some rest.

Aragorn entered moments later and she wasted no time in getting up to talk to him. He moved to the window, snuffing out the candles as he did. Amelia mentally kicked herself for forgetting.

"How far away are they?" She whispered, glancing out the window.

"Not far," he answered, taking a seat by the window. "They will be here through the night."

"You know what he carries, don't you?" Amelia asked. Aragorn nodded but gave her a warning glance, silently telling her to stop pursuing the matter. Amelia pulled up a chair and sat opposite him, watching the 'Prancing Pony'.

A few hours later, the black riders appeared. They stalked into the inn, Aragorn and Amelia watching. Frodo had long since gotten up, unable to rest. She glanced at him, giving him a reassuring nod, before gazing out. She watched them stab the beds and grow angry at the discovery that they were not there. Sam, Merry and Pippin jolted awake, watching the scene as well.

"What are they?" Amelia whispered to Aragorn. Frodo and the hobbits listened as well.

"They were once men. Great Kings of Men," Aragorn told them, a hint of sorrow in his voice. "Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness." He paused. "Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgûl. Ringwraiths. Neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring, drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you."

When morning came, Amelia hurried the hobbits out of the inn, before rushing ahead to follow Aragorn. The hobbits seemed reluctant to follow and Amelia caught on to their conversation, despite her place ahead of them.

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo called to Aragorn.

"Into the wild," he replied, rushing ahead.

Amelia listened as the hobbits spoke, trying to make it unobvious that she was eavesdropping.

"How do we know they are friends of Gandalf?" Merry asked. Frodo looked at him and the other hobbits before he answered.

"I think a servant of the enemy would look fairer but feel fouler," he told them.

"He's foul enough," Merry pointed out. Amelia chuckled at the look on Aragorn face. He looked at her but said nothing.

"But where are they leading us?" Sam asked. Amelia turned to them.

"To Rivendell, Samwise," she said. "To the house of Elrond."

"D'ya hear that?" He asked, excited. "We're going to see the elves!"

They continued to walk through the forest and open plains, reaching a hilltop with snow. Aragorn looked confused when the hobbits complained about having only one breakfast but they didn't stop. They came to the Midgewater Marshes and Amelia was getting flustered at having to swat away all the midges. She was growing angrier and angrier, especially when they landed on her red tunic.

They stopped at nightfall and slept. Amelia listened to Aragorn as he sang, knowing there was a meaning behind the exact song he chose. She listened to Frodo and Aragorn talk but only caught half their conversation before she was pulled away to her dreams. The next day passed quickly for Amelia and, as they stopped on the hills looking out to Amon Sûl, she was relieved at Aragorn's words.

"The great watch tower of Amon Sûl," he informed. "We shall rest here tonight."

Amelia followed the hobbits up the tower, sitting down near the wall. She smiled at Aragorn as he gave them each a sword, remembering the first time she had been allowed to train with a sword. She still had the cut on her arm from it. She watched Aragorn leave, giving him a silent nod. She looked to the hobbits before closing her eyes and resting.

She was comfortable when it all happened. She was aware of Frodo sitting next to her, sleeping as well. But what she couldn't understand was the smell of fire. They had not lit a fire. Then she felt Frodo leap to his feet beside her and she reluctantly opened her eyes.

"Put it out, you fools," Frodo cried, "put it out!"

Amelia gasped when she heard. The Nazgûl were coming. Amelia jumped to her feet and ushered the hobbits up some stairs near them.

"Go!" She yelled, following. She withdrew her sword and followed them up. To say she was terrified would be an understatement as she was sure the hobbits could see her shaking.

They huddled together at the top of the tower, Amelia standing in front. They were surrounded by pillars which only made the darkness seem worse. Some of the pillars were breaking apart, others stood tall and strong. Suddenly five figures clad in black emerged, swords drawn. They gave off an aura of terror and Amelia struggled to fight the urge to scream and hide.

"Get back!" Amelia yelled at the Nazgûl. They looked at her, weary almost, before the one of them swiped at her with his sword. She blocked it but was not strong enough to withstand him. He pulled away and swiped at her again, succeeding in knocking her across the space.

_Aragorn, where are you?_ Amelia thought frantically. Merry, Pippin and Sam were pushed aside and Frodo scurried backwards, dropping his sword and falling backwards. Amelia was frozen, watching the small hobbit and the rider. Then, she spotted Frodo slip on the ring and disappear. She breathed out a sigh of relief; he could get away.

Then, the rider plunged his sword down where the hobbit used to be. Amelia, confused, attempted to get to her feet again. The riders turned towards her and she froze again.

There was a yell, like a battle cry, and Aragorn leapt into the clearing, brandishing his sword and a branch with fire. He began to swipe at the riders and Amelia got to her feet as Frodo took off the ring. She sped over to him along with the other hobbits as he groaned.

Aragorn had managed to set a few of the Nazgûl cloaks on fire and they fled. One was still around and, as he tried to leave, Aragorn spun round and flung his makeshift torch at it. It was hit in the face and he promptly burst into flames.

"Strider," Sam cried, "help him!" Aragorn hurried over, stopping beside Amelia.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade," he said, picking up the sword the Nazgûl had dropped. "This is beyond my skill to heal."

"He needs Elvish medicine?" Amelia guessed. One look from Aragorn was enough to tell her she had guessed right.

Aragorn lifted Frodo into his arms and began making his way down the tower, Amelia and the hobbits following. They hurried into the forest, screeches of the Nazgûl behind them.

"Hurry," Aragorn called. Amelia sped up to him, falling in step with him.

"Aragorn," she whispered. He didn't look at her. "We're six days from Rivendell!"

They stopped in the forest, below statues of trolls. Sam was whispering to Frodo, trying to keep him awake. Amelia laid a hand against his forehead and turned to Aragorn.

"He's going cold!" She yelled, draping her cloak across him. Aragorn summoned Sam to him and they exchanged words.

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked Amelia.

"I don't know," she whispered.

Aragorn and Sam rushed into the woods, though looking for what, Amelia was unable to distinguish. Frodo gasped and Amelia, unable to do anymore, looked on in worry. A few moments later, a horse galloped to a stop near them. Amelia gazed at the stallion, abnormally white and beautiful but her eyes found the she-elf dismounting.

"Arwen," she breathed.

Arwen elegantly strode forward stopping for a moment to talk to Frodo in Elvish. Amelia had never taken the time to learn language, growing impatient when she could not pronounce the words properly.

"_Frodo, Im Arwen_," she said, her voice soft. "_Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nin. Tolo dan na galad."_

Frodo gasped and convulsed slightly as Arwen and Aragorn made their way over. Merry came to stand beside Amelia, out of the way.

"Who is she?" He whispered to her. Sam and Pippin joined them as Sam made a revelation.

"She's an elf!" He informed.

"He's fading," Amelia whispered to them, as Aragorn took Frodo into his arms and over to Arwen's horse. "He's not going to last," she realised.

"We must get him to my father," Arwen ordered.

Arwen and Aragorn began to talk as they got Frodo onto the stallion. Amelia decided it was her place to keep herself, and the hobbits, out of the way. They began to talk in Elvish, growing into a small argument before Arwen said softly in the Common Tongue:

"I do not fear them."

Aragorn nodded to her and she climbed onto the horse. Amelia's face dropped; surely Aragorn was the better rider?

"Ride hard," Aragorn told her. She nodded then spoke to her horse in Elvish before it galloped off into the forest. Amelia rushed forward to Aragorn, taking his arm.

"Those things are still out there," she whispered, worried. Aragorn returned her troubled look, continuing to watch Arwen through the forest until she was no longer there.

Elvish Translations.

"_Im Arwen. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nin. Tolo dan na galad." - _**I am Arwen. I have come to help you. Hear my voice. Come back to the light.**


	3. Two: Rivendell and The Council of Elrond

**Author's Note:** Chapter Two :D **I don't own Lord of the Rings and never will.**

**Tiara d' Cullen:** _I'm glad you like it :)! Thank you for being my first reviewer ^.^ It means a lot! _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Rivendell And The Council of Elrond<strong>

The small group of elves sped through the forest on their horses, trying to get to the Elven city of Rivendell as fast as possible. There was only one she-elf in the small procession but she had no need to be protected. She rode up front with the Prince of Mirkwood, Legolas Greenleaf. It was known among the group that they were good friends, loyal to each other.

The city came into sight and the she-elf smiled at the sight. It was truly beautiful. The sun shone off all the buildings, making them look like they grew straight out of the cliff. A waterfall ran nearby, sunlight shining off every drop that fell. It was more beautiful than she could have ever imagined. The buildings were bright, making it almost difficult to look at them.

"Shall we go?" Legolas asked her. She didn't answer him. "Rae?"

Rae jolted awake and smiled at him mischievously before ushering her horse forward. Legolas laughed before following her, racing her to the entrance of the city. Rae, naturally, won, whispering congratulating words to her horse before hopping down. Legolas joined her, taking her hand.

"Come," he said. "I shall show you around."

Rae let him pull her along, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach at the mere touch. It had been two years since Legolas had found her wandering the forest outside Mirkwood and they had grown very close. It was rare to see the two separated. A few weeks after Legolas had met the peculiar elf, she had explained to him about her sister in detail, including the events leading to their separation and her last words.

They had been unsuccessful in locating Amelia, which saddened Rae. Legolas slowed to a stop, releasing Rae's hand. She smiled and fiddled with her travelling tunic, a beautiful forest green colour, reaching to mid thigh. She wore black leggings with knee high brown boots. Her bow and quiver were hidden under her dirt coloured travelling cloak, her dagger strapped to her hip.

Her blue/black hair dye had long since grown out and her hair had returned to it's natural chocolate colour. It had grown down to her hips and, when left to do as it pleased, fell into natural waves. For travelling however, it had been pulled back into a sleek ponytail, an intricate Elvish braid at the front.

Legolas gripped her hand again, pulling her towards the gardens. All kinds of flowers were growing here, all different varieties of colours. Rae gasped, unable to decided which to go to first.

"Legolas," she whispered. "It's beautiful." Legolas smiled perfectly, gauging a reaction other then awe from Rae.

Two years he had taught her how to handle weapons and speak the language of the elves. He also educated her on the history of the elves when she asked to learn. He was intrigued by her interest to learn all that she could but never denied her. The two elves had never really fought, none of them wanting to. Although Rae hated to admit it, she was in love with him and the fact that he would never return her feelings tore her apart.

Legolas continued to show her around Rivendell, often calling it _Imladris_, the Elvish word for the city. They spent most of their time in the gardens after they left their weapons in their appointed rooms. Rae had decided to leave her cloak also before rejoining Legolas for her tour.

As the two returned to the garden, Rae spotted two people already there. She cast a glance at Legolas who smiled. There was a she-elf and a girl. The she-elf had long, wavy brown hair which looked soft and silky. She seemed to be the very definition of elegance and Rae suddenly felt ashamed to be anywhere near her. Her dress clung to her figure nicely, only adding to her beauty. She seemed to be worried about something as she spoke to the girl.

The mortal girl next to her had caramel coloured hair, running down her back. It was in a braid, probably to keep it out of her face. She was dressed in slightly masculine clothes but never stopped her from looking feminine. Her red tunic was coated in dirt in various places, her boots sporting the same fashion. In fact, everything she wore seemed to be dirty. She was speaking to the elf in reassuring tones, smiling softly.

Legolas followed Rae's gaze and bent down to her height to tell her who they were.

"The elf is Lady Arwen, Lord Elrond's daughter," he informed her. "Though I do not know who the woman is." Rae nodded.

"Lady Arwen is beautiful," Rae whispered to him. Arwen seemed to sense their presence then and turned, smiling. She spotted the two of them and began making her way over, the woman following. Rae kept her gaze directed anywhere but in front of her.

"Legolas," Arwen greeted, her voice soft and beautiful, just like the rest of her.

"Lady Arwen," he said, bowing slightly. "I was just showing my companion around Rivendell; it is her first time here."

Rae looked up at Legolas, shocked. She had hoped he would leave her out of his conversation. Making a mental note to scold him for it later, Rae turned to Arwen.

"_Mae govannen,_" Rae said quietly. Arwen smiled and repeated the greeting. Rae's gazed switched from Arwen to the girl beside her narrowing in on her face. As she took in her facial features, she had a funny feeling she knew the girl.

Blue eyes, round face, round nose, square jaw… Rae's eyes widened in realisation. She watched as the girl in front of her recognised her before she moved. Tears sprung to her eyes; the first time she had cried in Middle Earth, and Legolas.

"Amelia!" She cried, rushing forward to hug her. The older girl embraced her, tears coming to her own eyes.

Memories returned to them both; thinking that the other was dead, feeling that they were going to be alone, the weight of their actions crushing them to breaking point. Rae felt an immense relief at finding her sister alive and rushed into apologies for all that was said that night.

"Rae, it's okay," Amelia said, hushing her. "We're both alive, aren't we? Now, are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

Rae blushed and stepped away, grabbing Legolas' arm before she said, "This is Legolas." Amelia scrutinised him, taking in every feature; strong jaw line, bright blue eyes, blond hair. Finally, she extended her hand.

"I'm Amelia," she said. Legolas shook her hand but when he went to take his hand away, she gripped it tighter, face hard. "If you hurt my sister, I will hit you so hard you will feel it for thousands of years afterwards."

"Amelia!" Rae shrieked. "He's just a friend," she explained as Amelia released Legolas' hand, although she wished they were something more. She raised an eyebrow.

"Alright," she said after a moment. Then, she gazed at Legolas with a stone cold expression, "but don't go getting any ideas."

Before Amelia could cause anymore damage, Rae grabbed her arm and began dragging her away.

"Why don't you show me some more of Rivendell, Ames?" She said, cooling her off.

"I suppose," Amelia replied, smiling. "This isn't the first I've been here and we have a lot to catch up on."

"Exactly," Rae said, grinning up at her. They exited the gardens and began strolling through the different buildings, gazing about them.

"So, Rae, what have you been up to? Except hanging around with that elf?"

"That _elf_ happens to be the one who found me and took me in," Rae said with a hard voice. "You should respect him, ya know. He's the prince of Mirkwood."

"Oh, my apologies. And what does that make you? His servant?" Amelia smirked.

"No, he's my mentor," Rae told her, proud. "He taught me Elvish, and how to use a bow and he taught me the history of my people."

"Your people?" Amelia looked curious now.

Rae blushed, feeling slightly stupid that she had forgotten her most important discovery. Without a word, she pointed at her ears, waiting for Amelia's reaction.

"You are joking!" Amelia exclaimed, shocked. Rae only nodded and shrugged.

"But, you're my sister," Rae said, grinning, "that must mean you're an elf too, right?" Rae was grinning madly, waiting for Amelia to answer.

"Rae, I'm not an elf," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I'm not. I don't know why."

Rae kept silent, confused. They were sisters, so Amelia should be an elf. The two of them grew up together, lived together for years so why wasn't Amelia the same? She shook it off and turned back to her sister, a small smile on her face.

"I'm sure we'll find out all about this soon," she said. Amelia nodded and turned her gaze to a group coming into Rivendell.

"Dwarves," she said, smiling. Rae groaned and Amelia turned to her. "What?"

"Elves and dwarves don't get along very well," she explained, glaring at the unsuspecting dwarves.

"Why?"

"Long story. It took Legolas a week to fill me in on everything. But it basically started-"

"I don't want to know," Amelia said, walking away. "Are you here for the council tomorrow?"

"Yes," Rae said, nodding. "We left Mirkwood a couple of days ago especially. I had to practically beg Legolas to let me come." Amelia laughed.

"I'll be there too. Do you want to sit next to me and my mentor?"

Rae bit her lip. Though she would have very much liked to stay with Amelia and the meet the person looking after her for those two years, she felt it would be best for her to stay with Legolas and the other elves. She explained to Amelia that she could not and, amazingly, she understood.

"Alright," she said, though slightly unhappy about it. "You'll just have to meet him after the meeting."

"I look forward to it," Rae replied, smirking. "I'll have a few things to say to him."

"Aragorn is not easily intimidated, Rae, so I believe you will have a hard time saying anything to frighten him."

"We shall see." Rae looked out at the entrance again, this time seeing a man riding in on horseback. He looked to be a noble, his head held high. "I wonder who that is," she said, looking towards him.

"I don't know," Amelia told her, raising an eyebrow. "But he looks arrogant."

Rae laughed at her and turned away. Amelia followed her, confused.

"One things for certain," she explained. Amelia nodded for her to go on. "You still judge people."

"Would you love me if I didn't?" Amelia chuckled, eyes twinkling in amusement. Rae smiled and allowed Amelia to continue her tour of Rivendell.

* * *

><p>The council met the next morning, the representatives from each land seated in a circle. Rae had chosen a simple light blue, dress, the fabric clinging to her body. The sleeves ran past her hands and the dress ran to the floor. The fabric was light, making it east to walk in. She had left her hair to do as it pleased, but added a few Elvish braids to it, the rest running to her hips in great waves. She had seen Amelia for a few moments that morning and found that she was wearing a light pink, with short sleeves and ran down to the floor as well. She had left her hair down and straight, looking soft and silky.<p>

Elrond sat at the front, surveying each of the groups as they sat. Rae's eyes immediately sought out Amelia, who was sat next to a middle aged man with brown, wavy hair running to his shoulders. He had a beard but it suited him. Rae nudged Legolas who gaze her a confused stare.

"Who's that?" she asked quietly, nodding her head towards the man. Before Legolas could answer, Elrond stood.

He was a tall man, who was aging well with his brown hair running down his back. He wore a red cloak that swept across the ground whenever he walked. Legolas beside her had settled for a blue tunic and brown trousers, similar to the outfit he wore when he found Rae.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor," Elrond said, as the council sat in complete silence. "Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction, none can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Amelia watched Frodo stand from his seat, slowly making his way to the centre of the council. He placed the Ring on the stone plinth and turned back to his seat. He sat down and looked over at Amelia, a look of relief on his face. Amelia smiled reassuringly at him.

The council was silent. Then, the man who Amelia and Rae saw enter Rivendell on horseback spoke.

"So it's true," he said, standing up. Amelia stiffened as a voice entered her mind. She could not make out his words but a glance at Rae told her she was feeling the same. Legolas had tensed next to Rae and she gingerly placed a hand on her arm. The man continued.

"In a dream, I saw the Eastern sky grow dark. In the West a pale light lingered… A voice was crying, your doom is near at hand. Isildur's bane is found."

Elrond looked at Gandalf with a worried look. The man reached his hand out to take the Ring from it's place.

"Boromir!" Elrond shouted, standing. Gandalf stood and began uttering a language that Amelia did not know. The sky began to turn dark, grey clouds surrounding Rivendell. When Amelia glanced at Rae, she noticed that the elves were all grimacing, Rae and Legolas had closed their eyes, as if trying to block it out. Elrond was holding his head, like he was in pain.

Gandalf finished and the sky cleared up again. Legolas and Rae looked up, Rae slightly confused and hurt. Elrond turned to Gandalf, angry.

"Never before has anyone uttered words of that tongue here, in Imladris," he said. Gandalf, who Amelia knew through Aragorn, looked at everyone in the council before speaking.

"I do not ask your pardon Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West," he said. He then added, "The Ring is altogether evil."

Gandalf sat back down and Rae watched in shock as the man, Boromir, stood yet again, shaking his head.

"It is a gift," he cried. "Why not use the Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the _blood _of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him!"

The man beside Amelia spoke up for the first time since the council commenced, his voice informative yet strong.

"You cannot wield it," he told Boromir, who turned to face him. "None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master." Boromir sneered at him.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" He asked. Rae jumped slightly when Legolas stood, slightly angry.

"This is no mere ranger," he told Boromir. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Boromir looked shocked as he turned to face Aragorn. Rae understood his importance at that moment and remembered Legolas telling her about Aragorn in one of her history lessons.

"This… is Isildur's heir?" Boromir asked in disbelief. Rae spoke up from her seat.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," she said, voice soft. Boromir looked at her, only just realising she was there. She held her head high before standing and gripping Legolas' arm.

"_Havo dad, _Legolas," she whispered.

Boromir looked down at Rae and Legolas, his gaze lingering on Rae. He turned to walk back to his seat, muttering to himself.

"Gondor has no king," he hissed at Rae. He looked at Aragorn as he sat back down, "Gondor needs no king."

"Aragorn is right," Gandalf said, "we cannot use it." Elrond had sat down again and he looked around the council.

"Then there is only one choice," he said. "The Ring must be destroyed."

One of the dwarves huffed before lifting his axe.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He thundered. He hauled his axe above his head and brought it down on the Ring. As soon as it connected, his axe shattered into pieces, various pieces scattering throughout the space. Rae had ducked her head to avoid a piece that flew towards her. Amelia had swerved to the side just in time. When she looked over to Frodo, she noticed him clutching his head in pain. She grew worried for the small hobbit.

The Ring had not a scratch on it. As the dwarf was helped to his feet, Rae suppressed a chuckle, settling for smirking instead. Elrond stood again.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess," Elrond informed. "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom, only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you… must do this." The council was silent until Boromir spoke again.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the great eye is ever watchful. 'Tis a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

Legolas stood, angered, glaring at Boromir.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" He shouted. "The Ring must be destroyed!" Gimli leapt to his feet.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" He retorted.

"And if we fail?" Boromir said, also standing. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli roared. Rae, offended, leapt to her feet beside Legolas, prepared to attack Gimli. Legolas threw his arms out to stop Rae and the other elves fighting with the dwarves. Rae shouted at Gimli from behind Legolas, angry and insulted.

Gandalf joined the argument, trying to stop everyone but only making things worse. Amelia watched her sister argue alongside the elf and smiled. She'd never been one to avoid a fight. Elrond had put his head n his hands, knowing that there was no way to stop the fight. Aragorn had done the same. Amelia's gaze was drawn to Frodo. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion when she saw him. He appeared to be having an inner battle with himself.

She sat up straighter and nudged Aragorn, nodding to Frodo. Aragorn looked on in anticipation.

"I will take it!" Frodo cried. Amelia's eyes widened; not what she had expected. None of the men - and Rae - arguing had heard him so he yelled again, louder.

"OI!" Amelia shouted. Everyone turned to look at her and she shrugged.

"I will take it," Frodo repeated. The different pairs of eyes shifted to the small hobbit now standing staring up at them all. Rae smiled slightly at him, a new found respect for the hobbit who had travelled so far from home brewing within her. "I will take the Ring to Mordor," Frodo continued. "Though… I do not know the way."

Gandalf sighed and brushed the sorrow from his eyes. Moving to stand behind Frodo, he said:

"Then I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear." Amelia looked on in curiosity as Aragorn stood, finally getting involved. Internally, she had hoped that he would join the argument; she'd never heard him shout before and wanted to see how angry he had to get before he yelled.

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will," he said, kneeling in front of Frodo. Before he could continue, Amelia stood and made her way over, her light pink dress swaying along the floor.

"You have our swords," she said, speaking for herself and Aragorn. Aragorn stood and looked at her, worried. She gave him a smile and shoved him into Gandalf.

Rae watched her sister stand with the group and looked at Legolas. He returned her gaze and, understanding that she did not want to lose her sister again, nodded to her. The two of them stepped forward.

"And you have our bows," he said, taking Rae's arm.

"And my axe," Gimli thundered. Legolas and Rae exchanged a look of dread and frowned as Gimli came to a stop beside them. Boromir was the last to make his way over.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one," he said, softly. "If this is the will of the council, then Gondor shall see it done."

There was a rustle of bushes and Sam emerged running through the group to stand next to Frodo.

"Mr Frodo's not going anywhere without me," he said, head up high. Amelia smiled brightly as Elrond looked down at him.

"No indeed. It is hardly possible to separate you, even when he summoned to a secret council and you are not." Sam did not back down. Then there was shouting from behind them and the group to see two more hobbits running down the path.

"We're coming too!" They yelled. It was Merry and Pippin, who both stopped beside Frodo and Sam.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us," Merry said.

"Besides," Pippin began, "you need people of intelligence on this mission. Quest. Thing."

"Well, that rules you out, Pip," Merry whispered. Rae smiled at the exchange.

Elrond looked at them all, muttering to himself. Then, he looked at them all with pride.

"Eleven companions," he said. "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." No one said anything. Rae looked up at Legolas and smiled. Amelia nudged Aragorn, a silent warning to loosen up before Pippin spoke up.

"Right. So, where are we going?"

* * *

><p><span>Elvish Translations.<span>

_Mae govannen - _**Well met**

_Havo dad _- **Sit down**


	4. Three: The Ring Goes South

**Author's Note:** So, this Chapter Three... I personally don't think it's one of my best ones. I don't really like the scene much in the film, so I found it difficult to write :/ Really sorry if it's crap :/!

**Read and Review :) I don't bite... much ;)**

**I do not own Lord of the Rings. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: The Ring Goes South<strong>

The Fellowship were ready to leave the next morning. Amelia couldn't help but notice the sorrow in Arwen's eyes as she watched Aragorn standing with the Fellowship. When Arwen's gaze landed on Amelia, she smiled to her, trying to reassure her. Arwen looked downwards, avoiding anyone's gaze.

"The Ring bearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom and you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will," Elrond explained. He raised his hand. "Farewell. Hold to your purpose and may the blessings of elves and men and all free folk go with you."

The Fellowship was silent, taking in Rivendell before their long journey. Rae couldn't help the feeling, albeit small, that she was never going to see it again. She turned her head away quickly, saddened by the thought.

"The Fellowship awaits the ring bearer," Gandalf said, as everyone watched Frodo. Introductions had been made shortly after the council before they went their separate ways to prepare for the journey. Frodo took another glance at Rivendell before turning and walking past the Fellowship.

Gandalf followed him out first, followed by Gimli, Boromir, Rae, Pippin, Merry, Legolas, Sam and Aragorn. Aragorn gave one last longing look to Arwen before he set foot out of Rivendell. Amelia glanced back.

"I'll look after him," she said to Arwen, grinning, before she, too, left the Elven city.

The Fellowship wandered over the mountains, Gandalf taking the lead rather than Frodo. The journey was tiring for Amelia, but she strove to prove to the males in the Fellowship that she could handle anything they could. She had changed out of her usual travelling clothes, opting for the light and comfortable Elvish clothing she had been provided with (it would have been rude for her to decline them too).

Despite the fact she was wearing a corset, she could breathe freely. Her white shirt had a few buttons undone before the purple and blue corset covered the rest of the shirt. Her black cloak was above this, covering the shirt. She wore a light blue skirt, only reaching mid thigh on the left side but extending to the ankle on the right side. Under this, she wore black leggings and boots. Her hair was back in its usual braid, only the elves had helped her by efficiently putting it back in an Elven braid that would be difficult to come undone.

Rae had settled for another tunic, a light blue one, black leggings and knee length dirt coloured boots. She aimed for a comfortable look as she was aware she would be able to change for a while. Her hair was down in natural waves, but half of it was back in an Elvish braid, keeping it out of her face. She'd settled for a forest green cloak, and frequently pulled it close to her for warmth (though she did not really need it).

The Fellowship stopped on a mountain, pearl white rocks dotted about. Amelia was sitting with Gimli, watching Boromir teach Merry and Pippin how to fight with a sword. Aragorn was watching while smoking on his pipe, smiling ever so slightly. Gandalf was talking about the journey to no one in particular, whilst Rae eagerly took the sausages Sam offered her from the fire. Frodo was quiet, looking out into the distance. Legolas was watching Rae as she dug into her sausage, smiling as she nibbled on it.

Gimli and Legolas began to argue about the mines, Gimli telling Gandalf it would do them good. Rae, much like Legolas, did not like the idea of being underground, preferring to stay out in the open. She involuntarily shuddered and Frodo looked at her.

"Are you alright, Lady Rae?" He asked, voice soft. She smiled and nodded.

"Just dreading what would happen if we went into the mines," she said, voice low so Gimli did not hear.

"You don't like being underground?" Sam questioned, curious.

"Elves don't especially like being underground," she told them, getting up to join Legolas. "Thank you for the sausages, Samwise, they were lovely."

Legolas was looking out into the distance, a frown on his face. He was aware of Rae joining him, but said nothing. There was commotion over by Boromir and the hobbits as he accidentally cut Pippin's hand.

"Sorry!" Boromir yelled quickly, but he was too late. Merry and Pippin tackled him, yelling "For the Shire!". Amelia chuckled lightly as Aragorn went to break it up. As he grabbed Merry, the hobbits pulled his legs out from underneath him.

Amelia laughed loudly, the sound foreign to her. It had been so long since she had openly laughed as hard as that. She watched Aragorn struggle to regain his bearings and stop the fight, grinning. Rae watched her sister in amusement before following Legolas' gaze.

There was a cloud, large and a foggy black colour. Rae, confused, looked to Legolas, but he seemed to be as perplexed as she.

"What is that?" She asked him. He didn't answer, keeping his eyes trained on the unidentified cloud. Rae heard Amelia asked the same question.

"Nothing," Gimli grumbled. "It's just a wisp of cloud."

"It's moving fast," Boromir pointed out.

"Against the wind," Amelia added. Legolas' eyes widened.

"Crebain, from Dunland!" He called, grabbing Rae's hand.

"Hide!" Aragorn ordered, grabbing his sword.

Legolas pulled Rae towards a bush and she clambered under, Legolas following. Sam doused the fire and rushed into a hiding place, the other members disappearing into different hiding places. Rae tried to avoid feeling awkward as she felt Legolas' breath on her neck. She watched a flock of black crows circle over head, trying to find any evidence of them being there. Then turned and flew back the way they came, the Fellowship scrambling out of their hiding places.

Rae avoided Legolas' gaze, embarrassed at their previous positions, keeping her eyes on Gandalf instead. If Legolas noticed he didn't say anything, to which Rae was thankful for.

"Spies of Saruman; the passage south is being watched," Gandalf told them, looking towards the snowy mountains in the distance. "We must take the Pass of Caradhras."

Rae looked over at Amelia, a look of dread on her face. Amelia, after looking over to the mountains, bit her lip. The feeling in the pit of her stomach told her she was going to hate every second of the journey over those frozen peaks.

* * *

><p>As it turned out, Amelia was right.<p>

Walking up the snow covered slopes of the mountains was a challenge for Amelia. Her feet were freezing from trudging through the snow non-stop, her eyes never leaving Rae's light form. She was jealous, for lack of a better word, of the fact that both Rae and Legolas seemed completely unaffected by the cold weather and snow. She grew more irritated when she noticed that they weren't even walking through the snow; they were walking _on_ it.

She breathed out an irritated sigh and continued to struggle up the mountain behind Aragorn. She noticed Frodo lose his balance slightly, before he slipped and rolled back down the slope. Aragorn managed to steady him and he checked for the Ring. Amelia looked up, concerned, when she noticed Boromir holding it.

"Boromir?" She questioned, raising a frozen eyebrow.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing," he whispered. Aragorn reached for his sword, Amelia following his actions.

"Boromir!" Aragorn shouted, snapping him out of his reverie. He slowly brought the Ring to Frodo and handed it to him, although hesitantly.

"As you wish," he said. Then he ruffled Frodo's hair, saying, "I care not."

Amelia loosened her hand on her sword, watching his retreating form. She threw a worried glance at Aragorn, who returned it, before she continued up the mountain.

The higher up the mountain they got, the worse the weather. Amelia had taken Merry from Boromir, Rae had taken Pippin, feeling it would be better for him as she did not have to struggle to get through the snow. Aragorn had kept a strong grip on Frodo and Boromir on Sam. Legolas walked past Amelia and stopped just ahead of Gandalf.

"There is a fell voice on the air!" He called back to them.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled.

There was a cracking from above them before huge rocks fell, missing them by metres. Amelia and Rae exchanged nervous looks as Aragorn tried to convince Gandalf it would do them good to turn back.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn yelled, trying again. "We must turn back!"

"No!" Gandalf yelled.

There was a flash of lightning before another crack. Snow fell from above, trapping the Fellowship under mounds of snow. Rae kept her grip on Pippin and managed to pull him upwards, with help from someone who had already emerged. She smiled, although it was a little shaky, at Legolas, as he came forward and helped Rae keep Pippin warm. He wrapped his arms around both of them, trying to trap the heat.

As the rest of the Fellowship dug their way out of the snow, Boromir called over to Gandalf, eying the hobbits worriedly.

"Gandalf, this will be the death of the hobbits!" He shouted. "We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn argued. Amelia huddled close to Merry, her cloak draped around the two of them, trying to keep the warmth.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it!" Gimli said, voicing his opinion. "Let us go through the Mines of Moria."

Gandalf said nothing, staring into space, pondering. Rae and Legolas did not move from their position around Pippin. Gandalf seemed almost reluctant to answer. After a few moments, he looked straight to Frodo, his grey beard coated with frost and snow.

"Let the Ring bearer decide," he said, finally, looking straight at Frodo. Frodo hesitated, saying nothing. Pippin was shaking violently in between Legolas and Rae. Finally, Frodo spoke.

"We will go through the mines."


	5. Four: Into The Mines of Moria

**Author's Note: **Heeeeyy! :D This was quite a fun chapter to write and I've added a little about Amelia and Rae's flaws ^.^ Hopefully, more will be said about this a little later on in the story.. But, recent things have been brought to my attention and, when I finish and decide to go back through it, I'll probably make some major changes... namely, their ages. Seems a little unrealistic at the moment, huh? ;)

**Queen of the Skye:** _I just want to start by saying thanks for reviewing - it really means a lot :)! I'll keep in mind what you said as I write but I'm trying to make Amelia and Rae far from perfect.. I have experience from one of my own stories where I made the main character the very definition of the word :/. It really made me realise a few things, but, like I said, I'll probably change their ages when I go back through it. Haha, I've already written the next five chapters :). But, you do have a point now that I think about it. Thank you very much for your warning, I'll keep that in mind :D!_

**silentmidnightdeath:** _Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it so much :D Being completely honest, I wasn't even aware that I was using both the book and the movie, but I will keep doing what I'm doing :)! I'm reading the books at the moment though, so I might end up putting in some references :D Again, thanks very much!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Into the Mines of Moria<strong>

Pippin had stayed near Rae for most of the journey back down the mountain, almost reluctant to stray too far from her. It hadn't taken long for him to warm up again, but he seemed to have grown fond of her. Rae didn't mind Pippin at all, she found him to be rather humorous, but she couldn't help but notice that Legolas would not leave her alone with him.

The Fellowship wandered through a rocky valley, mist clinging to the air. Gandalf had called on Frodo to help him, speaking to him in hushed tones as soon as he reached him. Rae gazed about her silently, taking in the rocky walls surrounding them. Gimli suddenly pointed to something ahead and her attention came right back to the Fellowship.

"The Walls of Moria!" He yelled in awe.

It was a cliff face, completely flat and stretching on and on. The Fellowship walked around the edge of the lake before marching right along the cliff face. Gimli, just in front of Legolas, Rae and Pippin, was tapping the wall with his axe as he walked.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed," he stated aloud. Gandalf turned to look at him before continuing onwards at the head of the group.

"Yes, Gimli," he told him. "Their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten." Legolas dipped his head slightly to whisper in Rae's ear, trying to avoid Gimli hearing him.

"Why does that not surprise me?" He said.

Rae laughed as Gimli stormed off, having apparently heard them. Rae, with a huge smile on her face, watched him go before she looked up at Legolas. He looked back at her with a small smirk on his face before strolling off ahead. Rae shook her head slightly, before jogging to catch up to him.

Frodo, in front of Amelia, slipped slightly, his foot going into the lake. Amelia caught his arm just in time but also succeeded in slipping in too. She pulled away quickly, Frodo following her.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about the water?" She asked him, looking out at the lake uncertainly.

"I fear there is something hidden there too," Frodo replied, looking up her, a worried look in his eyes.

"I'm sure it's nothing to get riled up about. Come on," Amelia said, beginning to walk away. Frodo didn't miss her anxious look towards the lake, however.

Rae and Legolas watched in silence as Gandalf ran his hand over a part of the wall. He muttered to himself and suddenly, an intricate design on the shone through, revealing a door. Rae raised an eyebrow as Gimli looked on in awe. She, personally, did not see what was so amazing about it. She looked away as Gandalf turned to the Fellowship.

"It reads, "The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria, Speak Friend and Enter," he told them. Amelia, confused, looked at Merry, who seemed just as baffled as she.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"Oh, it's quite simple," Gandalf said, facing her with a smile on his face. "You are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open."

He turned back to the door and raised his staff to the centre before be began speaking Elvish. Rae exchanged a look with Pippin, who seemed excited at the thought of entering the mine. When the door didn't open, Gandalf cleared his throat and spoke again, louder this time and in the Dwarf tongue. Gimli gave a small grunt and Pippin looked up at Rae.

"Nothing's happening," he whispered to her. She gave a small smile and turned to Gandalf.

"You know many different tongues, do you not?" She asked him. He nodded in answer but before Rae could continue, Pippin beat her to the punch.

"So, what are you going to do?"

Gandalf, frustrated after giving up on pushing at the door, turned to Pippin, irritation in his eyes. Pippin shrunk back into Rae slightly as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took!" He shouted, clearly frustrated. "And if that does not shatter them and I'm allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words!" He turned back to the door and spoke to it again in Elvish. Rae gave Pippin a reassuring smile as he wandered towards Merry.

Amelia, Aragorn and Sam began to remove all the items they had taken from the pony they had brought with them. Sam seemed depressed at the thought of the creature making its way home by itself, but Aragorn was assuring him that the pony was smart and knew it's way. As they ushered the pony away, saying their goodbyes, Amelia spotted Merry and Pippin throwing rocks into the lake.

She sauntered over, thoughts of the lake from before filling her mind. She became uncertain about it and felt that the disruptions in the lake would not help them. Pippin lifted a stone from the ground and was about to throw it when Amelia grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Do not disturb the water," she said, avoiding their gazes. "Come on, back over here."

Merry and Pippin followed her, confused, but unquestioning. Boromir looked at Amelia, concerned. She nodded to him, signalling everything was alright, but that did not stop him looking out to the water. Frodo leapt to his feet suddenly.

"It's a riddle!" He cried. He uttered the words on the door again and turned to the Fellowship. "What's the Elvish word for 'friend'?" He asked.

"_Mellon,_" Gandalf said, uninterested.

There was a crack and the door swung open slowly. Rae, shocked, stood and peered in. Gandalf followed her in, placing a small crystal in his staff. It lit up, filling the room with light as the rest of the Fellowship cautiously stepped in. Gimli came up behind her, followed by Legolas, who grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him.

"Soon, Master and Lady Elf," he said, grinning, "you will enjoy the hospitality of the dwarves. Roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone! This, my friends, is the home of my cousin, Balin, and they call it a mine!" He seemed to almost sob the word and Rae replied by rolling her eyes. They quickly widened in shock, however, as she realised what was laying on the ground around them.

Bodies, heavily into decomposition, were littered everywhere. The stairs a little way ahead of them were covered as well. Gimli sped forward to a corpse and yelled out in anguish as Legolas headed to a nearby body.

"This is no mine," Boromir concluded. "It is a tomb." Legolas pulled an arrow from the skull of one of the bodies before throwing it down in disgust.

"Goblins," he spat. He drew his bow and knocked an arrow, Rae mimicking his actions. Amelia, Boromir and Aragorn drew their swords and held them in front of them, carefully backing out.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan," Boromir ordered. "We should have never come here. Get out!"

The hobbits were the first to leave, all huddled together. Rae turned just in time to see Frodo fall, something large, wet and scaly wrapped around his leg.

"Legolas!" She cried, as she shot at the tentacle. She missed it, her arrow hitting the sandy beach instead. It did not release it's hold until Sam slashed at it. Frodo struggled to his feet as the tentacle withdrew, more bursting out the water moments later.

Rae leapt forward to the hobbits aid but was knocked to the side but various tentacles as it reached for Frodo. It pulled him out to the water and Rae frantically searched for her bow, spotting it lying a few metres away from her. She grabbed it and frantically tried to knock another arrow but Legolas was already shooting at it. She instead placed her bow back in the quiver and gathered up the hobbits. Amelia helping her.

"Back into the mines!" Amelia shouted, sheathing her sword. Amelia continued yelling this order until The Fellowship began sprinting back into the dark cave.

Aragorn and Boromir had successfully freed Frodo by slashing at the tentacles and were clambering out of the water towards them. As they sped in, the creature began whipping at the entrance, causing it to cave in and block the entrance, trapping them. Rae sighed in relief but this quickly turned to nervousness, as she remembered where she was.

Gandalf lit his staff again and the room was filled with a bright light. Legolas found Rae and came towards her, immediately checking for injuries. After she was able to assure him she was alright, they followed the Fellowship forward through the mines, having missed all that Gandalf had just explained to them.

Amelia, as soon as they exited the large entrance hall, went into a panic. She'd always been terrified of heights and the distance from the bottom of the mine terrified her. As they passed over one of the narrow bridges, Amelia did all she could to make sure she was last to cross, holding off her fear as long as she could. When Rae passed her, she noticed the pure horror in her eyes and placed a hand on her arm.

"Can you do this?" She whispered to her, fully aware that Aragorn was watching their exchange. Amelia nodded, trying to put on a brave face and Rae raised an eyebrow.

Rae motioned for Amelia to go first, which she did grudgingly, before turning to Aragorn. He was watching the other members of the Fellowship and keeping a lookout when she approached. He was quick and to the point.

"Is Amelia alright?" He asked, throwing a worried glance at the form of Amelia as she slowly made her away across the bridge.

"Aragorn," Rae whispered, hoping to avoid Amelia hearing her. "Amelia is deathly afraid of heights. She hates them. She's always tried to avoid them and, she'll hate me for telling you, I'm sure, she's fainted in the past from the fear of having to cross one."

"So that explains why she is so restless?"

Rae merely nodded before turning and crossing the bridge herself. Aragorn followed her, the two of them being the last to cross. The mines had seem long abandoned but Rae did not want to express these thoughts, for fear of insulting the only Dwarf among them. As they passed over a path, each of them clutching dearly onto the side, Gandalf stopped, noticing something on the wall. Curious, Rae looked too.

Shocked, she nudged Amelia, who was walking behind her. Amelia however, was focussing solely on her feet and keeping a firm grip on the wall, refusing to let go or look anywhere. Merry and Pippin were behind her, looking down into the seemingly endless mine pit. Amelia, unbeknownst to her, looked down to check her footing and ended up glimpsing the pit. Terrified, she turned and clutched onto the wall with her eyes closed.

Gandalf gingerly placed his hand on the wall next to him, before turning to the Fellowship.

"The wealth of Moria is not in gold, or jewels," he told them, smiling slightly, "but in methril." He raised his staff and directed it downwards, into the abandoned mines. Rae gazed down in awe but made sure to keep a few steps back, nervous about the height. Amelia, however, was still clutched to the wall, refusing to look anywhere. Merry was gazing at the intricate silvery lines running through the surrounding walls.

"Amelia," he whispered as Gandalf explained about the methril gift Frodo's uncle, Bilbo, had received. "Look, it's beautiful!"

"Yes, yes, just wonderful," Amelia snapped back, her forehead pressed against the wall.

"But you're eyes are closed-"

"I'm very much aware of that fact, Meriadoc."

Rae rolled her eyes and laughed lightly before walking forward, Merry and Pippin following. She didn't miss the glare Aragorn sent her way which immediately made her quiet down. Amelia stayed put, refusing to move. Aragorn approached her and placed a hand on her arm. She didn't look up at all, eyes tightly closed.

"Out of all the possible fears," he mused, "you had to be afraid of something so trivial?"

"I'm not afraid," she snapped back, defiant.

"Then why are you keeping your eyes closed?"

"It's too dark."

"Gandalf's staff provides sufficient light for all of us," Aragorn pointed out.

"Fine," Amelia said, voice low. "I didn't realise the Dwarves had dug so… deep."

"You don't like the height?" Aragorn asked, even though he knew the answer. Amelia, ashamed, did not answer, only shook her head. Her eyes snapped open however when Aragorn took her hand from the wall.

"I will help you through this," he told her, sincere. "As your mentor, it is my duty to help you overcome your fears."

"Aragorn, you don't have to do this," Amelia argued, trying to pull her hand away. "I can-" she swallowed "-continue on."

"With my help."

Aragorn left no room for argument and began to pull her along the wall slowly. She kept her eyes on his sword and he tugged her forwards, warning her of uneven land and making sure she stayed far away from the ledge. It was no time at all before the narrow pathway swerved away and they began climbing the stairs with the rest of the Fellowship. Pippin lost his balance a little ways up but Rae caught him and steadied him, following the rest of the Fellowship.

When they reached the top, there were three different pathways and Gandalf paused. Confused, he gazed about him. The he muttered softly:

"I have no memory of this place."

* * *

><p>As Gandalf sat upon a rock a little ways ahead of them, trying to remember which way was the correct way, the rest of the Fellowship had stopped around the small area. Rae had settled herself in between Legolas and Pippin, having moved to sit next to Pippin when they first stopped. Merry was sitting across from them, next to Amelia. Aragorn and Boromir were keeping a look out, Gimli keeping mostly to himself.<p>

Pippin, gazing over at Gandalf, turned his attention back to Rae. She smiled down at him before he spoke.

"Are we lost?" He asked. Rae smiled.

"I don't think so," she replied. "We'll just have to wait and see what Gandalf says."

"I think we are," Pippin stated, matter-of-factly.

"Gandalf's thinking," Sam said, shushing him. Pippin looked around him, taking in all the faces. All looked content… except him.

"Merry," he whispered. Merry looked at him, irritated.

"What?" He snapped, clearly wanting him to be quiet.

"I'm hungry," Pippin simply said.

Frodo got up to speak to Gandalf, throwing a glance behind him, as if double checking something. Amelia watched him go and turned to look in the direction he had. She didn't see anything but kept her eyes peeled, for Frodo's sake.

Amelia looked over at Rae and noticed her talking to Legolas quietly. She didn't want to eavesdrop so tried to focus on something else.

"Amelia," Merry whispered to her. She looked at him, curious.

"Yes?" She replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you afraid of anything?" The question was odd to say the least.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just…" Merry seemed to be having trouble finding his words and was he… Amelia's eyes widened. _He was blushing!_

"Just what?" She pressed.

"You don't seem to be afraid of anything," he spat out, looking away.

Amelia laughed, attracting the attention of the Fellowship. Noticing that all of them were now listening in, Amelia decided now was a better time than ever to tell them.

"Truth be told, Merry," she said, smiling slightly, "I am afraid - no, terrified - of heights," she revealed. Merry's eyes widened as he looked at her, taking in what she had said.

"How is that even possible?" Pippin questioned. "You seem so strong, able to stand up to the toughest of creatures!"

"Thank you, Pippin," Amelia said, blushing, "but I'm afraid something so _trivial _-" she gazed at Aragorn, smirking "- is my downfall."

Before anyone could say anymore on the matter, Gandalf got to his feet, informing that he had remembered the correct way to go.

"He's remembered!" Merry exclaimed, running over to him.

"No, the air smells less foul," Gandalf explained from the opening. He placed a hand on Merry's shoulder, "When in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

Rae and Legolas were the last to follow the group, double checking that they hadn't missed anything. As Rae began to follow, Legolas grabbed her hand. The touch gave her the familiar feeling of butterflies in her stomach and it took everything she had not to sigh in contentment.

"What is it?" She asked, hoping her voice didn't betray her.

"I just wanted to tell you," he started, voice soft, "that, if you need me to, I will gladly look out for your sister."

Rae was touched at his words and beamed at him, before following the rest of the Fellowship down the stairs. Her thoughts were unclear and mostly centred around Amelia and Legolas' comforting words about the protection of her sister. She tried to smile but felt slightly useless compared to the rest of the Fellowship. Even Amelia, with her fear of heights, had been some kind of help to them yet Rae felt that her time to prove her worth was still to come, if it was going to.

As they exited the path, the room extended upwards and outwards. Gandalf raised his staff into the area.

"Let me risk a little more light," he said. The crystal on his staff shone brighter, it's light reaching further than it had before. It showed a large hall, with pillars reaching to the ceiling. They reached as far as the eye could see with the light they had and were all decorated with intricate designs.

"Behold," Gandalf informed, "the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf."

Rae, despite her extreme dislike of Dwarves, had to admit the Dwarf city was impressive. She wasn't aware that Dwarves had any talent besides drinking alcohol until they collapsed. However, before she could comment on this city, Gimli had spotted an open door and was sprinting towards it. She called out to him, alerting the other members of the Fellowship, before she followed him, unaware of what lay ahead.


	6. Five: Here Lies Balin

**Author's Note:** Hi :D! So, this is the new chapter :). It has my first real fight scene in it, so I'm not sure if it's any good. If it's really bad, tell me and it'll be the first thing I work on, ;)! Read and Review!

**I do not own Lord of the Rings.**

* * *

><p><strong>Five: Here Lies Balin, Son of Fundin, Lord of Moria<strong>

When Rae finally entered the room, the other members of the Fellowship behind her, Gimli was kneeling in front of a tomb at the centre of the room. There were bodies scattered throughout the room, already into the decomposing process. It was thoroughly repulsive but she pushed that thought aside.

Gimli bowed his head in front of the tomb as Gandalf approached behind him. Amelia placed a hand on Gimli's shoulder gently, bowing her head in respect. The gleaming white tomb was coated with dust, signalling his death had occurred some time ago. Gandalf, being the only one besides Gimli (who was currently indisposed), who could read Dwarf runes, translated.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria," he read. Then, "He is dead then. It is as I feared."

Gimli began to sob quietly as Amelia walked over to a nearby skeleton. She glanced back at Gandalf before bending down to the remains. He was holding a large book and Amelia picked off his hand, surprised when it completely snapped off. Shocked, she threw it in a random direction and proceeded to pick up the book.

"HEY!" Rae shrieked, shrugging off whatever Amelia had thrown at her. When a skeletal hand landed on the ground next to her, she shrieked and sped over to Legolas, hiding behind him. Amelia threw her an apologetic glance before, laughingly, handing Gandalf the book.

As Amelia approached, Rae stormed forward and whacked her on the arm. Amelia faked hurt and stepped back, a look of mock pain on her face.

"What was that for?" She asked, though she already knew the answer. Rae glared at her.

"_Auta miqula orqu,_" she hissed, walking away. Legolas, sighing, threw a glance at Amelia and mouthed '_I'll handle this_'. She nodded and wandered over to stand by Aragorn, grinning madly.

Rae had headed back to the entrance and was looking out into the dark Dwarf city. As Legolas approached, she growled and sauntered back in, noticing Pippin standing by a Dwarfish well of some sort. Legolas seemed to have got the picture as he instead turned to Aragorn and Amelia. Amelia, seemingly unworried about the shock she had given Rae, listened in to their private conversation.

"We must move on," Legolas was murmuring to Aragorn. "We cannot linger."

As Gandalf read from the book Amelia had found, Pippin and Rae were fooling about with the skeleton sitting on the well. There was an arrow embedded in it's chest. Rae spotted this and nudged Pippin, pointing to it. Pippin grinned mischievously and touched it, about to pull it out. Before he could do so, the skeletons head rolled off and clattered down the well, the noise of it rolling down the abandoned mine pit continuing endlessly.

As the members of the Fellowship turned to face them, Rae swallowed nervously. Trying to lighten the mood, she bent down to whisper in Pippin's ear.

"Can't get any worse than that, can it?"

As if fate were against her, the rest of the skeleton body followed the head, falling through the well with such noise and force, Rae was surprised the dead Dwarf skeletons did not rise. When the noise finally died down, everyone held their breath. When no sound was heard, Gandalf slammed the book shut and rounded on Pippin and Rae.

"Fool of a Took and idiot she-elf!" He hissed. Rae swallowed and tried to shrink into a deep dark hole somewhere in the back of her mind. He threw down the book and snatched his hat and staff from where he had left them, near Balin's tomb.

"Throw yourselves in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" He continued, turning away from them.

Rae gave Pippin a sheepish smile before chuckling lightly. Pippin, although a little hurt at Gandalf's harsh words, soon joined her. Suddenly, drums were heard in the deep, getting louder and louder. As they got faster and even more louder, Amelia looked to Frodo's sword.

"Frodo!" She gasped. He drew his sword, shocked to see it glowing bright blue. Rae pulled Pippin away from the well and towards the other hobbits.

"Orcs!" Amelia yelled to the others.

Rae, mimicking Legolas' actions, withdrew her bow and knocked an arrow, though stayed close to Pippin. Boromir had ran to the doors to check if anything was coming. Just as he reached his destination, two arrows struck the doors where his head had been milliseconds earlier. Aragorn began to herd the hobbits back towards Gandalf as Rae stepped forward to stand next to Legolas.

Boromir and Amelia were closing the doors, barring them shut with help from Aragorn and Legolas. A loud groaning noise reverberated through the mines and Boromir's face fell.

"They have a cave troll," he said, with slight dread and mock enthusiasm in his voice. Gandalf and the hobbits each drew their swords as Gimli climbed onto Balin's tomb, now holding two axes in his hands.

"Let them come!" He yelled. "There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

Rae was impressed by his patriotism but kept her mind on the issue at hand. Her hands were shaking on her bow and she feared that she would mess up again. She already been the cause of bringing the enemy to them; could she do anything worse?

The orcs on the other side had managed to batter a hole through it and Legolas was shooting arrows through it, never missing a target. His sleek white arrows, with dark green feathers on the end were driving themselves anytime an orc tried to get through. Rae finally let loose and arrow and, although it was slightly off target, it still hit something. Although it was inanimate.

Okay, it was the door.

Seeing her distress, Aragorn drew his own bow and took her place. Rae stepped backwards towards Amelia and, although she was still angry with her earlier antics, decided to help her protect the hobbits with Gandalf. She had another arrow knocked just in time as the orcs charged through the door not minutes later. Amelia, although slightly nervous, determined she would not stand by like a useless female.

"BRING IT ON!" She screamed at them, lifted her sword above her head.

Rae watched as Amelia's sword came down on an orc, slicing through his neck and beheading him. She didn't stop, continuing onto the next orc, slicing at his arm before sticking him with her sword. Rae, although not very good with aim, had managed to take down a grand total of two orcs when Amelia had reached ten.

Her first arrow had stuck itself in an orcs arm before Aragorn had sliced off it's head. She had concluded, therefore, that her arrow had slowed down it's movements and allowed Aragorn to take it down. It was still her kill though. The next orc had succeeded in getting close to her before she could shoot it so she whacked it with the bow, uncaring if the bow snapped. She unsheathed the small Elvish dagger strapped to her hip and sliced it's neck, it's foul, black blood coating the beautifully designed blade, her hand and arm.

Disgusted by the blood on her arm and hand, she wiped it on Legolas' tunic as he ran by, before turning and taking down orcs like she'd never stopped. However, by now, Amelia had taken on at least twenty, her cloak coated in orc blood. As Rae knocked another arrow and replaced her dagger to it's sheath, a loud undecipherable yell was heard as the cave troll entered the room.

There was a broken chain around it's neck and seemed as though it didn't really want to be there. It looked pretty much like a toddler throwing a temper tantrum. It raised it's club and was about to squish Sam when he dove through it's legs. Rae aimed at it's head but, when she realised the arrow, succeeded in getting it's shoulder. Frustrated, she knocked another arrow, just as an orc came out.

Shocked, she turned to it and released the arrow. A grin made it's way across her face as she saw the arrow embedded in it's forehead as it fell to the ground. She shrugged.

"I don't care if I didn't aim, I still hit it," she muttered triumphantly. She turned back to the troll, another arrow knocked but Legolas had beat her to the punch. Many of Legolas' arrows were sticking out of it, his dark green feathers far outnumbering Rae's blue ones. She sighed before turning back to the orcs, figuring he had it sorted.

Boromir had grabbed hold of the chain around the troll's neck and was trying to pull it down. Amelia, seeing Boromir's struggle, rushed to his aid, grabbing at the chain and heaving. The troll, however, was not as stupid as he appeared. He faced the two and grabbed the chain, swinging it round and flinging them off. Amelia and Boromir collided with the wall, hard. Aragorn threw a dagger and it found it's way to it's neck. Rae's eyes sought out Legolas and found him on a platform, level with the trolls head.

The troll spotted him and brought its club round, ready to crush Legolas who merely weaved out the way. He spotted the chain and, with all the elegance and grace of the elf he was, sauntered up it, landing on the trolls head. He brought out an arrow knocked it, shooting it into the trolls head. He jumped down, landing with elegance, before continuing to take down the few orcs that were left.

Amelia had long since managed to get up from where she had been thrown and was fighting back to back with Boromir. She had no knowledge on the fight with the troll, focussing solely on keeping herself alive. Many of the orcs had managed to get at her and there were various cuts on her legs and arms. Her attention was drawn back to the troll when Merry and Pippin charged at it, jumping and landing on its back, stabbing at it. It reached up and grabbed Merry, throwing him to the floor.

Rae, seeing Pippin on the troll, went into a panic. She knew she would not be able to stand if Pippin was seriously injured, or even killed. She knocked another arrow, giving the troll her undivided attention. She had perfect spot to get the troll in the mouth as it thrashed about but, seeing Legolas getting into position she lowered her bow. Better to have Legolas aim and actually kill the thing, than have Rae aim and end up miles of target. She placed her bow and arrow back in the quiver, eyes downcast.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Sam, crouching next to Frodo. Her heart skipped a beat. He couldn't-! He hadn't been-? She sped over, less gracefully than Legolas, and crouched next to Sam. A spear lay forgotten next to Frodo and he lay on his front.

"Oh, no," she whispered, her head in her hands.

She was vaguely aware of the rest of the Fellowship coming up behind them, all just as shocked as she. Tears sprung to her eyes as she took in Frodo's lifeless form. Aragorn turned him over onto his back but Rae refused to look at him. Just then, Frodo gasped and sat up, hand clutched over his chest. Rae, cheeks stained with tears, looked up, shocked.

"I'm alright," he said, softly. "I'm not hurt."

"You're alive!" Rae gasped, launching herself at him.

"You should be dead," Aragorn said, confused. "That spear would have skewered a wild boar!"

"I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye," Gandalf said, eyebrow raised.

Rae pulled away, not completely listening to the conversation until that moment, and gazed down at Frodo in wonder. She was overjoyed to find he was alive, but was incredibly curious as to how he had accomplished it. Frodo, carefully, pulled his shirt back to reveal a silver vest. It was beautiful and that was Rae could think, paying no heed to what material it was made with.

"Methril," Gimli stated in wonder.

"Frodo," Amelia said, smiling. "You are definitely full of surprises!"

As screeches were heard around them, Gandalf gazed towards the open door as everyone got to their feet, Sam and Rae helping Frodo. As everyone was ready to leave, Gandalf gave the orders.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm."

* * *

><p><span>Elvish Translations<span>

_Auta miqula orqu _- **Go kiss an orc**


	7. Six: The Bridge of KazadDum

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I know it took a while and I'm sorry, but I've been having a real rough time lately :/. But, anyhoo, I found this really difficult to write and it's not very long... but enjoy!

_CT 3. _

* * *

><p><strong>Six: The Bridge of Khazad-Dûm<strong>

The Fellowship fled from the room, running through the dark, Dwarf city. Rae, although still slightly angry with Amelia, stayed close to her and the hobbits, helping them to keep up with the other members of the Fellowship. There were orcs chasing them, climbing out of the floors, down the columns surrounding them. They stopped as orcs came at them from the front.

Aragorn, Boromir, Gandalf and Amelia had drawn their swords, Gimli was ready with his axe and Legolas and Rae had fitted arrows to their bows. Amelia's grip on her sword shook as she held her sword in front of her; it would be almost impossible - no, completely impossible - to defeat _all _of them.

Yet, just as they were about to attack, something drew them off. There was a loud growl from an archway a little ways behind them. The orcs looked towards it worriedly, before fleeing. They went back from the places they came as another growl filled the mine. Gimli smirked but it was quickly wiped off his face as another, louder, growl resounded through the mine.

"What is this?" Boromir asked, voice low.

Rae glanced at Amelia, nervous, as she kept her gaze focussed on Gandalf. He had closed his eyes, like he was thinking hard about the information he was about to hand out. There was a red glow covering the archway where the growl had come from. Gandalf took a deep breath.

"It is a Balrog," he told them, dread in his voice. "It is beyond any of you. Run!"

The Fellowship fled from the Balrog, exiting the magnificent Dwarf city. Boromir had taken the lead, rushing down some steps, only to stop suddenly. The steps had abruptly ended, leaving a huge gap down into the mine. Boromir struggled on the edge, trying to regain his balance and not fall. Legolas sped forward and grabbed him, pulling him back from the edge. Everyone had entered the dark room, Gandalf entering last.

Rae spotted the bridge a little further on, a narrow thing joining the two sides. There was another growl from behind them and the red glow was coming closer to them, lighting the room. Gandalf pushed Aragorn forward, his gaze determined.

"Lead them on, Aragorn," he ordered. "The bridge is near. Go!"

The Fellowship sped onwards until a set of stairs, still in tact, although only just, appeared. They ran down but halfway down a part of the steps had broken away. Amelia was doing well in minding the height, keeping her focus on getting away from the Balrog. As they approached the gap, Legolas elegantly jumped it and looked back at the others. Amelia, panicked, took a small step back. Rae placed a comforting hand on her arm.

Legolas called over to Gandalf, who leapt over the gap next. As Boromir stepped forward with Merry and Pippin, an arrow came out of nowhere, striking the spot where Sam's foot had been moments before. They jumped over to Legolas and Gandalf as Legolas shot at the orcs. Rae jumped the gap next, landing next to Pippin and crashing into Legolas. As she regained her balance, the section of the stairs she had been standing on before fell away, extending the distance between the others and themselves.

Aragorn grabbed Sam and threw him over, Boromir catching him with little effort. Amelia, who Aragorn turned to next, panicked when he gestured to the others. She was about to refuse when he grabbed her and threw her to the other side. She squealed slightly as Boromir caught her and placed her behind him.

Gimli chose to leap the gap himself but barely made it and was stuck on the edge, balancing between the stairs - and safety - or down into the chasm. Just as he was about to fall, Legolas sped forward and made a wild grab for him, which happened to end up being his beard.

"Not the beard!" Gimli yelled. Legolas pulled him back onto the steps before turning back to Aragorn, who kept Frodo close to him as more of the steps crumbled away.

Amelia, along with the rest of the Fellowship, was worried. The gap between the two sets of steps was now too wide to jump across. The growl from before sounded again, louder and angrier. The roof above collapsed slightly, two or three chucks falling and landing a little ways behind Aragorn and Frodo. The steps behind them fell away, leaving them completely isolated in the centre.

The part Aragorn and Frodo stood upon swayed dangerously, making the Fellowship worry about the fate of two of it's members. Aragorn instructed Frodo to lean forward and the column swayed towards the Fellowship, where Legolas and Boromir waited with open arms, ready to catch Aragorn and Frodo, respectively. They jumped and landed safely and the Fellowship continued down the steps, the isolated set crumbling away completely and falling into the chasm.

They ran into a different room, the bridge they were heading for now in sight. Gandalf stopped and shouted at them to run, looking back at the growing flames that were following. Rae was amongst the first of the group to reach the other side of the bridge but was the last to see Gandalf pause and face the fire following them.

"You cannot pass!" He yelled, holding his staff and sword out in front of him.

There was a black, smoke like creature emerging from the flames, horns sprouting from it's head as it stood straighter. As Gandalf faced it in the middle of the bridge, the Fellowship watched in horror, all of them at a loss of what to do to help Gandalf.

"I am a Servant of the Secret Fire," Gandalf continued. "Wielder of the Flame of Anor!" The Balrog drew out its sword and held it in front of Gandalf, preparing to strike. Gandalf held out his staff, the light glowing more brightly than it had during their whole journey through the mines.

"The dark fire with not avail you, Flame of Udûn!"

The Balrog struck but did not harm Gandalf, whose staff protected him. The Balrog dropped his sword and growled, low and dangerous. Gandalf seemed unaffected.

"Go back to the shadow!" Gandalf hissed at it. The Balrog growled once more and stepped onto the bridge, slowly making it's way over to Gandalf. Gandalf lifted his sword and staff in front of him, ready to bring them down on the bridge.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" He roared, slamming his staff on the bridge. Balrog took another step but the bridge collapsed beneath him.

The Balrog let out an angered growl as he fell into the dark depths of the mine. Gandalf sighed as he turned to face the Fellowship. Rae let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding, relief washing over her features. She had thought for a moment that something bad was going to come of the arrival of the Balrog. Amelia gave her a soft smile as they waited for Gandalf.

Suddenly, Gandalf fell, the Balrog's fiery whip snaked around his ankle. Frodo made to run out and help him and Amelia had wanted to join him. Boromir held Frodo back whilst Aragorn grabbed Amelia. Gandalf tried to find a crack or bump in the bridge to keep his grip but failed to find any. He glanced up at them, as if he knew it would be the last time he did. Just as his fingertips could no longer keep grip, he gave one last order.

"Fly, you fools."


	8. Seven: Lothlorien

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the wait! :) I found this chapter really hard to write. Well, _Read and Review, _I don't bite! And thanks to my reviewers;

**Melty-chan 93  
>aandm20<br>aliben  
>LittleMissDreamer7<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Seven: Lothlórien<strong>

With heavy hearts, the Fellowship left the mines. Rae felt numb to the world, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Due to this confusion, there were no tears staining her cheeks or pricking at the back of her eyes. She looked around her, eyes dead, at her comrades; the hobbits and Amelia had collapsed on the ground, crying, Boromir was holding back Gimli as he tried to go back, and Legolas looked completely lost. Aragorn sheathed his sword and turned back to the group.

Rae glanced over at Frodo who, unnoticed by the rest of the group, had walked away, his eyes gazing unseeing out into the distance. Legolas came up to her and gripped her arm, the gesture meant to be comforting, but she couldn't look him in the eye. She felt his hand drop as he walked away.

"Legolas!" She heard Aragorn shout but she could not bring herself to look up at him. "Get them up!"

"Give them a moment, for pities sake!" Boromir cried as Legolas began walking over to Merry and Pippin.

Rae was not concerned with the argument that followed. All she was aware of was Legolas placing a hand on her arm again, only for a moment, before the hobbits were ready to go. Amelia's tear filled cerulean eyes met Rae's hazel ones but not a word was spoken between the two of them. Every time Rae tried to open her mouth to speak, the words died in her throat, she would choke on them.

Aragorn lead the Fellowship off the mountains, into the valley below, and Rae followed, though her actions were not her own.

* * *

><p>The Fellowship sped through the meadow and into the trees on the opposite side, careful of their surroundings. They entered the forest, each of them looking around them, suspicious. Amelia had noticed her sisters lack of activity as they travelled but did not have the time to converse with her. In truth, there wasn't much talk from any of the Fellowship, all still shocked from Gandalf's death.<p>

Amelia had at least thought that entering Lothlórien would cheer Rae up; it was full of elves after all. However, every time she looked at Rae, there was a vast emptiness in her eyes. Legolas seemed to be the same but he was more controlled, able to keep moving without dwelling on the past.

Amelia was walking near the hobbits when the first conversation since the mountains popped up. She listened intently, eager for some kind of interaction.

"Stay close young hobbits," Gimli was saying, using his hand to call them over. As soon as they were close enough, he continued. "They say there's a great sorceress lives in these woods. An elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell and are never seen again."

Amelia's eyes were drawn to Frodo as he suddenly looked around him, as if he had heard something. She placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled softly as his eyes landed on her.

"Are you alright?" She asked quietly. He nodded, hesitantly, before looking away.

"Well," Gimli continued. "Here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily! I have the eyes of a hawk and ear of a fox."

Then, as if out of nowhere, there were arrows in their faces. Amelia, eyes wide, looked around at whoever was surrounding them, shocked to come face to face with a group of gorgeous, blonde haired, blue eyed elves.

"'Eyes of a hawk and ears of a fox', eh?" Amelia muttered to Gimli as an elf, most likely the one in charge, strolled forward.

"The dwarf breathes so loud," he stated coolly, "we could have shot him in the dark."

"I'm with ya there, mate," Amelia said under her breath, loud enough for Gimli to hear. He growled slightly and Amelia smirked. It wasn't a laugh just yet, but it was getting there.

* * *

><p>The elf, who Amelia learned was Haldir, a march warden of Lothlórien, had lead them up into the trees. They were now standing on a leaf of the Mallorn Branch, Amelia making sure she stayed away from the edge. She learned that Rae had met Haldir before but only for a few moments. What was strange, however, was that they acted as though they had known each other for a while. She didn't question this, only listened intently to Aragorn has he conversed with Haldir in Elvish.<p>

Although Amelia could not understand Elvish, it didn't take a genius to figure out that they weren't being permitted entry. As Aragorn, Legolas and Haldir conversed, Gimli had grown tired of being unable to understand them.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the elves!" He growled. "Speak words we can all understand!"

"Gimli," Rae warned, her voice soft but so much sadness hidden beneath it. It was the first time she had spoken to anyone since the mines but as soon as she spoke, she turned away, closing her eyes and isolating herself.

"We have not had dealings with the dwarves since the dark days," Haldir growled, glaring at Gimli.

"And you know what a dwarf says to that?" Gimli replied, raising an eyebrow, "_Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!"_

"Gimli!" Amelia yelled, horrified. She did not know what the words meant, only that they sounded like an insult.

"That was not so courteous," Aragorn said, glaring at Gimli. Amelia hit him on the head, scowling.

Haldir glanced over at Frodo, who looked away, still hurt and shocked from Gandalf's passing. Haldir kept looking at Frodo, as if debating with himself.

"You bring great evil with you," he said finally. Then he turned to Aragorn, "You can go no further."

* * *

><p>Needless to say, the Fellowship had been shocked when Haldir had refused them passage. Frodo still looked uncomfortable and Rae couldn't blame him. Haldir had looked specifically at <em>him<em> when he rejected them, obviously because he knew of the presence of the Ring. Rae was not paying much attention to Haldir and Aragorn as they argued, paying more attention to the other elves surrounding them. What seemed strange to her was that they all looked _so alike_. Legolas fit in with them perfectly, not just in looks but in the way he acted too. Rae sighed and shook her head, opting to never understand what was so strange about them.

Amelia was sitting with the hobbits, Boromir and Gimli, silent as they listened to Aragorn yell at Haldir in Elvish. They had hoped that, despite the fact none of them could understand Elvish, they could at least hear his replies, just to decide whether it sounded good or not. She looked over at each of the members of the Fellowship, just in time to see most of them - except Rae, who was still keeping to herself and Boromir - look at Frodo in turn, just to look away.

She looked at Frodo herself and kept his gaze, smiling reassuringly at him. She knew for a fact all he needed was a friend right now so she got up and walked over to him, sitting down next to him.

"Hello," she said quietly. "How are you?" Frodo only looked at her before looking downwards. Amelia knew he was blaming himself for what happened to Gandalf but she could not find any words of comfort or reason for him. Luckily, she didn't have to.

"Gandalf's death was not in vain," Boromir said, "nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden, Frodo... Don't carry the weight of the dead."

Frodo looked at Boromir, Amelia did as well, both of them pondering on his words. He was right, of course, but none of them spoke again. Haldir approached them, looking flustered (if that was even possible for an elf).

"You will follow me," he said.

* * *

><p>The group of elves led the Fellowship through the trees, crossing over various bridges. Amelia, whilst looking at her sister, hoping to receive some kind of a sign that she was alright, noticed Boromir looking back to Frodo, possibly worried for the small hobbit, though she couldn't understand why. Rae, on the other hand, was still avoiding everyone.<p>

The elves stopped them at the edge of the forest, where there was a number of different trees, rising above the others. They were the only things that could be seen through the evening mist, the last of the suns rays hitting the long leaves of the tree and reflecting off them in beautiful rays of gold and green.

"Caras Galadhon," Haldir told them, looking ahead. "The heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light."

The elves led them onwards, towards the Elven domain. When they entered, they travelled up the spiralling stairway, the suns rays peering into the leaves, as if curious about the newcomers as well. There were lights surrounding them, brilliant blues and silvers and shadows above, of more branches than imaginable. The Fellowship reached the top of the stairway, gazing around them in awe. They continued along a walkway before stopping before an archway.

Haldir, giving one last look to the Fellowship, gazed upwards, past the archway. Amelia followed his gaze, as did the other members of the Fellowship, just as a glow came from the top of the stairs past the archway. Two figures, a man and a women, appeared, descending the stairs. They were holding hands, Amelia realised as they came to a stop in front of the Fellowship.

Both of the elves were blond, the lady having long, blonde wavy hair, reaching her hips. Her eyes were a brilliant blue, and she wore a flowing white gown. She was the very definition of beautiful. Amelia noticed Aragorn beside her touch his forehead but she kept her eyes on the Lady as her eyes found Frodo.

"The Enemy knows you have entered here," Lord Celeborn said, voice soft and low. "What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Ten there are here, yet eleven there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf?" Lady Galadriel's eyes met Aragorn's, for only a moment, as Lord Celeborn continued, "For I much desire to speak with him; I can no longer see him from afar."

There was silence from the Fellowship but Lady Galadriel did not need words to give the answer. She read it in Aragorn's eyes.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land," she said at last, sorrow in her voice. "He has fallen into shadow." Aragorn only nodded, finding no words, as Lord Celeborn turned to Lady Galadriel.

"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame," Legolas explained, seeing that no one else could, "a Balrog of Morgoth." Celeborn's surprise was genuine as he looked upon the sorrow filled faces of the Fellowship. Legolas could not find it in his heart to speak again.

"For we went needlessly into the net of Moria," Rae said, voice barely a whisper, continuing the words Legolas could not.

Gimli bowed his head, sadness in his eyes. He did not wish to lift his head to look at the elves and Rae knew he so desperately wished that Gandalf could have been standing there with them, for the wish was one they all had.

"Needless were none of the deeds in Gandalf's life," Lady Galadriel continued, voice gentle, "we do not yet know his whole purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Gloin." Upon hearing her words, Gimli looked up to her, surprised. "For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief," the Lady continued, catching Boromir's eyes as he looked up at her. He turned away just as quickly, refusing to keep her gaze.

The Fellowship were silent, all of them pondering on the Lady's words. The Lord, who had remained silent, finally spoke.

"What now becomes of the Fellowship?" He asked, "Without Gandalf, hope is lost." Amelia wanted to speak to him, throw a witty comment at his words about his lack of faith in them but she couldn't. She knew, deep down, that he was right. Gandalf knew the way to Mordor and all the best routes. How _could _they continue without him? Lady Galadriel spoke yet again, her eyes catching Rae's for the first time.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all."


	9. Eight: Revelations

**Author's Note: **Right. This is Chapter Eight. Not all questions will be answered ;). Hopefully, it's something different and fresh, but one can only hope. So**_ Read and Review_**, I don't bite. Just please, don't be harsh if you don't like it :).

**I do not own Lord of the Rings.**

Thank you to;

**Melty-Chan 93  
>LittleMissDreamer7<br>aliben  
>Randomness <strong>

**:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Eight: Revelations<strong>

Haldir had lead the Fellowship to their sleeping area, leaving them to themselves. They'd been taken back to the ground, the lights of Caras Galadhon shining brightly above them. As the hobbits laid down to rest, Amelia took a seat next to Aragorn. He was sharpening his sword, Gimli sleeping - and snoring annoyingly loudly - beside him. Amelia looked up into the trees, hearing a strong, female voice singing out. It was beautiful, that was the only word she could think of.

Legolas stood, gazing up into the trees, a thoughtful look on his face. He seemed to be listening deeply to the words before he spoke, his voice soft.

"It's a lament for Gandalf," he said.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked, looking up at him. Legolas' face fell and he turned away.

"I have not the heart to tell you," he uttered quietly. "For me, the grief is still too near." He glanced over at Rae as he said this, feeling her eyes on him. However, when he turned to her, she was looking up at the stairs leading up into Caras Galadhon. More specifically, the elf coming down them.

Haldir, the march warden who had lead them into Caras Galadhon, sauntered into their area, making a beeline for Rae. Her reaction was a raised eyebrow, standing to greet him. He nodded to her.

"_Khila amin_," he said, voice soft. Rae, though slightly confused, did not question him, ignoring the looks the rest of the Fellowship were giving her. Legolas made to go after her, concerned, but Haldir turned to face him, glaring.

"_Kela_," Haldir said. Legolas, realising that Gimli was growing irritated with all the Elvish, chose to speak in the Common Tongue, so as to allow everyone to understand.

"Where are you taking Rae?" He asked Haldir, his eyes on Rae.

No one missed the way Rae's eyes kept Legolas', silently telling him there was nothing wrong. Haldir glanced at Legolas in annoyance, as if he were a spot of mud on his tunic. Despite this, Legolas did not back down. Rae silently stepped forward, gingerly placing a hand on his arm.

"_Uuma dela_," she whispered to him before turning and gesturing to the stairs in front of Haldir. She said, "_Lle auta yeste'_."

Amelia watched their interaction carefully, choosing - wisely - not to get involved. Rae had grown up without Amelia and though the other members of the Fellowship may not have been able to see it, she was strong. So it was with a worried heart, she watched Rae follow Haldir up into Caras Galadhon.

* * *

><p>Rae was silent as Haldir led her up into the city. She didn't speak, nor did she look upwards. It seemed as though she did not care at all about where she was going. This did not bother him; he had always preferred silence anyway. However, he did remember the young elleth he had met a year ago. The first time he met her, she was enthusiastic, eager to learn, always asking questions. And she never left Legolas' side. He looked at her now and saw how much she had grown, though he did not understand her sadness.<p>

They travelled in silence, Haldir obeying his orders to tell her nothing. Surprisingly, he did not have any trouble with these as she did not seem to care. This did trouble _him._ He peered over his shoulder at the curious young elleth, noticing her eyes were on her feet. Again. He sighed, why was he so frustrated with her?

They reached the same archway Haldir had lead the Fellowship to earlier; Lady Galadriel was waiting for them on the stairs. Haldir bowed and the Lady smiled.

"Thank you, Haldir," she said, voice gentle. Haldir nodded and walked away, leaving Rae alone with Lady Galadriel. Rae only looked at her, unblinking. Lady Galadriel smiled.

"Come with me," she told her, her blinding smile still on her face. "There are some who are curious to meet you."

Rae, her curiosity getting the better of her, followed the Lady up the stairs, into a large clear area where, despite it being night, it seemed like the light of day was shining in. A little further up, talking to Lord Celeborn, were three elves; two males and a female. Rae was confused. Why was she brought here?

As they approached, the elves turned to look at them, bowing to Lady Galadriel before straightening, their eyes landing on Rae for the first time. She felt as though she were being scrutinised by them, though she wasn't sure if that was their intention. Lady Galadriel stepped towards Lord Celeborn and the two of them stepped away, watching the four of them.

Rae bit her lip, looking up the elves. The two males were like spitting images of each other, one younger than the other. Both had blond hair running to their shoulders and bright blue eyes. They both had very broad shoulders and looked as though they spent most of their day hunting. They were tall, the younger one only a few inches shorter than the older one. The younger reminded Rae of Legolas; the way he stood, how he looked at her, she couldn't help but feel he was Legolas' long lost brother or something.

The female had light brown hair, a deep, sandy brown colour, running straight down to her hips. It had slight waves through it but it seemed to suit her. She was short, about Rae's height (5'2"), and the two males beside her completely towered over her. What struck Rae the most was her eyes. A gorgeous hazel, much like her own, just lighter and full of more emotion.

Rae did not understand. Who were these people? Why did the Lady call on her to meet them? She gazed at Lady Galadriel, her eyes asking a million questions a minute. The Lady only smiled, watching intently as the female elf stepped forward lightly, almost hesitantly. Rae knew that she was safe in Caras Galadhon but she couldn't help but have to control her urge to grab her bow, even if she didn't have very good aim.

The female reached a hand out tentatively, as if gauging her reaction. Then, slowly and carefully, she placed it on Rae's cheek. It was warm and Rae couldn't help but lean into it. She gazed up at the elf, her brow furrowing in confusion as to her actions but that was nothing compared to what happened next. The elf pulled her into a hug and Rae returned it.

"_Amin _Órelindë," she whispered, tears threatening to spill from her cheeks. Rae was completely confused as she gazed from the elf in front of her to the elves behind her. What was going on?

* * *

><p>"… so basically," Rae told Amelia some time later, "I'm a four hundred year old elf."<p>

"That's so weird," Amelia said, shaking her head. Rae nodded.

"Tell me about it."

"So, your mother," Amelia began, still trying to wrap her head around the whole situation, "was originally from Rivendell, your father from Caras Galadhon?" Rae nodded.

"My mother married my father here and then they had my brother - who I'm seeing later, I can add - before they had me," Rae explained. "But something happened, and I went missing. Lady Galadriel told me that only Gandalf knows what happened."

Amelia's face dropped as Rae told her this. Both of them knew there was no way for Rae to find out what happened to her now that Gandalf was gone.

"But," Amelia continued, voice low. "If you're four hundred years old, that makes you older than me."

Rae laughed, "You'll still be my older sister."

"I don't get it though," Amelia continued, her head in her hands. "How can you be _four hundred_?"

"Lady Galadriel said it was something to do with the time scale back home."

"But why am I still nineteen then?"

"You're not," Rae said, smiling. "You're, like, six hundred. But there's something weird going on here. Lady Galadriel told me that it was something to do with whatever magic took us away from here," Rae said, rubbing her eyes. "However, because you're human and not elf, despite being six hundred, you're not immortal."

Amelia sighed. _That's a relief_, she thought to herself. Seeing all her loved ones die before her eyes? Not an option.

"So, I'll still die of old age and stuff?" She asked, double checking.

"As far as I know," Rae said, yawning. "You should really check with Lady Galadriel about all this stuff. You can come with me to meet my family and then I can point you in the right direction."

"Okay," Amelia replied, her head spinning.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, after Rae had slept slightly, her head was still buzzing from the news. Finding out she had a family residing in Caras Galadhon was the best news she heard since… well, forever. Finding out she had an older brother who was a blood relative seemed pretty cool and on top of that, she had Amelia. Things were looking up for her.<p>

Rae imagined that Lady Galadriel had given her the news to cheer her up about Gandalf's passing and it seemed to be working, though Rae couldn't ignore the knot in her stomach every time she thought about it. Amelia had agreed to meet her family before she went to meet Lady Galadriel, something Rae was thankful for. In all honesty, she was nervous about being alone with her new family and often found herself running through the possibilities of what might happen in her head.

What if they realised that she wasn't their lost daughter? What if she screwed up and they disowned her? What if her brother hated her? What if her mother and father hated her?

Rae bit her lip and got to her feet. She had yet to tell Legolas - or the rest of the Fellowship for that matter - on the new development, but she decided she'd do it later. Shuffling over to Amelia, she shook her awake.

"Huh?" Amelia grumbled. "Wha-What? Go away."

"Amelia," Rae sighed, patiently. "You're meeting Lady Galadriel?" Amelia shot upwards, bits of her hair sticking up on end. Her eyes were wide open now as she tried to tame her hair and look presentable. She stood, brushed the dirt off her skirt, and gave a small spin for Rae.

"Lovely."

The other members of the Fellowship were sleeping as the two girls tip toed away. Rae took the stairs two at a time, startling Amelia with grace she had no idea Rae even had. Rae got so far up, turned back and grinned, before continuing up the stairs, eventually disappearing out of sight. Amelia smiled to herself, shaking her head, before she followed.

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice grumbled in the silence. Amelia jumped on the stairs, glancing at the bottom.

"Aragorn," Amelia hissed. "Don't scare me like that!" Aragorn only smiled at her.

"Where are you two going?" He repeated.

"How long have you been awake?" Amelia countered, dodging his question.

"Not long," Aragorn answered. Then, he gave her look that said _Don't make me repeat my question._

Amelia sighed, slowly going back down the steps. She stopped about three away from him, looking him in the eye.

"I'm going to speak to Lady Galadriel," she said. "I want to see if she can tell me anything about myself."

"What about Rae?" Aragorn questioned. "Has she got another meeting with the Lady?"

"Rae's business is her own," Amelia said. Aragorn put his palms up in a defensive position. He nodded his consent - not that Amelia needed it - before turning back to the camp. Amelia continued up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Rae was already at the top, bouncing on her toes, waiting for her. Amelia laughed, taking Rae's arm.<p>

"Are you excited," she said, "or nervous?"

"Both," Rae squealed. Then her face dropped. "Oh, gosh. Amelia, what if they don't like me? Worse; what if they _hate_ me?" Amelia knew a full out panic was coming so she carefully placed both her hands on Rae's arms.

"Rae," she said quietly, "they'll _love_ you. They'd be crazy not to." Rae smiled and nodded, letting out a sigh of relief.

"You're right," she told Amelia. "I'm panicking for nothing."

"I always am," Amelia grinned. "Now, where do I go?"

"Well, she'll probably be at the archway we met her at," Rae said, shrugging. Amelia nodded.

Then, three elves approached the two of them. Rae straightened and nudged Amelia. Amelia put on her best smile for meeting her sisters parents. She mentally laughed - _how weird did that sound?_ As they stopped in front of them, the female hugged Rae, smiling.

"Hello," Rae said, quiet, nervous. Amelia chuckled slightly,

"Hello, I'm Amelia," she introduced. "Rae's, em, 'sister'."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Amelia," a tall, blond elf said. "I am Fëanáro, Órelindë's father." Amelia was slightly confused about what he called Rae but said nothing, smiling all the while. She made a mental note to nag Rae about it later.

"I am Eámanë," the female stated. "And this is Olwë, our son and Órelindë's brother."

Amelia glanced at Rae's family members in turn. It was easy to see where she got her looks from. Amelia nodded to each of them.

"It's a pleasure meeting you all," she said. Then, "but I must go. Lady Galadriel is expecting me." The family nodded their understanding before turning and walking away. Amelia watched them go with a heavy heart. Rae had found her real family, but what about her? Did she had a family in Middle Earth too? Or was she really alone?

Amelia sighed and proceeded up the stairs.

* * *

><p><span>Elvish Translations.<span>

"_Khila amin_," - **Follow Me**

"_Kela_," - **Go Away**

"_Uuma dela_," - **Don't Worry **

"_Lle auta yeste'_." _- _**You Go First**


	10. Nine: A Jealous Elf

**Author's Note: **Okay, here it is! And, it's quite long if I do say so myself ;). Okay, hopefully this is a good chapter, personally I think it's one of my best :D. But, anyhoo, enough of my babbling. _**Read and Review**_, I don't bite.

Thanks to;

**Jasper and Bella  
>justiceintheworldofhp-yearight<br>LittleMissDreamer7  
>aandm20<br>aliben  
>Randomness<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nine: A Jealous Elf<strong>

Amelia could not contain the butterflies in her stomach. She felt queasy and a million possibilities were running through her head. Lady Galadriel probably had nothing of importance to tell her, or maybe Lady Galadriel had something of great importance to tell her. That thought scared her most.

Lady Galadriel was waiting for her, standing on the stairs, exactly as she had when they first met her. She was looking at Amelia with a gentle smile on her face and slowly descended the stairs as she approached. Amelia, the nervous feeling reappearing in her stomach, slowly curtseyed.

"Good evening," she said quietly. Lady Galadriel only smiled, gesturing for Amelia to follow her. Amelia did so without question, curious.

"I know why you have come to me," Lady Galadriel said after a moment.

"How?" Amelia asked before she could stop herself.

"I know a lot of things, Amelia," Lady Galadriel explained, voice soft. "Things that were, things that are," she paused. "And some things that have not yet come to pass."

Amelia gazed at her in shock. Did Lady Galadriel know the fate of Middle Earth? Amelia was silent, pondering how to go about asking Lady Galadriel about her past. There were so many things that needed answers; how had she ended up away from Middle Earth? Why was she mortal, yet (if Rae was to be believed) six hundred years old? And what of her _real_ parents? It was more than likely that they were dead but say by some miracle she could find something on them? Would there be documents about her? She bit her lip.

"I know what troubles you, Amelia, daughter of none," Lady Galadriel stated. "Yet I fear that I can only answer a few of these."

"What?" Amelia asked, puzzled. "What do you mean 'daughter of none'? I can't have just popped up out of nowhere!"

"You are right," Lady Galadriel said, nodding. "Though the one with your answers has fallen into shadow."

Amelia froze, the realisation hitting like ice cold water. This couldn't be possible. The one person who _could_ give her answers was dead. It was typical really. Her younger sister had her answers and she was going to be left in the dark for the rest of her life.

"Do not judge Rae for finding her happiness," Lady Galadriel said, her voice showing no hint of anger. "The events of late have been most difficult on her, but she still has questions unanswered."

"But Gandalf is dead," Amelia argued. "We have no way of finding out _anything_."

"Do not lose faith so quickly. There may yet be a chance. As I said, Gandalf's purpose is unclear."

Amelia was silent. Lady Galadriel was right, of course. Just because Rae had found her happiness did not mean it was purposely done to anger Amelia. She sighed, the sound dragging on for longer than she expected.

"Well, is there anything you can answer?" Amelia asked.

"Only a few," Lady Galadriel confirmed. "It is unknown to me why this information is unclear."

"Well, what can you tell me?"

"I know that the same magic that took you away from Middle Earth brought you back, the same magic was cast on both of you. Only a wizard of great power could do something so great, and more than once."

"Who could of done it?" Amelia asked, genuinely curious. Lady Galadriel shook her head.

"I cannot tell you; only Gandalf can give you that answer," she said.

Amelia took a deep breath. This was going to be a long conversation.

* * *

><p>Amelia returned to the Fellowship camp through the night, tired yet feeling happier than she had earlier. Lady Galadriel had convinced her that not knowing much about her past was not the end of the world. She slipped into her small space and grabbed her travelling cloak, draping it over herself. Rae was not back yet but Amelia guessed she was staying with her family. She couldn't put it past her; if she had found out she had family staying in the same place, she wouldn't of wasted a single moment with them.<p>

She placed her head down, exhaustion finally taking its toll on her, and closed her eyes, drifting in and out of consciousness for a while before she finally fell into blackness.

* * *

><p>"Amelia," a voice was saying. Masculine, oddly familiar.<p>

"Amelia, wake up," another said.

"Lass, come on," a gruffer voice added.

Amelia yawned, stretching. She winced when her hand connected with someone and quickly drew back, opening her eyes. She felt groggy from her late night. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at the three who had rudely awoken her.

"Welcome to the land of the living, lass," Gimli grumbled, chuckling. Aragorn smiled and offered his hand to her, which she gladly took, yawning again.

The sun was shining through the leaves of Caras Galadhon, and Amelia wondered if Rae was awake yet. Legolas, who had helped wake her, looked at her, misreading the smile that came to her face.

"Where is Rae?" He demanded. "I haven't seen her since last night."

"I don't know," Amelia answered, her voice slurred from the early awakening.

"Is she with Haldir?" Legolas asked, something in his voice Amelia could not recognise. She tilted her head to the side slightly, gazing at him.

"Probably not," she answered, grinning as Legolas looked relieved. "What would it matter if she was?"

"It wouldn't," Legolas said, turning away. "But where is she then?"

Amelia sighed, running a hand through her hair. She had pulled it free of the Elvish braid, leaving it all tangled and cascading down her back. Then she fixed her gaze on Legolas.

"It's not my place to tell you, Legolas," she said at last. Legolas seemed shocked as he turned away, heading the edge of the camp. He sat there, looking out into the surrounding forest and not saying a word to anyone. Amelia looked at Aragorn, confused.

"Legolas and Rae are close," he explained slowly. "He's merely confused and upset that she hasn't spoken a word to him since last night."

"I really wish I could tell him what's happened," Amelia said quietly, eyes never leaving Legolas. "But it's not my place. I think this is something she'll want to tell him herself."

Aragorn simply nodded, following Gimli back to where they both sat the previous night, leaving Amelia standing in the middle of the clearing like a fool.

* * *

><p>Rae, meanwhile, had just woken up refreshed and energised after the best nights sleep she'd had in weeks. Olwë had promised to help her work on her bow skills - after she spilled that she was no good with aim - but she figured it was around noon when she woke up. She yawned and stretched, grinning to herself, before she rose from her bed and sped down the stairs.<p>

Her mother, father (she was still getting used to calling them that) were no where to be seen - probably wandering around Caras Galadhon - but Olwë was sitting at the table. He smiled to her but Rae could tell he was still slightly uncomfortable. She couldn't really blame him; it's not like they had grown up together.

Not a word was spoken between them (which was awkward to say the least) as Rae ate her breakfast. Olwë told her that her mother had left her some fresh clothes, her travelling ones being cleaned ready for when they set off. There had been a small conversation, which grew into a heated argument, about Rae leaving Caras Galadhon, but she had insisted that she finish the quest she started. Her parents had settled for the promise that she return to Caras Galadhon at the end of it all.

Rae changed into the simple light blue dress, brushed through her hair and slid into her travelling boots, the only shoes she had with her. She met Olwë again, ready to leave. He already had his bow, a elegant sword strapped to his hip. Rae smiled.

"Where's your bow?" Olwë asked, eyebrow raised.

"It's at the Fellowship camp," Rae explained. "Could we possibly stop by there?" He only nodded.

"Perfect opportunity for you to introduce me to your travelling companions," he stated. "I don't want my little sister travelling with a group of hooligans."

Rae laughed but allowed him to come with her anyway. Rae had learned from her evening with that Olwë did not talk much. When asked a direct question, he would answer, otherwise he was silent. Rae appreciated it however. At least he wasn't spending time creating awkward conversations; the silence they walked in was comfortable.

Rae led the way down the stairs to the bottom of Caras Galadhon, Olwë following behind her. She jumped the last few steps, landing gracefully on the grass, before heading over to where she had left her dagger and bow. She moved so quietly that no one noticed her until Pippin yelled out.

"Rae!" He said, jumping to his feet.

"Hello Peregrin," she said, grinning. Pippin stopped, shocked.

"She speaks!" Gimli cried, chuckling. Rae shrugged, her smile still on her face.

"How was it last night?" Amelia asked, bring Rae's attention to her. She was a _mess._ Her hair was tangled and there was dirt covering her head to toe.

"Simply wonderful," Rae replied, sighing. Amelia laughed.

Legolas looked at Rae like she was crazy before he stepped forward. Rae grinned up at him but he only raised an eyebrow.

"Good morning, Legolas," she chimed. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Where have you been?" He questioned.

"Oh, just about," Rae replied. "There's some people I want you to meet-"

"I'll meet them later. Explain where you've been."

"But, Legolas, that's what-"

"_Now."_

Rae let out a frustrated groan and Legolas continued to stare at her, waiting for her answer. She grabbed her bow and made for the stairs, too irritated with Legolas to tell him anything.

"Rae," she heard Amelia say but she kept walking. Then, there was a restraining hand on her arm. She swung round, pulling her arm free, intent on giving Legolas a piece of her mind, when someone else jumped in front of her and pushed him away.

"Olwë!" Rae gasped. He was in a protective stance in front of her, glaring at Legolas. Legolas was breathing heavily, looking angry.

"_Ya naa lle?_" Legolas asked. It seemed to be taking everything he had not to yell.

"Legolas, this is one of the people I was meeting last night," Rae explained slowly. "Olwë, my _toror'_."

Rae smiled slightly as Legolas visibly relaxed. She was, needless to say, slightly confused about his actions. He'd never acted like that before so why was he now? She sighed and slipped her quiver on, grabbing her bow. She avoided Legolas' apologetic gaze and rushed up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Olwë was, for lack of a better word, fuming after his encounter with Legolas. He did not, as he often repeated, like the way Legolas had spoken to Rae, nor did he like the thought of Rae travelling with him. Rae was trying hard to focus on her archery skills but this was incredibly difficult with her brother standing next to her hitting every target perfectly. It was his way of getting out his anger at Legolas.<p>

Rae sighed and knocked another arrow, taking her time. Olwë had told her just to hit the targets as she would usually and this was enough to make Rae laugh; how long had it been since she last hit a target _on purpose?_ She didn't complain. She pulled back the bowstring and released the arrow, succeeding in hitting the tree just past the target. Rae bit her lip and turned away, embarrassed. How was it possible for her to be so bad at aiming when her mentor is incredible at it?

She knocked another arrow and watched Olwë as he shot another arrow. He made it look so damn easy! She sighed angrily as the arrow sped past the target and the tree she had hit previously, disappearing in the surrounding tree. She stomped her foot angrily, earning an amused look from Olwë, before she threw her bow down.

"This is hopeless," she cried, sitting cross legged on the grass. Olwë joined her on the grass, though he placed his bow down with more care, and was about to talk when another voice beat him to the punch.

"For being an elf, you have the worst aim I have ever seen," it said. It was male and familiar. Rae's response was to glare in his general direction.

Haldir the march warden strolled out of the trees, holding Rae's blue feathered arrow in his hand. Rae and Olwë stood to greet him, Olwë more relaxed then Rae. Haldir handed Rae her arrow, an eyebrow raised.

"Thank you," Rae said quietly, slipping the arrow back in the quiver. Haldir said nothing more as he looked past her to Olwë.

"How are you, my friend?" He asked. Olwë nodded to him as an answer but Rae had a suspicion that he was actually nodding to _her._

Rae ignored the two of them as they conversed - well, as Haldir conversed. It was kind of a one-sided conversation - and knocked another arrow. She studied the target intently, ready to prove that she _could_ hit something. She released the arrow, only for it to land on the grass in front.

"AGH!" Rae screamed. "I give up!" She through her quiver and bow down and faced away, anger emanating off her in huge waves. She didn't care that she looked like a five year old child nor that the march warden of Lothlórien was watching her.

She heard Olwë sigh as he picked up her bow and quiver. His huge hand was unusually gentle as he placed it on her shoulder, an encouraging smile on his face.

"Come on," he said, turning her round to the target. Rae released a frustrated breath - which sounded a lot like a growl to Haldir, though he said nothing - but allowed her brother to teach her.

"Show me how you would usually hold you bow," Haldir instructed. Olwë shot him look which said _I'll handle this_ but Haldir was on a roll.

"You're pulling the string too tightly," he told Rae. She loosed her grip. "Now you're not holding it tight enough."

Rae's shoulders slumped; would she ever get this right? Legolas taught her how to use a bow and he was amazing at it. Why had she turned out so… wrong? Olwë stepped back as Haldir shoved past him slightly, lightly placing his hands over Rae's.

"Hold it here and here," he ordered, moving her hands to the appropriate places, "and pull the string back only this far." He slid the string back slightly, before he released it. "Now, let's try it with an arrow." Rae, with shaking hands after being in such close contact with Haldir, pulled an arrow from her quiver - with Olwë looking disgruntled at having to hold it - and knocked it.

She placed her hands in the position she thought Haldir had said and pulled back the string slightly. Haldir looked irritated.

"No, you've moved your hands," he said, sighing. He stood behind her again, moving her hands into position. Rae blushed but out of anger or embarrassment, she could not tell. "Then, pull the string…" He guided her hand that was on the string back and held it there. "…then release," he breathed in her ear. Rae let go.

* * *

><p>Legolas - after the fight with Rae's brother - had never felt more guilty in his entire life. About an hour after they had left, he decided to look for them and apologise for his actions. It was the least he could so after everything he had been through with Rae. He explained to Aragorn where he was going before he sprinted up the stairs and into Caras Galadhon.<p>

However, it wasn't long before he got hopelessly lost. He frowned, using his hearing to pick up anything. He walked forward a few steps before he heard what he needed and he did not like it. He followed the sound until he reached what seemed to be an archery area, occupied by three elves; two with blond hair and male and a female with hair the colour of wet soil.

Legolas, relieved, made to step out from his hiding spot until he saw something that made him wish he could gouge out his eyes.

"I did it!" Rae shouted, glee in her voice. "I really did it!" Then, consumed by the happiness she felt, she threw her arms around Haldir and kissed him on the cheek. Legolas' anger flared. She never kissed _him_ when he taught her how to use a bow. Why was Haldir any different?

Rae's brother, Olwë, looked uncomfortable with the whole situation as he stood, holding Rae's quiver. Legolas decided to make his presence known just as Haldir began to hug Rae back. He coughed, drawing their attention to him. Rae and Haldir broke apart _slowly_, which only fuelled his fire.

"Legolas?" Rae asked, a smile on her face. Legolas' anger almost - _almost _- slipped away at the sight of the look on her face (which was usually directed at him, he realised) but he kept his stance. Olwë glared at him.

"Did you see, Legolas?" Rae asked, bringing his attention back to her. "I hit the target!"

Legolas' gaze reached the target on the other end of the area where, sure enough, Rae's light blue arrow was embedded in the centre. When his eyes met hers again, he saw the joy he'd been longing to see for days back in her eyes but that could not distract him from his purpose.

"I just wanted to apologise," Legolas said, voice level. "It was wrong of me to demand that you answer my question. And," he turned to Olwë, "I apologise if I made you think less of me."

Then, without so much as a look towards Rae, he turned and began heading back to the Fellowship camp.

* * *

><p>Rae wasted no time in grabbing her quiver and bow and following Legolas after his abrupt exit. She said a hasty goodbye to the two elves in the training area, promising Olwë that she would be home in time for her parents return, and ran to catch up with Legolas.<p>

It didn't take long for her to reach him, mostly because he didn't seem to know where he was going, but she did feel like she might make things worse if she spoke to him. She pushed the feeling away and gently placed a hand on his arm.

"Legolas?" She asked. He shrugged her arm off and continued walking. She tried again. "Legolas? Have I done something wrong?"

"No," he snapped. The tone of his voice made her feel as though he had just stabbed her in the chest.

"Are you sure?" She questioned. She was pushing her luck, she was sure, but she just desperately wanted to know why he was angry, if he even was.

"Yes," was the short reply.

Rae gently placed her bow in the quiver on her back and fidgeted with her hands. She struggled to keep up with the fast pace he was setting; was he doing it on purpose?

"Legolas," Rae said at last, breaking the silence again. "There's some people I want you to meet."

"I don't want to meet them," he said, voice low. Rae swallowed. Why did his words sting so much?

"They're my-"

"It doesn't matter who they are," Legolas snapped at her, "I don't want to meet them."

Rae took a deep breath, trying to steady her racing heart. Why was he being so cruel? Just as she plucked up the courage to speak again, Legolas spoke.

"Do not try to convince me," he said, his voice unusually cold. "I will not change my mind."

"I was just going to ask if you wanted to come to dinner with us," Rae said quickly, opting to finish her sentence before he could interrupt.

"Dinner with who? You and Haldir? No thank you," Legolas began walking away again.

Rae's eyes widened in realisation. That's what it was all about? She wanted to laugh at the sheer impossibility of the whole situation but she knew that it was not the time for jokes. If Legolas was angry, it would do no good to press him.

"Legolas," Rae started quietly, though she was fully aware that he could hear her. "Are you jealous?" Legolas stopped abruptly but seemed to catch himself. His pace picked up greatly.

"No," was his ice cold reply. His tone of voice did not affect her this time and she jogged in front of him, forcing his to stop and look at her.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you are not jealous," Rae ordered, looking up at him.

"I have nothing to prove to you," he said, sidestepping her.

"Then I'll take that as a yes, you are jealous," she called after him.

Legolas stopped and Rae knew she had hit a nerve. She held her head high as he stalked back to her, a fierce determination to get the truth in her eyes.

"Has it ever occurred to you," Legolas began, "that maybe I have grown sick of you?" Rae said nothing but the determination did not dim from her eyes. He continued, "Maybe I do not wish to join you for dinner because I cannot stand to be around you?" Her face fell at his words. They didn't sound true at all, and she knew they weren't, but why did he make them sound so _believable_?

"I… I don't believe you," Rae said, choking on her words. She wanted to sound strong. She wanted to prove to him just how far she had come but that was so difficult when his eyes, voice and words cut through her like a newly sharpened blade.

Legolas didn't seem finished however, as he stood straighter, taking note that his words were affecting her. Rae swallowed back tears and waited for his words, determined to show him just how strong she was. She did not expect him to be so heartless.

"Perhaps it would be better that you stay here," he informed her, "where you will not hinder the Fellowship. Stay here with your brother and develop your relationship with the march warden." Rae, puzzled, looked up at him.

"Legolas, I don't have feelings for Haldir," she explained. "He was helping me with my aim. That's all."

"Another reason why you should have never come with us."

"Then why did you agree?" Rae snapped at him. "Don't make me look like the bad guy here! It's not like you refused to allow me to join the Fellowship. If I remember correctly, you were all for it!"

"A mistake it seems," Legolas retorted. "You are not strong enough to handle this. You can't even fight orcs! You couldn't handle Gandalf's death and you most certainly _will not_ be able to handle the rest of this journey."

"What are you suggesting?"

Rae didn't have to ask and Legolas knew it. Both of them were breathing deeply, waiting for the others response. It was taking all Rae had not to break down in front of him - not that he'd care. She'd never cried in front of him before and she was not about to start now but that was too far. His words were getting sharper and sharper and she didn't know how long she could handle it.

"I'm suggesting," Legolas said, "that you do not go any further." With that, he began to walk away.

"And… And if I did?" Rae asked, voice breaking half way through the question. Legolas stopped but did not face her.

"Then I would not," was his simple answer.

Without so much as a glance back, he strode away, leaving Rae behind. As soon as he was out of sight, Rae collapsed on her knees and sobbed.

* * *

><p>Amelia was fuming.<p>

When she had gone for a walk in Caras Galadhon and found her sister sobbing in the middle of the path, it didn't take long for the story to come out. Now, Rae was with her family, deciding on whether or not she would actually stay in Caras Galadhon rather than continue with the Fellowship, whilst Amelia sat in the Fellowship camp waiting for Legolas to return.

Rae had asked that Amelia keep it a secret from the members of the Fellowship, but naturally, Amelia told everyone. It had started when Amelia stomped into the camp demanding to know where Legolas was. Only Merry and Pippin were present and informed her that he had gone to 'clear his head'. It was then that, in her anger, she told them everything.

Merry, distraught, had told Frodo, whereas Pippin had told Sam. Then Frodo and Sam had gone on to tell Boromir who went on to inform Gimli. Gimli explained the whole situation to Aragorn, who promised Amelia he would confront Legolas about his actions and force him to apologise to Rae.

It was evening when Legolas returned to the camp, where the rest of the Fellowship - except Rae, obviously - were waiting. Amelia was first to stand, storming over to him. Legolas was confused for a moment before a blinding pain shot through him. He leapt back, clutching his leg, as Amelia shoved past him, heading for the stairs into Caras Galadhon.

None of the Fellowship intervened, all watching with looks of amusement as Legolas tried to stop the pain in his leg. Then, Aragorn stood and Legolas understood. _They all knew_. He sighed. There was no way he was getting out of explaining all that happened.

* * *

><p>Amelia had returned to camp as Legolas was nearing the end of his explanation and caught the end of it but she wasn't satisfied.<p>

"So, you think you can just saunter on up to Rae and apologise and everything will be as it was?" She questioned, sceptical. Legolas nodded.

"If he explains what he did was wrong," Aragorn told Amelia, "she should forgive him." Amelia sighed, shaking her head.

"It's not that simple," she told them, taking a seat next to Pippin. "I just spoke to her. She really believes everything you told her, Legolas, and she's seriously considering staying here with her family. Her parents are worried-"

"Parents?" Legolas asked. Amelia nodded.

"She was inviting you to meet them tonight. Over dinner."

Legolas' heart plummeted to his stomach. Guilt rose in its place, completely consuming him. He put his head in his hands, and shook his head.

"I've made a terrible mistake," he cried. "She'll never forgive me!"

"You may be right there," Amelia agreed, earning a few looks from the other members of the Fellowship. Aragorn specifically seemed to be looking at her like _not helping_. She continued, "Rae doesn't forgive easily. Surely as one of her closest friends you know that?" Legolas shook his head.

"We've never fought before," he told them. Amelia groaned.

"You need to prove to her that you really _are_ sorry but you'll have to do it over time. Help her," she turned to the other members of the Fellowship. "We all have to. What Legolas said to her is probably ringing true; she believes that she's useless. We have to show her that she isn't."

The Fellowship nodded in agreement. Pippin seemed particularly worried when Amelia caught his eye. She smiled encouragingly at him before she stood and headed to her spot. She lay down, the sounds of the other members following suit filling the air. Amelia sighed softly; they were leaving the next morning, meaning she'd have to get up early in order to find Rae and convince her to join them. It would be no easy feat and she knew that but she also knew her sister.

Amelia gazed up at the night sky, her mind whirring with thoughts of how to convince her sister to forget all that Legolas had said.

* * *

><p><span>Elvish Translations.<span>

"_Ya naa lle?_" **-Who are you?**

"_Toror'_." **-Brother**


	11. Ten: Leaving Lothlorien

**Author's Note: **Next chapter :)! I enjoyed writing this chapter more than the others, and the next one too :D! _**Read and Review,**_ I don't bite. Much ;).

Thanks to;

**aandm20  
>LittleMissDreamer7<br>aliben  
>littlemssstrawberry<strong>

_**I do not own Lord of the Rings.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ten: Leaving Lothlórien<strong>

Rae had barely gotten any sleep, her dreams plagued with what would happen should she not join the Fellowship for the rest of the journey. If she chose to stay, she'd face the worry that something might happen to her sister or any other member of the Fellowship. And what if Amelia was somehow able to find more answers about her past? Rae wanted to be there to hear _everything._

But then, there was also the up side on if she didn't continue on; she wouldn't hinder them. She'd no longer be a burden. She believed what Legolas had told her with all her heart and she knew for a fact now that she could be of no help to the Fellowship. She sighed and sat up in her bed. She knew not what time it was, only that it was early morning.

Rae slid into her travelling boots and slid a cloak on her shoulders. She had, after all, promised Amelia they would talk before the Fellowship left. It had been Amelia's idea that Rae give her decision more time and, feeling that she owed her sister that much, Rae had agreed. This soon turned out to be a bad idea however, as she got barely any sleep.

She snuck down the stairs and out into the morning air, closing the door softly behind her. Quietly, she made her way to the stairs leading out of Caras Galadhon where, at the top, Amelia was already waiting for her. Amelia smiled at the sight of her sister and straightened. They embraced quickly before getting down to business.

"Have you made your decision?" Amelia asked, voice soft, gentle. Rae gazed up at her sister, determined to tell her the truth but she choked on her words. The look in her sisters eyes was enough to do that to even the strongest of elves.

"Yes… No…" Rae turned away, head in her hands. "I don't know!"

Amelia scratched her head (which, Rae noticed, was cleaner than it had been the night before. Her hair had been braided again - a single braid running down her back - and her travelling clothes had been cleaned up) and placed a hand on Rae's shoulder. Rae looked up at her, a sad expression on her face.

"Rae," Amelia started, voice never raising an octave, "you know I will be behind you one hundred percent, whatever choice you make."

"Yes," Rae replied, voice barely a whisper. "I'm just so confused!"

Amelia sighed, a smile still on her lips. She turned Rae around to face her and they locked eyes.

"Rae, Legolas… I don't know how to say this," Amelia said, her voice unusually calm. "He knows what he did was wrong but… Well, he's ashamed of his actions. He knows what he did was wrong, Rae, and he'd prepared to do whatever it takes to make his actions right."

"That doesn't justify what he said," Rae argued, looking down. "I'm not being stubborn. I'm considering all the possibilities." She paused then shifted her gaze to the lights above her. "Think about it, Amelia. Legolas is right, even if he doesn't say it all the time, I _am_ useless. I'm an elf and I can't aim!"

"Rae, we can help you," Amelia said. "We all agreed last night. Aragorn and Boromir can both use a bow, albeit not as great as Legolas, but they can help you where possible."

Rae was silent. She knew that Amelia was only trying to help her so why did she feel _worse?_ Now, everyone wanted to help her. She sighed angrily. Why was everything so difficult? She wanted to stay with her mother, father and brother, live a happy life and not have to worry. But the other half of her, the half that had started out on the journey, wanted her to continue on. It wanted her to move forward, prove herself worthy and show that she deserved to be there.

Rae shook her head slightly, her thoughts buzzing. Amelia had already made it clear that she would support Rae in whatever decision she made but would she support herself? What if she decided to stay then realised too late that she should've gone? What if she went with the Fellowship then realised she should've never left Caras Galadhon?

Rae, confused and angry, looked up to Amelia, a sombre expression on her face. Amelia didn't need to ask to know that Rae needed more time to decide.

* * *

><p>Fog covered the surface of the water, beams of light shining through the trees. Amelia was watching the exit of Caras Galadhon, waiting for Rae to come down the stairs. They'd been preparing to leave for over an hour and Rae still hadn't' appeared. It hurt Amelia to think it but perhaps Rae had decided not to come after all. Amelia turned and wandered over to Aragorn, meeting Legolas' eyes. He was watching the stairs too, probably waiting for Rae to arrive just so he didn't feel as guilty.<p>

Aragorn was helping the hobbits get ready to leave but, as soon as he saw Amelia coming over to him (and the expression on her face), he stopped and got up to meet her.

"I don't think she's coming," Amelia told him, eyes darting behind her to Legolas who seemed to tense at her words. Aragorn nodded.

"You can do nothing more," he told her. "It's her choice. As Lord Elrond said, we can only go as far as we must."

"I know," Amelia sighed, "I just wish she decided to come with us. It doesn't feel right leaving her here."

"Maybe you won't have to," Boromir stated, coming up behind Aragorn. He nodded behind Amelia, a smile on his face.

Amelia turned just in time to see Rae descend the last of the stairs. Her hair was in it's usual travelling state, half of it back in an intricate Elvish braid, the other half cascading down her back to her hips, naturally wavy. Her quiver was on her back, her bow safely hidden amongst the arrows. Her travelling clothes had been cleaned, just like the rest of them, but she seemed to hesitate on the last step. Rae turned to look up the stairs, taking a deep breath before she made her way over.

Amelia embraced her again and stepped away. Rae seemed uneasy with Boromir and Aragorn's eyes on her so they each smiled in turn, before returning to their duties. Amelia and Rae faced each other.

"I'm glad you decided to come," Amelia said, smiling. "I know it's going be hard but I think we can do it."

Rae nodded, "To be honest, I didn't know if I was going to really come."

"What changed your mind?"

Rae was fully aware of the rest of the Fellowship listening in now but she left the question unanswered. It wasn't something she was prepared to spill just yet. In truth, she wasn't going to join them at all and it was only when her family and a certain blonde haired elf spoke to her that her decision was made. She stepped away, joining the hobbits.

* * *

><p>The Fellowship had lined up, the elves of Lothlórien - including Celeborn - giving the members a cloak of their people and a broach of Lothlórien. It was small and in the shape of a leaf, with the veins being a beautiful silver.<p>

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people," Lord Celeborn said. "May these cloaks shield you from unfriendly eyes."

Lady Galadriel appeared next, travelling down the line and giving each of the Fellowship a gift. She stopped at Legolas first and an elf from behind her handed him a new bow. It was a light colour and was thin but the wood was strong.

"My gift for you, Legolas," she said, "is a bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin." Legolas pulled the string back slightly, testing it's strength. He smiled to Lady Galadriel before turning to help pack the boats.

Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn had kindly provided them with boats to help them travel down the river bank. Lady Galadriel moved on to Merry and Pippin next and another elf behind her handed them a dagger each.

"These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war," Lady Galadriel told them. She turned to Pippin and said, "Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage." Pippin seemed relieved at her words and gave her a small smile before he turned away with Merry.

Amelia was on edge as Lady Galadriel came to her next, but this quickly dispersed as the elf behind the Lady handed her a sword. The sheathe was a beautiful caramel colour, the hilt of the sword was black with a white jewel on the end. Amelia grasped it tightly and unsheathed it, revealing the long, shining blade. The light reflected off it in rays of white and silver. Upon closer inspection, Amelia noticed there was an inscription on it, on the blade just under the hilt:

_Lote en' Arvandor_

It was surrounded by flowers and ivy leaves engraved all the way down the blade. The sword was light, but strong.

"What does it mean?" Amelia asked, sheathing the sword again.

"'Flower of Heaven'," Lady Galadriel told her. "The sword has never seen war, Amelia. I had it made especially for you." Amelia nodded.

"Thank you," she said. She turned to leave, strapping the sword on his hip.

Rae, after watching Amelia receive her new sword, was nervous and excited. Of course, there was still Sam, Gimli and Frodo to go before herself yet she couldn't help but smile as she waited, despite everything that was happening around her.

"And for you, Samwise Gamgee," Lady Galadriel said, handing Sam a length of rope, "Elven rope, made of hithlain."

"Thank you, my lady," Sam said politely. Then, he turned to look one last time at Merry and Pippin's daggers. "Have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?"

Lady Galadriel smiled and moved on to Gimli. Gimli looked downwards, refusing to meet her eyes.

"And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the elves?" Lady Galadriel asked, smiling.

"Nothing," Gimli grunted. He made to walk away but then he turned back. He continued, looking at Lady Galadriel, "Except to look upon the Lady of the Galadhrim one last time, for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth." Lady Galadriel laughed and Gimli turned away embarrassed. He began to walk away before he turned back.

"Actually," he said. "There was one thing…"

Rae smiled as Gimli walked away, holding his gift in his hands as though it were a jewel that would break with the slightest wrong movement. Lady Galadriel turned to Frodo next and handed him a crystal shaped like a teardrop, a liquid of some sort in the middle.

"Farewell, Frodo Baggins," she said softly. "I give you the light of Earendil, our most beloved star." Frodo took the crystal and smiled his thanks up at her.

Finally, Lady Galadriel reached Rae. Rae took a deep breath, smiling softly. Lady Galadriel turned to the elf behind her and faced Rae holding two blades; one a dark colour, like wet soil, the other a light colour, like dry soil. Rae took them gingerly, studying the hilts of the blades. The dark coloured had the inscription _Mori_ and the light coloured one had the inscription _Kalina._

"Dark and Light," Rae whispered softly, smiling up at Lady Galadriel.

"These blades have seen war only once before," Lady Galadriel told her. "Many years ago."

"Thank you," Rae said, grinning.

"Do not fear what is to come, Rae of Lothlórien," Lady Galadriel continued. "When times grow too rough, you are always welcome to return home." Rae nodded and turned to help the Fellowship as they prepared to cast off, leaving Aragorn and Lady Galadriel to talk.

* * *

><p>The boats set out onto the river, the forest of Lothlórien surrounding them. Rae was sharing a boat with Legolas and Gimli but her eyes never left the forests of her new home. She felt as though she was leaving behind her heart and it was tearing her apart from the inside out. As Rae glanced at the trees on the banks, she listened to the conversation between Gimli and Legolas.<p>

"I have taken my worst wound at this parting," Gimli was saying, "having looked my last upon that which is fairest. Haugh, henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me."

"What was it?" Legolas asked.

"I asked her for one hair from her golden head. She gave me three."

Rae smiled to herself; it did seem like something Lady Galadriel would do. Her eyes found Amelia, who was sharing a boat with Frodo, Sam and Aragorn and she smiled.

As night fell, Aragorn led the three boats over to a small island where they were to stay and rest for the night. Rae was doing all she could to avoid Legolas and it was working. Boromir, looking troubled, had headed over to a rock and was looking out over the river. Aragorn approached him slowly and they talked. Rae stayed near Amelia, close to Boromir and Aragorn but far enough away so they were not intruding on their privacy.

"How are you doing?" Amelia asked, a soft smile on her lips. Rae looked back at her before her eyes travelled to Frodo and Sam. Frodo looked worried, as if he could hear what Boromir and Aragorn could say.

"Better than Frodo, I'd imagine," Rae replied quietly.

Amelia and Rae moved closer to Frodo and Sam, concerned about their conversation. From the sounds of things, Frodo wasn't eating or sleeping. Sam was holding a piece of lembas to Frodo.

"Have some food, Mr Frodo," he said. Amelia and Rae exchanged worried glances.

"No, Sam," Frodo said quietly.

"You haven't eaten anything all day!" Sam said. "You're not sleeping either. Don't think I haven't noticed, Mr Frodo."

"I'm alright," Frodo argued.

"But you're not! I'm here to help you. I promised Gandalf I would."

There was a moment of silence between the two of them and Amelia and Rae took that as a signal to leave. They both stepped away again and Amelia unsheathed her new sword, studying it. Rae gazed down at the two blades strapped on her hips, pondering on when she would get to use them in battle.

The Fellowship was silent but only Rae, Amelia and Frodo heard the argument between Aragorn and Boromir.

"Minas Tirith is the safer road, you know it. From there we can regroup," Boromir was saying. "Strike out for Mordor from a place of strength."

"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us," Aragorn said, sighing.

"You were quick enough to trust the Elves," Boromir cried. "Have you so little faith in your own people? Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty but there is courage also, and honour to be found in Men. But you will not see that." There was a pause, none of them speaking, then Boromir continued, "You are afraid! All your life you have hidden in the shadows!" Amelia looked at Frodo, seeing a look of concern flash across his face. She sheathed her sword and reached across, gently placing her hand on his.

"Do not fear, Frodo," she whispered as Boromir said, "Scared of who you are. Of _what_ you are!"

"I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city!" Aragorn hissed.

With that, Aragorn appeared from behind the rock. He stalked past Amelia and through some nearby trees. Amelia stood, Rae followed. Amelia placed a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"I'm going to check on him," she said quietly. "It is a rare sight that Aragorn ever gets angry." Rae nodded. As she watched her sister disappear through the trees Aragorn had headed through, Rae gazed back to the rock Boromir was currently behind. Taking a deep breath, she walked round to meet him.

Boromir was sitting on the rock, his head in his hands. Rae silently strolled up to him, her feet barely making any noise on the ground. Boromir only realised she was there when she released a small breath. He looked at her then turned back to the water.

"Aragorn's only doing what he thinks is right for the Fellowship," Rae said quietly. Boromir shook his head.

"No matter what Aragorn does," he told her, "if we do not go to Gondor, Sauron will again have the Ring."

"Have faith, Boromir. We must trust Aragorn; Gandalf put him in charge before he fell," she explained. "We can only support him."

"Why can he not support others?" Boromir said, voice rising. "Why must you stand up for him?"

"Aragorn is my friend," Rae replied, voice level and calm. "You are my friend. Perhaps if you followed the path Aragorn wishes to take, he may yet change is mind."

"I highly doubt that. I suppose you heard what he said; 'he will not take the Ring within a hundred leagues of my city'."

"You must trust him, Boromir," she told him gently.

Boromir said nothing, standing up and brushing past her back to the camp. Rae sighed, looking out at the river. She had to admit, the scenery was nice. Perhaps she would come back to this spot after everything was over; camp out with her family. She sighed and sat on the rock Boromir had been not moments earlier.

* * *

><p>Amelia had found Aragorn sitting at the base of a huge oak tree, sharpening his sword. He looked up when she stopped in front of him, looking at him with an eyebrow raised. He glanced at her, then back to his sword.<p>

"You're in the right," she told him, breaking the silence. "You know that, don't you?" Aragorn was silent. Amelia sighed as she sat cross legged in front of him. "The Ring does things to him," she said after a moment. Aragorn looked up at her, shocked. Amelia shrugged. "I'm very perceptive and don't lie! You've seen it too."

"The road I plan to take is dangerous," Aragorn said sadly. "Part of me believes Boromir may be right."

"I trust you, Aragorn. You know that I will go wherever you will, dangerous or not."

"I know," Aragorn nodded, a smile on his face.

"Whatever you choose, I'm sure we will follow without question," Amelia told him, looking optimistic. "Except Gimli… but let's face it, he questions everything that doesn't involve alcohol."

Aragorn laughed and Amelia grinned. Aragorn stretched and stood, sheathing his sword. Amelia followed his example.

"How is Rae doing?" Aragorn asked, starting the conversation. Amelia frowned slightly.

"Better, I guess," she said at last. "She's avoiding Legolas, which was to be expected."

"Yes," Aragorn agreed. "I haven't seen Legolas attempt conversation yet but I think he may quite soon."

Amelia didn't say anymore on the matter, signalling to Aragorn to drop the subject. Before they headed back to camp, Amelia decided on another idea, just to keep the peace for a while.

"Fancy a practice?" She asked, unsheathing _Lote en' Arvandor_. Aragorn grinned again, unsheathing his own sword. The sounds of swords clashing filled the night, followed by Amelia and Aragorn's laughs.

* * *

><p>The next morning, they set off down the river again. The trees had long since disappeared, much to Rae's despair, replaced with the rocks of a massive canyon. At the end of the canyon were two statues, carved completely out of the rock, facing them. They were truly magnificent.<p>

They sailed through them and Rae couldn't help but look up to them as they passed. They were just so big! A bright smile fell on her lips as they passed by them completely, the sound of a waterfall filling the air. She turned her attention forward again as Aragorn lead them to the side of the river, where they disembarked.

The hobbits began making camp but Rae's eyes never left Boromir. He looked troubled, as if he were fighting a conflict within himself. Frodo seemed uneasy as well. She sat down next to Merry and Pippin as Aragorn told them the plan.

"We cross the lake at nightfall," he said. "Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north."

"Oh, yes?" Gimli questioned, looking at Aragorn. Rae inwardly groaned. "It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!" Gimli paused and Pippin looked at Rae, alarmed. "Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!"

"Gimli," Amelia snapped. "Stop complaining. You're making things seem much worse than they are."

"That is our road," Aragorn said, looking at Gimli. "I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."

Gimli began muttering to himself, grumbling about Aragorn, as Legolas approached the ranger. They spoke in hushed tones but Rae, being an elf, managed to catch most of it.

"We should leave now," Legolas was saying.

"No," Aragorn replied. "Orcs patrol the eastern shore, we must wait for the cover of darkness."

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me," Legolas whispered back. "A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near, I can feel it!"

Aragorn looked away as Legolas' eyes fell on a figure on the other end of the river. Rae turned back to the conversation with Gimli and Pippin.

"No Dwarf need recover strength!" Gimli was grumbling. "Pay no heed to that, young hobbit." Pippin glanced back to Rae, who rolled her eyes. Pippin laughed before looking to something just beyond Rae's shoulder. She followed his gaze, curious. Merry was coming back from retrieving some firewood, but he was gazing around him, a worried expression on his face.

"Where's Frodo?" He asked after a moment.

Rae, coming to the realisation that Frodo was indeed not with them, immediately turned to where Boromir should've been sitting, only to find him gone, his shield laying against a nearby tree.

"Boromir's gone too," Rae informed, standing.

"Spread out and search for them," Aragorn ordered, heading into the forest.

"Merry, Pippin," Rae said. "Go with Amelia, she'll protect you." The two hobbits nodded.

"What about you?" Pippin asked. Rae shrugged, a smile on her lips.

"I'll be fine. Go."

She watched the hobbits disappear into the trees behind Amelia before she began to walk off in a different direction. She needed the air and peace.

"You going alone, lass?" She heard Gimli ask. Rae sighed.

"Yes, Gimli," she replied quietly.

"I don't think that is safe," she heard Legolas say. "Something is filling my mind with unease."

"I'm sure I'll be fine," Rae told the two of them, beginning to walk into the trees again.

Apparently, this wasn't such a great idea for the other two as it wasn't long before they caught up to her. Rae stopped and faced the two, her hands on her hips.

"We'll look together, lass," Gimli grumbled. Rae sighed but didn't argue; she knew of the stubbornness of dwarves. She nodded and turned again, beginning the search.

"Where could they have gone?" She asked aloud. There was no reply from her companions, leading her to believe that either they didn't want to talk, or they didn't know the answer.

They continued on in silence.

* * *

><p>Amelia, Merry and Pippin had not had much success in finding Frodo or Boromir, mostly because they weren't even looking. Pippin had grown bored of seeing the same scenery for more than half an hour and Merry was trying to convince him that they needed to focus on finding Frodo. Amelia, however, was worried about leaving Rae alone. She hadn't seen if she was searching with Legolas and Gimli or if she was by herself. God forbid something happened with Legolas again, or she was going to keep that promise she made to him back in Rivendell.<p>

"What was that?"

The simple sentence snapped her away from her thoughts as she looked at Merry. Both were silent now, listening intently.

"What was what?" Amelia asked. Then she heard it; a horn. It was a deep sound and soon, it was followed by footsteps. Hundreds of them.

"Hide!" She yelled urgently.

* * *

><p>Rae and Legolas had been the first to realise what was coming. <em>Orcs.<em> Legolas had led them to where the fighting was taking place and Rae could hear Aragorn's sword clashing. It wasn't long before the three of them sped out from behind some ruins and straight into the battlefield. Rae had her bow drawn and an arrow knocked and was the first to shoot down an orc out of the three of them.

She could not dwell on her near perfect aim, however, as more kept coming. She knocked another arrow, a feeling of dread welling in her stomach.

Amelia had shoved Merry and Pippin under some fallen tree trunks before following. The orcs did not know where they were and they preferred keeping it that way. As they listened for the orcs passing by them, a familiar hobbit slammed against a tree trunk just across from them. He was panting and seemed to be in a battle with himself.

"Frodo!" Amelia hissed. He looked over to them, shocked.

"Come here!" Merry whispered.

"Quick!" Pippin added. Frodo hesitated before shaking his head.

"What's he doing?" Pippin asked, looking at Merry in confusion.

"He's leaving," Amelia realised, eyes widening.

"No!" Pippin cried, running out from their hiding spot.

"Pippin!" Merry yelled, following.

The two hobbits stood in the middle of the path as Amelia crawled out, brushing the dirt of her skirt. Several of the orcs had realised they were there, and were coming towards them. As they got closer, Amelia realised that they weren't orcs; they were _Uruk-Hai. _They were stronger than orcs and wore armour, but they were just as disgusting.

"Run, Frodo!" Amelia heard Merry say. "Go!"

"Hey!" Amelia yelled to the Uruks, "Over here! Come on, ya great, ugly brutes!"

Amelia drew her sword and followed the hobbits as they made a break for it. Frodo ran in the opposite direction.

"It's working!" Pippin cried.

"I know it's working," Merry replied. "Run!" They ran to an old stone bridge but were left with no escape. Uruks were closing in on them, leaving them no choice but to fight. As one came close to Merry and Pippin, Amelia raised _Lote en' Arvandor _and swiftly brought it down on his neck. As another came at them, raising it's weapon, another sword knocked it back before killing it.

"Boromir!" Amelia cried, relieved.

"There's too many!" Boromir yelled, reaching for the horn at his side. It was pearl white and in the shape of an ox's horn. Boromir turned to them, "Quickly, run!"

Then, he blew the horn.

* * *

><p><span>Elvish Translations<span>

_Lote en' Arvandor_ _**-**_** Flower of Heaven**

_Kalina __**- **_**Light**

_Mori __**-**_** Dark**


	12. Eleven: Amon Hen

**Author's Note: **Wow! I've never had as many reviews as that ;). Anyhoo, here's the next chapter and I'm hard at work on 12. I love the Summer holidays, don't you? I'm working on getting another chapter for **_But You Have Heard Of Me_** up, so there might not be an update for a while :). **_Read & Review,_ **I don't bite... much ;D.

Thanks to;

**fictionfreak156** - _Hello! I'm using a website to help me for the Elvish; I'll post a link on my profile for you - please PM me if it's any help :D. Also, I'm using a script for the lines, just so I don't make any mistakes xD. I know what you mean about Helm's Deep - that's my favourite scene too!  
><em>**justiceintheworldofhp-yearight  
>Hopefeather<br>LittleMissDreamer7  
>aliben<br>Azura Soul Reaver  
>SoccerGirl4Life30<strong>

_**I don't own Lord of the Rings! **_

* * *

><p><strong>Eleven: Amon Hen <strong>

The Uruk-Hai would not stop coming. Legolas and Rae were shooting them down one after the other, and Gimli was swinging his axe at any Uruk who dared come near him. Aragorn was taking them down seemingly without effort but Rae could see the strain from how many he had defeated. The Uruks were not like orcs; they were stronger.

Rae knocked another arrow and shot to an Uruk coming up behind Legolas. She released and the Uruk fell with a loud, angry cry. Legolas gave her a thankful look that Rae did not see before continuing to take down the Uruks.

Suddenly, a sound pierced the air, like a horn. Rae stopped momentarily, looking at Aragorn who seemed worried.

"The Horn of Gondor!" Legolas cried.

"Boromir!" Aragorn said. Rae's eyes widened. _Amelia._ She took off, her elf-like elegance and grace aiding her as she sped through the Uruks.

"Rae!" She heard Legolas yell but she didn't stop.

None of the Uruks were even aware of her speeding past, her need to check on her sister spurring her on. She had to reach Amelia before it was too late.

* * *

><p>Amelia and Boromir were fighting off the Uruks as they came. Every time Boromir had the chance, he blew the Horn of Gondor again, desperately calling for help. Merry and Pippin were throwing some rocks at some orcs who had appeared, succeeding in taking them out.<p>

"Run!" Boromir yelled. "Run!"

"Get out of here!" Amelia cried to the hobbits, running to them and fighting off some of the orcs. Amelia froze as the sound of an arrow pierced the air.

She turned slowly, keeping a protective stance in front of the hobbits, as she watched Boromir fall slightly, a black arrow embedded in his shoulder. His breath began to come out in short, strained breaths as he rose, taking on more Uruks. Amelia couldn't bring herself to help him, frozen in place. Another arrow embedded itself in his stomach and he gasped, falling again. A tear fell down Amelia's cheek as she watched him rise again, determined to protect the hobbits and herself.

Boromir looked over to them and stood again, taking on more Uruks. Amelia watched helplessly as Boromir continued to fight, more tears spilling out of her eyes. _Why couldn't she bring herself to help him?_ The hand on her sword was slack and she feared if she lifted it, she would be unable to cause any damage. Amelia closed her eyes and gasped slightly as a third and final arrow embedded itself in his chest. Boromir fell again.

He did not get back to his feet.

Merry and Pippin, behind her, gave a loud battle cry, before drawing their swords and charging. Amelia made to go to Boromir's side, her sword falling from her hand, but before she make it half way, an Uruk grabbed her. She screamed and thrashed against him, tears landing against his black and dirty armour but he was emotionless. Her eyes caught Boromir's one last time and she cried more at the emotion behind them; an emotion she had never thought she would see in the man of Gondor.

_Defeat._

* * *

><p>Rae reached the clearing just in time to see an Uruk-Hai standing in front of Boromir. The sight made Rae's heart stop. Boromir had three arrows in him, yet he was still breathing. The Uruk was preparing to fire another. He was uglier, nastier than the others and Rae realised he was probably the captain. Without a word, she knocked an arrow and released. The arrow the Uruk was about to fire flew off course, embedding itself in the ground nearby.<p>

Rae knocked another just as it turned it's ugly face towards her. He threw his bow to the ground and began to stalk towards her. Rae, determined to prove herself, placed her bow back in her quiver, and unsheathed _Kalina _and _Mori_, holding them in front of her. The Uruk grabbed a sword from one of his fallen comrades as Rae swung her blades in her hands.

"_Saurar_," she hissed at him. "_Amin feuya ten' lle!_"

The Uruk growled at her and lunged, bringing his sword down. Rae brought hers upwards, protecting herself by holding the blades at angles to themselves, the Uruk's sword in the centre. She threw his sword away from her and kicked him, swinging _Kalina_ at him blindly. He leapt backwards before she could hit him. She hissed and twirled _Kalina _and _Mori_ in her hands, silently threatening him.

They lunged at each other but the Uruk far overpowered her. He kicked her away and swung the sword, catching her on the forearm. Pain seared through her as he backhanded her, sending her reeling backwards. Rae gasped and, thinking nothing of it, through _Mori_ at him. There was a yell of anger as Rae looked up, the Uruk pulling her blade from his shoulder. She threw it down on the ground next to him.

Blood oozed down Rae's face; from her nose and a cut on her cheek. She was breathing heavily as she held _Kalina_ in front of her, prepared to take him on. He lifted the sword above his head and brought it down.

There was a clang of metal on metal as Aragorn intervened, his sword throwing the Uruk's off course. The Uruk and Aragorn went at it, Aragorn losing his sword for a moment. He pulled out a dagger and stabbed the Uruk's knee, causing him to howl in pain. Aragorn backed up and grabbed his sword as the Uruk pulled the dagger out and licked the blood off it - Rae winced at how disgusting that was - and threw it at Aragorn. The dagger reflected off Aragorn's sword and landed in the dirt metres away from where Rae was sat.

The Uruk approached Aragorn. Rae resisted the urge to throw up as Aragorn sliced off the Uruk's arm and stabbed him in the chest, the Uruk defiantly pulling the sword closer to him. Aragorn frowned at the close contact, pulled out his sword and sliced the Uruk's head off. The rest of the Uruk's body fell to the ground in a heap.

Aragorn paused, panting, and nodded to Rae. She nodded back and quickly got to her feet, retrieving _Mori_ and sheathing her two blades. She sped over to Boromir with Aragorn, praying to the Gods that Boromir was alive. He was on his back, pale and unmoving. Aragorn knelt beside him, Rae on his other side. Suddenly Boromir grabbed Aragorn's shoulder.

"They took the little ones," he choked out. "They took Amelia." Rae's breath caught in her throat.

"Be still," Aragorn said quietly, studying the arrows in Boromir's body.

"Frodo, where is Frodo?" Boromir cried next. Aragorn sighed.

"I let Frodo go," he said.

"Then you did what I could not," Boromir told him, voice low. "I tried to take the Ring from him."

"The Ring is beyond our reach now," Aragorn told him before looking up at Rae. She smiled sadly, realising what Aragorn meant.

"Forgive me," Boromir said next, his voice barely above a whisper. "I did not see it. I have failed you all!"

"No, Boromir!" Rae cried, Boromir's eyes falling on her. "You fought bravely. You have kept your honour."

Aragorn made to take out one of the arrows but Boromir grabbed his hand, shaking his head ever so slightly.

"Leave it," he said softly. "It is over. The world of men will fail and all will come to darkness. And my city to ruin."

"I do not know what strength is in my blood," Aragorn told him softly, a determined look in his eyes, "but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall nor our people fail!"

"Our people?" Boromir asked then, with new resolve, "Our people." He reached for his fallen sword and Rae grabbed it, placing the hilt in his hand. "I would have followed you my brother, my Captain. My King."

Then, Boromir was still. Rae closed her eyes, a tear falling from her eye and landing soundlessly on Boromir's tunic. Aragorn bent to Boromir and kissed his brow as Legolas and Gimli arrived. Legolas looked on sadly as Gimli bowed his head and looked away.

"_Quel kaima_," Rae whispered.

"Be at peace, son of Gondor," Aragorn said, voice soft before he stood, his eyes resting on Boromir's unmoving body.

Rae looked up at him and got to her feet, brushing her hair behind her ears. She gasped slightly as her hand brushed the cut on her cheek where she was sure a bruise was forming as well. She looked away from Boromir, eyes landing on the Horn of Gondor laying a few feet away, cloven in two.

"They will look for his coming from the White Tower," Aragorn was saying sadly, "but he will not return." Rae bent to pick up the Horn's pieces. She stood again, the two parts resting in her hands. She lifted her eyes to Legolas', needing some reassurance that things would be alright.

He was watching her and as soon as she met his eyes, she heard him take a sharp intake of breath. No doubt she looked terrible. He stepped towards her, concerned, and softly felt the cut on her cheek. Rae winced despite his gentle touch and pulled away slightly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her, pulling her into his embrace. The tears spilled down her cheeks as she rested her forehead on his chest.

* * *

><p>As Aragorn and Gimli laid Boromir in one of the boats and set him off, Rae held a damp cloth to her cheek, the cut on her forearm wrapped in a pearly white bandage. Her mind wandered to the sword Aragorn now had; <em>Lote en' Arvandor.<em> He had promised her that they would find Amelia so that they could return the Elven blade to her.

Rae and Gimli both watched the boat disappear down the waterfall, refusing to move until it was no longer in sight. Aragorn finished strapping Boromir's vambraces on his arms whilst Legolas pushed the third and final boat into the water.

It saddened Rae to know that Frodo and Sam had taken it upon themselves to go into Mordor alone but she was aware of Aragorn's intentions. There was nothing they could do to help Frodo now.

"Hurry!" Legolas said. "Frodo and Sam have reached the Eastern shore." No one moved and Legolas looked back to them. Legolas, comprehension dawning on him, faced Aragorn. "You mean not to follow them?"

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands," Aragorn told him.

"Then it has all been in vain!" Gimli cried, anguished. "The Fellowship has failed."

Aragorn stepped towards Gimli and Legolas as Rae stood, watching on. He placed a hand on their shoulders and looked at them, determination shining in his eyes.

"Not if we hold true to each other," he told them. He looked over at Rae. "We will not abandon Merry, Pippin and Amelia to torment and death, not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind, we travel light." Aragorn began walking away, heading towards the tree. Rae stepped over to Legolas and Gimli, watching Aragorn curiously. He sheathed his sword and turned to them, grinning.

"Let's hunt some orc."

Rae smiled brightly and threw down the damp cloth, before chasing after him as he sped into the trees. She heard Gimli yell "Yes!" and laugh as he followed, Legolas bringing up the rear. Perhaps there was still hope yet.

* * *

><p><span>Elvish Translations.<span>

"_Saurar_, _amin feuya ten' lle!_" -**Foul one, you disgust me!**

"_Quel kaima_" **- Sleep well**


	13. Twelve: The Chase

**Author's Note: **Hi there :). This is the next chapter - duh. As I said in my A/N last time, I'm hoping to concentrate a bit more on my other story, but that's quite difficult when so many people like this one ;)! _**Read & Review,**_ I don''t bite. Much ;D.

Thanks to;

**justiceintheworldofhp-yearight  
>LittleMissDreamer7<br>SoccerGirl4Life30  
>Azura Soul Reaver<br>fictionfreak156  
>aliben<br>Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967**

_**I do not own Lord of the Rings.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Twelve: The Chase<strong>

A band of at least a hundred Uruk-Hai had been running through the day and night, eventually travelling into the land of Rohan. Merry and Pippin's hands were bound and they were being carried on the backs of Uruks. Amelia - seeing as she was larger than the hobbits - had been carelessly thrown over the shoulder of a particularly disgusting Uruk with her hands bound in front of her.

Amelia couldn't help but draw her eyes to Merry, who had a nasty cut on his forehead and was struggling to stay awake. She wasn't the only one to notice, as Pippin was whispering over to him. They suddenly stopped and Amelia struggled to see what was happening. She settled for listening to what was being said.

"You're late!" A voice was yelling. "Our master grows impatient. He wants the Shire-rats and the girl now!"

"I don't take orders from Orc-maggots," an Uruk-Hai growled. "Saruman will have his prize. We will deliver them."

"Merry!" Pippin hissed. "Merry, wake up!" Amelia looked at Pippin as he gazed at a nearby Uruk, who was chugging down something in a flask. "My friend is sick!" Pippin cried. "He needs water!"

"Pippin," Amelia whispered. "I don't think that's-"

"Sick, is he?" A nearby Uruk hollered. "Give him some medicine, boys!"

The Uruk charged over to Merry and began to pour the liquid from his flask down Merry's throat, half of it spilling out down his face and cloak. Merry woke, spluttering and weak.

"Stop it!" Pippin pleaded.

"Can't hold his drought!" The Uruk yelled, laughing.

"Leave him alone!" Amelia shouted, angered.

"Why?" The Uruk questioned, turning to Amelia and Pippin. "You want some?"

Amelia's reply was a glare at him but Pippin shook his head. The Uruk stomped over to Amelia and punched her, sending her head flying to the side. She didn't give him the satisfaction of showing pain; she'd made that decision as soon as she saw Boromir fall.

"Then keep your mouths shut!" The Uruk growled before turning away. Amelia sighed and looked at the two hobbits looking at her with concerned faces. She smiled, showing she was okay, and looked towards the sky.

"Merry," Amelia said. "Are you alright?"

Merry glanced over to her, looking so fragile. She nodded reassuringly and Merry slowly gazed at the two of them.

"Hello Amelia, Pip," he said quietly.

"You're hurt," was Pippin's reply, worry in his voice.

"I'm fine. It was just an act."

"An act?"

Amelia could see the lie in Merry's eyes. He _was_ hurt but was being strong for Pippin. Amelia bit her lip; just what exactly did Saruman want them for? He wanted the Ring, didn't he? But they didn't have it, so why bother with them? _Unless,_ Amelia thought, _Saruman doesn't know which one of the hobbits has the Ring. But that doesn't explain what he wants with me._

A nearby Uruk stopped and sniffed the air, before baring his teeth. Another Uruk approached him.

"What is it?" He questioned. "What do you smell?"

"Man-flesh," the other one answered. Amelia looked at Merry and Pippin, a small smile on her face.

"Aragorn," Pippin said, awe in his voice.

"Let's move!" The Uruk in front - who was probably the one in charge - roared and the Uruk's began to move again.

Out of the corner of her eye, Amelia saw Pippin pull his broach off his cloak and drop behind him, Uruks and orcs alike trampling it and digging it into the ground.

* * *

><p>Rae watched impatiently as Aragorn laid down near a rock, listening. She resisted the urge to groan at how long he lingered there, wondering if she could rest herself. Suddenly he stood.<p>

"Their pace has quickened!" He revealed. "They must have caught our scent. Hurry!"

"Come on, Gimli!" Legolas shouted, gazing down to the bottom of the hill they were currently standing upon. Rae almost -_ almost_ - felt sorry for the Dwarf. He was obviously not used to such running.

"Three days and nights pursuit," she heard Gimli grumble. "No food, no rest and no sign of our quarry, but what bare rock can tell."

It was true. They had been running almost non-stop for three days - and nights - and Gimli, being a Dwarf, had complained all the way. Aragorn took the lead, Rae following and Legolas and Gimli trailing behind. They appeared at an area with uneven ground, as if recently trodden upon. Aragorn bent to the ground and fingered something glinting in the sunlight, before he pulled it out of the ground.

Rae's heart leapt into her throat. It was a broach, much like the ones they all wore on their cloaks. Aragorn turned to the three of them.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall," he told them, a small smile on his face.

"They may yet be alive," Rae said softly, speaking for the first time in days.

"Less than a day ahead of us," Aragorn agreed. "Come!"

"Come, Gimli," Legolas cried. "We're gaining on them!"

The four of them stopped on top of a hill, overlooking the plains stretching out as far as the eye could see. Rae gasped, the sight taking her breath away.

"Rohan, home of the horse lords," Aragorn informed. Then, in a more serious tone, "There's something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us."

Legolas sped forwards and leapt onto some rocks whilst Aragorn looked back at Gimli, who was still struggling to catch his breath. His eyes fell on Rae, who was looking at the plains with a saddened expression, a hundred possibilities running through her head.

"We'll find them, Rae," Aragorn said softly. Rae, shocked, faced him. She said nothing, only nodded, her hand absentmindedly clutching _Kalina._

"Legolas!" Aragorn called. "What do you elf-eyes see?"

"The Uruks turn northeast," was Legolas' reply. "They're taking them to Isengard!"

"Saruman," Aragorn hissed.

Legolas took off down the hill and Rae was quick to follow, Aragorn and Gimli (who had just sat down thinking he'd be able to rest for a moment) running after them.

"Keep breathing, Gimli," Gimli was saying to himself. "That's the key. Keep breathing."

"They've run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them," Rae said, determination spurring her onwards.

She caught Legolas' eyes as he turned back to them, catching the glimpse of worry in his eyes thought whether it was for her or Amelia and the hobbits, she could not tell.

As the sun set, Rae could only hope her sister would make it through the night.

* * *

><p>Amelia woke from her daze as she was roughly thrown to the ground, Merry and Pippin landing beside her. An orc was beside her, panting heavily as an Uruk stalked over to them.<p>

"We're not going no further," the orc breathed, "until we've had a breather."

"Get a fire going!" The Uruk roared, turning away. Pippin slid closer to Merry, worried for his friend.

"Merry?" Amelia asked, looking at the hobbit, concern etched on her face.

"I think we made a mistake leaving the Shire, Pip," Merry said, his voice as quiet as it had been earlier.

Amelia faced the trees behind them as she heard a creaking noise. She raised an eyebrow, catching Pippin looking in the same direction. Was it even possible for trees to make that kind of noise? There was another shortly after, lower than the first, almost as if the tree was groaning.

"What's making that noise?" Pippin whispered.

"It's the trees," Merry answered. Amelia, eyes widening, looked at Merry, disbelieving.

"What? That can't be true," she said. Merry looked at Pippin, then his gaze fell on the trees, unwavering.

"You remember the Old Forest, on the borders of Buckland?" He said after a moment. Amelia realised he was talking to Pippin, as she'd never heard of any forest named the 'Old Forest'. "Folk used to say there was something in the water that made the trees grow tall and come alive."

"Alive?" Amelia asked, reminding the two of them to her presence.

"Trees that could whisper, talk to each other. Even move."

Amelia suddenly felt uneasy being so close to the trees. The kind of magic that would make trees come alive seemed strange to her and she wondered if they would turn against them. What if they ground opened up and swallowed her whole? Her face paled. She turned away from the trees, having tuned out of reality slightly.

"…have some meat?" An orc was asking. Suddenly she felt eyes on her. "What about them? They're fresh!"

"They're not for eating," an Uruk growled, grabbing Merry and Pippin and dragging them away. Amelia, feeling sick to the stomach, struggled to make her way to them only to be stopped by a hand on her ankle.

"What about their legs?" The same orc questioned, looking at her hungrily. "They don't need those."

Amelia, astonished, kicked at him, sending him reeling backwards before she struggled to crawl back to Merry and Pippin. The Uruk stepped in front of her, snarling at the orc.

"They look tasty," the orc continued, looking at Merry and Pippin this time. Amelia, on instinct, took a protective stance in front of them. The orc grinned and began slowly making his way over to them.

"Get back scum!" The Uruk yelled. "They go to Saruman _alive and unspoiled_."

"Why alive?" The orc questioned, stopping for a moment. "Do they give good sport?"

"They have something," the Uruk answered, growing impatient. "An Elvish weapon. The master wants it for the war."

Pippin, finally understanding why they had been taken, turned to Merry and Amelia, surprise and shock on his face.

"They-" he began but Amelia cut him off.

"Quiet, Pippin," she hissed. "We'll be dead if they find out we don't have it." She turned to the orc and Uruk, confused. _She_ didn't have the Ring, surely they knew that. So why was she being kept alive? The orc continued stalking towards them, raising his sword now. Amelia's hand subconsciously flew to her boot, where she kept a dagger. Aragorn had told her that it was always best to keep a blade hidden, in case of emergency.

"Just a mouthful," a different orc was saying, "a bit off the flank."

Before the orc could register what happening, the Uruk swung to him and sliced his head off. Amelia and the hobbits looked away, disgusted, as the Uruk grinned to the army around him.

"Looks like meats back on the menu boys!" He yelled. Amelia gagged as the orcs and Uruks shoved each other to get to the body, eager for fresh meat.

"Come on," Amelia whispered to the hobbits. "We have to get out of here. While they're distracted."

The three of them hurriedly began crawling away, stopping only to gain back breath. Then, the orc that had first brought forward the idea of eating them for supper, placed a restraining foot on Pippin's back, stopping his movements.

"Go on," he hissed. "Call for help. _Squeal._ No one's going to save you now." He lifted his blade and Amelia pulled the small dagger out of her boot. Without thinking first, she flung the dagger at the orc, which was difficult to do considering her hands were tied, and held her head high as he turned to her.

Just as he raised his blade to her next, a spear struck him in the chest. Confused, Amelia looked behind her, just as the sound of thundering hooves filled the air. A herd of about a hundred horses and riders charged towards them.

"Run!" Amelia yelled at Merry and Pippin. They froze, looking at her. She gave Pippin a shove. "GO!" She crawled towards the orc with the spear protruding from his chest. She pulled her dagger out from where it had struck him - in the side - and cleaned it on the grass surrounding her. The blade shone like it once had, the black blood of the orc cleaned off, and she sliced her bonds.

As she pulled the rope of her wrists, she stood, cautious of the riders surrounding her, and gazed in the direction of Merry and Pippin. Worry consumed her as she realised they were gone. She ran in the direction they had crawled in, eyes peeled for any signs of them. Finally, after realising looking was going to get her nowhere, she tugged at her braid in frustration. Amazingly, it was still in good condition. Perhaps the elves of Lothlórien were better at braids than those in Rivendell.

She stepped forward again, meeting an orc who still had the blood of his comrade around his mouth. He grinned at her and began descending on her and Amelia unsheathed her dagger from her boot, holding it in front of her. The orc laughed at how helpless she seemed. He lifted his sword above his head and Amelia brought her dagger forward slightly. _If this is my last stand,_ she thought, _I'm not going down without a fight._

Before the orc could make another move towards her, he froze and fell, landing on his face right at her feet. Sticking out of his back was a spear. The sound of hooves brought her attention forward, where a dappled grey horse was trotting over to her. Amelia kept her dagger in front of her, eyes never leaving the horse or rider.

The horse was stopped at her side but Amelia was quick to change positions so she could see him at all times. The rider wore armour of a deep red and gold, his helmet was silver with golden hair cascading down underneath it. The rider looked down at her, suspicious of her. Amelia lowered her dagger slightly, mimicking his suspicious expression.

"Who are you?" The rider asked. His voice was male and deep, yet cautious. Amelia, aware of the battle going on around her and her lost friends, was quick to answer.

"I don't think this is the time or place for introductions, sir," she snapped. Immediately afterwards she turned away, eyes scanning the battlefield. She made to take a step away, but the rider directed his horse in front of her, cutting her off.

Amelia scowled up at him, his face hidden in the night. He seemed unaffected by her anger towards him as he looked down at her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her but his eyes were looking towards something behind Amelia. Suddenly, he yelled, "Move!" Amelia, confused, was about to argue when she turned, just in time to avoid an Uruk blade. She dived to the side and stabbed him in the neck, allowing the rider to slice off his head. She retrieved her dagger from the orcs neck before his body fell, and turned back to the rider. She sighed.

"Have you seen two hobbits?" She asked. When he didn't answer, she continued. "I was taken captive with two hobbits! Surely you've seen them?"

When he didn't answer again, she sighed in aggravation and stormed off through the battlefield, searching for the two hobbits.

"Merry? Pippin?" She called. She heard hooves behind her as the rider followed but she didn't stop or even look at him.

"My lady!" She heard the rider call. She turned to face him, irritated with his presence, before he called out, "Look out!"

Amelia turned quickly but she was too late. She saw a sword coming down on her out of nowhere before the world turned black.


	14. Thirteen: The Rohirrim

**Author's Note: **Heeey! Jeez, I've never seen so many reviews in my life ;). This chapter's quite short, only because I've been working a lot and Harry Potter's out xD! I swear, the next one will be longer :D. _**Read & Review**_, I don't bite. Much ;D.

Thanks to;

**fictionfreak156  
>Azura Soul Reaver<br>aliben  
>Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967<br>justiceintheworldofhp-yearight  
>LittleMissDreamer7<br>ConnorTemple4evaneva  
>LabyrinthLover<br>SammPaglia  
>Inotia<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thirteen: The Rohirrim<strong>

The sky was a deep red with the rise of the sun. Legolas stopped running suddenly and Rae looked at him before her eyes fell on the sky.

"A red sun rises," he said softly, almost to himself. "Blood has been spilled this night." Rae stomach churned as Legolas looked her in the eyes. He held out his hand for her and she grasped it, finding comfort in the small gesture.

"Amelia's strong," he said quietly. "She'll keep the hobbits safe. We'll find them, Rae. I know it." Rae nodded. Legolas sped onwards, still clutching Rae's hand.

They caught up with Aragorn and Gimli. Aragorn was examining some tracks on the ground, kneeling in front of them. Rae's head snapped forward, as did Legolas', the sound of horses filling the hair. Aragorn sped behind some nearby rocks, Gimli, Legolas and Rae following just in time to avoid being trampled by at least a hundred horses with riders.

Their armour was deep red and gold and they were holding spears, many were carrying a flag with a horse on it; the flag of Rohan. As the horses sped past them, Aragorn turned to his companions, a look of surprise on his face. As soon as the last of the riders had past, he stepped out from his hiding place, Legolas, Rae and Gimli quick to follow.

"Riders of Rohan!" Aragorn called. "What news from the Mark?"

The rider at the head of the herd of riders raised his spear and they galloped back. Rae edged closer to Legolas, her hand gripping his tighter as the riders completely surrounded them. Spears were pointed at them from every direction. A rider on a dappled grey horse rode through the men, stopping only when he was right in front of the group.

"What business does an Elf, an Elleth, a man and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark?" He questioned. "Speak quickly!"

Rae gazed up at the rider curiously, only to find his eyes already on her. She tensed and stepped behind Legolas slightly. Legolas, realising what was happening, stood in front of her protectively, glaring up at the rider. Gimli, resting on his axe, spoke.

"Give me your name, horse-master, and I shall give you mine." The rider dismounted and looked down at Gimli, though in disgust or amusement, Rae could not tell.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf," he growled, "if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

Before Rae could comprehend what was happening, Legolas' hand had left hers and he had drawn his bow, knocked an arrow and was swiftly pointing it at the rider. The spears around them grew closer and Rae pressed herself closer to Legolas.

"You would die before your stroke fell," he hissed. Aragorn stepped in between Legolas and the rider, gently pushing Legolas' bow down. Legolas, though reluctantly, placed the bow and arrow back in his quiver.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn," Aragorn said. "This is Gimli, son of Gloin-" he gestured to the Dwarf "-Legolas of the Woodland Realm and Rae of Lothlórien." Rae stepped out from behind Legolas timidly so she was standing beside him again. She was surprised that Aragorn had introduced her as being from Lothlórien but remembered that he had probably heard that her parents lived there and assumed that was where she would be from now. The Riders eyes were on her again and mutters were heard throughout the crowd around them. Aragorn continued, "We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king."

The rider looked saddened for a moment before he hesitantly spoke.

"Théoden no longer recognises friend from foe," the rider said, motioning to have the spears lifted from around them. "Not even his own kin. I am Éomer, son of Éomund." His eyes fell on Rae again and she looked away, gingerly placing a hand on Legolas' arm when she felt him tense.

"_Uuma dela_," Rae whispered.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands," Éomer continued. "My company are those loyal to Rohan and for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere, his spies slip past our nets."

"We are no spies," Aragorn told him. "We track a party of Uruk-Hai westward across the plain. They have taken three of our friends hostage."

Éomer looked back into the riders, as if looking for something. He hesitated before talking again.

"The Uruk's are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." Rae felt herself going pale but she found herself unable to speak the words she needed to. Legolas gripped her hand again, silently telling her he was there if she needed him. "However," Éomer continued, "we did pick up someone… _strange._"

He gestured to the riders behind him and silently they parted, another horse making its way towards them. The rider didn't seem too happy about having to come forward but it wasn't the rider that caught Rae's attention. There was someone sitting in front of him, looking exhausted and beaten up. There was a cut on her forehead and there looked to be some swelling on her cheek and the side of her head. As she dismounted, Rae couldn't handle the waiting.

"Amelia!" She cried, rushing forward.

Amelia was caught completely off guard by the shout and seemed disoriented. As Rae made to go to her, Legolas caught her, noticing the look Éomer was sending her. Amelia looked towards the group of them and, finally clearing her mind, recognised them. Her eyes examined them one by one before she ran to them.

"Rae!" She exclaimed, pulling her sister from Legolas and engulfing her in a hug. Rae reluctantly released herself from Legolas' grip, embracing her sister. Amelia pulled away and looked at the members of the Fellowship.

"Aragorn," Amelia sighed as she headed to him. Aragorn pulled her into a tight embrace, glad to find she was safe. Rae, feeling slightly put out by the fact Amelia hugged Aragorn for longer than she did her, remembered that Aragorn had to put up with Amelia for two years. The two most likely had a strong bond.

"Gimli," Amelia said, nodding to the Dwarf. Her gaze landed on Legolas before she nodded. "…Legolas."

"Amelia," was his reply. "I'm glad to see your safe."

"You haven't done anything with Rae, have you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Rae made to intervene but Amelia was too quick. "If you have, I will _not_ hesitate to keep the promise I made in Rivendell. You know the one."

Rae turned back to Éomer and smiled softly, noticing his gaze never wavered from Amelia. She stepped forward, bringing his attention to her.

"Did you see two hobbits?" She questioned. There were murmurs as she spoke, and various comments about how she looked. She pulled her cloak closer to her, suddenly self conscious of herself.

"They would be small," Aragorn added. "Only children to your eyes." Éomer shook his head slowly.

"We left none alive," he said at last. Amelia's face dropped, her eyes filled with tears. She started muttering to herself and shaking her head. "We piled the carcasses and burned them," he continued.

Sure enough, behind him, in the distance, smoke was rising steadily, birds of prey circling. Rae was at a loss for words.

"Dead?" Gimli gasped in disbelief. Rae turned back to Legolas, her expression mournful.

"I am sorry," Éomer said. He turned behind him and whistled. "Hasufel, Arod, Dreyne!" He called. Three horses came forward, two stallions and a mare. There was a stallion the colour of chocolate, large and strong, and the other was a creamy white. The mare, strangely, was black as night, with a white diamond on her head and white socks. Rae found it strange that the mare was the only horse of that colour in the Rohirrim.

"May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters," Éomer continued. His eyes fell on Amelia again and she smiled in return.

"Lord Éomer," she said, stepping towards him. "Thank you for saving me." The horse-lord nodded.

"It was my pleasure, Lady… Amelia?" Amelia nodded, smiling. "Lady Amelia," he confirmed, testing the name on his tongue. "Perhaps we will meet again. I would very much like to get to know you more. Farewell."

Éomer turned to his horse, leaving a breathless Amelia still standing looking at the spot he had been standing only moments before. He mounted and turned to them.

"Look for your friends," he said, "but do not trust hope. It has forsaken these lands." He began to ride away, yelling to his men, "We ride north!"

As the group watched the Rohirrim disappear, Rae turned to the black mare, Dreyne. She seemed uneasy with being left behind. Rae softly placed a hand on her neck softly and the mare turned to her gracefully, surveying her with one eye.

"Legolas," Rae said softly. She turned to him, keeping her hand on Dreyne's long neck. "Will you help me?" Legolas nodded silently in understanding and proceeded to help her take the bridle and saddle off Dreyne, knowing full well she preferred to ride bare backed.

When there task was done, Legolas threw the items on the ground, turning to Arod, the white stallion. Gimli followed him, though looked slightly disgruntled at having to ride a horse with _Legolas._ Amelia slowly made her way over to Rae, a small smile on her face as she sheathed _Lote en' Arvandor_.

"Are you alright?" Rae asked, eying the swelling on Amelia's head. She nodded.

"It can wait," was her reply. Then, "Did you have to take off the saddle? I don't want to ride bareback."

"You'll ride bareback or not at all," Rae snapped.

Amelia began to argue and, the stress of the nights away from each other surfaced. The two began yelling at each other and only stopped when Aragorn pulled Amelia away. Rae huffed angrily, arms crossed over her chest. Then, her actions caught up with her and she realised all that had happened. _The sooner we find Merry and Pippin,_ she thought,_ the better. I don't think I want another argument with Amelia. And over something so trivial as well!_

As it was, Amelia rode with Aragorn, Legolas with Gimli and Rae by herself. They were able to cover more ground with the horses, thankfully, and reached the burning Uruk-Hai corpses by noon. Rae directed Dreyne closer to the burning corpses, covering her mouth and nose with her hand. When she noticed the others dismounted, she copied, hurrying over to Gimli as he dug through the bodies.

She thought it was a hopeless task until he pulled out a belt that could only fit a hobbits. Rae choked on her breath and turned away, tears in her eyes.

"It's one of their wee belts," she heard Gimli say as the others approached. Feeling Legolas' hand on her arm, Rae faced him, the first of her tears trailing down her cheek. Legolas opened his arms for her and she leant into his embrace, her tears staining the front of his tunic. He held her close as she looked to the horizon.

"_Hiro hyn hîdh ab 'wanath_," he whispered.

Amelia watched the two elves embrace silently. She couldn't deny that she wished she had someone to hold her like that, preferably a tall, muscular, blond-haired horse-lord… She sighed. There had definitely been a small attraction towards the horse-lord, she had to admit, but it was unlikely that she would see him again despite his hopes. Sadly, Amelia watched Aragorn kick a nearby helmet and fall to his knees, screaming in anguish and rage.

"We failed them," Gimli said softly, still clutching the belt.

Aragorn slammed his fists on the ground as Amelia slowly made her way to him, her mind struggling to come up with an appropriate sentence. She couldn't deny that this was _her_ fault. If she hadn't lost them the night before… She shook her head, dispelling the tears before they could form.

"Aragorn, I…" her words died in her throat as she heard him mutter to himself.

"… A hobbit lay here… and another," he said. Amelia froze.

Aragorn continued forward, still on his hands and knees. By now, Legolas and Rae had joined them, Gimli coming towards them as Aragorn spoke.

"They crawled," he revealed as he stood. "Their hands were bound." Aragorn bent to the ground and picked up a stray piece of rope, "Their bonds were cut." He continued forward and his four companions followed. "They ran over here… they were followed." Rae wiped her tears and clutched Legolas' hand, as if afraid he would suddenly disappear from her side.

They followed Aragorn to the edge of the forest in front of them and Rae felt Legolas tense.

"The tracks lead away from the battle," Aragorn said. The five of them stopped in front of the forest, hesitating. Rae gazed up at the sheer size of some of the trees, suddenly feeling very intimidated. Aragorn continued, "And into Fangorn Forest."

"Fangorn?" Gimli questioned.

"What madness drove them in there?" Amelia said, eyes wide. Amelia looked at Gimli and both shared a shocked look, before Aragorn began to walk into the trees.

Gimli and Amelia paused, looking to Legolas for guidance. The two elves travelling with them shared a long glance before following the ranger. Amelia swallowed and took a few tentative steps into Fangorn.

"Ah, get over yourself," she muttered. "They're just trees, what can they do?" As if listening to her, a loud groaning sound rang through the area she was in and she jumped, pace quickening to catch up with Legolas and Rae, Gimli running after her.

* * *

><p><span>Elvish Translations.<span>

"_Uuma dela_," **- Don't Worry**

"_Hiro hyn hîdh ab 'wanath_," **- May They Find Peace in Death**


	15. Fourteen: The Golden Hall of Meduseld

**Author's Note: **Hello :). I know it's been a while, but I swear, this story will have my full attention for a while ;). It's longer, as I know that's what some of you guys wanted (;]) and also, there's a bit more Rae/Legolas moments :D. _**Read and Review**_, yadayadayadah.

Thanks to;

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967  
>justiceintheworldofhp-yearight<br>SammPaglia - **_Longer chapter, as rquested ;)!  
><em>**aliben - **_You're gonna love some of the moments in this then :'D!  
><em>**Lady Minuialwen****  
>Wicken25<strong>

_**I do not own Lord of the Rings.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Fourteen: The Golden Hall of Meduseld<strong>

The group travelled through Fangorn slowly, unease filling the air. Gimli spotted a leaf covered in blood and swiped his finger over it. Moments later, he spat it out again.

"Orc blood," he revealed and Amelia shuddered.

"How can you put that stuff in your mouth?" She wondered aloud. "It's bad enough getting your own blood in your mouth but willingly tasting another's…?" Rae nodded in agreement.

They continued on for another few minutes before Aragorn paused to examine to tracks on the ground. Amelia looked up at the trees, amazed at how tall they were.

"These are strange tracks," Aragorn muttered to himself. Amelia stayed near Gimli, as nervous about being surrounded by the trees as he was.

"The air is so close in here," he said to her. Amelia nodded, swallowing.

"This forest is old," Legolas said quietly. "Very old. Full or memory and anger." There was a deep groaning through the trees and Gimli raised his axe in defence.

"Gimli, lower your axe," Rae advised.

Gimli did as he was asked, seemingly unaware that he had done so in the first place. Legolas continued.

"They have feelings, my friend," he said, gazing up at the trees. "The Elves began it. Waking up the trees, teaching them to speak."

"Talking trees?" Amelia asked, confused.

"What do trees have to talk about?" Gimli enquired. "Except the consistency of squirrel droppings." Amelia chuckled.

"Aragorn," Legolas whispered. "_Nad no ennas_."

"_Man cenich_?" Aragorn asked him. Legolas paused and looked at Rae, who was focussed on something far away. She looked at him, nodding silently.

"The White Wizard approaches," Legolas revealed. Aragorn hesitated from a moment, shocked.

"Do not let him speak," he warned. "He will put a spell on us."

Aragorn and Amelia drew their swords, Legolas and Rae knocked arrows and Gimli lifted his axe higher. Together, they prepared to turn and attack.

"We must be quick," Aragorn said. Then, they all turned only to be greeted by a brilliant white light. Rae released an arrow unintentionally, the light throwing her off, at the same time Gimli threw his axe. Both were deflected quite easily. Legolas fired afterwards but did no damage. Amelia sword burned in her hand and she gasped, dropping it to the ground next to her. A similar clang told her that Aragorn had suffered the same.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits," a voice said, deep and familiar.

"Where are they?" Aragorn asked the light. Amelia shielded her eyes from it but she could only make out the figure of a robed man when she did look up.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday," the voice answered. "They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you?" Amelia questioned, voice strained.

"Show yourself!" Aragorn yelled, angered.

The light faded suddenly and the robed figure stepped out, a small smile on his face. His robes were completely white and he held an elegant white staff in his hand. Amelia, disbelieving, watched as Aragorn stepped forward.

"It cannot be," he whispered, surprised.

"Forgive me," Legolas said as he, Rae and Gimli knelt. "I mistook you for Saruman."

"I am Saruman," Gandalf stated, "or rather, Saruman as he should have been."

"You fell," Aragorn told him, still not quite believing.

"Through fire and water," Gandalf agreed. "From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside." Gandalf paused as if he were reliving the whole ordeal through his mind. "Darkness took me and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and every day was as long as a life age of the Earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again." He gave a small smile and looked at Rae, Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn and Amelia in turn. "I've been sent back until my task is done."

"Gandalf," Aragorn said, stepping forward.

Amelia's stomach lurched for a moment when Gandalf looked at each of them, confused. Did he not remember? Then, he nodded, a smile pulling at his lips.

"Gandalf? Yes," he said. "That was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name." Then, he seemed to stand a little straighter. "_I _am Gandalf the White." Amelia grinned.

* * *

><p>Gandalf had thrown some grey robes over his white ones, leaving no trace of white to be seen. It annoyed Amelia to no end that she couldn't tell where he had got the robes from but, then again, he was a wizard.<p>

"One stage of your journey is over," Gandalf told them, taking leadership of the group from Aragorn. "Another begins. We must travel to Edoras with all speed."

"Edoras?" Gimli questioned.

"That is a long distance," Amelia commented.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan," Aragorn informed Gandalf. "It goes ill with the King."

"Yes," Gandalf agreed. "And it will not be easily cured."

"Then we have run all this way for nothing?" Amelia enquired, her voice higher than usual.

"Are we to leave those poor hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank, tree-infested-" Gimli was cut off by a loud groaning noise from nearby, making Amelia jump and cling to his shoulder. Gimli swallowed and continued in a lighter tone, "I mean charming! Quite charming forest."

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn," Gandalf stated, looking slightly irritated with Amelia and the Dwarf. "A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains."

Amelia and Gimli shared a look as Aragorn and Gandalf conversed in hushed tones before chuckling. She raised an eyebrow, miffed that she didn't get in on the joke, before her eyes fell to her sister. Rae was being unusually quiet and, by the looks of things, was whispering with Legolas in Elvish. Oh, how she longed to have learned the language! She felt out of the loop, as did Gimli, so put her attention back to walking with the group.

Gandalf, after a few moments of walking in silence, spoke yet again to the group.

"A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong."

"Strong?" Amelia shrieked, fear rising in the pit of her stomach. Another groaning sound was heard from around her and she swallowed. "That's good."

"So stop your fretting Gimli, Amelia," Gandalf said, turning to address them. "Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be."

"This is new Gandalf's more grumpy than the last one," Gimli grumbled to Amelia. She nodded in agreement.

Gandalf succeeded in leading them out of Fangorn where the afternoon sun shone over the plains of Rohan. Amelia jumped out of her skin as he whistled, long and loud into the open plains. There was silence in response and then, so quietly Amelia was sure she had been hearing things, a horse neighed. A gleaming white stallion was galloping towards them, mane flying behind it in it's speed.

"That is one of the Mearas," Amelia heard Legolas say in astonishment. "Unless my eyes are cheated by some spell."

"It's beautiful," Rae whispered.

The white stallion slowed to a stop in front of Gandalf, who bowed his head and stroked it's neck. Gandalf, keeping his hand on the stallion's neck, turned to Legolas, smiling.

"Shadowfax," he told him. "He is the lord of all horses and has been my friend through many dangers."

"We must make for Edoras," Aragorn said. "We have no time to waste."

* * *

><p>The group had found their horses again and mounted, preparing to ride to Edoras. Rae was reluctant to release Legolas' hand as she made her way to Dreyne, but she knew Legolas had promised to ride with Gimli. This didn't stop Legolas from escorting Rae to Dreyne and helping her mount, releasing her hand only when he had to help Gimli.<p>

Rae smiled to herself and directed Dreyne over to Shadowfax and Gandalf, standing metres away, looking out on the Rohan plains. Gandalf saw her approaching and nodded his head in greeting.

"It's good to see you alive and well, Gandalf," Rae said in greeting, voice soft so as to keep the other members out of their conversation.

"And you, Rae," Gandalf said in return. "I hear you found out about your history."

"Yes." Rae swallowed, pondering how to go about her question. "You know something."

"I do?"

"Yes. Lady Galadriel-"

Before Rae could finish her sentence, Gandalf and Shadowfax took off. Rae, angered, allowed Dreyne to follow after seeing the other members of their small group galloping past her. Shadowfax was fast, Rae could give him that, but it wasn't long before they caught up. Rae had a funny feeling Gandalf didn't want to talk to her or her didn't want to talk about that topic at that moment in time.

She pushed those thoughts aside and focussed on keeping up with the other members of the Fellowship.

* * *

><p>When night fell, they stopped, setting up a campfire and resting. Amelia was rubbing her hands near the fire, her gaze on the flickering flames. She had wrapped her cloak tightly around her, fighting off the cold night air. Rae knew she was probably freezing. Rae had also wrapped her cloak around her but she was also sitting close to Legolas, sharing his body heat. There was also the fact that Elves were unaffected by temperature.<p>

Gandalf was stood a few metres away, looking out to the horizon. Aragorn got up to join him, leaving the other four huddled around the fire. Rae had decided, for the sake of Amelia who still didn't like Legolas all that much, that she would stay away from him for the night.

Legolas, however, didn't like that.

He was still trying to make up for everything he said to her and so, every time she moved a few inches away, he followed though discreetly enough that she barely noticed. Eventually, Rae gave up and just lay down on the grass, ready to sleep. She was sure this would be a long night.

* * *

><p>When she awoke the next morning, Rae found her hand entwined with Legolas' and she could do nothing - nor did she want to - to stop the smile tugging at her lips. He really had changed after their argument in Lothlórien. Carefully, she rose, slowly taking her hand away from Legolas'. Aragorn was already up and Amelia was in the middle of yawning - a humorous sight, really, despite Amelia's hair looking like a rats nest. Gandalf was standing a few metres away, in the same position he had been the night before, and Rae wondered if he's gotten any sleep at all. Gimli was snoring loudly.<p>

Rae caught Amelia's eyes and gestured to her head, making the motion of smoothing it down. Amelia's mouth dropped open as she struggled to understand what her sister was telling her. Then, she gasped, realising. Her hands flew to her hair, hurrying to smooth it down. Rae stood, smiling, and made her way to Dreyne, who stood upon her approach.

"Hello girl," Rae whispered, voice soft. Dreyne nickered in response, shaking her head. Rae smiled and placed her hand on the mare's neck.

She jumped out of her skin when a hand covered her own and stepped away, pulling her hand away. She gazed towards who had joined her, heart racing.

"Aragorn," she said slowly. "You scared me."

"I apologise," he replied, a small smile on his face. His eyes drifted past her, to Legolas, who had just awoken. Rae followed his gaze, curious. Aragorn continued, "You and Legolas seem to be forgetting the past."

"Not forgetting," Rae replied, facing him again. "_Forgiving._ It's much better to forgive someone than to hate them for the rest of your life." She paused, her eyes travelling back to Legolas' form. Knowing he could probably hear them anyway, she continued, "Besides, I have to live with him in the years to come. I'd rather not have an enemy for a hundred more years."

Aragorn laughed, drawing the eyes of the Fellowship towards them. Rae grinned innocently and sauntered back over to them, the light of the morning sun shining down on their small group.

* * *

><p>They rode all through the morning, eventually reaching Edoras in the early afternoon. It's houses were built on a sloping hill, a magnificent hall-like building situated at the top. Rae sighed, taking in it's beauty. True, it wasn't like the lands of the Elves, magnificent and beautiful. Edoras was simple yet completely breathtaking.<p>

"Edoras," Gandalf said, bringing her back to reality, "and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong." He paused, his resolve hardening. He looked at Aragorn, Amelia, Gimli, Legolas and Rae each in turn and said, "Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here."

With that, they followed Gandalf as he and Shadowfax rode into Edoras. Rae stayed near Legolas and Gimli as they slowed on their arrival. Shortly before entering, the flag of Rohan fluttered down, dropping on the grass nearby. Puzzled and uneasy, Rae followed Legolas and Gimli. She was conscious of the people of Edoras staring at them in bewilderment, no one daring to turn away from the intruders.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli muttered to Rae. She nodded, gazing around.

They stopped at the bottom of the stairs to the Golden Hall of Meduseld and dismounted. Gandalf led the way to the top of the stairs where they were met by a group of guards.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden-King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame," the soldier at the head said. "By order of Grima Wormtongue."

"Is it me," Rae whispered to Legolas and Gimli, "or did he seem reluctant to say that?" They said nothing in reply. Gandalf nodded to them, signalling that they hand over their weapons.

Rae sighed as a soldier approached her, taking her quiver and bow off and handing them to him. He seemed shocked when she slid _Kalina_ and _Mori_ out of their sheathes, twirling them in her hands one more time, before handing them over, hilts first. She smiled innocently as he stepped back.

"Your staff," the head soldier said to Gandalf. The Wizard straightened.

"You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" He asked, suddenly looking quite frail.

Rae smiled as the soldier led them forward and into the Golden Hall, surprised that it actually worked. Legolas switched sides with her, allowing Gandalf to keep up the weak old man act by holding onto his arm. Rae followed behind Legolas and Gandalf beside Gimli, Aragorn and Amelia behind them.

She studied the hall they stood in, her eyes at last falling on the throne at the end of the large room. Pillars ran up and down the room on each side, supporting the roof. On the throne sat a withered old man, his hair greying and a clock sitting sloppily on his shoulders.

"Théoden-King," Gimli informed her. She nodded. Her eyes fell next on the skinny man sitting next to him. He was dressed in black with black hair so greasy, when he pulled it out of his face he stayed in place. His beady black eyes watched their group approach as he whispered to the King.

"Grima Wormtongue," Gimli spat, the name leaving a horrible taste in his mouth.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden-King," Gandalf said to him, still walking forward.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" Théoden asked slowly, his head swivelling to look at Grima in an equally slow manner.

"A just question, my liege," Grima said loudly, standing to come forward to them. His voice reminded Rae very much of a snake. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

Grima's eyes fell on Amelia and Rae, lingering particularly on the younger sister. At that moment, she hated the fact she was an elf. He turned back to Gandalf, who stopped him before he could say more.

"Be silent!" He hissed at Grima. "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm." He lifted his staff to Grima's face and Grima backed off, worry on his face.

"His staff," he whispered then, louder to his men, "I told you to take the wizard's staff!"

Gandalf, no longer acting as a frail old man, began to make his way forward, towards Théoden's throne. The soldiers that appeared to attack Gandalf were easily fended off. Rae and Amelia paired up, taking down a few together. They had silently agreed that it was better they fight together, seeing as they were weaker without their weapons.

Their opponents came at them without mercy but the sisters were ready for them. Rae performed a kick to the first soldiers stomach as Amelia dodged the other, kneeing him in the back.

"Amelia, swap!" Rae yelled, drawing a few stares from the soldiers who weren't getting involved. Amelia nodded and they spun around each other, facing different opponents than the ones they first started.

Rae ran through possibilities of attacks in her mind. She knew she had next to know upper body strength, so decided to rely on her legs, performing a few kicks. After the first few kicks, her enemy knew her strategy and grabbed her ankle, immobilising her. She panicked, hands instinctively flying to the empty sheathes at her side where her trusted weapons usually lay.

Her opponent laughed at her distress.

"Amelia!" Rae shrieked. "Help!" The soldier pulled her ankle and she fell, landing on the cold floor of the Golden Hall, her head smacking against the floor. She groaned as her back connected with the hard floor, hearing the sounds of her friends around her, fighting. She was dizzy and disoriented, confused about where she was.

"Legolas!" She heard Amelia cry vaguely as the soldier in front of Rae unsheathed a sword. Still puzzled, Rae looked upwards, only registering the blade as it came down on her in a sharp arc.

She rolled to the side, head aching from the fast motion as the sword hit where she had lay seconds ago. Her breathing was rapid and unsteady as she struggled to comprehend what to do.

"Up you get, Rae!" Amelia called from behind her, helping her to her feet. The two soldiers stood in front of them, side by side and grinning. Rae swayed to the side violently, Amelia's arms keeping her up. Rae scanned the hall, eyes darting back and forth. Finally she found him but couldn't find her voice.

"Legolas!" Amelia shrieked, finally grabbing his attention.

He turned to them quickly, assessed the situation with intelligent eyes and was fighting the soldiers alone all in the space of a few seconds. If Amelia hadn't known Legolas before this, she would've said that Legolas was just helping out some friends but, luckily for her, she _did_ know him and she also knew that he was doing this to protect Rae.

True to her point, as soon as Legolas took care of the soldiers he was by Rae's side in a flash. He took her from Amelia gingerly, terrified he might break her, and assessed the damage.

"I'm fine," Rae protested, but her annoyed tone was ruined by how feeble she sounded.

"No, you're not," Legolas argued.

Amelia left the couple to squabble, knowing Rae was in good hands with Legolas, and made her way to Aragorn. She chuckled as she saw Gimli stopping Grima from moving by simply placing a foot on his back. Gimli grinned at her.

"Hearken to me!" Gandalf said, lifting his staff. "I release you from the spell." He closed his eyes and Amelia held her breath, waiting for Théoden to return to normal. Instead, he started laughing. Amelia shared a shocked glance with Aragorn.

"What happened?" She whispered to him. "Why didn't it work?"

"I don't know."

"You have no power here," Théoden was saying, his voice suddenly stronger than before. "Gandalf the _Grey_."

Gandalf straightened and threw off the grey cloak, a bright light forming in the hall around his white robes. He thrust his staff forward and Théoden was thrown against the back of his thrown. He continued forward, his staff still in front of him, speaking all the way. Amelia noticed a young lady run into the hall. She turned to watch her with a curious expression. She had long, wavy blonde hair which fell to her hips and was clad in a gown of white. She noticed the King in trouble and rushed forward only for Aragorn to stop her.

Amelia turned her attention back to Gandalf as a voice filled the room. It was deeper than Théoden's and Amelia was sure it would haunt her for the rest of her life.

"If I go," 'Théoden' said, "Théoden dies."

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him," Gandalf replied easily.

"Rohan is mine," 'Théoden' continued.

"Be gone!"

Théoden lunged for Gandalf, who lifted his staff in front of him. The King fell backwards and slumped against his throne, the young woman in white rushing forward to help him sit up. Amelia held back a gasp as Théoden changed before her eyes. His greying hair shortened, as did his beard, and lightened, becoming a rich, golden colour. Amelia, when looking at him was reminded of Éomer, especially when the King's face looked suddenly younger. His eyes changed from the misty look they had before and cleared as he gazed into the young woman's face.

"I know your face," he said softly. Then he smiled and said, "Éowyn." Completely sure, he reaffirmed it, "Éowyn." Éowyn was crying tears of happiness as she face all in the Golden Hall with the King whose eyes fell on Gandalf. "Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again, my friend," Gandalf told him with a smile.

"Dark have been my dreams of late," the King continued, rubbing his hand together as he stood, shakily.

"Your fingers would remember your old strength better," Gandalf explained to him slowly, "if they grasped your sword."

The soldier who had greeted the group stepped forward to the King, a sword in his hand. He knelt, holding the King's sword to him. Théoden, still unsure, slowly stretched his hand out and clutched the handle. He swung it up above his head and stared at it, as if wondering a sword as magnificent as that could belong to him. A smile tugged at Amelia's lips and she gave in to it as Legolas and Rae came to stand beside her, the latter looking stronger if only because she was in Legolas' arms.

Then, Théoden's eyes fell on Grima and Amelia stopped smiling.

* * *

><p><span>Elvish Translations.<span>

"_Nad no ennas_." **-** **Something's out there**

"_Man cenich_?" **- What do you see?**


	16. Fifteen: Decisions

**Author's Note: **Heeeeeey! Sorry guys, this is quite a short chapter. But, I swear on the River Styx, the next one will be longer :)! _**Read & Review, **_I don't bite.. Much ;).

Thanks to;

**fictionfreak156 - **_Thank you so much :)! I know what you mean, I've been waiting forever for them to get to Rohan xD! Thank you for offering to help, I will defintely keep that in mind.  
><em>**Jasper and Bella - **_Wish granted :D!  
><em>**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 - **_Ta-dah ;)!  
><em>**writergirl1107 - **_Thank you so much :). Personally, I didn't think I was that good with detail, lol. And you're defintely right about cliff-hangers ;).  
><em>**aliben - **_I was going to make Rae a better fighter, but I was desperate to get some more Legolas action ;). Hopefully a bit more here xD.  
><em>**HeavensWeatherHellsCompany - **_Thank you so much :)! Eomer should be coming up soon, just a few chapters wait and then I can get started on more romance ;)._

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed :D! **

_**I do not own Lord of the Rings.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Fifteen: Decisions<strong>

Théoden ordered some soldiers to take Grima from Gimli, clearly having remembered all that the snake had done. Grima was tossed out of the Golden Hall and he rolled down the stairs, finally stopping near the bottom. He looked up fearfully at the King as he stalked down after him, sword held in his hand in a threatening position. Amelia hurried down the steps after Aragorn and Gimli, eyes darting between Grima and Théoden.

"Aragorn," she whispered, "what do you think he'll do?"

Aragorn didn't answer her, his brow furrowed as he watched the scene before them. The King stumbled slightly as he followed Grima, who was crawling backwards, fearing for his life.

"I've only _ever_ served you, my lord," he told the King, blood dribbling down his chin from his split lip. The King continued to advance on him, glaring.

"Your leech craft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" He hissed, lifting his sword yet again.

"Send me not from your sight," Grima pleaded and Amelia almost felt sorry for the snake. _Almost._

Théoden raised his sword above Grima's head, going in for the kill. Amelia bit her lip and was about to turn away from the sight that would surely be bloody, when Aragorn sped forward from her side, grabbing the King's arm at the last minute.

"No, my lord!" Aragorn cried. He explained, "Enough blood has been spilt on his account." The King lowered his sword and nodded to Aragorn.

Aragorn released his arm as Amelia cautiously stepped forward to the two men. She stood by Aragorn's side as he offered Grima a hand. Grima, in retaliation, spat on his extended hand and got to his feet, hurrying from their sight. He pushed past the town's people that had appeared to watch the scene and left Edoras.

"Why do I feel like we're going to regret that?" Amelia murmured to Aragorn. He shrugged in answer. Then, the soldier that had met them outside the Golden Hall - who Amelia had learned was named Hama - came forward to talk to the people of Edoras.

"Hail, Théoden-King!" He cried as the people knelt before their King. Amelia copied Aragorn as he knelt as well as everyone on the steps of the Golden Hall.

Théoden, however, was scanning each face on the steps outside the Golden Hall. He was looking for one face in particular, yet seemed unable to locate him. He faced Hama, a confused look on his face.

"Where is Théodred?" He asked. "Where is my son?"

* * *

><p>Théodred, the King's son, had died in an orc ambush before Amelia, Aragorn, Legolas, Rae and Gimli had arrived in Rohan. Amelia learned from Éowyn as she was given her weapons back, that Éomer had been the one to find him but he had not died until that morning.<p>

"My uncle blames himself," Éowyn told Amelia as she drew her hair back. "He was not himself when his son needed him most."

"We live in Middle Earth where evil is stirring," Amelia replied, strapping _Lote en' Arvandor_ to her hip. "It can catch anyone in it's net, even the King."

The door opened and Rae entered, looking exhausted but better. She explained that she was still suffering from headaches and dizziness but she wanted to be present for the King's son's funeral. It was only respectful.

"Forgive me if I am being bold," Éowyn said, face downcast. "But how is it you are allowed to fight?"

"We're special," Rae replied, chuckling. She rubbed her temples afterwards, still suffering the aftermath of the battle in the throne room.

"We've trained," Amelia explained, taking the mature approach. "Rae and Legolas have been together for _ages_, although they've only just started getting it on-"

"Amelia!" Rae shrieked then she groaned. "Yelling? Not a good idea."

"I've been with Aragorn," Amelia continued.

"But you're women," Éowyn said, puzzled.

"So?" Amelia retorted. "We've proved our worth enough to battle. That's all men need. A good kicking in from a girl and bam. Respect."

Éowyn nodded, though didn't seem to understand completely. Rae smiled, lowering her hands from her temples, but her headache didn't dull. She replaced her bow, quiver, _Kalina_ and _Mori_, just as Legolas entered, concern on his handsome features. His eyes scanned the throne room quickly and when they landed on her, her stomach fluttered.

She smiled, trying to make it convincing that she was, in fact, alright, but he raised an eyebrow. He took her face in his hands, forcing her to look in his eyes. Rae found herself unable to look away from his dazzling sapphire orbs.

"_Sut naa lle umien_?" He asked her, brow furrowed. Rae sighed and pulled away slightly. This caused her headache to flare but she refused to show it.

"_Uuma dela_," she whispered. He stepped away from her, still concerned, but settled for staying at her side.

Rae, although slightly annoyed by this, didn't complain as he slipped his hand into hers.

* * *

><p>Théodred's funeral lasted for most of the evening, his body being laid to rest in his tomb just before sunset. Only Gandalf and Théoden remained afterwards, everyone else had left to stay in the throne room of the Golden Hall. Amelia sat near Aragorn, eyes sending Legolas warnings as he sat with Rae. Her sister was sitting with the Elf, resting her head on his shoulder and seemingly sleeping. On closer inspection however, she could see Legolas and Rae conversing in Elvish in hushed tones, their hands entwined in front of them.<p>

Aragorn was deep in thought beside her, Gimli eating and drinking behind her. She couldn't blame him; it was the first real meal they'd had in months. There was silence in the throne room as they waited for Gandalf and the King to return yet when they did, it was most unexpected.

Two children, a boy and a girl, entered the throne room with Gandalf and Éowyn rushed to get them food and blankets. Rae had sat up slightly, watching with interest. Éowyn interrogated the children for some time whilst Gandalf and Théoden talked in hushed tones near the throne. Eventually, Théoden put his head in his hands.

Éowyn stood, facing everyone in the room in turn. Her eyes were full of understanding and determination, splintered with sympathy for the children.

"They had no warning," she told everyone. "They were unarmed. Now the Wild Men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree." Amelia looked at the children.

"Where is mama?" The little girl asked, confused. Éowyn hushed her and placed a blanket around her shoulders as Gandalf spoke.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash," he said to Théoden. "All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight."

"You have 2000 good men riding north as we speak," Aragorn added.

"Éomer is loyal to you," Amelia said.

"His men will return and fight for their King," Aragorn continued.

Théoden stood from his throne and faced away from Aragorn and Gandalf.

"They will be 300 leagues from here by now," he said at last. "Éomer cannot help us. I know what it is you want of me but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

"Open war is upon you," Aragorn snapped. "Whether you would risk it or not." The King turned to glare at Aragorn and Amelia immediately straightened in her seat, ready to leap to Aragorn's defence.

"When I last looked," Théoden said coldly, "Théoden, not Aragorn, was King of Rohan."

There was a silence broken by Gimli as he burped loudly. Amelia turned to him and shook her head as the Dwarf looked embarrassed. Gandalf coughed, bringing attention back to him.

"Then what is the King's decision?" He asked. Théoden stood straighter and looked at each face in turn.

"We will evacuate the city," he said. "Make for Helm's Deep and take refuge there."

* * *

><p><span>Elvish Translations.<span>

"_Sut naa lle umien_?" **- How are you doing?**

"_Uuma dela_," **- Don't Worry **


	17. Sixteen: Warg Attack

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the wait guys! xD I did enjoy writing this chapter but I think I'll enjoy the next one more :D. _**Read & Review**_, it means a lot to me :).

Thanks to;

**Cystal-Wolf-Guardain-967  
>fictionfreak156<br>writergirl1107  
>Lady Minuialwen<br>aliben  
>HeavensWeatherHellsCompany<br>Mi-chan1991  
>Eris of Mischief<strong>

**_I do not own Lord of the Rings_**

* * *

><p><strong>Sixteen: Warg Attack<strong>

Rae stood outside the Golden Hall of Meduseld, looking out over the people of Edoras and the city itself. Hama was giving orders to the people as he stood among them. Rae sympathised with them, having to leave their homes because of a threat of war. She watched elderly men scramble through their homes, collecting their belongings and placing them in their family's cart. Another was struggling to carry clothing. A younger woman was trying to comfort her children.

Rae turned away as the door to the Hall opened, revealing Gandalf, Aragorn, Amelia, Legolas and Gimli. Gandalf stormed past her, angrily muttering to himself. She sent Amelia a puzzled look to which her sister grabbed her arm and dragged her along behind them.

"He's not happy with the King's decision," she whispered. "No one is really."

"I don't blame them," Rae whispered back. "The King has made a cowardly choice."

"Rae," Amelia argued. "As King of Rohan, he has to think of what is best for his people."

"Why not ride out and fight?"

Gandalf was making his way to the stables, his anger clearly visible to everyone. Any person in his way quickly dived to the side or redirected themselves.

"Helm's Deep," he grumbled.

"They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight," Gimli said. "Who will defend them if not their King?"

"He's only doing what he believes is best for his people," Amelia said again.

"Helm's Deep has saved them in the past," Aragorn agreed.

Gandalf led the way into the stables and made his way straight to the large stall at the end where Shadowfax stood. He opened the door and strolled in, Aragorn following. Amelia, Rae, Legolas and Gimli stood out of the way of the Rohan soldiers as they hurried about but stayed close enough to Aragorn and Gandalf to hear what was being said.

"There is no way out of that ravine," Gandalf was saying, voice deadly serious. "Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety but what they will get is a massacre. Théoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan." He looked at Aragorn. "He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defences _have_ to hold." Aragorn nodded.

"They will hold," he said.

Amelia didn't listen to what else Gandalf had to say but turned to Rae. Rae was looking down at the stall where Dreyne was watching them. Amelia watched a small smile come to her sisters face as she sauntered over and opened the door. She was jolted awake by a hand on her arm, dragging her out of the way of Gandalf as he rode past and out of Rohan. She pulled her arm away and glared at Legolas.

"I don't need your help," she growled. Then, looking away, she softened slightly. "But thank you." Legolas only nodded before his gaze landed on Rae.

Amelia raised an eyebrow, looking between the two. A small smile tugged at her lips as her eyes darted back and forth before she grinned, giving Legolas a nudge.

"Go to her," she said. When Legolas didn't move, she shoved him forward. "Go."

* * *

><p>Amelia made her way back to the Golden Hall, trying to pass time before they had to leave. As she was entering, she met Éowyn leaving. She smiled to the blonde and stopped, turning. Perhaps she could pass time here.<p>

"Hello," Amelia said politely.

"Lady Amelia," Éowyn said curtly.

"Oh, enough formalities," Amelia told her, waving her hand through the air. "Just Amelia will do." Éowyn smiled.

"As you wish."

They strolled down the steps, casually chatting as they wandered to the stables. Amelia helped Éowyn carry a few of her things and she suspected one of them was a sword, concealed within a number of blankets. She said nothing, but sent Éowyn a sly smile.

"How did you meet Lord Aragorn?" Éowyn asked suddenly and Amelia raised an eyebrow.

"He's my mentor," she said slowly. "He taught me all I know." The blonde nodded.

"What about Rae?"

"How do I know her?" Éowyn nodded and Amelia continued, "As strange as it sounds, she's my sister."

"But she's an elf!"

"I know."

"And she's so beautiful-" Amelia narrowed her eyes at the blonde, who quickly backtracked. "I'd heard of the beauty and knowledge of the elves but never had I imagined I would ever meet one. How is it, you look so alike, yet you are not an elf?"

Amelia softened and sighed, running a hand through her hair, pulling the braid apart. She gazed up at the sky then back to the blonde next to her.

"That, my friend," she said at last. "Is a story for another time."

* * *

><p>Departing Edoras was one of the most difficult things Rae had ever done and she'd only been there for a day. Théoden led the way out of Edoras on his creamy white stallion, Snowmane. Legolas and Gimli were riding Arod, Aragorn and Amelia on Hasufel. Rae and Dreyne were slightly behind the group, walking among the people of Edoras and helping wherever they could.<p>

Through the day, as noon came, Rae and Dreyne had fallen far behind. It wasn't a very unusual act in all honesty, as Amelia had dismounted Hasufel, leaving Aragorn on his own, and was walking up near Éowyn, who was leading Gimli on Arod. Legolas had dismounted Arod and waited for Rae before mounting Dreyne behind her. She didn't complain once.

Rae ushered Dreyne forward to catch up with Aragorn before slowing next to him, listening to Gimli and Éowyn talk about Dwarf woman. Legolas groaned softly behind her making her chuckle before she leaned back against his chest.

"Humour him," she whispered. Legolas looked at her, as if seeing her in a new light, before he nodded.

"I shall try," he murmured back. Rae smiled and looked forward, just in time to make eye contact with her sister, who narrowed her eyes. Rae, confused, tilted her head to the side. Amelia smiled then made a punching motion with her hand. Rae sat up and straightened, catching on.

"It's true," Gimli was saying, "you don't see many Dwarf women. In fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, they are often mistaken for Dwarf men." Amelia looked at Éowyn then at Aragorn, who mimed having a beard.

"It's the beards," he whispered. Rae chuckled and ushered Dreyne forward, past the Dwarf and Arod, as the King approached Aragorn.

Dreyne's trot turned into a canter as they approached Hama and Gamling, the two soldiers who were keeping watch for any attacks. Dreyne slowed to a walk again just behind them, giving Legolas and Rae some alone time. Rae leaned back against him again, a smile playing at her lips. She felt content, comfortable, at home. She sighed, eyes closing in content.

* * *

><p>Amelia helped Éowyn carry the stew she made to the people of Edoras. She herself had refused, not liking how it looked but too polite to deny without helping her do something else. Many had been eager to take, others - specifically the younger ones - had refused, deciding to leave for the elderly, who needed it more.<p>

As the two women came near Gimli and offered, he politely refused and walked off, leaving Amelia grinning at his retreating form.

"Don't worry," she told Éowyn, "he would've had. He's just embarrassed about his tumble off Arod earlier." Éowyn laughed but stopped short, her laugh dying into a smile as she spotted Aragorn sitting off by himself. He was cleaning his sword, examining the blade as though he had never seen it before. The two women walked up to him.

"I made some stew," Éowyn said quietly. "It isn't much but it's hot." She filled a bowl and passed it to Aragorn, her hands trembling. Amelia smiled but stepped behind Aragorn, rapidly shaking her head to Aragorn, mouthing _Don't touch it._

"Thank you," Aragorn said, tasting the grey-yellow liquid. He grimaced and almost succeeding at hiding it before catching Éowyn's worried gaze. He smiled and was almost convincing to Amelia as he said, "it's good."

"Really?" Éowyn said, smiling brightly. She turned to walk away and Amelia grinned encouragingly. She made to sit next to Aragorn and chuckled lightly as he poured his stew on the ground at his side.

Suddenly, Éowyn turned around again and Aragorn hurried to steady his plate, the hot stew stinging his fingers where it spilled onto the side of the bowl. Avoiding his eyes, Amelia looked away, hand over her mouth to stifle any laughter that came out. She listened to the conversation between her friend and her mentor with amusement, eyes twinkling with laughter.

* * *

><p>Night came fast but sleep could not weave it's spell on Rae. Her thoughts were scrambled, buzzing around her brain, a new one surfacing every time she tried to sleep. She gazed over to Legolas and Amelia, both sleeping peacefully. Her brow furrowed and she stood, hoping the night air would clear her mind.<p>

The thought that haunted her was Isengard. She worried for the hobbits, especially Frodo and Sam, getting so close to Mordor. Evil was stirring, anyone could sense that. What was worse was, despite Gandalf's words of comfort, they knew not where exactly Merry and Pippin were. She missed the small Halflings; their need to eat endlessly, their humour, jokes and songs. They would have been good company for her at that moment.

Rae sighed in aggravation, wishing there was some way she could see them, just to check they were alright. She couldn't live with herself if any of them were hurt or killed. She hugged herself tightly but, finding little comfort in the gesture, dropped her arms quickly and returned to wear Amelia and Legolas were sleeping without a care in the world. Oh, how she wished things were that easy.

* * *

><p>In Rae's opinion, she did a good job of hiding her uncomfortable thoughts the next day. They were half a day's journey from Helm's Deep, and making good progress. Legolas had returned to accompany Gimli but was walking rather than riding. Amelia was walking on the other side of Dreyne, shooting dirty looks to Legolas every time he tried to make eye contact with Rae. The younger sister only laughed at her sisters protectiveness, looking out into the distance.<p>

"You know," Amelia said conversationally, "I wouldn't mind you dating an elf. If it weren't _that one_."

"Why do you hate him so?" Rae questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You seem to have forgotten the… _incident _in Lothlórien. Has he brainwashed you?"

"No!" Rae yelled, appalled. Then, realising a few heads had turned to look at her, she lowered her voice. "He's one of my closest friend, Ames," she whispered.

"That doesn't justify what he said, Rae," was Amelia serious reply. Rae shot her an angry look. Amelia raised her hands in defence. "I'm just saying that _I_ wouldn't be so quick to say he's _changed_."

"Amelia-"

"He might just be waiting for the right moment to screw you over-"

"That's enough, Amelia," Rae growled dangerously. Amelia quieted at her sisters tone. Rae continued, "I'm fully capable of making my own decisions, thank you very much. I appreciate your protectiveness but it's unnecessary so, in _polite_ terms, _would you be so kind as to_ _back off_?"

Amelia, shocked, said nothing and stormed off, finally coming to a stop next to Aragorn who was leading Hasufel next to Éowyn. From the distant look in his eyes, Amelia could tell the conversation had been about Arwen.

"Are you alright, Amelia?" Éowyn asked, concerned. Amelia nodded, faking a smile. She looked over her shoulder as Hama and Gamling rode past her. She watched them pass Legolas who was standing on a hilltop, looking out into the distance. Amelia couldn't help but notice that he seemed distant.

Hama and Gamling rode past the Elf, who watched them, confused. Amelia's eyes strayed to Rae who was riding to Legolas, noticing his confused look. She urged Dreyne to go faster when Legolas knocked an arrow and sped down the hill. Aragorn, seeing this, handed Amelia Hasufel's reigns and ran after Rae. Rae, however, turned Dreyne and they sped back down, heading straight for Amelia and Hasufel.

"Amelia," she gasped. "It's a Warg. We're under attack."

Aragorn began speeding down the hill yet again and Théoden came forward, nervous and anxious for news. Aragorn grabbed the reigns from Amelia and mounted, the latter following suit.

"What is it?" Théoden asked, "What did you see?"

"Warg!" Aragorn cried. "We're under attack!"

Everything happened so fast after that. People began screaming and fearing for their lives whilst soldiers mounted their horses and prepared for battle.

"Get them out of here!" Aragorn yelled, gesturing to the people of Edoras.

"All riders to the head of the column!" Théoden cried. Rae followed Aragorn and Amelia as they spurred forward, Dreyne easily keeping up with their speed.

"Follow me!" Théoden yelled, Snowmane running at the head of the charge. Rae felt a rush of excitement run through her, the thought of proving herself to the men of Rohan flying around her head. After what happened in the throne room, what better way to redeem herself?

Legolas soon came into sight, firing arrows at the oncoming army of Wargs and riders. Rae pulled out her own bow and knocked an arrow, preparing to fire. She smiled as she watched Legolas swing up onto Arod in front of Gimli, looking so graceful that many of the men turned to look at him.

"Show off," Rae yelled to him, grinning. He smirked and knocked another arrow. She fired an arrow at an oncoming Warg, grinning as the rider flew from the saddle and straight into a sword. As she fired another, her eyes fell to Gimli just as he fell from Arod.

"Gimli!" She shouted. Over the commotion of the battle, he didn't hear her, picking up his axe.

Rae, figuring Gimli could take care of himself, continued firing arrows, only stopping when an orc appeared next to her. She shot the arrow but missed because of his close proximity. She gasped when he smiled at her seemingly helplessness. She smirked to him as he laughed at her before his grin was replaced by a frown. Unsheathing _Kalina_, Rae slashed forward, slicing his head from his shoulders. She grimaced at the blood coating the blade before placing her bow back in the quiver, unsheathing _Mori_ and continuing the fight.

Amelia was having a much different fighting experience. She didn't enjoy riding on the back of Hasufel while Aragorn got to fight. Every time she thought she would be able to fight an orc, Aragorn got to it first. She wasn't enjoying having the backseat until she noticed Gimli in a spot of bother. There was a Warg on top of him, trapping him, a dead orc on top of that and another Warg was coming over the heap, ready to kill.

"Gimli!" Amelia cried, leaping of Hasufel. Aragorn turned in the saddle.

"Amelia!" He yelled.

Amelia paid no heed to him, rushing to Gimli's aid. She unsheathed _Lote en' Arvandor_ and lifted it, ready to kill. Then, out of nowhere, a spear shot through the Warg's side, and it fell, dead. Amelia, glaring, turned to face who had thrown the spear, seeing Aragorn riding away.

"Really?" She shouted, angry. "REALLY?"

"Eh-heh," she heard Gimli grunt. "Oi, lass, mind giving me a hand?"

"Oh, right!"

Together, Amelia and the Dwarf managed to heave the pile of dead beings off him. Gimli grinned, grateful before lifting his axe and bounding off into battle. Amelia followed, gripping her sword in her hand, wiping the other on his skirt. The battle was almost over when Amelia finally killed a few orcs before helping Gimli take down a Warg. When they finished, her eyes scanned the field, searching for her mentor.

She couldn't find him.

Rae dismounted Dreyne, eyes darting through all the dead bodies on the field as she cleaned _Kalina _and _Mori _on the grass. She sheathed her blades and tried to find Legolas. She was sporting a few cuts and bruises but nothing serious. When she at last spotted the Elf, he wasn't looking in her direction but was gazing up and down the field in front of him, going from Amelia and Gimli, to the cliff. Rae smiled; he hadn't even thought to look behind him in his state.

"Legolas!" She shouted. He faced her, a worried look on his face before he relaxed, smiling slightly. He hurried over.

"I couldn't find you and I feared the worst," he whispered.

"I'm alright," Rae replied. "I'm not hurt. Have you seen Aragorn?"

"No…"

The two Elves began to search the field for the ranger before Gimli and Amelia joined them, fearing for their friend. As they came closer to the cliff edge, Rae took a deep breath. _Surely he didn't…_ she thought. _No. We'll find him._ As Legolas peered over the edge, laughter was heard. Rae, puzzled, gazed around her, her eyes landing on a dying orc. Gimli knelt beside him, his axe at the orc's throat.

"Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing," Gimli growled. The orc continued to laugh.

"He's dead. He took a little tumble off the cliff."


	18. Seventeen: Helm's Deep

**Author's Note: **Here it is :). Quite short and I already have the next one written but, just because I'm evil that way, I'm not gonna post it yet ;). _**Read & review**_, it motivates me ;).

Thanks to;

**aliben - **_A couple more chapters and there'll be some Legolas and Rae :). Can you wait that long ;)?  
><em>**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967  
>writergirl1107<br>HeavensWeatherHellsCompany  
>Lady of Sign<br>  
>Sarah Victoria Cullen - <strong>_I'm glad you like it so much :)! _

* * *

><p><strong>Seventeen: Helm's Deep<strong>

There was silence as the group took in the orc's words. Rae moved quickly to the edge, joining Théoden, as her eyes examined the river below. The river was fast flowing and it was unlikely that anyone would survive it but Rae knew Aragorn. He was hardy. A fall like that wouldn't kill him. Would it?

"You lie!" She heard Amelia cry, anguished. Rae heard footsteps and then Amelia joined her at the side, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

The orc had died and Gimli and Legolas joined the small group at the edge of the cliff. Legolas was holding Aragorn's necklace in his hand and, when Amelia noticed this, she burst into tears and made to jump into the river after him. Legolas grabbed her before she could fall and pulled her back, hugging her close to him. She fought him, screaming, angry and heart-broken sobs escaping her.

"No! LET ME GO!" She sobbed. "Damn you! Let go! Stop-!"

"Amelia," Legolas said, calming her. "This won't help anyone." She sobbed, angry and hurt tears continuing to fall, as she turned and buried her face in Legolas' tunic. Rae wiped her eyes and turned away, taking deep breaths.

Gamling approached the group, looking solemn, and Théoden turned to him. He spared one look back to Amelia as she shed tears for her lost mentor and friend, before giving out his orders.

"Get the wounded on horses," he said. "The wolves of Isengard _will_ return." He paused and turned away. "Leave the dead." Amelia cried out, shocked and hurt, and sobbed harder into Legolas' chest. Rae stepped in front of the King before he could leave.

"We can't just- just leave!" She said, waving her hand towards the cliff. "Send out search parties! My lord," her voice softened, adopting a pleading tone now. "He may yet be alive. Please." But the King only shook his head.

"There is no time," he explained. Rae, angered, stood in front of him as he made to leave.

"Aragorn may yet be alive. We cannot just leave him if he is!"

"The fall from that cliff is great," the King replied, calm. "There is little chance-"

"We have to at least try!"

"No. We are needed at Helm's Deep."

With that, the King walked away. Rae was breathing heavily, infuriated and offended. She clenched her fists and, looking once more at the shaking form of her sister, made to go after the King of Rohan. She took a few steps but Gimli grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Leave it, lass," he said sadly. Rae pulled her arm away and stormed over to Dreyne, mounting quickly. With a last, fleeting look to Legolas, the pair took off in the opposite direction of Helm's Deep.

* * *

><p>When Helm's Deep at last came into view, Amelia felt nothing for it's immense structure. She did not dwell on the wall protecting the halls, nor the fact that Helm's Deep itself seemed to be made from the cliff edge. Hasufel could sense her grief and lack of enthusiasm to ride but she dared not smile to anyone. She did not want to act fake.<p>

Legolas, Gimli and Amelia followed the King and Gamling as they rode into Helm's Deep, the people parting for them.

"Make way for the King!" She heard Gamling yell, but the words sounded muffled to her. "Make way for Théoden, make way for the King!" The riders stopped at the bottom of a set of steps, where Éowyn was waiting for them. She searched their faces but Amelia could tell there was only one she was looking for. She had to turn away from the blonde woman as her eyes searched her and she dismounted, fresh tears spilling down her cheeks.

"So few," she heard Éowyn say, "so few of you have returned."

"Our people are safe," was the King's reply. "We have paid for it with many lives."

Legolas placed a hand on Amelia's arm and pulled her away from Hasufel, allowing some other soldiers to take their horses to the stables. Amelia's hid her face in Legolas' arm, hiding her face from others. The grief was getting the best of her, she knew, but she couldn't help it. Aragorn would've scolded her for her actions but Aragorn wasn't there, was he? Legolas led her forward next to Gimli and they stopped in front of Éowyn.

"My lady," Gimli greeted, voice heavy with sorrow.

"Lord Aragorn," Éowyn said, confused. "Where is he?"

"He fell," Amelia choked out, new tears staining her cheeks. She sobbed and Legolas held her close, the gesture only comforting. She knew they would only ever be friends, for Legolas' heart belonged with Rae.

As night fell, Amelia fell into a dreamless sleep, waking up many times during the night, her pillow wet from the tears she had shed.

* * *

><p>Rae's thoughts were jumbled yet again. She couldn't understand what had possessed her to go against King Théoden's wishes but all she knew was that she didn't believe at all that Aragorn was gone. This thought alone spurred her on, giving her the strength to carry on and push her exhaustion deep within her.<p>

All through the night she searched, never stopping to eat, drink or sleep. There was too much she had to do and not enough time to do it.

It was not until the next morning, when she was sure that Amelia had had a decent nights sleep and Legolas and Gimli were safe in Helm's Deep, that she made her discovery. There was a horse, still bridled, running through the plains of Rohan as if it were being chased by death itself.

"_Soora ta_," she whispered to Dreyne and again they took off.

The horse in front of them found it's way down the shore of a river, and Dreyne only slowed down when it did. There was a man lying on the shore, bathed in sunlight, his arm covered in blood from a wound on his shoulder.

"There he is," Rae said happily, a smile breaking out on her face. She dismounted from Dreyne and hurried over to Aragorn. She helped him sit up and assessed his shoulder wound, saying, "_Oio naa elealla alasse'_." Aragorn smiled at her and she hugged him. When Rae was able to get Aragorn to his feet, she punched him in the chest and folded her arms across her own.

"_Mani_?" He questioned her, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't ever do that again!" She yelled, waving her hand to the river. "You have no idea what this has done to Amelia!"

"Is she alright?" Aragorn asked, straightening suddenly.

"What do you think?" Rae asked, taking a sarcastic tone. "Let's see, shall we? One; she thinks her mentor has fell in battle. Two; she thinks her mentor _fell_ from a _cliff_. Three-"

"Alright, I understand!"

"And so you should."

Rae suddenly realised what Aragorn looked like. His clothes looked worse than before, ripped and tattered, coming apart at the seams. Blood soaked them everywhere.

"You look terrible," she said. Aragorn laughed and mounted the horse that had led Rae to him. Rae mounted Dreyne and said, "That's a smart horse. Led me straight to you."

"His name is Brego," Aragorn told her. "He was Théodred's horse." Rae nodded and turned about with Dreyne, preparing to head back where she had come.

"We must make for Helm's Deep with all haste," she said seriously. "Everyone thinks you're dead. _Asca_!"

And together, the two sped through the plains of Rohan, letting nothing stop them from reaching their destination.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Elvish Translations.<span>**

"__Soora ta_," - _**Follow it**

"_Oio naa elealla alasse'_." - **Ever is thy sight a joy**

"_Mani_?" - **What?**

_"Asca!" **- **_**Hurry! **


	19. Eighteen: Unwelcome News

**Author's Note: **Hi all! I just want to take this moment to thank everyone for being patient and all that jazz :). And, of course, for the reviews. It really helps to know that you guys are liking it so much ;). Anyhoo, on with the show. I apologise in advance, this chapter is quite short and is mostly there as a filler before the battle of Helm's Deep :) [Which, by the way, is roughly 2 chapters away, just so you know]. _**Read & Review, **_it makes me feel so... alive ;D!

Thanks to;

**RoseKnott  
>aliben<br>fictionfreak156  
>Lady of Sign<br>sarabqh  
>Cystal-Wolf-Guardain-967<br>HeavensWeatherHellsCompany  
>Sarah Victoria Cullen<br>gleek2**

**_I don't own Lord of the Rings._**

And, just a quick word before I continue, would any of you guys read a Harry Potter fanfiction? My friends have convinced me to post it as soon as I finish the first chapter and it should be up sometime on Monday, but I just want to see if any of you would actually read it too :). **A forewarning, it'll involve a lot of OC's. **But, please tell me if you think it's a good idea or not, haha. I'm going for a Fred/OC romance among others, including a Draco/OC and a Cedric/OC and I would really like some opinions on whether you guys thinks it's a good idea [even if you don't think so, I'll probably post it ;)].

Anyway, enough of my babbling, here we go :D!

* * *

><p><strong>Eighteen: Unwelcome News<strong>

Aragorn and Rae rode to Helm's Deep. It wasn't until noon that they stopped, the sound of heavy feet hitting the ground filling the air. Rae gazed at Aragorn, a questioning look on her face. Aragorn didn't answer but directed Brego over to a hill, Rae and Dreyne following. They stopped at the top and Rae felt her stomach drop.

"Oh no," she whispered.

Passing over the plains below them was an army of orcs, ten thousand strong, perhaps more. Many of the orcs were holding flags bearing the white hand of Saruman. A huge blanket of grey clouds seemed to be following them.

"They're going to Helm's Deep," Rae said, dread coating her voice.

"We will just have to arrive before they do," Aragorn replied, already begin to ride away. Rae swallowed and looked one last time at the army before turning and following.

They rode most of the afternoon, arriving at Helm's Deep as the sun was lowering. They had hours before night fell. Rae patted Dreyne's neck, a small, sad smile on her face.

"_Mae carnen_, Brego, _mellon nîn_," she heard Aragorn say. Helm's Deep was magnificent, Rae would admit that, but it would not hold against an enemy as great as what they were about to face.

"We need to hurry," Rae said quietly. Aragorn nodded and the two of them sped towards Helm's Deep.

The gate opened for them and they galloped up the steps, stopping at the bottom of the keep. Crowds of people surrounded them, yelling out their relief that Aragorn was alive. Rae sighed and dismounted, staying near Dreyne as Gimli's voice rang out about the rest.

"Where is he? Where is he?" She heard the Dwarf shout. "Get out of the way! I'm going to kill him!" Rae smiled as the Dwarf came into view, his fists clenched in front of him as if he were about to hit Aragorn. "You- You are the luckiest, the canniest and the most reckless man I ever knew." Gimli leapt forward and threw his arms around Aragorn, murmuring, "Bless you, laddie."

"Gimli," Aragorn said quickly in a grim tone. "Where is the King?"

Gimli nodded towards the stairs leading to the keep and Aragorn nodded his thanks. He took off to the keep, leaving Gimli and Rae. Rae smiled to the Dwarf.

"Well, it's nice to see you too," she told him. The Dwarf turned to her, shaking his head. Rae stood back, placing a hand to her heart. "Why, Gimli. Don't I get a hug too? I'm hurt."

"You-!" Gimli yelled. "You are the most-"

"Please don't finish that sentence-"

"-irresponsible, wild, idiotic, unwise, perfect elleth I have ever known!" Rae grinned and patted his shoulder.

"That makes up for it, I suppose," she said, shrugging. Then she kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

Gimli huffed and began walking away, his face turning bright red. Rae followed him up the steps to the keep, a bright smile still on her face.

"You have no idea how worried you had that Elf," Gimli grumbled. Rae's smile immediately fell from her face and the Dwarf stopped walking, looking at her.

"Where is he?" She asked quietly. "Where is Amelia?" Gimli didn't answer as he climbed the rest of the stairs and sauntered away.

Rae took a deep breath and followed, eyes dashing around the area in front of the keep. There were soldiers situated everywhere and, as she cautiously stepped past them, many nodded to her in respect. She inclined her head back to them and made to enter the now open doors of the keep.

Gimli had arrived moments before her, immediately walking over to join Amelia. Said person looked up as she entered, tears leaking from her eyes from the sheer happiness (Rae assumed) that her mentor was alive. Amelia's crystal blue eyes met Rae's hazel ones and the older sister leapt to her feet, rushing forward to engulf the younger in a bone shattering hug.

"Don't _ever_ run off like that again," Amelia whispered. Rae only nodded as Amelia pulled away, her eyes searching behind her. The one she wanted to see was present but he wasn't looking at her. If anything, he didn't want to even look at her.

"I'm sorry," Rae said, loud enough that everyone in the room could hear her. She caught Théoden's eyes. "I had to go."

Amelia led Rae over to where she had been sitting as Théoden paced in front of them. Aragorn stood off to the side, Legolas behind him.

"A great host, you say?" Théoden said at last, finally stopping his pacing.

"All Isengard is emptied," Aragorn replied. Amelia gazed at her sister, as if looking for confirmation. Rae only looked at her feet.

"How many?" Théoden asked, his back to the group of people assembled in the room.

"Ten thousand strong at least," Rae informed him, voice strong and clear. Théoden froze in complete disbelief and faced her.

"Ten thousand?"

"It is an army bred for a single purpose," Aragorn said, Théoden's eyes falling on him. "To destroy the world of men. They will be here by nightfall." Théoden suddenly stood straighter. He gazed at each face in turn before walking out of the keep.

"Let them come!" He yelled.

Théoden was barking orders to Gamling whilst leading Aragorn, Amelia, Legolas, Gimli and Rae towards the gate leading into Helm's Deep. After Théoden had given the order that every man or strong boy able to fight be ready to battle, Gamling walked away, leaving the group alone with the King.

"We will cover the causeway and the gate from above," Théoden explained to them, waving his hand behind him to gesture the areas. "No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside the Hornburg!"

"This is no rabble of mindless orcs," Gimli grumbled, leaning against the gate. He continued, "These are Uruk-Hai. Their armour is thick and their shields broad."

"I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf," Théoden replied, voice dangerously low. "I know how to defend my own keep."

Théoden stalked past him and back into Helm's Deep, the group following him. Aragorn placed a hand on a very displeased Gimli, before they, too, followed. They followed Théoden to the inner ramparts, where Théoden continued to explain his plan.

"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock," the King was saying and Rae had to take a deep breath to keep from yelling at him. How could he act so confident and calm? War was on him and there was hardly enough men to defend Helm's Deep against _ten thousand orcs._ Théoden continued, "Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn. We've seen it before. Crops can be re-sewn, homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them."

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops and villages!" Amelia cried, exasperated.

"They come to destroy it's people, down to the very last child," Aragorn added, looking sombre.

Théoden faced the two and Rae could see that his calm and confident demeanour was a façade. In reality, he was as frightened as the rest of them.

"What would you have me do?" He hissed at Aragorn. "Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread! If this is to be our end then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance."

"Send out riders, my lord," Aragorn suggested. "You must call for aid."

"And who will come?" Théoden questioned, tone slightly mocking. "Elves?" He looked at Legolas and Rae. "Dwarves?" His gaze landed on Gimli. He turned back to Aragorn, continuing, "We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead."

"Gondor will answer," Aragorn said, though he didn't seem convinced in the matter.

"Gondor?" Théoden yelled, enraged. "Where was Gondor when Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon-" He stopped and took a deep breath before turning back to Aragorn, calmer. "No, my lord Aragorn. We are alone."

Théoden walked away, shouting out his orders to the soldiers around him. Rae's eyes fell to her feet and she sighed.

"He is a fool," she heard Amelia say. "If he thinks these men are going to last the night-"

"He has lost faith," Rae said tiredly. "He believes no one will help should he call."

"Rae, you should go and get some sleep," Aragorn said, placing a hand on her arm.

"Only if you get some as well," she murmured but her eyes were already drooping.

"Not here," Amelia muttered. "Come on."

* * *

><p>When Amelia was sure Rae was resting, she hurried away from the keep, pushing through the women and children making their way to the caves. She spotted Éowyn, looking infuriated, as she pushed through the crowd easily. Amelia, apologising the whole way, clambered through, eventually finding a clear path to follow.<p>

As it turned out, Éowyn was heading in the very direction Amelia needed to go. She appeared behind the blonde just as her conversation with Aragorn ended and Amelia immediately wished she could disappear.

"Because they love you!" Éowyn shrieked, tears in her eyes. Amelia stopped walking and bit her lip, not wanting to make the situation worse. Aragorn and Éowyn shared a long look before Aragorn looked away, his eyes falling on Amelia. Éowyn turned, following his gaze. When her eyes landed on Amelia, she grew sad as if she had just realised something important.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly before she followed the crowd into the caves.

Amelia fidgeted with her hands and paced on the spot, unable to find the words to say. Aragorn just walked past her, saying nothing. Legolas and Gimli followed afterwards and Amelia, giving a last look to where Éowyn had disappeared, went after them.

"Why do I have a funny feeling I arrived at precisely the _wrong_ time?" Amelia asked aloud, shooting Gimli a confused look. No one answered her and she sighed.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><span>Elvish Translations.<span>

"_Mae carnen_, Brego, _mellon nîn_," **- Well done, Brego, my friend**


	20. Nineteen: Preparing For Battle

**Author's Note: **Heey! Here it is and - wait for it - the next chapter is the battle of Helm's Deep xD! Thanks to everyone who answered my querie about a HP fic.. It helped me out a lot :). And I decided that I probably won't post it until I finish my POTC series, or this one :). **_Read & Review_**, thanks :D.

Thanks to;

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967  
>aliben<br>fictionfreak156  
>silentmidnightdeath<br>Ellis Bane  
>RoseKnott<br>Inotia  
>coolsweetness55<strong>

_**I do not own Lord of the Rings.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Nineteen: Preparing For Battle<strong>

Rae woke an hour later, refreshed but not completely recovered. She met with the others in the armoury, where weapons were being handed out to the men. Rae made her way over to Amelia, who was watching the whole scene with sad eyes. She knew exactly what the others would not speak aloud. They could not win this fight.

Gimli was sitting in the corner, smoking his pipe and saying nothing. Legolas was pacing, though he had stopped, if only for a moment, to watch Rae as she entered. Aragorn lifted a nearby sword and scrutinised it before dropping it back on the table.

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys," he said as he approached. "These are no soldiers."

"Many have seen too many winters," Gimli added from his seat.

"Or too few," Legolas said, finally stopping his pacing.

Rae caught the eyes of a nearby boy - no, young man. He looked around seventeen, just like she would have been had she never been transported into Middle Earth. She smiled reassuringly at him before turning away, looking at Legolas. The elf was frowning, examining every single man and boy in the room.

"Look at them," he said suddenly. "They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes."

The noise in the armoury stopped suddenly and everyone looked at the group. Rae sighed, putting her head in her hands. Amelia placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to reassure her but Rae only shook her head.

"_Boe a hyn… neled herain dan caer menig_!" Legolas cried, turning and pacing yet again. Aragorn sighed and looked around for a moment.

"_Si beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras_," Aragorn said at last.

"What are they saying?" Amelia whispered to Rae but the latter only shook her head, looking at Legolas in shock. This was a side of him she had never seen before. She had never seen him lose hope like this.

"_Aragorn, nedin dagor hen ú-'erir ortheri. Natha daged dhaer_!" Legolas continued. Rae's breath caught in her throat and it took everything she had not to flee the room.

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn bellowed. Amelia released a breath and Rae knew that she no longer needed Rae to tell her what had been said between the two.

Aragorn turned and left the room, the men in the armoury clearing a way for him. Amelia and Rae shared a look, silently having a conversation. Rae nodded to Amelia in understanding and the older sister departed the room after her mentor. Legolas made to go with her but Gimli grabbed her arm.

"Let them go, lad," he said. "Let them be."

Legolas looked at Rae, guiltily, before turning and leaving the armoury via another exit.

* * *

><p>Amelia, shocked by the argument between the two friends, had gone straight after her mentor, hoping to calm him and check up on him. It wasn't a difficult task to find him as she spied him sitting on the steps outside the keep. Silently, though she knew he knew she was there, she sat next to him, saying nothing. There were soldiers running around them, yelling out orders.<p>

"You know he didn't mean it," Amelia said at last, breaking the silence between the two. Aragorn's reply was a sigh so Amelia continued, "He's scared. He's lost faith. He just needs to be reminded that there is hope."

"What if he is right?" Aragorn asked her. "What if we are going to die? All of us. We may not live through the night." Amelia smiled.

"Then we will die with honour and dignity, fighting for what we believed was right." Aragorn smiled sadly at her and Amelia continued, "But we _will_ survive, Aragorn. We are _not_ going to die."

There was a comfortable silence between them. Aragorn was watching a young boy of around fourteen or fifteen as he conversed with a soldier by the fire. In his hand he held a sword easily longer than his arm. Aragorn held out his hand to the boy.

"Give me your sword," he said. The boy looked shocked but he approached nonetheless. Aragorn took the sword and Amelia watched as he examined it.

"What is your name?" She asked him, a gentle smile on his face.

"Haleth, son of Hama, my lady," the boy replied. Then, looking to Aragorn, he continued, "The men are saying we will not live out the night. They say it is hopeless."

Aragorn sighed and stood, holding the sword out in front of him. He swung it around, checking it's weight and how it would fare in battle.

"This is a good sword," he stated aloud, handing it back to Haleth. "Haleth, son of Hama," he started, placing a hand on his shoulder. Amelia stood as Aragorn looked straight into Haleth's eyes and said, "There is always hope."

Amelia smiled and followed Aragorn as he walked back to the keep.

* * *

><p>Rae, after watching Legolas leave the armoury, had continued to prepare for war. Her travelling clothes had been cleaned as she slept, clearing them of their dirty marks. Personally, Rae didn't see the point in the action. Weren't they about to be dirtied again anyway?<p>

She'd found a breast plate that ran to just above her breasts and down to her waist, providing comfort and safety. She'd kept aside another for Amelia when she returned with Aragorn. She decided that arm braces were the only other form of protection she wanted to wear. After she secured her quiver of arrows on her back and her two blades on her hips, she turned, picking up her bow from the table.

As she left the armoury, Aragorn and Amelia entered. Rae inclined her head to them as they stepped past her.

"Looking good," Amelia said, grinning. Rae smiled.

"I left a few things on the table for you," she replied. "A few pieces you might like."

"Thank you."

Amelia watched as Rae made her way out, finding no reason to ask where she was going. The older sister knew the younger too well to know what she had to do.

Rae didn't find it particularly difficult to find Legolas. He was pacing along the wall of the Hornburg, hands clenched into fists at his sides. He'd applied shoulder armour, but nothing else. As Rae approached, he stopped and faced her, his expression suddenly quite grim. Biting her lip, she cast her eyes downwards. Why did she feel so ashamed to be in front of him now? Taking a deep breath, she met his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Legolas," she said quietly. Then louder so she had his attention completely, "I don't know what came over me. I- I was just so angry at Théoden and I could didn't want to believe that- that Aragorn was gone so I just decided to go look myself and…"

The look in Legolas' eyes hadn't softened at all. Rae sighed and looked away, preparing to head back to the armoury. She took a few steps but stopped, turning her head slightly to look over her shoulder at him.

"Legolas, I really am sorry," she told him, her voice struggling to be more than a whisper. "I understand if you don't want to talk to me but…" She faced him again, taking a deep breath. "Aragorn has lead us this far and never led us astray. He is our friend and you trust him, do you not?"

"Of course I do," Legolas snapped and Rae flinched at his cold tone. It took all that she had not to turn and flee from his tone, memories of the last time he spoke to her as such filling her mind. She took a deep breath.

"Then trust him now."

With that, she turned and continued away from the Hornburg.

* * *

><p>There was no conversation between Amelia and Aragorn as they both got ready for the upcoming battle. Aragorn was quickly redressing himself whilst Amelia strapped <em>Lote en' Arvandor<em> to her hip. As she slipped her dagger in her boot and adjusted her skirt, Aragorn suddenly stopped moving. When Amelia glanced up, she noticed Legolas holding out his sword, a small, sad smile on his lips. Aragorn took his sword as Amelia straightened, watching the Elf with curious eyes. Where on Earth was Rae?

"We have trusted you this far," Legolas said. "You have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair."

Aragorn replied to Legolas in Elvish and Amelia wondered what was said, worried that another argument may break out. Her anxious feelings dispersed when Legolas and Aragorn patted each other on the shoulder, smiling. When they pulled away, Amelia propped herself against the table behind her.

"Legolas," she started slowly, watching as the Elf turned to face her. "I know Rae went to find you. Where is she?" Legolas took longer than she liked trying to form an answer and Amelia immediately thought the worst. "What did you do?" She growled at him.

"Amelia," Aragorn sighed. "We cannot jump to conclusions."

"You're right. So, Legolas, where did she go so I can go and clean up the mess you left? _Again._"

Before any of them could speak, Gimli trudged in, a chain mail shirt hiked up to his chest. He appeared to be struggling with it.

"If we had time, I'd get this adjusted," he grumbled. The shirt fell to the ground, pooling at his feet. "It's a little tight across the chest." Amelia chuckled softly, looking at the Dwarf in disbelief. Suddenly, a horn sounded and the four of them looked upwards, listening to the strange sound. Amelia bit her lip. Surely the orcs had not arrived already? Her question was answered by Legolas, who looked confused.

"That is no orc horn," he stated softly.

Ignoring her previous anger at the Elf, Amelia followed him as he led the way out of the keep. As they descended the steps outside, there were shouts of "Open the gate!" and Amelia immediately spotted Rae, standing near the bottom, watching as something happened. Her face showed pure amazement and hope. Moments later, Amelia saw why.

A large army of Elves was marching into Helm's Deep, clad in silver armour. Each had a bow and a quiver full of arrows. They all had blond hair. Amelia immediately thought of the Elves of Lothlórien and wondered if Lady Galadriel had sent them. Despite the addition of the Elves, they were still largely outnumbered, but Amelia was too overjoyed at the sight of them to care. Her smile broadened as soon as she saw who was leading them.

Haldir, march warden of Lothlórien, clad in bright, golden armour, came to a stop at the bottom of the step and bowed before Théoden.

"How is this possible?" The King asked in disbelief. Haldir smiled.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell," he said. "An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago, we fought and died together." Haldir's eyes fell on Aragorn, Legolas, Amelia and Gimli as they hurried down the steps, coming to a stop beside Théoden and Rae. Haldir smiled and continued, "We come to honour that allegiance."

Rae, grinning widely, leapt down off the steps and into Haldir's arms. Amelia didn't miss the way Legolas' shoulders tensed at this. When Rae pulled away at last, Legolas relaxed but only for a moment.

"Thank you for coming," Rae said to Haldir. "Your help is much appreciated." Rae stepped back in time for Aragorn to hug Haldir next.

"You are most welcome," he sighed, relieved. Haldir gave Rae a strange look as she stepped away but quickly directed his attention to Legolas, who embraced him. Amelia laughed as the army of Elves turned and stood to attention.

"We are proud to fight alongside men once more," Haldir told Théoden.

Amelia, feeling left out of the hugs, stopped Haldir for one before he could disappear with Rae and turned to face Legolas, eyebrows raised.

"What was that?" She questioned, straining to hide the amusement in her tone. Legolas didn't answer her, his eyes focussed on Haldir and Rae's retreating forms. Amelia tried to follow his sight but could only see Elves as they proceeded to follow orders from surrounding soldiers. She realised that Legolas' sight was much better than her own so he was probably still following them. Amelia sighed.

"Legolas, go talk to her," she muttered, nudging his arm. Legolas, confused, turned to face her.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he stated coldly. Amelia rolled her eyes.

"You really are clueless, aren't you?"

Shaking her head, Amelia walked away, leaving him to ponder her words.

* * *

><p>"Rae?"<p>

Rae snapped out of her thoughts and faced Haldir, taking a deep breath. A quick scan of her surroundings told her that she was on the wall of the Hornburg, surrounded by some fellow Elves, all preparing their bows for battle. Haldir was watching her worriedly.

"I'm sorry, Haldir," Rae said quietly. "I have a lot on my mind lately."

"Legolas?" Haldir asked, brow furrowed. Rae sighed.

"No. Well, yes. I think it's my fault."

Rae proceeded to explain to Haldir the events leading to Legolas' treatment of her, missing out a few bits and pieces that didn't really matter. Haldir listened intently but seemed slightly angry about Legolas' treatment of her.

"He hasn't spoken to me since," Rae concluded. Haldir took a deep breath. If we was going to say anything, he changed his mind because of something happening behind her. He opened his mouth, changed his mind, then spoke.

"Your parents send their best," he said at last. "Your brother looks forward to seeing you return home. He especially wants to see how you've improved-"

"Rae?"

Rae started and turned, shocked. Haldir abruptly stopped his sentence, instead finding something very interesting in the soon-to-be battlefield. Rae swallowed.

"How can I help you, Legolas?" She asked, hoping the waver in her voice wasn't noticeable. Legolas shot a sideways glance to Haldir and Rae nodded, silently understanding. Leaning back to Haldir, Rae whispered, "I'll not be a moment," and followed Legolas away.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two of them and Rae couldn't help but feel awkward. Legolas hadn't exactly been happy to see her earlier and she briefly wondered if he was going to just yell at her. She swallowed.

"So," she started carefully. "What's wrong? Shouldn't you be getting ready for the battle?" Legolas rubbed the back of his neck, a gesture Rae wasn't used to seeing, before he looked at her.

"I just wanted to make sure you were with someone who can… protect you if I'm not close," he said at last, diverting his gaze to anywhere but her near the end.

"Oh," was all Rae said. Then, taking a deep breath and suddenly feeling more confident about herself, she said, "well, I'll be heading back then."

"There's another thing!" Legolas called after her, almost desperately. Rae slowly faced him, a hopeful expression on her face.

"Yes?"

For the first time, Rae realised that he was doing his best to avoid looking at her. Raising an eyebrow, she stepped closer.

"Is this about your competition with Gimli?" Rae asked, speaking before him. Legolas, shocked, looked around him at the surrounding Elves.

"How did you know?" He asked, suspicious. Rae sighed.

"Amelia told me," she explained, shrugging. "She overheard you talking about it." Before he could get another word in, Rae continued, "But _I'm_ going to beat you both. Just watch."

Then, she turned on her heel and made her way back to her spot next to Haldir, grinning as if victory was already in her grasp.

* * *

><p>Amelia, standing in between Legolas and a farm boy, was beginning to feel the first nerves of the night. The sound of marching feet was in the air, and ahead of them, the army could be seen by the number of lit torches they were carrying. On Legolas' other side, Gimli stood, too short to see over the wall.<p>

"You could have picked a better spot," he grumbled to Legolas.

Aragorn came to a stop behind them, examining the advancing army. Sensing Amelia's nerves, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Where is Rae?" He asked her quietly. Amelia took a deep breath, clutching her stomach.

"With Haldir," she whispered back. Aragorn nodded.

"Well, lad," Gimli said, a smile on his face. Despite this, he seemed completely serious. "Whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night."

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn," Legolas added.

"Let's hope they last the night," Gimli said after. Amelia's stomach gave an uncomfortable churn and she struggled to keep its contents down. There was a rumble of thunder through the night sky then a flash of lightning.

And then the rain began.

* * *

><p><span>Elvish Translations.<span>

"_Boe a hyn… neled herain dan caer menig!" - _**And they should be... Three hundred against ten thousand!**

"_Si beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras," - _**They have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras.**

"_Aragorn, nedin dagor hen ú-'erir ortheri. Natha daged dhaer!" - _**Aragorn, they cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!**


	21. Twenty: The Battle of the Deeping Wall

**Author's Note: **Hey all. This is the next chapter, first part of the battle, so hope you all like it :). My updates are probably going to be slower and I may not be able to update every week.. I'm sitting my Highers this year and they need a lot of my time :/. But, I'll try! _**Read & Review,**_ please :).

Thanks to;

**RoseKnott  
>aliben - <strong>_I think you'll like this one ;).  
><em>**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967  
>coolsweetness55<br>Thegoldenlock  
><strong>

_**I do not own Lord of the Rings.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty: The Battle of the Deeping Wall<strong>

Rae watched as the army of Uruks advanced on them, her hands shaking where she held the arrow in place. The way every single drop of rain could be heard as it hit the armour of the surrounding soldiers was getting on her nerves and it was taking all she had not to scream. Perhaps it was just her nerves eating at her. She took a deep breath, watching intently as the Uruk who seemed to be leading the army climbed onto a rock, lifting his sword into the air.

The Uruk army stopped marching suddenly and Rae tried to focus on what Aragorn was saying as he strolled through the line of Elves, each prepared to release an arrow at a moments notice.

"_A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas!_" He cried. He stopped behind Haldir and Rae, noticing the lone Elleth among the Elves. Rae heard him step towards her before she felt his hand on her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder at him, never loosening her hold on her arrow. He nodded simply before walking away.

Rae frowned as the army of Uruks began stamping their spears on the ground and beating their chests. Aragorn walked away back down the line of Elves and drew his sword, holding it out in front of him. The men of Rohan began loading their bows and Rae tightened her grip on her own. The Uruks weren't making a move to charge and Rae was growing restless.

"Why won't they attack?" She muttered to Haldir but he didn't answer.

Just when Rae was about to shoot an Uruk, another soldier beat her to it. An elderly Rohan man had accidentally let loose his arrow and, amazingly, it had hit an Uruk in the weakest area; the neck.

"_Dartho_!" Aragorn cried. The Uruk's had stopped beating their chests and stomping their spears on the ground. The Uruk that the arrow had pierced fell to the ground, dead. The others growled and Rae prepared herself. The battle was about to begin. The Captain Uruk lifted his sword into the air and the charge began.

Looking around her, Rae realised she was the only Elf to have already loaded her bow and she raised an eyebrow. Ignoring the impulse to let loose her arrow, she waited for Aragorn's order.

"_Tangado a chadad_!" Aragorn yelled. Rae aimed for an Uruk, her forehead furrowing in concentration. Aragorn shouted, "_Leithio i philinn_!"

Rae's arrow flew from her bow with deadly accuracy, hitting the Uruk she aimed at in the neck. She loaded another, waiting for Aragorn's order.

"_Ribed bant_!" He yelled at last and the next batch of arrows was let loose. Rae shot down another Uruk and another, her attempts getting more frantic as she noticed Uruks with crossbows. Her heart leapt into her throat when the Elf standing next to her fell, an arrow embedded in his chest.

"_Pendraith_!" Aragorn shouted and Rae glimpsed downwards, in time to see the black contraption being placed against the wall.

"Rae!" Haldir yelled, grabbing her arm and pulling her back from the wall, in time for an arrow to whiz past where she had been looking. Rae gasped.

"Thanks, Haldir," she sighed, shooting down another Uruk. _Five_. Rae mentally groaned. Legolas was probably on ten by now. Biting her lip, she didn't hesitate to shoot down more.

Aragorn's order for swords went ignored by Rae until it was too late. The ladder crashed right in front of her and she fell back, her bow slipping from her hands. An Uruk scrambled over the top and bore down on her. Taking a deep breath, Rae slipped _Kalina_ out of it's sheath and slashed at the Uruk's neck, quickly moving on to the next.

When she could catch her breath, she spied her bow laying a few metres away. She made a mad grab for it, fighting off an Uruk that had paused to pick it up. After successfully retrieving her bow, she slid it back in the quiver, continuing the battle with her twin blades.

* * *

><p>"Legolas!" Amelia heard Gimli roar. "Two already!" The Elf grinned back, pausing with an arrow in his hand.<p>

"I'm on seventeen!" He yelled back. Amelia gaped at him. _Seventeen? _She'd only just taken down her fifth! Gimli grumbled something else that Amelia couldn't hear properly before she continued, stopping an Uruk before he could slaughter her from behind. She already knew that Legolas was looking out for her but Amelia was looking out for Rae. She hadn't seen her sister since the Elves arrived and it worried her not knowing where she was.

She swallowed, focussing on keeping herself alive when commotion began around them. The causeway was being swarmed by Uruk's, intent on storming the keep. Amelia's eyes fell on two Uruk's carrying a spiked ball. She raised her eyebrows, confused before they Uruk's dropped the ball under the wall, next to the gates.

"Aragorn!" She screamed. "Aragorn, the Uruk!" Aragorn looked at her and followed where she was pointing, to where an Uruk was sprinting to the spiked ball, a lit torch in his hand. The horrible realisation hit Amelia like a tonne of bricks.

It was a bomb.

Fighting off the Uruk's around her, she joined Aragorn as he yelled at Legolas, who was busy trying to stop the suicidal Uruk. Aragorn was desperately yelling at Legolas to kill him but his attempts were futile. The bomb went off and Amelia was thrown off her feet. The Deeping Wall had been breached. This was all Amelia could think before she knew no more.

* * *

><p>Rae grabbed the side of the wall for support as the ground shook. She looked over, astonished, to see a gaping hole. She threw a hand to her mouth, stifling her sob, but could not pause for long. More Uruk's were charging at her. Gritting her teeth in determination, she began fighting her way to the gap in the wall. When she reached the edge, she spotted Gimli on the other side, unconscious, his axe lay forgotten in his hand.<p>

"Gimli!" She cried but her voice was drowned out by the surrounding battle. She barely had enough time to block the Uruk sword behind her, before she threw her opponent over the edge.

The weight of the Uruk proved to be too much for her and she teetered on the edge, unable to balance herself. She barely had time to shriek before she fell off the wall and into the water below. She surfaced, just in time to defend herself from the oncoming Uruks. A nearby spear sliced her across the arm but the pain didn't slow her at all.

"Rae!"

Pausing to look back at the voice, if only for a moment, proved to be her downfall. She turned to face Aragorn, who was trying to rouse Amelia, who lay beside him with a very scary bruise on her head, and she didn't have time to defend against the sword behind her.

There was a shooting pain across her thigh and as she looked downwards, she was horrified to see her own blood dripping from a deep cut on her leg. Twirling _Kalina _and _Mori_ dangerously in her hands, she spun, suddenly angry at herself for dropping her guard.

"Thirty," she muttered. Another Uruk fell. "Thirty-one." Another. "Thirty-two."

She continued like this for sometime before arrows began piercing her enemies around her and Gimli threw himself off the wall to help her. The Dwarf stood in a pool of water, his trusty axe in his right hand. Rae didn't comprehend what had happened until a moment later, when Gimli was nowhere in sight. She spotted his axe waving through the air and almost chuckled, realising he was trapped underwater.

Aragorn charged past her, his sword coming down on the first opponent he spotted. Rae spun to find Amelia, getting to her feet a little unsteadily, her sword in a loose grip in her hand. Going as fast as her injured leg would allow, Rae hurried over to her, grabbing her arm.

"Come on," she said. "We need to get out of here!" Amelia nodded and together they raced over to some nearby steps and back onto the Deeping Wall.

As they emerged at the top, they were greeted by a group of Uruk's, who they promptly took down, Amelia gaining a few cuts in the process; some shallow, some deep. By the time Rae and Amelia had moved a few steps from where they started, the wound on Rae's leg was throbbing.

"Amelia," she gasped, "cover me!" Amelia nodded as Rae leaned against the side of the wall. Ripping off a piece of her tunic, she fastened it securely around her thigh, hoping to help against the bleeding.

She nodded to Amelia and together they continued the battle. At the top of some nearby steps stood Legolas, still using his bow and arrows but his quiver was dangerously low in stock. He noticed them and grabbed a nearby Uruk shield and threw it in front of him, sliding down the steps to meet them. As Rae and Amelia took down Uruks near them, Legolas shot as he slid, leaping off the shield at the bottom of the stairs and smiling as it took down an Uruk on its own.

"Show off!" Amelia shouted but secretly, she had enjoyed the show.

As Legolas stopped in front of them, his eyes scanned their injuries, worried about how beat up they looked. Rae nodded to him, determined to show she was alright and, despite her environment, grinned.

"Thirty-seven," she told him. "So far." Legolas raised an eyebrow and shook his head, taking down an Uruk coming up behind her. Rae sighed. Obviously, things weren't completely okay with them yet.

Her throat constricted as she thought about what would happen if one of them didn't survive. What would happen to Amelia is Rae died there, on the wall? Or Legolas? Rae's eyes darted to Legolas for a fleeting moment. How would she feel if he died there? Her heart ached just thinking about it. A life without him wasn't worth it.

And then, as Rae took down an Uruk coming up behind Legolas, she did something completely spontaneous. Forgetting where she was or what was happening around her, she grabbed Legolas and kissed him. He tensed at first and didn't relax (she couldn't really blame him, they were on a battlefield after all) but he gave her as much as she gave him. It wasn't what Rae would have wanted their first kiss to be like but it would have to do. _After all, _she mused._ I may not survive tonight. Better now than never._

She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes, expecting to see the same emotions she usually saw. She expected him to be indifferent to her and push away her feelings like he would any other elleth. Instead, he smiled softly.

"HEY!" Amelia shrieked. "Some other time, please!" Rae nodded to her sister and turned away from Legolas, the feeling of continuing what she started giving her new hope and grit to live. She decided, after that kiss, she couldn't die. She wouldn't die here.

Then there was the order for retreat.

* * *

><p><span>Elvish Translations.<span>

"_A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas!_" **- Show them no mercy! For you shall receive none!**

"_Dartho_!" **- Hold!**

"_Tangado a chadad." _**- Prepare to fire!**

"_Leithio i philinn_! **- Release the arrows!**

"_Ribed bant_!" **- Full volley! **

"_Pendraith_!" **- Ladders!**


	22. TwentyOne: Retreat to the Hornburg

**Author's Note: **Hi there. I realise this is beyond late but I haven't had the time to write and I lost my spark for a while. Again, I've had bucket loads of homework and I've jist finished the second week :/. Hence, this chapter is REALLY short. The next, however, will be MUCH longer. I swear on the River Styx. And be patient with me if you can :). _**Read & Review**_, please :D.

Thanks to;

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967  
>fictionfreak156<br>aliben  
>Chloe - <strong>_Glad to hear you enjoy it so much :)! It's good to know that more people read it than just the people who actually have accounts! Thank you so much :D!  
><em>**gleek2 - **_Eomer is coming up :D. He'll probably make an appearance next chapter. Can you wait that long ;)?  
><em>**Faith Nightgrace  
>Abzter - <strong>_I love your name! It's so strange and amazing :D!  
><em>**MortalCoils  
>Your Biggest Fan - <strong>_Or is it 'my'? I honestly couldn't decide which to put. But, it's nice to know I have a fan in any case! Thank you so much; I'm glad you enjoy it so much! And about the saunter thing, I genuinely didn't notice until you pointed it out, ha-ha. I completely forgot who I was writing, heh. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again :D.  
><em>**chickenchick - **_Not a problem! Glad you liked it ;).  
><em>**Lady of Sign - **_Amelia/Eomer scenes will be coming up pretty soon! Probably in the next couple of chapters after this :D!  
><em>**Winifreil - **_Thank you so much! You're not the first person to tell me that but I try not to agree, ha-ha. I don't want to develop an ego ;). That way if I write something crap it won't affect me, heh :D. Oh man. I am such a failure as an LOTR fan! I've been spelling it wrong for years! Gods, I'm so sorry to every fan out there :'O!  
><em>**StarlightShivers**

_**I do not own Lord of the Rings.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty-One: Retreat to the Hornburg<strong>

The call for retreat wasn't shocking for Amelia. They were far outnumbered, many of the soldiers and elves lay dead around them. She promised herself she would keep a better eye on her younger sister as soon as the battle was over, especially after that kiss. When Rae went to help Legolas grab Gimli, she was quick to intercept, grabbing the Dwarf's arm quickly.

"Rae!" Amelia called, helping to drag the grumbling Dwarf.

Rae, however, was focussed on something happening along the wall, a far off look in her eyes. Amelia wanted to reach for her, shake her into focus, but her hands were full with her sword and the arm of the Dwarf. Amelia shared a concerned look with Legolas before Rae suddenly took off back along the wall, darting between orcs and men alike.

* * *

><p>Elves were running in the opposite direction of Rae but she only had one thing on her mind; <em>Haldir.<em> She could hear his voice, yelling out orders to his elves. Orcs were still coming towards her and she paused, fighting a few of them off. This split second distraction was enough to throw her completely out of sync.

She was aware of the throbbing in her thigh from her sprint and Haldir's voice and then a sword. It came seemingly out of nowhere, embedding itself in Haldir's stomach. Rae's eyes widened and she froze. She watched in shock as Haldir fought off the orc, a hand on his wound. He stumbled, his hand covered in blood. Rae couldn't take her eyes off him and was too late to warn him of the orc coming from behind.

Too late, she knocked an arrow and released it, satisfied when it found it's target's neck. She replaced her bow in the quiver and hurried to Haldir's side, clutching his blood covered hand and calling his name. His eyes met hers briefly.

"Haldir," she shouted. "Haldir, look at me! Look at me! Open your eyes!" He didn't respond at all. "No, no, no! You still have to- have to tell me what- what my brother- Haldir!"

Rae was suddenly aware of another next to her, placing a hand to his chest and then to Haldir. Tears spilled down Rae's cheeks, falling onto Haldir's closed eyelids. She released a sob and sniffled as a hand appeared on her shoulder. Aragorn grabbed her arm, pulling her to her feet. She released a heart wrenching scream, pulling against his grip, never letting go of Haldir's cold hand.

"Rae," Aragorn ordered softly. "_Nan Barad_." With tear filled eyes, Rae got to her knees by Haldir's body, placing his hand on his torso gently. Hastily, before Aragorn could pull her away, she kissed his forehead; her last goodbye.

The pain in her thigh was harmless compared to what she felt now.

* * *

><p>As soon as Rae came into Amelia's sight, she was on her, embracing her tightly. The Uruk-Hai were still battering the gate, the sounds of impact coming from all around them. As Aragorn passed them, his eyes lingered on Rae, noticing how pale she seemed. His eyes scanned her form, resting on her thigh.<p>

"Amelia," he said, grabbing the older sister. "Take your sister away from here."

"But-"

"Amelia. Your sister's wound needs tending."

Amelia nodded hesitantly, turning and helping her sister up the steps and away from the battle.

They reached the hall they had been in earlier, where Amelia had first learned of the army coming to them. Rae slumped in one of the chairs, leaning back and breathing heavily. Soldiers were rushing back and forth around them, none paying any attention.

"Amelia," Rae choked out. Amelia was at her sisters side in an instant. The younger smiled, taking a deep breath.

"Damn it!" Amelia shrieked, stopping on of the soldiers around her. "Help me! My sister needs attention." He didn't move to help her. "NOW!"

The soldier jumped and rushed over, quickly assessing the thigh wound. He pulled of the strip of cloth, now soaked in Rae's blood, and nodded to himself. He disappeared for a moment, reappearing moments later with new bandages and a bowl of water. Rae gripped the table next to her tightly as the soldier began washing away the blood. She hissed occasionally and muttered obscenities under her breath but never once did she scream. If the soldier admired this quality, he never said.

* * *

><p>A new, clean bandage was being wrapped around her thigh wound when the first group of soldiers arrived in the hall, out of breath, bruised and bloody. Amelia stood straighter, confused, and watched as more fell in soon after. She grabbed the arm of a soldier running by her, shocking him.<p>

"What's happening?" She asked quickly.

"Théoden-King ordered a retreat," was the soldiers rushed reply. Amelia nodded and the soldier ran past her, joining others in preparations to stop the keep being breached.

Rae watched the door as the others jogged in, some carrying wounded, others barely getting in the door before they collapsed. She kept her eyes peeled for Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli, her worry getting the better of her. She nodded to the soldier who had wrapped her wound and stood, using the table for balance. The soldier hurried off before she could give her thanks.

The two sisters watched Gamling and Théoden enter the hall and Amelia immediately stepped forward to the King. Rae looked over his shoulder, eyes darting through each face that entered.

"What's happening?" Amelia enquired, listening intently.

"The orcs are too many," Théoden-King answered. "The castle has been breached. They have broken through." Rae swung to face him, eyes wide. They were being overrun? They didn't stand a chance if there really was too many. They were all going to die defending Helm's Deep. Her hands clenched into fists at her sides and she shook her head, trying to clear her head.

_No,_ she thought, pulling at a lock of her hair. _Haldir will have died for nothing if we lose. _Théoden continued yelling his order of retreat, all the while backing into the hall. Rae noticed that his arm was bleeding heavily from a wound… a spear wound? She shuddered.

More men hurried inside, a voice on the outside urging them on. Rae's heart skipped a beat as she noticed Gimli trudging in, shortly followed by Legolas and Aragorn. The doors slammed shut behind them and they each slumped, breathing deeply. Amelia took the lead to their friends and Rae followed, trying her best to hide her slight limp.

The doors to the hall began to shudder, the sound of thumping reverberating through the whole room. Rae's heart sank as she looked at each of her friends in turn, their eyes fixated on the door.

It wasn't over.

* * *

><p><span>Elvish Translations.<span>

"_Nan Barad_." **- To the keep**


	23. TwentyTwo: Forth Eorlingas

**Author's Note: **Right. I've tried getting on earlier to write but I've had so much homework and my teachers are being a bunch of asswipes. But, I've finally gotten the final part done and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I loved writing it. Oh, listen to me, I sound like this is the end. But, fortunately, it's not :D! _**Read and Review,**_ I love hearing what you guys have to say. It really brightens my day! (I'm a poet and I know it ;]!)

Thanks to;

**Abzter  
>Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967<br>Where'sWally92  
>ella-leigh11 - <strong>_Thinking back on it now, it does kind of remind me of POTC. I loved that kiss so much and I was thinking about the movie at the time... Maybe that's where I got my inspiration for it from. Oops! It just seemed to fit in :D! Gorgeous is an understatement, honey ;)!  
><em>**lyra13x7 - **_Thank you so much! This review made my day xD!  
><em>**aliben  
>.Rose - <strong>_Thank you so much! And don't worry, your English is terrific!  
><em>**Your biggest fan - **_Again, wasn't sure whether or not to put 'my' ;D.  
><em>**LuellaandLegolas - **_Thank you! I really loved writing that chapter as well. It's by far my favourite :). Amelia is based off my real life pain-in-the-ass sister, Abigail, but I have to say, this story wouldn't have gotten anywhere without her help and support. I told her about the idea for A Jealous Elf and she said that she wanted me to make Amelia kick him. It was the least I could do for her :D._

_**I do not own Lord of the Rings.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Two: Forth Eorlingas <strong>

Come dawn, things weren't looking good for the Rohan soldiers.

The Uruks were attempting to break into the castle and were succeeding. Soldiers from within were hurrying to barricade it from behind. As a soldier sped past them carrying a plank of wood, Amelia stepped forward to his aid. Together, they carried it the door, Rae watching from her place near Théoden and Gamling.

Her thoughts were directed to the women and children in the caves. What would happen to them should they lose the battle? As Aragorn helped Legolas carrying more wood for the barricade, Rae voiced these thoughts but no one listened to her.

"The fortress is taken," Théoden stated. "It is over." Rae's eyes widened as she looked at the King. How could he lose faith so easily?

Her eyes drifted to the men who were holding the door, stopping the Uruks from breaking in. Amelia was next to Legolas, helping other soldiers hold one of the planks. Aragorn had stopped next to Rae, looking at the King in surprise. And anger.

"You said this fortress would never fall so long as your men defend it," he said to the King, calm, despite his inner emotions.

"They still defend it," Rae added, hand absentmindedly resting on her injured thigh. Her hand clenched into a fist as thoughts of Haldir flooded her mind. "They have died defending it!"

Aragorn looked at Rae, an emotion in his eyes she could not identify. His resolve strengthened as he heard the Uruks battering ram on the doors yet again.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" He asked the King. Rae grit her teeth together when he didn't answer. Aragorn repeated his question more forcefully and, hesitantly, Gamling answered. The answer wasn't great or hopeful but it was the best there was to offer.

"Tell the women and children to make for the mountain pass," Aragorn ordered. "And barricade the entrance!"

Rae watched in concern as Théoden stood, looking to the window with a dazed look on his face. She undid her hair and began to plait it in a single braid, internally wincing every time she felt Uruk blood matted in it. She longed for a warm bath to soothe her aching muscles. _In fact_, she mused. _I want to live through the next day._

"So much death," Théoden said in a dreamy voice. Aragorn looked at him, as did Rae. "What can men do against such reckless hate?"

Rae looked at Aragorn, saddened that the King had given up so easily. Gimli came to a stop next to her and grasped her arm, the gesture meant to be comforting. All it did for her, however, was sadden her more. Aragorn spoke up again, determined.

"Ride out with me," he said to the King, stepping forward. The King gazed at him, almost uncomprehending. "Ride out and meet them," Aragorn repeated. The King slowly began to nod.

"For death and glory," he said.

"For Rohan," Rae added quietly. Aragorn inclined his head to her then faced the King.

"For your people," he agreed.

"The sun is rising," Gimli stated.

Rae turned towards one of the windows. Rays of sunlight flicked in and onto the floor and she smiled. If there was truly no hope, why would the sun shine on their hour of darkness?

"If we should die," she stated loudly, drawing the attention of other soldiers. "If we should die…" She paused, thinking, before she spoke again. "Then I will gladly accept it if it means I can die with my friends. I will ride out with you, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, even if there is no hope or chance of survival."

Rae grasped Aragorn's hand, grinning. Amelia, hearing Rae speak, had left her post at the barricade and walked back to them. She placed her hand on top of Aragorn and Rae's, smiling.

"If it means dying in the sun where all can see me," she said softly. "Then I would do it a hundred times over."

"Yes," Théoden said, voice strong again. "The Horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep _one last time_."

Gimli laughed and agreed, running to the back of the castle. Rae watched him until he disappeared from sight and turned back to her friends. Théoden ordered their horses be brought to them as they prepared for their final stand.

As Dreyne came to her, Rae patted her neck, knowing what would surely await the black mare. Legolas placed a hand over her own and she looked up at him, smiling softly. _Life really isn't fair,_ she thought to herself as she gazed into his sapphire eyes. _The ice is finally broken between us and now we're about to die. What are the odds?_

"I'm sorry it's ending like this," Rae whispered. She was aware of Amelia preparing Hasufel a few metres away. Knowing her sister, she was probably burning holes in the back of her head as they spoke.

Legolas didn't say anything as he stared back at her. Rae stepped into his arms, looking for a place of serenity before she rode to her death. His arms tightened around her as he rested his chin on her head. She didn't want to let go of him. She wanted to stay in his embrace forever and just leave Middle Earth behind.

But she couldn't. She knew she'd never forgive herself even if she could run. It wasn't in her to leave her friends to save herself. And besides, death was something that happened to everyone, wasn't it? Even if she didn't die there, she would eventually. It was just a course that they all had to take.

When they finally pulled back from each other, Rae looked back at Amelia who seemed to have softened to their relationship. Not by much but it was enough for Rae to realise Amelia had no problems with the relationship anymore.

"Good luck," Rae whispered softly, letting go of Legolas' hand. The elf boosted her up onto Dreyne, his hand lingering on her injured thigh.

"Be safe, _melamin_," he told her, giving her hand one last squeeze before he walked away.

Rae watched him go with a heavy heart before directing Dreyne over to stand behind Théoden and Aragorn. Amelia followed, stopping Hasufel beside them. Not a word was spoken between them but nothing needed to be said. Amelia lifted her hand to Rae and Rae copied the action. They held hands briefly before releasing each other.

"Let this be the hour when we draw swords together," Théoden said to Aragorn, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Then, the sound of the Horn of Helm Hammerhand sounded through the castle and out onto the battlefield. The Uruks finally broke through and Rae unsheathed _Mori _and _Kalina_.

"Fell deeds, awake," Théoden said, drawing his sword. Aragorn drew his own, followed by Amelia. The King continued, voice deadly calm. "Now for wrath. Now for ruin and a red dawn!"

The Uruks broke through the second door in the castle, charging towards them. Théoden placed his helmet on his head and lifted his sword into the air.

"_Forth Eorlingas!_" he cried.

The small party charged forwards towards the unsuspecting Uruks, giving no mercy. They burst out through the doors, into the throng of Uruks standing there and right down into the centre of Helm's Deep. All Uruks that stood in their path were slaughtered and, as they passed out of Helm's Deep and onto the causeway, Rae couldn't help but smile. If this was how she was going to die then it was definitely an honourable way to go.

Thousands of Uruks were waiting for them but still the party charged forwards, knocking their opponents of the edge of the causeway and killing any that dared try to stop them. As they reached the bottom, they spread out and Rae twirled her blades threateningly before beheading two Uruks near her, one on each side. She continued like this, stabbing some in the throat, beheading others, refusing to let them take her down.

Amelia was frowning in concentration but seemed to be on the same page as Rae. She would die fighting. Rae caught Amelia's eyes for a moment but it was time enough to see all the emotions running through the older sister. Fear. Grit. Hurt. A fierce need to protect. It was almost as if Amelia, during the course of the battle, was a thousand years older than she really was. She seemed to understand that she was going to die, no doubt about it, but she was calmly accepting that this was her time.

And then, there was a bright light coming from the top of the hill. Rae glanced up, squinting against the light, to see a white form. He was riding a snow white stallion who reared.

"Gandalf!" Rae gasped, alerting Amelia to his presence. The two looked up in time to see another figure ride up beside him, looking down on the battle.

"Éomer!" Amelia cried, a ghost of a smile crossing her lips before she severed an Uruk's head from its body.

As much as Rae wanted to keep her eyes on Gandalf and Éomer, the Uruks had other plans, never giving her enough time to watch the two. It was just as she overwhelmed another Uruk that things took a turn for the better.

"To the King!" She heard Éomer yell. She looked up and gasped. Behind Éomer and Gandalf, in the space that had previously been empty, now stood a long line of Rohirrim soldiers, ready to go to war.

After Éomer's order, they charged down the hill, Gandalf and the Horse Lord at the head. Rae couldn't stop the grin that spread over her face. There must have been at least a thousand of them, if not, more. Rae and Amelia laughed and smiled, all the while taking down the remaining Uruks. At last. At last, they stood a chance.

And so, as Rae fought her way through the Uruks, she finally believed that the battle was over. Despite the fact that they were the minority, that they stood no chance of winning, they had pulled through. They had shown Saruman that the world of men was not so easily defeated. The evil wizard had emptied all of Isengard, with orders to destroy them. The world of men had met the Uruks in battle, knowing they stood no chance of winning at all.

Yet they had won.


	24. TwentyThree: Victory

**Author's Note: **Right folks, here it is. I hope I managed to do the battle of Helm's Deep justice :). I'm working on the next chapter but my teachers have been a bunch of... I'm not going to finish the sentence. I'm actually... em, surprised at the number of hits this has gotten, haha. I didn't expect it to be so popular but I'm not complaining! I'm sorry for the long wait and I hope you find it worth it. _**Read and Review**_, please. I love hearing from you guys.

Thanks to;

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967  
>gleek2 - <strong>_Yes! I love that part! I'm so looking forward to writing it xD!  
><em>**Where'sWally92 - **_Oh my-! Thank you so much~! I'm glad you like it :D.  
><em>**Unknown - **_I know what you mean, ;). It's been a long time coming, but there's finally some Horse Lord action.  
><em>**1122Rose - **_I can't even begin to tell you how much this brightened my mood when I read it. Your review made me smile so much :D! I hate to say that I haven't read any of the stories you mentioned though.. Is that a bad thing? Again, thank you so much!  
><em>**silentmidnightdeath**

_**I do not own Lord of the Rings.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Three: Victory<strong>

It didn't take long before the Rohirrim had joined them and the Uruks were retreating. Rae and Amelia joined the throng of Rohirrim riders chasing the Uruks away.

"Victory!" Théoden yelled, lifting his sword into the air. "We have victory!" Rae and Amelia paused in the slaying of Uruks to smile at each other. Eventually they both began laughing, giddy with joy.

They followed the riders after the Uruks until Rae suddenly cried out in shock. Ahead of them, which hadn't been there before, was a forest of trees. Somehow, it reminded Rae of Fangorn Forest. Éomer rode out in front of them, stopping the charge.

"Keep away from the trees!" He cried. Amelia, confused, looked to Rae for some kind of confirmation before screams were heard from the vast expanse of forest ahead of them.

"The trees," Rae whispered. "They're taking their revenge." Amelia, suddenly feeling quite sick, didn't reply.

* * *

><p>As the women and children were released from the caves, Rae stayed out of the way, watching as Éowyn and Aragorn embraced. Hesitantly, it seemed, the blonde beauty hugged Amelia but, after a few words exchanged between the two, she smiled, nodding her head at whatever Amelia had said.<p>

Rae left the scene to find Legolas, heading out onto what was left of the Deeping Wall. Her leg had been seen to and, although she walked with a slight limp, it didn't bother her. As the men of Rohan around her piled up the dead Uruk bodies, Rae scanned what used to be the battlefield, making sure to avoid looking at her fallen comrades.

When she finally spotted the elf, he was standing in front of Gimli. Said Dwarf was sitting casually on an Uruk-Hai body, idly smoking his pipe. His axe was embedded in the Uruk's head. As she came closer, she noticed Legolas was stroking his bow affectionately. _Ah_, she thought. _The final tally._

"Final count," Legolas said softly. "Forty-two." Rae quickly ran through her count in her head, freezing when she realised she'd beaten Legolas. She was sitting on fifty-two, give or take some. She'd lost count on the charge out of Helm's Deep.

Gimli smirked, taking a particularly large drag from his pipe as he leaned on his axe. Rae came closer, anxious to hear the result.

"Forty-two?" The Dwarf asked slyly. "That's not bad for a pointy-eared Elvish Princeling. _I_ myself am sitting pretty on _forty-three._" Rae, grinning widely, began making her way over, knowing for a fact Legolas wouldn't take losing to Gimli very well.

Swiftly, Legolas drew an arrow, aiming at Gimli. For a split second, Rae was afraid that Legolas had taken the competition _far_ too seriously until he shot his arrow right between Gimli's legs. Legolas straightened.

"Forty-three," he said, smirking. Rae shook her head in disbelief. _What a sore loser._ Gimli looked at the arrow in the Uruk, to Legolas and back again, glaring.

"He was _already dead,_" he growled. Legolas leaned back slightly, seemingly offended.

"He was _twitching_!" He defended. Rae edged towards her two friends, prepared to step in when she was needed.

"He was _twitching_," Gimli snarled, "because he's got _my axe_ embedded in his _nervous system_!"

"No, he hasn't!" Legolas snapped back, his hand tightening on his bow.

Rae rolled her eyes and situated herself in between the two competitors. Wearing a sly smirk, she pressed a hand into Legolas' chest, pushing him away. Satisfied that Legolas was far enough away from the Dwarf, she began walking away.

"Gentlemen," she called back. "_Fifty-two_!"

She laughed at the stunned silence following her departure.

* * *

><p>Amelia was sitting on the steps outside the castle, basking in the sunlight casting it's beautiful rays on her face. She wanted to help the clean up - <em>honest<em> - but she was just so _exhausted_. She'd decided that, after a moments rest, she'd help the effort. She deserved a rest, after all. She'd just fought in one of the least prepared for battles of all time.

Her thoughts spun towards the hobbits. Two of them were currently making their way into Mordor, completely alone and unguarded. Amelia's heart ached at the thought of anything happening to them. Oh, how she wished the whole Fellowship had been able to continue the journey. She looked down as thoughts of Boromir plagued her mind. Things could've been so different.

She shook her head quickly, clearing her thoughts. _Good points,_ she scolded herself. _Think of good points._ And so she turned to when she met the hobbits. Sam bursting through the door and threatening Aragorn, Sam's cooking, Frodo's courage. Their stories of the Shire. Amelia made a mental note to visit the Shire when the whole ordeal was over. They had spoke of their home's beauty frequently; she wished to see it for herself.

And Merry and Pippin. She didn't even know where they were only that they were safe. That's what Gandalf had said, wasn't it? That they were far safer than they were going to be? Even _if _they were safe, she missed them dearly. Pippin's bottomless stomach and Merry's undying protection for his 'twin'. Again, Amelia's thoughts to when she had been taken hostage with the two. How different would it all have been if she had gone with them in Fangorn Forest? Would she have still met Éomer? Would she still be separated from her sister?

Amelia groaned, rubbing her forehead. Thinking of these things was giving her a headache. A huge one at that. She took a deep breath and stood, slowly, wincing as her hand briefly brushed the bruise on her forehead. She still hadn't gotten that seen to. Or the cuts scattered around her back. She was absolutely sure that the skin was damaged along her right shoulder and the cut on her forearm was going to get infected if it wasn't seen to soon.

She sighed, deciding to go find Aragorn. He know how to sort these kind of issues; it was second nature to him. As she spun to begin her search, she crashed into something quite solid. She lost her balance for a moment, bouncing back on the balls of her feet.

"Oh, crud," she muttered then, looking up at her living wall, she smiled. "Sorry-" Her eyes widened. "Oh, gosh! I'm so sorry, Lord Éomer!"

Éomer looked exactly the same as when she had last seen him, only he had shed his armour, leaving him standing before her in a dark green tunic and breeches. His golden hair shimmered in the light. Amelia felt grubby standing before him, dirt coating her face and clothes, hair covered in Uruk blood and, in many cases, her own. She scratched her head awkwardly.

"Lady Amelia," Éomer started, sounding relieved. "Lord Aragorn wishes to see you."

"Oh?" Amelia replied, raising an eyebrow. "I'm sure he's quite capable of finding me himself, milord." Éomer turned away, rubbing the back of his neck.

"If I'm to be completely honest, my lady," he said to her, "I volunteered."

Amelia was taken aback. Why would this unbelievably gorgeous man, who had no doubt better things to do than go chasing girls grubby from battle, volunteered to do exactly that? Amelia bit her lip.

"Now, why would you do that?" She questioned, sceptical. Then, releasing how blunt she sounded, added, "If you don't mind me asking, milord." Éomer laughed, the action, unbeknownst to him, immediately making Amelia relax.

"It… gave me an excuse to see you again," he revealed after a moment.

Amelia smiled to herself, trying to seem composed. Meanwhile, her insides were flipping and dancing and causing havoc on her poor, defenceless heart. Her mind was screaming, _he wanted to see me again too!_ whilst her body frantically tried to calm down. She fumbled over the right words to say.

"Oh, well… I, ah, wanted to, um, see you again too," she replied. Hastily adding the 'milord' at the end. It was so much easier to speak to Aragorn or Legolas or Gimli.

Éomer seemed relieved as Amelia slowly stepped past him, heading into the castle. She internally winced, thinking of Aragorn's reaction to seeing how scraped up she was. It didn't help that she actually hadn't gone to see anyone, instead choosing to sit in the sun. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two, the sound of their boots clicking against the floor being the only audible sound besides the murmuring of soldiers.

"The she-elf," Éomer started cautiously, as if terrified he might offend her. Before he could continue, Amelia interjected.

"Rae," she told him. Then, she realised what she'd just done. "Gosh, sorry, milord." Éomer laughed it off, acting as if it had never happened.

"Rae," he corrected. "How did you two meet?"

"Oh, well, as strange as it may seem," Amelia began, pausing to think of a better way to phrase it. "Rae and I are… Um, we don't share the same blood but we… Oh, how can I say this?"

"I noticed that you care very deeply for each other," the horse lord said, watching Amelia curiously.

"Well, yes, I suppose we do. It's difficult to explain but… we're not _really_ from… well, actually, _we are_ but… No, that won't do…" Finally, Amelia managed to stammer out, "We're sisters."

Éomer looked shocked but seemed to recover quickly. If possible, he seemed even more curious.

"Does that mean you are…?" He gestured to his ears and Amelia laughed, shaking her head.

"Definitely not," she replied, stifling her giggles. "Like I said, difficult to explain."

"A story for another time, perhaps?" Amelia nodded.

"I shall try and remember to tell you, milord."

"I'll be sure to remind you everyday for the rest of your life until you do, my lady," he replied, smirking. He held the door into the castle for her and Amelia edged past him, shaking her head in disbelief.

* * *

><p>Sure enough, Aragorn was furious that Amelia hadn't gotten her wounds checked sooner, but that wasn't the problem at hand. Luckily, he wasn't angry enough to leave her to sort herself and was patching her up as Rae walked in the door. She was grinning like a madman and was unaware of the group assembled in the hall. She calmed herself, still smiling, taking a seat next to Amelia.<p>

"What are you so happy about?" Amelia whispered to her as Théoden and Gandalf made preparations for the return to Edoras.

"I'll tell you later," was Rae's reply.

When Legolas and Gimli joined the group only moments after Rae's arrival, Amelia noticed the smirk on the younger sister's face. When she saw that this smirk was directed at the Elf and Dwarf, it was then that she chose to acknowledge the disgruntled looks on their faces. Amelia slowly put two and two together, grinning in satisfaction.

The two turned their attention to the plans currently being laid out.

* * *

><p>The next day, the people of Edoras were leaving Helm's Deep and returning to their homes, now safe from threat. As the Rohirrim soldiers guarded and led the way for the people, Gandalf led a small party - consisting of Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Amelia, Rae, Théoden, Éomer and Gamling - to the top of the hill the Rohirrim had charged down the previous day.<p>

Rae was in between Legolas and Aragorn, Gimli seated on the saddle behind the Elf, as he usually did. Amelia was in between Éomer and Gamling. Mordor could be clearly seen from their spot on the hill. Amelia felt a shiver run down her spine just looking at the place. _And to think_, she mused. _Two beings, half my size, are making their way across it right now._

"Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift," Gandalf said, looking out to Mordor with a grim look on his face. The sound of thunder was faint but the lightning could be clearly seen, along with the blood red sky.

"The battle for Helm's Deep is over," the wizard continued. "The battle for Middle Earth is about to begin."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I realise that I made Rae _a little _Mary Sue-ish. I just couldn't help it ;)!

But yes, hopefully, I'll get the next chapter up soon!

~ C.T.


	25. TwentyFour: Isengard

**Author's Note: **Hello, Earthlings! I am really, _really_ sorry about the tremendously long wait! I've been soo busy and this chapter.. I just couldn't write it :/. This is the end result but I'm not entirely happy with it. I may go back and rewrite it if I get the time :/. It's quite long and - maybe - boring, but I did my best. That's all you can really ask of me :). Forewarning guys, there will be little interaction between Amelia and Éomer, Rae and Legolas, as I'm trying to focus more on Rae and Amelia and how they got into Middle Earth, why they were sent away, etc. Sorry guys! Maybe next chapter :D. _**Read and Review**_, please :D!

Thanks to;

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967  
>gleek2<br>Abzter  
>aliben<br>Lady of Sign  
>Your <strong>(_my ;]_) **biggest fan** - _Really sorry for making you wait that long! I'll try and make sure it doesn't happen again. Promise :)!_

**_I do not own Lord of the Rings._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Four: Isengard<strong>

* * *

><p>As the Rohan people returned to Edoras, Gandalf and his company rode to Isengard.<p>

Neither Rae nor Amelia had ever seen Isengard before but they couldn't say they looked forward to it. They rode in a V-formation, Gandalf at the tip, Théoden and Aragorn at his side. Rae was anxious with nerves, her stomach doing flips. Finally confronting Saruman was going to be absolutely terrifying.

It took just under two hours to ride over the plains of Rohan before they were finally able to catch a glimpse of Isengard. Or what was left of it. Fangorn Forest now completely surrounded it and the tower and surrounding grounds had been flooded. Gandalf led the way into the forest and the group followed him, thought Rae was sure she heard Amelia and Gimli grumbling about the trees.

There was groaning sounds around them; the trees were talking to each other. Gandalf seemed to be the only one who wasn't gazing around him warily. Amelia guided Hasufel closer to her sister and Rae glanced over, smiling softly.

"D'you reckon Gandalf will finally tell us how we got here?" The older sister questioned quietly. Despite how low her voice was, Rae was sure Legolas had probably managed to hear.

"I'd imagine so," the younger murmured back. "But perhaps we should wait until we are back within Edoras' walls?" Amelia nodded.

"Yes, perhaps that is a good idea." Then she grinned. "Look at you. Talking all fancy. Aren't I supposed to be the older one?" Rae laughed heartily.

"Hardly," she said. "Four hundred years old, remember?"

"Damn," Amelia replied. "Forgot that one."

The two girls laughed and it seemed that Rae was the only one aware of a certain horse lord's eyes never leaving her sister. She nudged Amelia's arm, about to tell her, when the sound of distant laughing was heard. Rae immediately straightened. She _knew_ that laugh but it had been so long since she'd heard it. Dreyne and Hasufel sped up, stopping only when they were behind Gandalf and Théoden. They just had to know whether or not it was true.

At last, they emerged from the forest and Rae grinned broadly. There, sitting on the wall ahead of them, was two very distinguishable Halflings. They were smoking their pipes, mugs of what Rae could only guess was ale in their hands. Pippin laughed upon seeing them and lifted his mug into the air in a kind of salute. Merry stood, raising his arms to gesture about him. _Drunk_, Rae realised. _Completely and utterly drunk._

"Welcome, my lords and ladies!" Merry cried. "To Isengard!"

"You young rascals!" Gimli growled from behind her. "A merry hunt you've led us on and now we find you feasting and- and _smoking_!" Pippin grinned.

"We are sitting on a field of victory enjoying a few well earned comforts," he slurred. "The salted pork is _particularly _good." Gimli's mouth dropped as he gaped at the two hobbits.

"Salted pork?" He repeated dumbly.

"Hobbits," Amelia muttered lightly, rolling her eyes. "They're all the same. Obsessed with food and smoking…"

* * *

><p>As soon as Merry and Pippin had gotten organised, the group had set on their way again, Gandalf taking the lead. Merry had mentioned to Amelia and Rae that an Ent named Treebeard had taken over management of Isengard and so Gandalf was leading them on a search to find him.<p>

Rae had taken Pippin on Dreyne with her and the hobbit was sitting in front of her, stroking Dreyne's dark mane. Merry and Amelia were chuckling beside them. As they approached the black tower in the centre, they peeled away, Rae and Pippin moving over to stand next to Aragorn and Gandalf, Amelia and Merry over to Éomer and Legolas and Gimli.

Rae was surprised to see what resembled a large, walking _tree_ standing in front of them. His features were assembled to look like a beard and scruffy eyebrows but he didn't seem at all dangerous.

"_Huroom - _Young Master Gandalf," the tree said. Treebeard, obviously. Rae couldn't help leaning down to whisper in Pippin's ear:

"Young? Did he just call Gandalf _young_?" She and Pippin began to laugh but were quickly silenced by a glare from Aragorn. While they had been busy laughing, the elleth and the hobbit had missed all that Treebeard had said. It was only when Gandalf spoke that they were truly focussed.

"Be careful," he ordered. "Even in defeat Saruman is dangerous."

"Well," Gimli grumbled, "then let's have his head and be done with it."

"No," Gandalf said. "We need him alive. We need him to _talk_."

Rae nodded but she was fully prepared to use her weapons should she need them. Pippin looked around him curiously and Dreyne seemed on edge. Rae clung to Pippin's cloak when a voice rang out above them, deep and commanding.

"You have fought many wars and slain many men, Théoden-King," the voice of Saruman boomed. "And made peace afterwards. Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?"

Her chocolate Elf eyes darted upwards where a white cloaked figure stood. Her beard, which must've been creamy white before was now greying and he was leaning heavily on a black staff. Théoden had yet to look at him but when he did, Rae was surprised to see nothing but anger in his eyes.

"We shall have peace," he muttered to himself and then, louder, and directly to Saruman, "we shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie _dead_ there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg are _avenged_! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows. _We shall have peace!_"

Rae glanced over at Amelia only to find her sisters eyes were not on the evil wizard. A small smile came to her lips as she noticed Amelia glancing at Éomer every so often. Damn, Amelia had it _bad._ Rae was about to turn back to the evil wizard when Legolas glanced over at her. She bit her lip and smiled a little, suddenly feeling very awkward. She had yet to speak with him about the events on the Deeping Wall; the only conversation they'd had had been when Rae revealed she had won their competition.

A blush crept onto her cheeks and she at last gazed back at the evil wizard, just as he pulled out a crystal sphere. The _Palantir._ Rae straightened, suddenly very awake.

"Something festers in the heart of Middle Earth," Saruman said, his eyes never leaving the Palantir. "Something you have failed to see but the Great Eye has seen it! Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon." Rae's eyes fell to Gandalf as he rode forward, raising an eyebrow. Saruman continued, "You are all going to die! But you know this, don't you, Gandalf?" Saruman looked at each of the company, sneering especially at Aragorn. "You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows will never be crowned King." Aragorn looked at Gandalf then back to Saruman. Rae couldn't decide if Aragorn was taking the wizard seriously or not. Anger was stirring inside her and she ached to shoot him and watch as the last of his life disappeared from his eyes. "Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those who are closest to him; those he professes to _love_!" He looked pointedly at Gandalf as he said, "Tell me, what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom? The path that you have set him on can only lead to death."

Rae had finally had enough of him. So fast that she shocked Pippin, Rae had knocked an arrow and aimed it at Saruman, preparing to end his life right there. She didn't count on him turning to her with an almost disappointed look on his face. She hesitated as he turned back to Gandalf.

"Tell me, Gandalf," the evil wizard said lightly, looking at the White Wizard again. "What have you told your female companions? Have you told them _anything_?" Saruman turned to stare at Rae again, the latter felt as though her insides had frozen. She lowered her bow, never turning away from the evil wizard. Before she could stop herself, she ushered Dreyne forward a few steps.

"What do you know, Saruman?" She asked in the strongest voice she could muster.

"Be silent, Rae!" Gandalf hissed at her. She ignored him, giving Saruman her complete attention.

"Tell me," she urged.

There was movement behind her but Rae dared not take her eyes away from the wizard in front of her. The sound of a horse manoeuvring through the water reached her ears before a hand landed on her arm. When she didn't look round, the hand tightened slightly.

"Rae," Amelia whispered. "Stop this. Gandalf _told_ us he would tell us as soon as he could."

"And when is that, Amelia, daughter of Húrin?" Saruman suddenly asked. The hand on Rae's arm was gone and Amelia was now staring at Saruman, shocked. Saruman nodded, slowly, then said in a falsely sincere voice, "I can tell you everything. How he gave up your life to save his own. How your mother encouraged him to do so. How they willingly left you here, as payment-"

"_Lies_!" Rae shrieked, all eyes again falling on her. She was looking down at the murky water below, Dreyne was shifting uncomfortably. Amelia, despite having received news of her real parentage, was strangely calm. She, unlike her sibling, had known Gandalf for longer, having met him on her travels with Aragorn. She trusted the wizard and was willing to wait for when he was ready to tell them.

"Rae, calm down," said Amelia in a soft voice. "Are you really willing to believe what Saruman says? Think this through, Rae. You're smarter than this."

Saruman laughed, a long, booming sound that seemed to ring in Rae's ears. The elleth was impatient, that was her problem, but she _knew_ she was. She just couldn't see how Amelia could _wait_ a little longer. If Saruman was to be trusted (which, she reasoned internally, he probably wasn't) he could tell her why she had been separated from Middle Earth in the first place. She'd missed many - hundreds, in fact - years with her _real_ family and she had the chance to find out why now.

But, on the other hand, Amelia was right. Gandalf was the more trustworthy of the two wizards and was more likely to tell them the truth, no matter how hurtful it was to them. But he was also more likely to wait until the right moment, something she hated. She wanted to know _now._ Saruman spoke again but Rae wasn't listening. Amelia was watching her sister, worried, when Rae met her eyes. An unspoken agreement passed between them and, as Amelia nodded her head ever so slightly, Rae placed her bow back in the quiver.

"I can wait," Rae mumbled, more to herself than anyone, but Amelia had heard. Pippin grinned up at her and she smiled softly. Saruman's voice was still thundering out above them and Gandalf was oddly silent.

"I've heard enough," Gimli grumbled loudly. "Shoot him," he told Legolas. "Stick an arrow in his gob."

Surprisingly enough, Legolas did as Gimli said. When Rae looked at him with a questioning look, all she received when he looked at her was _anger._ Rae winced and quickly turned away, swallowing slowly. Whether the anger was directed at her or Saruman, she couldn't tell. She hoped it was the latter.

"No!" Gandalf snapped in Gimli's direction. Then he turned back to Saruman. "Come down, Saruman, and your life will be spared."

"Save your pity and your mercy," Saruman spat. "I have no use for it!"

Without any kind of warning, Gandalf and Shadowfax were engulfed in flames. Rae gasped and clung to Pippin, eyes wide and terrified. Pippin grabbed her arm, fingers digging into the skin, as the pair watched the scene unfolding.

As quickly as the fire had began, it had stopped. Gandalf and Shadowfax stood where they had been before but the fire had not touched them. Gandalf lifted his staff, eyes narrowed in rage.

"Saruman," he stated. "Your staff is broken." The black staff Saruman had been leaning on shattered underneath him and he swayed on the spot. From behind him, Rae could just make out another figure, clad completely in black.

"Grima," Théoden called out, his voice gentle. "You need not follow him! You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan. Come down."

Rae allowed a small smile to come to her lips as she saw Grima bow slightly and back away, as though he were about to come down to them. She could _try_ and put up with him, despite how much she disliked being around him.

"A man of Rohan?" Saruman questioned, incredulous. "What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and their brats roll on the floor with the dogs? The victory at Helms Deep does not belong to you, Théoden, Horse Master. You are a lesser son of greater sires!"

Théoden was silent, obviously trying to ignore Saruman's words. Amelia felt great sympathy for him. It was enough to possess him and make him completely unaware of all going on around him, but to say it so bluntly… She shook her head, deciding it was time to help the King.

"Grima," she called out, causing both said man and Éomer to look at her. "Please, be free of him. Come down."

"Free?" Saruman mocked, shaking his head. "He will _never_ be free."

Grima must've have said something as Saruman turned and slapped him and Grima disappeared from their line of vision. Amelia straightened, suddenly worried for the snake like man.

"Saruman," said Gandalf, trying to bring attention back to the matter at hand. "You were deep in the enemy's counsel. _Tell us what you know_!" Saruman turned back to the small company, standing taller than before.

"You withdraw your guard," he said, "and I will tell you where your doom will be decided. I will not be held prisoner here!" Amelia frowned as her eyes fell on Grima, coming up behind Saruman again. Something was wrong though, and she narrowed her eyes. Then they widened.

"Look out!" She shrieked, unaware of what she had said until the words were out of her mouth. Saruman jumped slightly and Grima raised the knife in his hand, bringing it down on the once White Wizard.

Twice Grima struck before Legolas knocked an arrow and shot him in the heart. Grima dropped the knife and fell, dead. Saruman stumbled on the edge before losing his balance and falling to the ground below. Rae glanced away as a sickening crunch was heard, eyes squeezed tightly shut. When she turned, she inhaled sharply. Saruman's body was now impaled on the spiked water wheel that lay just ahead of them. If Grima had not killed him, then that certainly had.

"Send word to our allies," ordered Gandalf, eyes never leaving Saruman's dead body. "And to every corner of Middle Earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us, we need to know where he will strike."

The water wheel began to turn and, slowly, Saruman disappeared beneath the murky water. The black crystal ball he had peered into dropped out of his sleeve, splashing into the water.

"The Palantir," Rae murmured. Treebeard began to speak again but the elleth was hardly paying attention. Pippin had dismounted, wading through the water towards the orb. "Pippin!" She exclaimed, shocked. She began to dismount herself, stopping as Aragorn placed a hand on her arm, shaking his head slightly. Gandalf was quick to get to Pippin, taking the Palantir from him and wrapping it in his robes.

Pippin looked over at Rae sheepishly but stopped to watch Gandalf as he headed back to Théoden. Dreyne stopped beside him and Rae heaved the Hobbit back onto the horse.

"Are you alright?" She asked him, concerned. Pippin seemed distant, still watching Gandalf as the group began to leave Isengard. Pippin jumped, realising she was talking to him.

"Oh? Yes, yes. I'm alright," he told her. Rae had the feeling he wasn't being entirely truthful but she didn't push him. They'd all had a long day.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" She said instead. Pippin didn't reply.

He didn't sleep either, his eyes still on Gandalf even as they arrived in Edoras. While Merry was looking around him, eagerly taking in the Rohirrim city, Pippin was doing his best to keep his sights on Gandalf. Growing doubly concerned, Rae stood in his line of sight, glowering at him.

"That's enough, Pippin," she snapped. "You need to take your mind of that thing." Pippin, eyes as wide as saucers, gazed up at her. She nodded smugly, saying, "Of course I noticed, Peregrin Took." Pippin opened and closed his mouth a few times, at a loss for words. Rae knelt down to his level, placing her hands on his shoulders. Pippin just looked at her. "Forget about it," she whispered.

"Hey, Pip-" Merry abruptly cut off, seeing the scene before him. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No," said Pippin quickly, pulling out of Rae's grasp. He grabbed Merry, muttered a goodbye to Rae, and the two Hobbits disappeared in the crowd.

Rae sighed, shaking her head lightly. She scratched the back of her neck, feeling rather awkward standing in the middle of the crowds. Where was Legolas? While she had time she could speak to him, check nothing had changed and move on with her life. Of course, things _would_ be different but one could always hope.

She spun a little, trying to regain her bearings in the foreign territory, when Amelia pushed through the crowd to her, breathless and panting. Her chest was heaving and she was clutching her side as she brushed her hair from her eyes.

"Hello there," Rae said after a moment, chuckling. Amelia was still panting but couldn't wait to regain her breath.

"Gandalf - wants - to - see - us -" she gasped. Rae, feeling energetic, took off in the direction Amelia had just come in. She hoped she wouldn't get lost on the way to hte Golden Hall. Was he finally going to tell them how they had ended up in Middle Earth? Why they weren't there in the first place? Her heart beat picked up and it wasn't because of her running speed. The moment she had been waiting for since she arrived was possibly coming and she couldn't afford to wait. Behind her she could just make out Amelia groaning.

"Do we really have to run?"


	26. TwentyFive: Disclosure

**Author's Note: **Hey y'all. I'm back, and I apologise in advance for two things. One; how long you had to wait for this. And two; how incredibly short it is. There are two reasons for how short it is; one - it was really difficult to write this and two - I didn't really think any of it through, haha. This will be a major point I rethink if I rewrite. Thank you for being patient with me :). _**Read and Review**_, thanks.

Thanks to;

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967  
>Abzter<br>gleek2  
>silentmidnightdeath<br>Tiryn  
>aliben<br>J.J**

_**I do not own Lord of the Rings.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Five: Disclosure<strong>

The doors to Golden Hall were open when Rae sped through them. Preparations were being made for the celebration that was to take place that night. Amelia's heavy panting behind her alerted her to the older sibling's arrival but Rae was scanning the room for Gandalf.

"There," gasped Amelia, clutching her sides. Rae followed her eyes and led the way to the White Wizard. Amelia was still clutching her sides, hurrying to regain her breath before their upcoming conversation with Gandalf.

Gandalf and Théoden were speaking in hushed tones, both wearing sombre expressions on their faces. Rae slowed her progress towards them for a moment, curious. By the looks on their faces, it was something important, but possibly something they were dreading.

Amelia caught up to her, due to her slowed pace, still panting but not quite so loudly now. The two hesitated, not wanting to interrupt the two before Gandalf spotted them. The two girls winced and Rae waved sheepishly as Amelia bit her lip.

"I don't think we should've ran," Amelia whispered to her sister, crossing her arms across her chest. Rae rolled her eyes at the older sibling before walking forward to meet Gandalf.

"Gandalf," she greeted. She then looked at Théoden. "Milord."

"Rae," they both greeted. They then spotted her sister behind her, "Amelia." The 'older' girl smiled and nodded to them.

"I'll take my leave," Théoden said to the three. "I have business to attend to with the celebration tonight."

Then he turned and left the three of them. Gandalf gave a long and low sigh before motioning for the two girls to follow him. He left the main hall and took them to an empty room within the building. He held the door for them and Rae led the way in.

It was a small room, with a table in the centre. The walls were made of stone much like the rest of the building and there was a bed in the corner. Gandalf took a seat and Rae and Amelia sat across from him. There was silence as the two waited for the wizard to talk.

He sighed again and said, "I suppose we should start?"

Rae nodded enthusiastically but said, "Only where you're ready, Gandalf."

Gandalf smiled for a moment before he met the eyes of the two in front of him. Rae's heart hammered in her chest in anticipation. Amelia inhaled sharply and clenched her fists at her sides, seeming calm on the outside but inside, her stomach was doing flips.

"There was…" Gandalf started, pausing as he tried to figure out his next words. "A prophecy about the two of you. The prophecy itself has been lost of hundreds, possibly thousands of years, but the most important message within has never been forgotten." Amelia leaned forward, resting her chins on her hands as she listened intently.

"What has this got to do with us?" Rae asked, eyebrow raised. Gandalf chuckled lightly.

"Patience," he said simply. He then went on to say, "Needless to say, this prophecy had threatened Sauron, who was beginning to return to the world.

"Approximately six hundred years ago, he made his first move." Gandalf's voice had suddenly turned very grave and he looked at Amelia like he were speaking at her funeral. "No one knows how he realised it, exactly, but he some how _found out_ that you, Amelia, were one of the two the prophecy spoke of."

"What did the prophecy say that made him feel so threatened?" Amelia questioned, confused. Then she smiled and slapped Rae's arm. "HA! I'm still older than you!" Rae folded her arms across her chest and turned away, sulking.

"Your part of the prophecy is unclear, Amelia," Gandalf said, staring at the older girl with concerned eyes. "All we can decipher is that you will play a large part in a battle that is soon to come." Amelia nodded, hiding the fact that she felt like she was going to be sick.

"But wait," Rae said quickly, shaking her head. "How did we… you know. _Leave_? What happened that made us disappear from Middle Earth?"

Amelia found herself nodding. Rae had a point. Okay, so Sauron realised they were important, but how did they disappear? Gandalf wasn't smiling anymore, instead he was looking rather grim, brows furrowed in concentration.

"That is not something that I want to tell you about," he said at last, suddenly seeming very tired. "All you should know is it was _I_ who brought you back."

Rae felt like someone had just punched her in the gut. Amelia had paled considerably and was staring at Gandalf with a look of utmost shock. Gandalf had led Amelia on for _two years_ that he had no idea how she had gotten to Middle Earth. She stared at him, anger building within her like a tsunami.

In a low and deadly calm voice, she said, "And you didn't think to tell us this _sooner_?"

"I had to wait for the right moment," the wizard replied slowly. Amelia clenched her fists again.

"There was plenty of moments, Gandalf!" She yelled, standing abruptly. "Or would you have rather than we _never found out_? You died, Gandalf! We had no way of knowing if you were going to come back and it's pure _luck_ that you did-"

"No, Amelia," Gandalf interrupted smoothly. "It was luck that brought you and Rae together."

Amelia and Rae shared a look as the older sister sat down again. She was still furious with the White Wizard but she wanted to hear more. Perhaps after they had finished she would go and train for a while, just to clear her head. Rae was acting unnaturally relaxed, keeping her eyes on the wizard before them.

"Two hundred years after you disappeared from Middle Earth, Amelia," Gandalf continued quietly, "a young Elleth from Lothlórien also disappeared."

"Me," Rae murmured. Gandalf nodded.

"Your part of the prophecy _is_ clear, Rae," he told her. She leaned forward, eager but terrified of hearing the truth. He continued, slowly, gauging her reaction, "It is said that you will be the one to rid Middle Earth of Sauron's deadliest servant, the one they say no living man can kill." He paused before he said, "The Witch King of Angmar."

Rae froze. She was supposed to rid Middle Earth of someone she might not be able to kill? Her heart leapt into her throat and she struggled to keep her composure.

"You've met him before," Gandalf told Amelia. "He stabbed Frodo on Weathertop." Amelia's eyes widened and she looked between Gandalf and Rae then back again.

"And you- You think _Rae_ can defeat him?" She asked, incredulous.

"So, you have so much faith in me, Ames," Rae snapped.

"She can't do it alone," Gandalf said, surprising the two. "She needs help from another."

"She does?"

"I do?"

Gandalf chuckled, "Yes, you do. It's never been clear who, only that you cannot complete this task alone."

Rae rubbed her temples, thinking this all over. So, Sauron had forced she and Amelia out of Middle Earth due to some prophecy that wouldn't come true for another six hundred years? It seemed too surreal. Rae rubbed the back of her neck, shaking her head ever so slightly. And Gandalf had somehow found out about them and decided it was time they came back.

Rae sighed, the sound foreign to her. Amelia was scratching her head, frowning. Neither sister wanted to question how Gandalf had brought them back and they both knew now that it was pure coincidence that the same family took them in. Amelia took a deep breath.

"Do you know where my parents are buried?" She asked, eyes averted. Rae knew how difficult this must've been for her; both of _her_ parents were safe in Lothlórien, waiting for her to return to them whereas Amelia's…

"Minas Tirith," Gandalf answered softly. Amelia swallowed and nodded, looking paler than before, if that was possible.

Without another word, Amelia got up and left the room.

* * *

><p>As the sun set on Edoras and the final preparations were put on the celebrations, Amelia sat hugging her knees to her chest on the steps outside the Golden Hall. She already knew that her parents would be dead - no man or women can live forever, after all. <em>And who wants to live forever anyway<em>?

She gave an irritable sigh as she watched the Rohan people scurrying about around her. They seemed so oblivious to other people's problems. Amelia gave a small smile. What had she been expecting? Good news? There was no chance her parents could still be alive and she knew that, even before Gandalf had spoken to them.

So why did it hurt so much?

Amelia was alone and she knew that for sure now. But what she needed now was _closure_. She needed to see her parents graves in person, even if it was just once. But would that ever happen?

Feeling tears prickling at the back of her eyes, she rested her forehead on her knees. Why did all the bad things happen to _her_? Would she ever get her happy ending?

There were footsteps behind her, followed by the sound of someone taking a seat beside her. She didn't dare look up in her state of weakness and vulnerability; dear God, what if it was Éomer? She didn't think she could live through that humiliation.

"…Amelia?"

Great, even worse than Éomer; Aragorn. Amelia wanted to groan in disbelief at her bad luck. It would've been bad enough to have the guy she was crushing on find her, but her _mentor_? Someone up above was doing this on purpose. She didn't look at him.

"Amelia, what's wrong?" she heard him ask. Against her better judgement, she looked at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. Aragorn softened. "Tell me everything."

And she did.


	27. TwentySix: Hail The Victorious Dead

**Author's Note: **I apologise profusely, guys! I honestly never meant to leave you guys without a chapter for nearly a month :O! I've just had so much homework and so much drama going on in my life, it's unreal. I'm having issues with my future, friends, pretty much everything. But, thanks for bearing with me. And especially to everyone who put alerts on it even when I hadn't updated in a while. In a way, my update is a thank you to you guys - and to, of course, my reviewers who have been so patient! - because the emails really got me to get my butt in gear. A few confrontations in this chapter but the one we're all waiting for, Rae and Legolas, has a little longer to go :D! **_Read and_**_ review_, I don't bite and I really love hearing what you think :D.

Thanks to;

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967  
>your biggest fan<br>J . J  
>Winiriel<br>silentmidnightdeath  
>Abzter<br>DarkAngel620  
>aliben<br>Luli Cullen**

**_I do not own Lord of the Rings. (I wish I did though!)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Six: Hail The Victorious Dead<strong>

* * *

><p>Rae had spent most of her time walking aimlessly through Edoras after Gandalf's conversation with herself and her sister. Now she knew for a fact that Gandalf had cast the magic that had retrieved she and Amelia and - like her sister - she was angry that Gandalf had not told them sooner. Everything would've been so easier if he'd told them from the start, instead of waiting until <em>now<em>.

The elleth gave an irritable sigh, blowing a strand of her hair from her face. She wanted - no, needed - to talk things through with Amelia but when she'd exited the Golden Hall hours before, it had been to the sight of Aragorn and Amelia, the latter sobbing but smiling as Aragorn listened to whatever she said. Rae hadn't wanted to disturb the two so had slowly and quietly stepped away, taking an alternate route into the centre of Edoras.

It was here that she had found herself now, pondering the events of the past few days and wondering how she would approach the subject of Amelia's past - and future. It was more than obvious to Rae that her sister and a certain Horse Lord were 'getting it on' and she was happy for them, truly, but what kind of sister would she be if she didn't speak to the lovely Lord Éomer?

Rae grinned to herself; this would be a fun conversation. She immediately began to stride around, dodging the people and smiling to any that looked at her. In her head, she was running through how her conversation with Lord Éomer would go and, if he followed the script, things would turn out in her favour.

Grinning gleefully, she turned and began to walk to the Golden Hall again, excited and nervous at the prospect of a conversation with Éomer. As she slowly made her way up the steps, her concern for her sister immediately dispersed after she saw the space empty, and she continued on her way, feeling much better. After her chat with Éomer she'd have to find Amelia and speak to her.

Before entering the Hall, Rae paused, frowning as she tried to think where Éomer would be. Seeing as she wasn't a resident of Edoras, she had no idea where to even start. She hadn't even thought about the stables, which would've probably been a good place to start, but he could also be out riding with one of his men. There was no way for her to tell.

_Éowyn,_ the elleth thought to herself. _She's bound to know where her brother is._

But fate seemed to be working with her this time as, as soon as she entered the Golden Hall, she spotted the very man she was looking for talking with Théoden. Always more outgoing that Amelia, Rae immediately began charging towards them, determined to speak to Éomer before the feast that night. Who knew what could go down between him and her sister? She had to make sure his intentions were sincere and, if they weren't, then no forces in Middle Earth could protect him from her wrath.

Théoden noticed her coming and momentarily stopped his conversation with his nephew to stare at her. For a moment she thought he would ignore her but she seemed to see how determined she was and, after a quick few words to Éomer, he walked away, leaving his nephew utterly confused and lost. The elleth stopped behind him, none deterred at the height difference between them.

"Hello, Lord Éomer," she said sweetly. If he was startled by her sudden appearance as he spun to face her, he did a good job of showing it.

He inclined his head and replied, "Lady Rae."

"How are you?" Rae asked, only to be polite. The horse lord nodded but Rae did not let him answer as she said, "We need to talk."

If the situation wasn't so serious, Rae would've laughed at how worried Éomer now looked. She smiled, hoping she was giving him the impression that it was nothing to worry about - and it really wasn't - _if_ he said what she wanted to hear.

The small elleth opened the door into a room of the throne room and stepped in, closing the door behind Éomer. He walked past her into the room and stood in a pose that would probably intimidate the Rohirrim but Rae stood just as straight, looking him right in the eye and smiling, unaffected.

"Well, I'll just get right to the point, shall I?" Rae asked, hardly expecting an answer. Éomer looked at her, waiting patiently for her to continued but Rae had suddenly lost her nerve. How on Earth was she going to start this? Amelia would hate her if she told him to back off but if she didn't say anything, she'd be failing as her sister.

Groaning to herself, she placed a hand to her forehead. Why was this so difficult? She had such a strong resolve as she strode into the hall, so why couldn't she say anything? She opened her mouth to speak but the words got stuck in her throat and she coughed instead, the air in the small room suddenly feeling awkward. Perhaps she should just come out and say it? No, she didn't want to seem too forward. But if she didn't say something _now_…

"How is Amelia?"

Rae jumped, staring at Éomer in shock. She hadn't expected him to talk until she had set the issue forward. It was pure _luck_ that he had opened a conversation about the very subject she had to speak to him about. Rae raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Last I saw, not so good," she told him. "But Aragorn was helping her through it." Éomer nodded but didn't meet her eyes.

"At least she is better now."

"Have you seen her yet?"

Éomer shook his head, "No. I hope to see her tonight."

Rae nodded, "Yes, she will be there. I can guarantee that."

She thought she saw Éomer straighten ever so slightly and she couldn't decided whether or not she had imagined it. And then she smiled; it was so painfully _obvious_ now. Éomer _liked_ her.

_Yes_, Rae decided, _Amelia will be there tonight. Even if I have to drag her there myself._ The elleth grinned, suddenly feeling more confident with herself.

"So," she drawled. "_Éomer_… What do you think of Amelia?" Said man stared blankly at her, confused.

"She's a strong, young woman," was all he said.

"Strong enough to carry your children?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

In a way, Rae was happy he hadn't heard her comment. If he had and told Amelia, the older sister would come after Rae without a second thought. But Rae knew that there was a spark between the Rohirrim Horse Lord and her sister, and, despite how much Amelia meddled in Rae's relationship with Legolas, she was going to do all she could to get them together.

"Alright, Lord Éomer," Rae said at last, turning for the door. "That is all." Then she opened the door but, before leaving, she called in, "If you break my sisters heart, you better make sure you don't run into me."

And then the door slammed shut, leaving a very confused and intimidated Éomer, wondering how someone so short could be so _scary_.

* * *

><p>During Rae and Éomer's conversation, when the elleth's thoughts had brushed by Legolas, it had made her come to realise that they had yet to speak properly about the… <em>incident<em> on the Deeping Wall. Her stomach churned at the thought of it; she'd acted on impulse that night, afraid they may not live to see the next sunrise and now she had no idea if it had been a good idea. The conversation was sure to be awkward but, she reasoned, hiding from him and prolonging the inevitable wasn't going to help anyone.

So, now that her mission to corner Éomer was over and done with, it was time to locate Legolas and do the same, but for different reasons. Rae inhaled sharply as she entered the entrance hall, eyes peeled for the familiar Elf. She had yet to come up with a strategy for how she would approach the situation but, at that moment, she was thinking along the lines of 'just go with the flow'. It was the best she could do.

Rae passed Merry and Pippin as she wandered back outside and gave a polite 'hello'. When she questioned them on whether or not they had seen Legolas, they both replied negatively. As they went their separate ways yet again, Rae felt more concerned than she had earlier for Pippin. She was worried for the little Hobbit, but decided to wait until after the celebration until interrogating him about it. Perhaps all he needed was a good night of dancing and drinking and he would be back to normal.

It was as she stepped into the cool afternoon air that Rae realised how organised she was being. It was unusual for her to be planning everything out in her head like this but, seeing as she was now fully mature and feeling 400 years older, she decided it was all apart of being an Elf. Perhaps she'd ask Legolas about it.

Half an hour later, she'd had no luck, so had decided to go to the stables to see Dreyne. Many of the men stepped aside for her as she entered and she, being the lady that she is, politely thanked them. Dreyne nickered softly as Rae appeared, entering her individual stall, slowly. Petting the side of her neck, Rae felt at ease. It had been so long since she had just been alone with the mare and she felt like she _needed_ the break. Of course, there was important matters to attend to, but she had to think of herself as well.

Sighing, Rae opened the door to the stall, swung up onto Dreyne's back and together, they took off out of the stables. As they left, her hair billowing out behind her, Rae decided that she would speak with Legolas at the celebration that night. Nothing was going to stop her.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until much later that they arrived back in Edoras, both feeling tired but freshened. The stables were deserted as Dreyne trotted in and Rae, confused, dismounted smoothly, landing elegantly on her feet. As she glanced around, she frowned, angry at herself for acting so gracefully when there was no one around to even see it.<p>

She got Dreyne settled in before leaving, suddenly very lonely without the mare beside her. Why was the street so-

"_Oh no_," Rae murmured, eyes wide. Many of the Rohirrim soldiers were piling into the Golden Hall, obviously for the celebration. Rae's hazel eyes darted down to her tunic and a worried expression flitted over her face at the state she was in. Dirt covered her boots, her tunic was splattered with mud and her hair was greasy and, although she was unsure of how, there were leaves sticking out of them.

The elleth bit her lip, run a dirt covered hand through her already soiled hair, and hurried up the stairs, passing many of the soldiers. She was running so fast that they had barely enough time to notice her appearance but that didn't stop her from blushing. She entered the entrance hall and dashed to the side, glancing around her to make sure no one had spotted her entering.

In her haste, she nearly barrelled into Amelia. The older sister side-stepped her but had succeeded without trying in gaining the younger ones attention. She pursed her lips, frowned and shook her head as Rae smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, what am I going to do with you?" asked Amelia, a smile spreading across her face. She nodded in the direction of a door leading out of the entrance hall and took Rae's hand. "Come on. We'll get you cleaned up."

* * *

><p>"So, have you seen Legolas yet?"<p>

Rae started at the question, tearing her eyes away from her reflection. Éowyn had been kind enough to let them borrow some of the dresses she owned; Rae had taken a lilac dress with long, tight sleeves, whereas Amelia had taken a deep green dress with loose, long sleeves. Amelia was brushing through her hair, which lay around her shoulders in natural curls and Rae noticed with a sly smirk that she was spending a lot of time checking her appearance.

Rather than answering Amelia's question, Rae said, "Have you seen Éomer yet?"

Amelia sighed, "Not since speaking with Gandalf."

Rae didn't push the subject, reluctant to dampen the mood. Instead she fiddled with a loose strand of hair that had fallen from the braid Amelia had put it in. It was different from what Rae was used to and it reminded her of home - her home in the other dimension. The fabric of her dress brushed along the floor with a soft _swish_ as she turned to face her sister.

"Do you ever wonder how mum and dad have reacted to all this?" she asked, staring at the floor. "We've been gone for two years, possibly more back there, and we've no way of seeing-"

"Rae," Amelia interrupted, voice wavering slightly. When Rae glanced up, she noticed Amelia was on the verge of tears. Rae cursed herself for being so insenstive; they'd just listened to Gandalf speak to them about this and the truth hadn't been easy for Amelia. "Please. Let's not talk about this now."

Adhering to her sister's request, Rae kept silent, figuring one of the many folds in her dress. She could feel Amelia's gaze on her as she stepped towards the door. She opened it and held it as Amelia passed. The older woman paused as she passed before looking Rae dead in the eye.

"But, yes," she murmured softly. "I think about them everyday."

Rae smiled sadly before shoving Amelia playfully, "Go get 'im."

Rae was already diving out of the room to avoid Amelia's wrath.

They had missed the beginning of the celebration and Théoden's speech but the feast was in full swing. Rae grinned to herself, throwing herself into the crowd in a mad bid to find Legolas. It was the wrong moment to speak to him but if she at least knew where he was, they could speak later. She could hear Amelia apologising as she tried to catch up and she slowed, scowling slightly at the hold up.

"Oh, shut up," Amelia grumbled. Rae laughed, a high, loud sound that drew the attention of a few surrounding soldiers. Amelia began to push her forward, muttering, "Must you do that every time? They're all _staring_."

Eventually, they located Legolas, standing at a table with Gimli and Éomer, surrounded by men of the Rohirrim. As they got closer, Rae realised with growing dread that Éomer was pushing a mug of ale towards the Elf and the Dwarf.

"No pauses," Éomer instructed, "and no spills."

"So it's a drinking game?" Legolas asked smoothly, picking up the mug. There was a shout of confirmation from the soldiers, drowning out Rae's protests.

"Last one standing wins," Gimli thundered, downing his tankard. Legolas eyed his own suspiciously before putting it to his lips and taking his first sip. He seemed pleased for a moment before he finished in one go. Éomer quickly passed the Elf and the Dwarf another, taking one for himself.

None of the men had noticed the two of them yet. And it seemed to irk Amelia to no end. She squeezed past a couple of men without apologising so she was standing right in front of Legolas on the opposite end of the table. Rae noted with satisfaction (as she came into sight as well) that Éomer was frantically trying to control himself, after nearly choking on his beer at the arrival of Amelia. Rae glared at Legolas.

"If you get so drunk that you can't remember your own _name_," she snarled, "I will make you regret it." Legolas simply nodded, downing another mug of beer. As the two sisters glanced at Gimli, they winced, standing back slightly. Rae knew Dwarves liked to drink, but this was something _else_ entirely.

"Oh dear," Amelia whispered. Rae nodded.

"One of the many reasons Elves and Dwarves do not get along very well," Rae joked. "They act as Orcs at the sight of beer."

Amelia giggled, flipping her hair over one shoulder, before leaning against the table. The action caused many of the Rohirrim to peer over at her but she was none bothered. In fact, she seemed to be inviting it. As Rae looked over Amelia's shoulder to Éomer, she was not surprised to see him glaring at every one of his men looking at Amelia.

_Well,_ she thought, _this is sure to be an eventful night_. She watched Legolas and Gimli down another three tankards of beer - Gimli farted, disgusting both Amelia and Éomer - but she kept a close eye on her sister and the Horse Lord. If something was going to happen between the two of them, she wanted to witness it.

_Yes,_ she amended. _This will _definitely_ be an eventful night._


	28. TwentySeven: The Palantir

**Author's Note: **Well, to say this was difficult to write would be an understatement. Writer's block is a bitch, ain't it? Personally, I think the Rae and Legolas part could've been written better, but tell me what you think, yeah :)? Thank you to all who have favourited, all who have put alerts on this story and my profile :). And while we're talking about my profile, would you guys mind checking out my _Transformers_ one-shot? (Only if you're into that stuff, of course.) **_Read and Review, _**it would mean a lot.

Thanks to;

**Luli Cullen  
>Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967<br>J .J - **_Of course, haha. Who wouldn't feel intimidated? We woman can be scary when we want to be!  
><em>**aliben  
>gleek2<br>Wini  
>Elissa Shepard - <strong>_I'm glad you like it :). Hopefully this confrontation satisfies your needs ;)._

_I am also going to apologise here for how long it took me to write this, haha. Sorry guys!_

**_I do not own Lord of the Rings._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Palantir<strong>

* * *

><p>"Game over."<p>

Rae grinned broadly before joining Amelia in hysterics. Gimli was unconscious on the floor, snoring loudly - completely out of it. Rae had to admit, she'd been shocked when Legolas had revealed (after about twenty-five tankards of beer) that he felt something. Éomer's jaw had dropped, as had Amelia's, before Gimli had collapsed in a heap.

_Just another reason why Elves are better than Dwarves,_ Rae had thought smugly.

The Rohirrim soldiers around them were laughing heartily, hardly able to contain themselves at the Dwarf's drunken collapse. Éomer still couldn't believe his eyes, staring at Gimli with a look of disgusted awe on his face. He was right to look as such, however, as Gimli looked horrifying. He had beer dripping down his beard and all over his chest. He'd even succeeded in getting it in his hair.

Anyone coming over simply stepped over the collapsed Dwarf, paying him no heed. This, of course, had Amelia and Rae almost crying with laughter, as many of the Rohirrim watched them in amusement. Eventually, the two sisters left the crowds, returning to make their way through the other soldiers in celebration.

It wasn't until they'd safely made their way to the other side of the room that things began to get more exciting. The two had locked arms, chatting as they weaved their way through the drunk soldiers. Rae had noticed Amelia's lack of looking back to the table and found the action amusing, questioning her about it; which was why they were laughing a lot more than usual.

Both jumped a mile high when a hand landed on Amelia's shoulder. They unhooked arms and spun to face the newcomer, both still wearing smiles on their faces. As the two scanned the newcomer, Rae swore she could see Amelia's smile grow broader.

"Lord Éomer," she greeted, inclining her head. Rae said nothing but did the same. Amelia continued, "What brings you here?"

Éomer looked uncomfortable as he glanced between the two sisters, saying, "I would like to… Lady Amelia, may I have a moment?"

Amelia smiled, "Of course."

As Éomer extended an arm for her to take, her grin never left her face. Rae watched them leave with an amused smirk, turning to find another of the Fellowship to talk with. She began to make her way through the crowds alone, keeping an eye out for anyone she knew. Perhaps she could find the Hobbits; they were always good conversation.

"_-You can keep your fancy ales-"_

Rae perked up, standing on tip toes to see past the soldiers around her. She knew for a fact she'd heard the Hobbits, but where? Oh, if she only had a couple more inches-

And suddenly she was no longer standing on the ground. She shrieked, whirling round to face the culprit only to find a Rohirrim soldier, grinning as he held his hands on her waist, keeping her suspended off the ground.

"You seemed in need of a hand," he explained, grinning. Rae smiled, though it was slightly forced. She politely thanked him and returned to scanning the room, spotting Merry and Pippin dancing and singing on the table, surrounding by drunk soldiers. The Hobbits were holding tankards in their hands.

Rae smiled. Of course they would be drinking, if not already drunk. The soldier still had his hands on her waist and she coughed uncomfortably.

"Um, you can, uh… You can put me down now," she said softly. The Rohan soldier smiled and set her on her feet.

"-_You can drink 'em by the flagon-"_

"Thank you," the elleth said, a blush dusting her cheeks.

The stranger smiled and replied, "It was my pleasure." Rae surveyed the man with interest; dark hair but light eyes and a firm build. He was obviously good with a sword. He was taller than her (but then again most men were) by a least a head but she was not intimidated; she was an _Elf_. What was there to be intimidated by?

"I am Herubrand," he said at last, breaking the silence between them. Rae nodded, a small smile coming to her lips.

_He seems alright enough_, she mused to herself. She replied, "I am Rae, daughter of Fëanáro and Eámanë." For the first time since she'd arrived in Middle Earth, Rae was able to introduce herself as such and she felt an immense pride in her family. Herubrand seemed a little shocked before he straightened. He took her hand and leant down to kiss it.

"It is an honour, my lady," he murmured.

"_-But the only brew for the brave and true-_"

Rae could not help the butterflies that flooded her stomach at the touch. Embarrassed, she turned her head away slightly.

_He's so charming_, she thought to herself, watching as he straightened again. She knew she shouldn't lead him on - she would live far longer than he and, technically, she was _far older_ - and she was _interested_ in someone else, if the kiss on the Deeping Wall was anything to go by.

"Well, it was lovely meeting you, Herubrand," she started softly. "But I really _must _be going-"

"Oh? But the night is young," the young soldier interrupted smoothly. "And it's such a beautiful night. A beautiful night to be with a beautiful woman-"

"_-Comes from the Green Dragon!_"

"Rae?"

Said girl almost cried out in relief at the sound of Legolas' voice. Herubrand looked round, startled as he saw the approaching Elf. Rae smiled.

"Legolas," she greeted. He nodded to her but his eyes - cold and calculating - never left Herubrand.

"_Ya naa tanya_?" He asked her, completely calm. Rae sighed, folding her arms across her chest.

"Legolas," she started. Then, shooting a cautious glance to Herubrand, she said, "_Uuma dela._" Smiling reassuringly at him, she turned back to Herubrand and said, "It has been lovely meeting you."

"And I, you," the Rohirrim man replied. Rae smiled politely but allowed herself to be led away by Legolas; who, she noticed, kept looking over his shoulder to Herubrand.

She'd never really thought Legolas the type to get jealous of a _man_ (she knew all too well that he could get jealous of another Elf) but she knew that Legolas would not talk with her about the subject, so she decided to keep quiet.

He led her out of the loud and boisterous room and into the cool evening air, wind rushing into her face as she stepped out. She embraced the feeling, closing her eyes as if to reach out for it, as she listened to the door closing softly. Peering over her shoulder at him, she met his eyes and the feeling of butterflies returned with a vengeance. The only difference was this time she _knew_ why she felt like she did; she wasn't embarrassed at all.

She was in love.

There was a pause - not uncomfortable or awkward - simply necessary. Rae had no idea how to start the conversation and it seemed that Legolas was waiting for her to start. Clasping her hands in front of her, the elleth turned to face him, leaning against one of the pillars behind her. She had to look at him, despite how beautiful Edoras was at night.

"It's a beautiful night," she said at last, fiddling with a strand of her hair. Legolas didn't reply, his sapphire eyes staring straight into her hazel ones. She sighed; he really didn't want to make this easy on her, did he?

Without saying a word, she turned to look out on the Rohirrim plains. If he wasn't going to speak to her, why rush the inevitable? She leaned against the pillar again, hugging herself as she looked up into the night sky. Stars were visible as far as the eye could see - which, being an Elf, was _very far_.

"Listen, Legolas, about what happened on the Deeping Wall…"

She hesitated; there wasn't much she could say. She couldn't apologise for something she had no regrets about but, even she had to admit, it wasn't entirely… _appropriate_ for the situation they had been in. Wringing her hands together, she began to run through all the different ways she could approach Legolas on the subject. _Hey, Legolas, that kiss during battle? Did it mean anything to you? It meant everything to me._ _Of course, if it didn't mean a thing to you, then it meant absolutely nothing to me._

Part of her reasoned, though, that it had to have meant _something_ to him. Otherwise, he wouldn't have intervened as quickly as he had during Rae's talk with Herubrand. Perhaps he was… No, he wouldn't feel jealous of a man. Threatened, maybe? The thought brought a smile to her lips.

She said softly, "I wasn't… _thinking_ properly." Again, the Elf didn't reply, so she added, "If the action was offensive, I apologise."

At this, Legolas tilted his head to the side, and smiled. The action was so foreign to her, that Rae almost started laughing. Instead, she kept staring at him, waiting for him to say something. He was unbearably silent, still smiling as he stepped towards her.

"_Melamin_," he said at last, taking her hands in his. "There is nothing to apologise for." Rae felt like a huge burden had been lifted from her chest as she inhaled deeply, beaming at him.

"Well," she murmured. "I feel better now that _that_ is off my chest." After a minuscule pause, she asked, "What now?"

"We continue to hope that Frodo and Sam have made it to Mordor," Legolas answered simply. Rae nodded; that, of course, was the obvious answer. The Elf carried on, "We have a role to play here. We cannot abandon it."

With a nod as a reply, Rae said, "I meant _us_, Legolas. What do we do now? Act as if nothing has changed or show everyone that it _has_ changed?"

Legolas seemed to ponder this for a moment and Rae worried that he was going to decide on the former. That would be worse than Hell itself if it were the case. With Legolas taking longer than usual to reply, Rae began to worry.

_Oh, no. He doesn't want it, does he?_ She thought. Her worry must've shown on her face, as Legolas laughed, surprising her for the second time that night. Was he _really_ drunk? No, he couldn't be; the ale in Rohan was hardly able to satisfy an Elf.

Rae leaned back further into the pillar as Legolas leaned forward. He was so close that she could smell the ale on his breath, but, as she thought, it wasn't overpowering, proving it wasn't affecting his actions. She held her breath, biting her lip. As he leaned in closer, she met his eyes, alive with a passion she wouldn't have thought he was capable of.

"…_Mela en' coiamin_," he murmured.

And then his lips pressed to hers in a soft but demanding kiss. Perhaps he _was_ drunk; he didn't seem like the type of thing Legolas would do.

But she wasn't complaining.

Rae threw her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her, and kissed him back with just as much passion, if not more. She'd been waiting for this moment - their _real_ first kiss - since after the Deeping Wall incident. And it was turning out to be everything she'd hoped it would.

They parted, breathless, and still staring into each others eyes. Rae allowed her lips to spread into a gleeful grin as she leaned in for more-

Both Elves froze at the sound of an uncomfortable cough. How they had missed the door opening wasn't really a mystery but both looked over shocked. Merry and Pippin, both holding new tankards of ale, were standing staring at them with smirks on their faces.

"Well," Merry said after a swig of ale. "It's about time."

"Don't stop on our account," Pippin added.

Rae blushed furiously and unhooked her arms from around Legolas' neck. Said Elf stepped back, obviously just as uncomfortable as she, and gazed at the two Hobbits. Their shock at being caught must've been evident as the two Hobbits promptly burst into fits of laughter. Rae's blush deepened and she hid her face in her hands. Words could not express how embarrassed she was as Legolas took one of her hands and kissed her forehead.

"Meet me in the morning," he whispered.

Then, gracefully walking past the two laughing Hobbits, he re-entered the celebration. Rae glared at Merry and Pippin, clenching her hands into fists.

The two Hobbits ran.

* * *

><p>The celebration lasted well into the night and, by the time all the Fellowship - bar Legolas and Aragorn - had settled in to the selected hall for sleep, Rae was exhausted. Despite this, she could not sleep. Amelia was beside her, facing the opposite direction, snoring softly. At the other side of the room, Gimli was snoring <em>loudly<em>, almost drowning out every other sound in the large room.

However, Gimli was not the only reason sleep kept eluding the elleth.

Truly, night was the only time Rae's thoughts got the better of her; it had always been like that, even before she and Amelia had arrived in Middle Earth. That night, she thought of her parents (the ones she'd left behind) and how they were taking she and Amelia's disappearance, if they were even still alive. No doubt they'd found the upturned car but no bodies. The thought saddened her. Though she was overjoyed to have found her _real_ family - and, of course, the love of her life - she couldn't help but feel for the family she left behind. She, unlike her sister, had never gotten to say goodbye.

But, had she and Amelia never been in that storm that night, from what Gandalf had said, they would've come back anyway. Rae sighed; she hoped they hadn't take it to hard.

_Ha, _she thought. _Their only children were in a car crash and 'died'. Of course they didn't take _that_ hard._

On the other hand, if Rae hadn't landed in Middle Earth, she would've never met her _real_ parents, and her brother. Thinking of Olwë brought a smile to her face. He was so overprotective, despite having only known her for a couple of days. She breathed out a small laugh as she thought about his reaction to her going out with the Elf he didn't like very much.

And then there was Frodo and Sam, who were surely in Mordor by now. She worried for the two brave little Hobbits. She had to admit, she missed Sam's cooking, as selfish as that sounded. She'd never spoken to Frodo as much as she'd of liked and now she regretted it. Rae found herself wishing the quest was over, just so she could see them home safe; just so she could see _them_.

"What are you _doing_?"

Rae sat up and glanced over at the voice. How she'd missed the sounds of footsteps across the floor was a mystery to her. Merry was sitting up, his eyes never leaving Pippin as the latter tip toed across the floor towards Gandalf. As she glanced over at the Wizard, Rae was horrified to realise what the Hobbit was going over for.

The _Palantir._

She began to get to her feet, ready to stop him but Merry halted her movements. He was hissing Pippin's name, trying to get his attention but failing. Rae crawled over to Merry, concerned. When Pippin returned to them (having replaced the small bundle of blankets that held the Palantir with a jug), he seemed eager - almost _too_ eager - to look at the orb again.

"Are you mad?" Merry demanded, glaring at his 'twin'.

"I just want to look at it," Pippin defended. "Just one more time."

"Pippin, I don't think this is a good idea," said Rae. Merry nodded, agreeing with her. "It's dangerous. You saw how Gandalf reacted to the thing."

But Pippin did not hear her and he ignored Merry's worried command - "Put it back!" - as he unwrapped the orb from the blankets. Merry and Rae were both severely concerned as Pippin placed his hands on the orb, a small smile on his face. Rae glanced back at her sister, sleeping soundlessly now, and slapped her ankle until she awoke.

"W-what?" she grumbled, rubbing her eyes. She saw Pippin, eyes closed and hands fused to orb in his hands and immediately was wide awake.

"Pippin," she hissed urgently. "Drop the thing!"

Both the sisters and Merry watched as Pippin began to shake, small, almost unnoticeable tremors at first, growing into more and more violent shakes, as if he were trying to free himself from an unknown enemy. And suddenly, Pippin was on his feet, mouth open in a silent scream as he tried to release himself from the Palantir.

"Pippin!" Amelia cried, getting to her feet.

"_Gandalf!"_ Rae shrieked desperately.

The White Wizard's eyes snapped into focus as he leapt up, the door to the hall opening at the same time. Legolas and Aragorn entered, the latter in the lead, and took in the situation quickly. Pippin was on the floor now, still struggling with the orb as Amelia hurried over. In a rush of recklessness, she grabbed it from him, before a scream so unlike anything Rae had ever heard her make burst through her lips. Her mentor was quick to take it from her, seeming to struggle with it before he managed to throw it away.

Rae and Merry both dodged it as it rolled past, before Merry called out to his 'twin', rushing to his aid. Rae, following, got to her knees beside the Hobbit, placing his head tenderly on her lap. Aragorn was trying to assure Amelia, who looked completely terrified after her brief few seconds of contact. Legolas was staying out of the way, keeping calm as Gandalf tossed the blankets back over the Palantir, hiding it from view.

Merry was whispering to Pippin, trying to bring him back, but the latter simply stared into space, unseeing. Rae ran a hand through his hair, a gesture she hoped would rouse him.

"Pippin," she whispered. "Oh, Pippin."

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf roared, whirling round on the three of them. He immediately softened, seeing the state Pippin was in.

He stormed forward, shoving Merry out of the way, and knelt in front of Pippin and Rae, gripping one of Pippin's hands and placing a hand on his forehead. Rae watched him intently, waiting for something to happen as Gandalf muttered something inaudible under his breath. A gasp escaped his lips as he jumped awake, staring about him wildly. Gandalf moved his hand to Pippin's cheek as Rae continued to stroke his hair.

"Look at me," the wizard ordered.

Pippin whispered, terrified, "Gandalf, forgive me!"

As Pippin closed his eyes, Rae whispered, "No, Pippin, stay awake. You must keep your eyes open. Tell us what you saw."

"A tree," he told them after a moment. "There was a tree in a courtyard of stone. It was dead; the city was burning."

"Minas Tirith?" Gandalf questioned. "Is that what you saw?"

There was a pause which seemed to drag on for an eternity as Pippin struggled to answer. Amelia had all but recovered and Rae figured she would simply need sleep to recover completely. Aragorn and Legolas were staring at Pippin, concerned, and Gimli had finally woken up.

"I saw…" Pippin started, clearly frightened. Then he finished, eyes wide, "I saw _him_." Rae tried her best to calm him, rubbing his shoulder as well, as he continued, "I could hear his voice - inside my head."

"What did you tell him?" Gandalf asked sharply, staring into Pippin's eyes. When Pippin did not answer, he barked, "Speak!"

The air in the hall was tense as all who occupied it waited for Pippin's answer. The commotion with the Palantir had awoken all who lay asleep and now each were anxious to know what Pippin had and had not said.

"…He asked me my name," the Hobbit murmured at last. "I didn't answer." Pippin closed his eyes, as if remembering a painful memory, before saying, "He _hurt_ me!"

The hall was in silence again as they took in Pippin's words. Rae gazed up at Gandalf, meeting his eyes and praying he would not press Pippin for more information. When he did, however, she did not argue, no matter how much she wanted to.

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?"

"Nothing," Pippin answered immediately. Rae breathed a relieved sigh; he sounded confident in his answer and she believed him.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Gandalf pressed, not so quick to drop his guard.

"Yes," Pippin answered him. "I didn't tell him anything."

"We believe you, Pippin," said Rae.

"He didn't tell him anything, Gandalf," Amelia added weakly. "None of us who touched it did. Sauron knows nothing of Frodo and Sam."

"We should rest," Aragorn said, helping Amelia to her feet. "We have a long day ahead of us, don't we, Gandalf?"

The wizard only nodded, getting to his feet. Rae and Merry hurried to Pippin's aid, helping him to his bedding and smiling uneasily to each other as he finally fell into what was sure to be a troubled sleep for him. Merry followed his 'twin's lead, eyes closed and drifting off in no time at all.

Rae was not so quick to join them grabbing her cloak and heading for the door. She passed Legolas, Aragorn and Amelia - Gimli had fallen asleep again - on the way out but did not stop. As she met Legolas' eyes, she could tell he understood she needed to be alone, no matter how much she wanted him there with her.

Closing the door softly behind her, she padded out into the night air barefoot, wishing she was back in Lothlórien with her family. She missed them and, had she decided to stay there rather than continue with the Fellowship, things would've been so different. Would she have eventually went after them? Or stayed in her home, waiting for news that would or would not come?

Sighing, Rae slid down a nearby pillar, thoughts reeling through her mind; Pippin's encounter with Sauron, Frodo and Sam's dangerous journey through Mordor, the battles that were surely coming…

She did not get any sleep that night.

* * *

><p><span>Elvish Translations<span>

_Herubrand ~ _**Sword-Brand**

"_Ya naa tanya_?" ~ **Who is that?**

"_Uuma dela._" ~ **Don't Worry**

"_Melamin_." ~ **My Love**

"_Mela en' coiamin_." ~ **Love of My Life**


	29. TwentyEight: Sauron's Plan Unveiled

**Author's Note:** Hey guys :). Here's the next chapter and, I tell you now, it's a lot, and I mean _a lot, _of AmeliaxEomer_. _Hope you enjoy and, as usual, **_read and review,_**I love hearing what you think. ~ And a little teaser; there will difinitely be more RaexLegolas in the next chapter. :) ~ And excuse any mistakes. Also, I know I'm late, but Merry Christmas, to my wonderful readers :)!

**Thanks to;**

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967  
>kapibarasan - <strong>_I know what you mean ;). I want to get me some Legolas :3  
><em>**Luli Cullen  
>Elissa Shephard<br>amrawo  
>DarkAngel620<br>Wini**

_**I do not own Lord of the Rings.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty-Eight: Sauron's Plan Unveiled<strong>

* * *

><p>Amelia could only handle so much. Having Sauron scour about her brain? Not something she wanted a replay of <em>any<em> time soon. She could handle any kind of battle; Orcs, Helm's Deep (being thrown off the Deeping Wall as it blew up was enough to prove that) but her experience with the Palantir?

Not so much.

Her head was pounding, her hands shaking. The fact that _he_ had been _inside_ her head terrified her, so much so that she was still experiencing the effects of the traumatising events the morning after. Gandalf had called a meeting with Théoden later on in the morning, where they would discuss the events of the night and she had promised to attend, if only for Merry and Pippin's sake.

As the door to the hall most were sleeping in opened, Amelia jumped, despite knowing that nothing dangerous could be coming through it. She could've face palmed when she saw it was just Rae, moving slowly and groggily, tripping over her feet as she padded to blankets that made her bed. She was, for lack of a better word, a mess.

"Rae," Amelia said, a questioning tone to her voice. Rae flinched and Amelia figured it had something to do with how loud she had spoken. There was barely anyone left in the sleeping hall, only a few overly drunk Rohirrim soldiers; everyone else had left quite early.

Amelia was in the middle of pulling on her boots, getting ready to go for a walk. The action was meant purely for clearing her head, her last attempt at forgetting the events of the previous night. As Rae fell onto her blankets with a soft thud, looking ever so elegant, Amelia raised an eyebrow.

"Were you out all night?" Amelia continued, frowning. Rae simply grunted and Amelia rolled her eyes, standing and flipping her hair over her shoulder. She asked, plaiting her hair as she did so, "Why would you do something like that? We danced for half the night, though-" she winked at Rae as she looked up at her through narrowed eyes "-I heard from two little birdies that you were up to something… _else_."

Rae groaned and grumbled, "I knew they'd tell you. And I didn't _dance_."

"I did," Amelia said, smiling absentmindedly.

"I know _you_ did," was the younger sisters reply. "Can I sleep now?"

"No." There was a pause, during which Rae glared and Amelia folded her arms across her chest. Both stared at each other, never wavering, until Amelia said, "Alright, I suppose. I'm not waking you up for the meeting later though. You can do that yourself."

"Alright," was the barely audible reply.

Amelia began to walk towards the door, smiling slightly as she did so. Even before they had arrived in Middle Earth, Amelia had enjoyed teasing Rae. Now that Rae and Legolas seemed to have finally realised their feelings for each other, the teasing was going to be endless.

Grinning, Amelia said, "I'm going for a walk."

Rae's reply was so quiet that Amelia almost missed it; "Why don't you take Hasufel?"

"Hm?"

Rae groaned and sat straight up, glaring at her sister. Amelia winced, expecting Rae to throw something at her but instead she just scowled. Amelia, luckily, didn't have to ask her to repeat what she'd said.

"I _said_ you could take Hasufel," her younger sister ground out. Amelia nodded.

"Well," she said, "if you hadn't been speaking to the floor, then maybe I'd've heard you the first time."

"Just go," Rae grumbled, thumping her head on the floor.

Amelia did so, opening and closing the door softly. It was the least she could do for her sister, even if it was her own fault for staying up all hours of the night. Amelia, taking her sisters idea into account, began to walk to the steps at the front of the Golden Hall, making her way to the stables.

It was a relatively short journey, with very little people Amelia knew actually wandering around. She was pleased with this as she entered the stables, making a beeline straight for Hasufel's stall. As she slipped inside, she was eyed Hasufel's bare back cautiously, before deciding it best to saddle up. Perhaps Rae could ride bare back without discomfort, but Amelia doubted she could do the same without falling off and embarrassing herself. It would be just her luck that it would happen and Éomer would see it.

Sighing, Amelia got to work.

* * *

><p>A good time later, Amelia was finally ready, leading Hasufel out of his stall. There was a soft whinny from behind her and, in the beginning, Amelia thought it was just Hasufel, impatient to start running or something. She stroked his neck, smiling.<p>

And then there was a cough.

With a startled gasp, Amelia turned to face the newcomer; she hadn't even heard him come in. Immediately, she blushed a deep red, wishing she could hide somewhere and never come out. Then, remembering her manners, she curtseyed slightly, a difficult thing to do in her tunic and leggings.

"Lord Éomer," she greeted.

"Lady Amelia," he said in response. She smiled shyly, something she'd found herself doing a lot around him lately.

Especially after the previous night.

There was an awkward pause between them, the sound being Hasufel's hooves beating impatiently on the stone floor. Firefoot, Éomer's grey coated horse, stood behind him, the complete opposite of Hasufel. After a few moments, Amelia felt slightly uncomfortable in her travelling tunic, realising how she must've looked to him; dirty, uncivilised… The list was endless.

"I was," she started quietly, "just going for a ride."

"As was I," came Éomer's reply. He didn't seem aware of the tension in the air at all.

"O-Oh," was Amelia's intelligent reply. She swallowed, her hands shaking again. Her head was still pounding but the pain hardly mattered to her as she watched Éomer patiently..

Eventually, smiling, he said, "Perhaps we could go together?"

Amelia froze, hand resting on Hasufel's neck. It would be impolite to decline Théoden's heir and she couldn't deny that she _wanted_ to go…

"Alright," she replied. "The company would be nice, I suppose." She hoisted herself up onto Hasufel's back as Éomer gracefully clambered up onto Firefoot. She was nervous, as was to be expected, as Hasufel began to leisurely trot out of the stables. Éomer directed Firefoot directly to her side, seemingly at ease with the whole situation.

Many of the Rohirrim soldiers noticed the two and greeted Éomer, only nodding to Amelia. She politely nodded back, saying nothing. There was very little conversation between she and Éomer in the beginning, mostly because they wished to get out of Edoras before any began. As they neared the gates, Amelia urged Hasufel into a gallop, grinning over her shoulder as they left Éomer and Firefoot behind. Not that it mattered; it wouldn't be long before they caught up to them.

Shortly after leaving Edoras, Firefoot did catch up to them, and Éomer seemed amused by Amelia's antics. It was only afterwards that Amelia realised why; Éomer, being a horse lord, had much more experience with Firefoot, and so had the advantage on her. She suddenly wished she had the language of the Elves. It would've certainly been useful. Still, Amelia would not give up so easily, and she continued to push Hasufel, hoping to keep her lead, even if it was small.

The wind blew the loose strands of her hair from her face but she paid no attention to it; her full focus was on this. Firefoot was fast approaching behind them, but Hasufel was already at his full speed. Glancing over her shoulder, she noticed Éomer, face furrowed in concentration, murmuring words to Firefoot but staring ahead, determined.

Éomer did catch up with her eventually and Amelia decided it was about time they slowed down. Éomer told her of a river nearby and they directed their horses towards them, also deciding they needed to take a break as well. As Amelia hoped down, her head clear and all issues from the night before seeming to have disappeared, her heart skipped a beat as she watched the blond horse lord expertly climb down and walk towards her.

"That was a good ride," she managed to say as he approached. Waiting for his reply, she found she couldn't control the butterflies in her stomach; why was it so difficult to talk to Éomer rather than Aragorn or Gimli?

"It was indeed," he replied casually. "I've rarely met anyone who could _almost_ outrun myself and Firefoot."

Amelia smiled and said, "_Almost_. I find I am not as skilled with horses as you or your soldiers."

"You are skilled enough."

Éomer stared at her as she stroked Hasufel yet again. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it, thinking better of it. Amelia didn't press him to answer, simply smiled softly. But there was the issue of the night before, where things had either taken a giant step forward or a massive leap backwards…

* * *

><p>"<em>I do hope Rae will be alright by herself."<em>

"_Do not worry yourself, Lady Amelia. If there is any she-elf I know can take care of herself, it is Lady Rae."_

_Amelia smiled, eyes bright as she realised he was right, "I suppose you're right. She is quite handy with a blade."_

_Éomer chuckled and Amelia realised he was no longer holding a tankard. What was so important that he had to halt his celebration? She didn't question, simply allowed him to take her arm and lead her outside. She trusted him, after all. What was there to fear?_

_They stepped out into the chilly air and Amelia hugged herself, regretting leaving her cloak indoors. Despite this, she loved the feeling of the wind playing with her hair, cool and gentle. She so desperately wanted to know what Éomer wished to speak to her about but she patiently waited for him to begin in his own time. It couldn't have been anything bad, so what was there to hurry?_

"_I apologise if I am keeping you from the celebration," said Éomer, the closing behind him with a soft thud._

"_I'm sure it will go well on into the night," Amelia replied offhandedly. "And we won't be long, yes?"_

_Éomer hesitated before replying, "Yes."_

_Amelia immediately regretted her words; if he'd intended on keeping her long, she'd obviously ruined that plan. She decided it best to keep her mouth shut for the duration of their talk but whether she would remember to do that was a different story completely._

"_I apologise, Lord Éomer," she said softly. "I fear that was harsher than intended."_

"_No, my lady," the horse lord replied, just as quietly. "There is nothing to apologise for."_

_With a smile, Amelia waited for him to continue. What in the world did he need to speak to her about? She gazed down at Edoras; in the night, it looked so peaceful and serene and she wished she could stay there for the rest of her life._

"_It's so beautiful," she murmured absentmindedly. Then, louder, she said, "I wished I'd fallen here. I would've loved to have stayed here for the past two years…" she trailed off, remembering Éomer had yet to learn of how she had arrived in Middle Earth. Then, realising what she had said, she added, "Not that travelling with Aragorn wasn't exciting."_

"_I imagine it was," Éomer replied. Amelia worried she had bored him and twisted the folds of her skirt nervously. He then continued, "Edoras was not always as peaceful as it is now." Amelia nodded, understanding._

"_It would've been much easier to stay here," she said, "but much less thrilling. And I can only imagine how much longer it would have taken me to find Rae."_

"_But it would have taken me less time to find you."_

_His statement shocked Amelia and she whirled round to face him, eyes wide. There was an underlying question behind them: _what are you talking about?_ She kept her eyes on him, waiting for him to speak again but he just kept staring at her; nothing in his eyes betrayed regret at his words._

"_I-I…" she trailed off, unable to find anything to add. And what could she? Éomer had practically admitted he liked her and she had yet to answer him. What if her lack of answer made him worry about his words to her? Amelia bit her lip, still struggling to answer._

"_I will not deny that I feel a connection to you," Éomer continued boldly. "But whether you feel anything towards me-"_

"_Éomer, please-" Amelia finally said, her stomach doing flips. "I don't think this is the best time to talk about this…"_

"_We can't avoid this, Amelia."_

"_I know, I know!" Frustrated and nervous, all Amelia could think was that she needed to get away. She needed a good nights rest, time to clear her head. It seemed that was all she needed nowadays…_

* * *

><p>"Éomer," Amelia began slowly, "about last night…"<p>

"I understand," he answered immediately. "I was too up front and confident. I believe I had a bit much to drink-"

"No, no," she interrupted, stepping towards him. "I-I just wanted to tell you that… You're right." There was a pause yet again and Amelia, terrified that she had said too much, wrung her hands together. She continued quietly, "I feel a… _pull_ towards you; one I can't explain."

The two of them stared at each other, none of them making a sound. The only sound came from the running water and the horses. Hasufel whinnied softly, and Amelia placed her hand on his neck gently. Éomer continued to stare at her, disbelieving. Amelia sighed.

"What do we do about it?"

* * *

><p>The air in the throne room was tense, all waiting for the reaction of Théoden-King. Rae was stood with Merry and Pippin, worried for them and how this whole situation would affect them, if at all. Amelia was sitting with Aragorn and Gimli, whereas Legolas had taken a place behind them. She couldn't care less about him not standing with her - he wasn't important at that moment in time. Amelia seemed better after her ride, promising to tell her all about it after the meeting.<p>

She had neglected to mention that Éomer had accompanied her.

Gandalf was walking around the fire in the centre of the room, gazing at each of them in turn.

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes," he was saying, mostly to the king. He continued, "A fool… but an honest fool, he remains. He told Sauron _nothing_ of Frodo and the Ring." Gimli gave an audible sound of relief, having been the only one who hadn't been fully awake for the events of the night. "We've been strangely fortunate," Gandalf continued to say, "Pippin saw in the Palantir a glimpse of the enemy's plans."

There was a drawn out pause that seemed to last infinitely long, irritating Rae as she waited for the wizard to keep speaking.

Eventually, he said, "Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith." He paused yet again and the air in the hall seemed to intensify ten fold. "His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing - he knows the heir of Elendil has come forth." As he said this, he nodded towards Aragorn, drawing the eyes of every person in the hall to him. Gandalf spoke again despite this, "Men are not as weak as he supposed, there is courage still. Strength enough, perhaps, to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle Earth uniting under one banner." Gandalf turned his gaze to Théoden but the king was not looking him. "He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a King return to the throne of men. If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan _must_ be ready for war."

Gandalf hesitated, his gaze still on Théoden as he waited for the response. The members of the Fellowship present did not delay in believing Gandalf, and all had been present the night before. Gandalf had never given them a reason not to believe him anyway. Théoden turned to face all present slowly, eyes passing over each of them in turn. He seemed defiant, almost reluctant.

"Tell me," murmured the king thoughtfully, "why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours?" As Théoden added, "What do we owe Gondor?" Rae could not help but feel disappointed in him. Was he not better than that?

Aragorn stood and stepped forward, looking at Gandalf. He said, "I will go."

Immediately, Gandalf snapped, "No!"

"They must be warned," Aragorn continued, an almost pleading tone to his voice.

"And they will be," the wizard replied confidently.

Gandalf began to speak to Aragorn in a low voice and, feeling that it was improper to eavesdrop, Rae glanced over at Amelia, only to find her sisters eyes on a certain horse lord behind her. Giving a small sigh or irritation at how _obsessed _her sister apparently was, Rae returned to the meeting as Gandalf suddenly began to face herself and the Hobbits.

"-and I won't be going alone."

Rae's first thought was that he meant her but, in fact, he meant Pippin, who now looked frightfully worried. Merry gazed at him, worried for his friend and then, shocking the young elleth to no end, he looked frustrated and angry.

_Oh, Pippin,_ she thought solemnly. _What have you gotten yourself into now?_


	30. TwentyNine: The Beacons Are Lit

**Author's Note: **Hey all! Right, apologies for how long it took me to update but things have been really hectic around here lately. It is my intention to get writing the next part as soon as possible, but the next two weeks are my prelim exams, starting tomorrow with English. I'm really, really sorry but if it takes me a while to update! And I'm pretty sure I'm going to fail everything, so... Anyway, thanks for being so patient with me :). **_Read & Review,_**please... I'd really appreaciate it! Oh, and no flames please. Excuse mistakes :).

Thank you to;

**Luli Cullen  
>Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967<br>Gitana Dragon - **_Thank you so, so much! I never even thought about it until you reviewed with that :/. But it makes sense now that I do think about it. I guess it was just because a red line came up underneath it when I did put that and I assumed it was wrong... Again, thank you for telling me!  
><em>**aliben  
>E4me100 -<strong> _Hello there! It is my intention to do the Mouth of Sauron scene, yes :). I know what you mean about the scene though; I love it as well ;).  
><em>**amrawo  
>LittleIrish22 - <strong>_Do not even get me started on Karl Urban :3! Next to Orlando Bloom... Agh, I love them both!  
><em>**DarkAngel620**

_**I do not own Lord of the Rings, despite how much I wish I did. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty-Nine: The Beacons Are Lit<strong>

* * *

><p>Amelia's mind was racing. She could hardly believe that they'd managed to have a reunion, even if it was a small one, only for it to be broken after hardly anytime at all. Gandalf was preparing to leave and Merry and Pippin were not talking. She wanted to go over to them, say something, but she felt there was no words, nothing to help them through this.<p>

Her sister was frozen, standing beside the two Hobbits and just as silent. Aragorn and Gandalf were talking to her left and Legolas and Gimli were exchanging small conversation, leaving Amelia to stand alone with her thoughts. Glancing around the room, she saw that the King, his niece and nephew had all vacated the room but her eyes were eventually drawn back to the Hobbits.

Rocking back and forth on her heels for a moment, she came to the decision to go over to them. She was slightly hesitant at first, shooting a glance over her shoulder at Gandalf to make sure there was still time, before she walked across the room. Her footsteps echoed off the stone walls but she kept going, trying to seem casual but unsuccessfully hiding her hurried pace.

Rae had turned to watch her, confused, before she remembered that Amelia had quite a strong relationship with the Hobbits, and obviously, she didn't feel right about splitting them up. Amelia and Rae exchanged small smiles, before Amelia bent down to Pippin's level.

"You be safe out there," she told him quietly. "You hear me?"

He gave a stiff nod and said, "Gandalf will be there to protect me, though I hope someone can keep me safe from him."

Rae got her knees beside him, laughing lightly. She said, "Gandalf cares about you, that's all. He just has a strange way of showing it."

"He would never allow anything to happen to you," Amelia added. She looked over at Merry, saying, "He placed you in the care of Treebeard, did he not? And you were perfectly safe with him."

Pippin snorted a little. "Unless you count marching on Isengard."

"That was your idea, Pip," Merry snapped suddenly, turning away. "_You_ tricked him into going toward Isengard."

"Merry-"

The group of four went silent as Gandalf approached, each knowing what was about to happen. The Wizard was gripping his staff tightly and slipping on his cloak. Amelia inhaled sharply and pulled Pippin into a hasty embrace, gripping him tightly. After she finished, Rae did the same, though more gently.

"Stay safe," Amelia heard Rae whisper to him. When the elleth pulled away, she added, "You'll have to tell me everything when I see you again. I hope you're listening, because I mean it. I want to know _everything._"

Pippin gave a shaky laugh before saying, "I promise."

"Come along, Pippin," Gandalf said as he passed and Rae and Amelia watched as Merry followed the Wizard out of the Golden Hall, Pippin jogging along behind them.

The two got to their feet, eyes on Pippin's back until he could no longer be seen. Rae released the breath she had been holding and Amelia folded her arms across her chest.

"He'll be alright, won't he?" Rae questioned quietly. Amelia gave a confident smile, despite the churning of her stomach.

"Of course he will be," she stated. "He's with Gandalf, isn't he?"

"Yes," Rae agreed, nodding, but then she said, "but Sauron is going to attack Minas Tirith, which is where they're going."

Amelia's smile faded for a moment before she replied, "Don't worry, sister dear. I'm sure Gandalf will keep Pippin safe. And _if_ Sauron strikes at Minas Tirith, then we'll be going to war, right?"

After a moment, Rae nodded, a sad smile on her face. Aragorn walked past them, drawing Amelia's gaze and Rae took that moment to excuse herself, deciding to get some rest. Amelia didn't watch her sister leave and nor did she stop to realise she had. The older girl began to follow her mentor out of the Hall and into Edoras but after stepping out into the fresh air, paused, thinking against it.

Amelia could see clearly from the spot outside the Hall; Aragorn chasing Merry up one of the watch towers, calling his name, Gandalf and Pippin riding for Minas Tirith and Éowyn, slowly making her way up the steps towards her. Amelia straightened, giving the lady in white her full attention.

"Lady Éowyn," she greeted, smiling. "You look well."

"As do you, Lady Amelia," came the gentle reply. Amelia had always admired that about Éowyn; she was so gentle and calm and beautiful, yet she knew how to handle a blade. Éowyn _knew_ how to kill. But there was a frown on the lady's beautiful features and it peaked Amelia's interest.

"You seem troubled?"

Éowyn, shocked, stared at her, before recovering and shaking her head. She simply said, "It is nothing." But Amelia was not so easily convinced.

"We are all scared at the prospect of war," she said quietly but Éowyn had still heard her. She shook her head, waves of blonde hair swaying elegantly.

"I'm not scared," she said, "I welcome it. _I want to fight._"

Amelia could not think of anything to say. She wanted to encourage Éowyn's independence and courage but with her blossoming relationship with Éomer, she didn't want anything to happen to her. But Amelia had to admit that, while she was in battle, there was a part of her that just felt _alive_. She couldn't help it. Gripping _Lote en' Arvandor_ as she took down her enemies gave her a rush and she never felt happier than when she did on the battlefield.

However, Amelia never went _looking_ for a fight, nor did she ever _want_ to fight. Yes, she loved the feeling of fighting but that was only when the battle got into full swing. Waiting on the edge of a battle, anticipating when it would begin… that was always the worst part. Amelia was certainly impressed by Éowyn's courage but she did not want to encourage her.

"No one should want to fight," Amelia whispered, more to herself. Éowyn raised her eyebrows.

"I fail to see why I should be left behind," she said, voice cold, "while you and your sister are allowed to join the men who ride off to war."

"Lady Éowyn, please, I did not mean to start an argument."

"No," Éowyn snapped. "I will not be contained in my cage any longer. I _will_ fight."

Amelia could not find the words to dissuade her, to try to convince her she was safe where she was. Her bravery was commendable and Amelia could not help but smile as Éowyn angrily stalked away. Amelia sighed and brushed her hair out of her face. She had rather hoped for a long, distracting conversation with Éowyn but instead had had a spat with her about war. Or all the things they could've argued about, Amelia had not expected it to be war.

Hugging herself against the wind, Amelia took a seat on the steps, watching the people bustling about below her. How appealing a simple life looked, now that she thought about it. Shoulders slumped and arms tucked in tight to her body, Amelia braved the cold and sat staring out, waiting patiently for Aragorn and Merry to return.

* * *

><p>Her thoughts were bouncing in her head, making it impossible for sleep to grab Rae in it's clutches. Ever since Pippin and Gandalf's departure, she'd stayed in her room and it was border lining three hours since she'd seen living people. She'd just lain back on the bed and stared at the stone ceiling, allowing her thoughts to consume her.<p>

Would Théoden answer a call for aid from Gondor if asked? How long would it be before Rae was forced to confront the Witch King of Angmar? Where were Frodo and Sam now? Were they safe?

She sighed, running a hand through her tangled hair. What exactly could she do while she awaited news from Gondor? Aragorn had told them that it would take Pippin and Gandalf three days to reach Minas Tirith, which left Rae with three days of doing nothing until she heard from them.

She closed her eyes, suppressing a groan at the wave of boredom she was sure she was going to experience.

* * *

><p>The next morning, after a lot of convincing, Rae and Amelia were walking to the stables, both appropriately dressed for riding. Amelia had been reluctant to go , having already gone riding the morning before, but after a bit of nagging from Rae, she had agreed. Although, Rae didn't miss the way Amelia's eyes darted around the other stalls and she smirked, knowing her sister was looking for a certain someone.<p>

"You know you're making it incredibly obvious, right?" she called over to her sister. She kept her hand on Dreyne's neck, but her eyes were on her sister as she tried to frantically saddle Hasufel safely and efficiently.

"Hm?" Amelia replied, staring at her innocently. The image was ruined, however, when her gaze fell on the door not a second later. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Rae laughed, unintentionally bringing the eyes of the soldiers onto the pair yet again. Amelia gave her a pointed look before leading Hasufel out of his stall.

"How do you do that?" She questioned hotly, blowing her hair out of her face.

"Do what?" Rae replied, mounting Dreyne.

"That thing where you just… _say_ or _do_ something and suddenly _every_one is looking at you."

Rae raised an eyebrow as Amelia mounted Hasufel. She shrugged and said playfully, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Amelia glared at her and growled, "That's _not_ funny."

Rae shrugged again; "I didn't say it was." Then, in a serious tone, she added, "I don't know why, Ames. I guess being an elleth helps."

"'Being an elleth helps'," Amelia quoted sarcastically. "I'm sure it does."

With another smile towards her sister, Rae urged Dreyne forward, Amelia and Hasufel following. It had been a while since the two had done such a thing as this, and Rae wanted to enjoy every minute of it. The soldiers in the stables darted out of the way for them as they trotted out into Edoras.

"I suppose it's not difficult to see why they would stop and look at you," Amelia said suddenly. "I mean, over the two years I haven't seen you, you really have grown up. _Matured_, even."

"You thought I wouldn't?" Rae questioned, giving her sister a smile. "You forget, _sister dear_, Elves are graceful and elegant-"

"So what happened to you?"

"_Amelia_!"

With a laugh, the older sister took off, moving Hasufel into a gallop so as to escape the younger sister. Rae scowled after her, before urging Dreyne to follow.

"_Rima_, Dreyne, _rima_!" She whispered to the mare, enjoying the feel of the wind in her hair. The elleth supposed that many of the soldiers had glanced over at her because she'd decided to let her chocolate locks run down her back instead of keeping them back in a plait, like Amelia had done.

As Hasufel and Dreyne sped out of Edoras, Rae was aware of a pair of eyes watching the two of them but she didn't take her eyes off the plains ahead. Besides, there was probably a lot of the people of Rohan watching them, so nothing much was different there.

"Cheater!" Amelia hollered as Dreyne sped on ahead. Rae grinned at her sister over her shoulder as the two continued to race. She couldn't help but be reminded of when she had first rode a horse; Rae had been in Amelia's place and Legolas had been in hers. Rae's smile broadened - she had fallen off numerous times, only for Legolas to continue to encourage her to get back on. He'd been cold towards her in the beginning, especially when she fell off after riding for a few moments, but eventually softened when she began to get the hang of it.

After that, they'd spent more time together as Legolas taught her about the Elvish culture. Rae had been eager to learn and began to love spending time with Legolas, even if it took him a while to become more friendly with her. Rae was vaguely aware of Amelia yelling something behind her but she couldn't tell what. She peered over her shoulder at her, only to find Amelia and Hasufel had stopped.

"_Tampa, tampa,_" Rae said to Dreyne, and, as the mare stopped, she called out to Amelia, "What's wrong?"

"Someone's coming!" Amelia yelled back, pointing out to the distance.

Sure enough, there was a rider coming towards them but, unlike Amelia, Rae could see who it was, despite being far away. She gave a small smile as Dreyne trotted towards Hasufel before stopping next to them.

"No one to worry about," Rae told Amelia slyly. "Although, I think I might head back to Edoras and leave the two of you alone." With a wink to her sister, Dreyne began to trot yet again.

"_Rae_!" Amelia cried out, finally realising just who was coming.

"You'll thank me later!"

Rae met Éomer halfway and she stopped for a moment, hazel eyes gazing at him in interest. Rae decided to have some fun with him before she left him alone with her sister. He stopped next to her and she put on her best glare.

"I suppose there's a good reason for your interruption?" She questioned hotly. Éomer looked shocked, frozen, as he stared back at her.

"I apologise," he stated quietly. "If I am interrupting something, I shall leave-"

"No, no, Éomer," the elleth said, laughing. "I was only playing. I think Amelia has had enough of losing to me, anyway. Enjoy yourselves." As Dreyne began to walk away, Rae called over her shoulder, "And don't do anything that requires me coming at you with my blades."

However, Rae was pretty sure Éomer didn't hear her as he'd already began heading towards Amelia.

* * *

><p>Rae and Amelia did not go out for another ride over the next couple of days, mostly because Amelia was always going with Éomer, leaving Rae to wonder just what, <em>exactly<em>, was happening between them. The elleth was irritated by the lack of conversation between herself and her sister as she had so rarely seen her. But a good alternative to her sister spending most of her time with a potential suitor was that Rae could spend more time with Legolas.

That particular morning, Legolas and Rae were spending their time in the Golden Hall, Gimli sitting across from them. The Dwarf did not look so pleased to having to watch the two Elves chatter in Elvish as they embraced, often snorting randomly. Rae was resting her head on Legolas' shoulder, smiling slightly as the Dwarf grumbled at the two.

"Oh, Gimli," Rae said quietly. "Don't be so grouchy."

"Grouchy? _Grouchy_?" Gimli grumbled, staring at her. "I am not _grouchy_-"

"Alright," replied the elleth, smirking. "If you say so."

"_Mela en' coiamin_," Legolas murmured. "Do not tease him."

"I'm not teasing, _melamin_," Rae whispered back, smiling up at him. "Only playing."

"Isn't that just the same?" Gimli grumbled again, glaring.

Rae laughed, "I'm sorry, Gimli. It's been three days since Gandalf and Pippin left for Minas Tirith and I'm a little… bored, I suppose."

"Lass, we all are," replied Gimli, turning to stare at the King. Théoden was speaking with Gamling, while Éomer stood a little ways away with Éowyn and Amelia. Rae sighed, turning away from her sister to look at Merry, sitting by himself at the other side of the room.

"Has Merry spoken to any of you since…?" she questioned quietly, sitting up straighter. She looked at Gimli and Legolas, waiting for an answer. The two shook their heads in answer.

The elleth turned her eyes back to Merry, sympathetic towards the Hobbit. She stood from the table, as if to go to him, only to freeze when the doors burst open and Aragorn came running in. Legolas and Gimli stood from behind her, watching as Aragorn, panting for breath, rushed towards the King.

"The beacons of Minas Tirith!" He cried. Then, in a rush as he stopped before Théoden; "Gondor calls for aid!"

The King looked at Aragorn for moment, almost disbelieving. For a moment, Rae was afraid he would not answer at all. He had said, after all, that Gondor had not come to their aid, so why should they go to theirs? She held her breath, studying his face, as the whole room waited, the silence dragging on and on. Rae felt Legolas come to a stop behind her but she could not turn away to look at him. Aragorn's chest rose and fell rapidly from his sprint as Théoden turned to face them completely.

"And Rohan will answer!"

* * *

><p>Elvish Translations;<p>

"_Rima, _Dreyne_, rima!_" ~ **Run, Dreyne, run!  
><strong>"_Tampa, tampa._" ~ **Stop,** **stop.  
><strong>"_Mela en' coiamin._" ~ **Love of my life.**


	31. Thirty: To War

**Author's Note: **Hello all! I am very much aware of how long it has been since my last update but things are all over the place with me at the moment. On the bright side; my exams are finished, for now, leaving me more free time to write :'). However, this chapter is short. Very short. I'm building up to the long chapters that are to come and, frankly, I just wanted to give you guys something to thank you for waiting for so long. As always, thank you for being patient with me and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Excuse any mistakes that are here :). Also, thank you, wonderful peoples, for helping me reach 200 reviews! I was so happy. Thanks to my reviewers;

**Luli Cullen  
>E4me100 - <strong>I couldn't leave out The Mouth of Sauron. It's such an epic scene :')! It makes you feel sorry for Gimli, 'cause he never gets anyone. Maybe I'll add someone in for him near the end of the story :).  
><strong>Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967<br>Artemis Sherwood - **Just gonna say, I loved seeing all your reviews. It made me laugh seeing them all one after the other, :'). And I've never been told I write heart-wrenching death scenes before, so thank you for that, haha. I'll admit, I was tempted to save Haldir, but I somehow talked myself out of it. I'm a strange person. haha.  
><strong>amrawo<br>DarkAngel620  
>ccgnme - <strong>I'm glad you like it :)! I'm hoping to get some more Amelia and Eomer in the next chapter. Can you be patient ;)?  
><strong>bonniebeast - <strong>I loved seeing all of your reviews, haha! You're not the only one with a dirty mind, ;).  
><strong>aliben - <strong>Things are going to get tricky in the whole 'women fighting' issue between Amelia and Eowyn; that's all I'm going to say ;)  
><strong>Kiara d'Arc Erzsebeth<br>TeamDraco - **_You wonderful person! _Thank you for being my 200th reviewer ;D. I'm happy that you like my story so much :). I have the intention of putting some more Amelia/Eomer in the next chapter, so fingers crossed :).

**_As always , I do not own Lord of the Rings. _**

* * *

><p><strong>Thirty: To War<strong>

* * *

><p>"Go on!"<p>

Merry stared up at Rae and Amelia, uneasy, before walking ahead of them, the two girls following. The Hobbit continued to pass worried glances over his shoulder but the two failed to see his hesitation. Merry stopped again, his sheathed sword clutched tight in his right hand. He made to pass by them but Amelia grabbed him, pulling him back.

"Ah, ah," she scolded lightly. She leant down to his level, a hand on his shoulder. "Merry, you said yourself; 'I want to fight'." Amelia decided it best not to mention that he wasn't the only one to say those words to her.

Rae added, "And you'd do wonderfully in battle, Merry!"

Merry, suddenly looking quite sick, replied, "Will I?"

Amelia shot Rae a look and turned back to the Hobbit; "Of course you would, Merry! You are so very brave - Théoden would be lucky to have you!"

Amelia took Merry's sword from his hand and laid it out in front of him, gesturing to him to pick it up. The Hobbit did so, though cautiously.

"Now, Merry, you remember what we told you?" Rae asked from behind Amelia. "You get down on one knee and present your sword to the King-"

"-And hope he accepts," Merry finished, nodding. "Alright, here I go…"

Amelia got to her feet and stood next to Rae, the two standing by the door as Merry approached the King slowly. Rae bit her lip as Amelia clasped her hands together in front of her.

"You think Théoden will accept him?" Rae asked quietly, watching as Merry got down on one knee before him.

Amelia nodded, replying confidently, "Of course he will."

They watched in silence as Merry presented his sword to the King who stepped forward and pulled the Hobbit to his feet. Amelia slapped her sister's arm, beginning to walk towards the stairs. Rae made to follow her but stopped as Merry came barrelling back towards her.

"He accepted it!" He yelled excitedly. "I'm an '_Esquire of Rohan_'; he said so himself." Rae smiled down at the proud Hobbit before placing a hand on his shoulder, much like her sister had done before her.

"Very well, _Esquire of Rohan_," she stated, leading him forward. "We should go prepare to leave. After all, an Esquire needs a horse, does he not?"

Merry agreed enthusiastically and the two set off for the stables catching up with Amelia as they did so. Needless to say, Merry was happy with his new position and the fact that he was allowed to go to war, which seemed to distract him from the grief that had settled over him after Pippin's departure. Rae figured he'd realised that he would see Pippin again very soon and that was enough to cheer him up, even if only slightly.

The three entered the already busy stables and Rae clutched at Merry, so as to not lose him within the bustling and shoving. Amelia immediately made her way to Hasufel, while Rae helped Merry find a pony suitable enough for him. As they passed Dreyne's stall, she heard the mare whinny softly, and she instantly wanted to go to her.

"Excuse me," Rae called over the noise. No one turned to her, so she repeated herself, louder, "Excuse me, I need help!"

"Lady Rae?"

Startled, Rae spun to face the voice, eyes wide as she took in the man before her. Light eyes and dark hair with a firm build; he was made all the more handsome than she remembered by the armour he now wore. Rae's eyes widened in recognition.

"Herubrand?" Her voice was quiet but he heard her all the same.

"I thought I was mistaken," he said. "But then I remembered that there are few people with beauty such as yours." Rae felt a blush spread across her cheeks before Merry took a step in front of her.

"Can you help me?" He asked, staring up at the tall, Rohirrim man. Herubrand stared down at him, a frown on his handsome features. Rae smiled, realising that Herubrand probably thought of Merry as nothing more than a child.

"This is Meriadoc Brandybuck," Rae explained, "Esquire of Rohan. He needs a steed, so that he may join us in riding to Dunharrow and war."

"To _war_?" questioned Herubrand incredulously.

"Yes," Rae replied as calmly as she could. She could feel her anger building as she ground out, "Théoden-King accepted his sword and he rides with us. Do you have a problem with this?"

Herubrand was silent, staring at her as if only just seeing her for the first time. Rae defiantly stared back, resisting the urge to fold her arms across her chest and pop her hip out. The men were still shuffling about around them, many already garbed in their armour and what-not. Rae suddenly remembered she'd left her bow, quiver and blades in the Golden Hall.

She allowed herself to be brought back to reality when Herubrand suddenly said, "Very well. I will help you find a steed, Master Meriadoc."

Merry looked quite pleased at the revelation and Rae exhaled slowly, still not taking her eyes away from the Rohirrim man in front of her.

Eventually, she said, "Thank you."

"It is my pleasure," replied Herubrand, smiling.

Without another word, Rae walked past him and into Dreyne's stall, leading her out before mounting and urging her out of the crowded stable. There were a few angry yells from some soldiers but Rae simply brushed it aside as the stress of being made to mobilise so quickly. As soon as they were out in the open air, she directed Dreyne towards the Golden Hall, dismounting quickly and sprinting up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Her anger had dissipated some what by the time she returned with her weapons. She suddenly felt a whole lot better with her blades strapped to her sides and quiver across her back. She mounted Dreyne again and the mare began to walk forward, through the crowds of people parting with their loved ones; crying mothers watching, speechless as their sons walked away, wives and husbands parting for what could possibly be the last time. Exhaling slowly, Rae spied Gimli and Legolas amongst the crowd and made her way over.<p>

It seemed they'd just finished having a grave conversation but they greeted her pleasantly all the same. Despite the smile on her face, Legolas still frowned when he met her eyes.

Raising her hand, Rae simply said, "Later," and turned away.

The men of the Rohirrim were now beginning to mount their horses and Amelia was trotting over towards them on Hasufel. Although Rae kept her eyes on her sister, she could clearly hear Éomer's orders being shouted over the noise of whinnying horses, stomping hooves, sheathing swords and battering shields.

"Now is the hour, Riders of Rohan," he yelled. "Oaths you have taken; now, fulfil them all, to lord and land!"

With those words, he urged Firefoot forward, leading his men out of Edoras behind the King. Rae and Amelia shared a glance and a grin, before joining the large army leaving the city. Legolas and Gimli followed behind them, soon joined by Merry, who was having trouble getting his pony to move. The elleth frowned when she found no trace of Herubrand nearby.

Amelia glanced at her, brow furrowed as she realised her sisters change in mood. Rae shook her head, clearing her head and attempting to stay happy. She smiled at Amelia again but Amelia raised an eyebrow.

"Later," Rae sighed to her. "I have to tell Legolas anyway."

Amelia nodded, saying, "Why do I have a funny feeling that Legolas won't like what you're going to tell him?"

"Because he probably won't," Rae replied, glancing over her shoulder at the Elf. His sapphire eyes were fixed on her as the Rohirrim rode and she managed a small smile. She knew it was futile, though, as he could probably see right through it.

"Well, one things for sure, little sister," Amelia continued, a grin on her face as she stared ahead. "You really know how to keep someone on the edge of their seat."

"It helps with the suspense."

"Or it's just plain irritating."

Amelia kept her gaze forward and Rae looked at her, noticing the way she absentmindedly began to smile. Confused, she followed her sisters gaze and then rolled her eyes.

"Way to make it obvious, Ames," she said, chuckling. Amelia's eyes snapped to her sister before she shook her head, turning away.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said, flipping her plait over her shoulder. Rae laughed.

Loudly, she said, "So you're telling me you weren't ogling Éomer just now?"

"_Rae_!"

"What happened between you two?" Rae asked. "Yes, there's always been an attraction between you two - oh, Amelia, don't look at me like that. Everyone knows it. Well, obviously, the two of _you_ don't-"

"Rae, stop it."

Rae could tell her sister was getting embarrassed and, from how loud she was talking, a few of the surrounding soldiers had started looking at them. Rae simply shrugged and smiled, brushing a strand of her hair from her face.

She rolled her chocolate eyes and said, "Oh, I'm just teasing. If you two want to take your time, then, by all means."

"Rae," Amelia said, quietly. Rae noticed that Amelia and Hasufel were now closer to her. "It's not that. Things have… _already_ moved forward. We just don't want anyone to know." Amelia's voice was a harsh whisper by the end and Rae gaped at her.

"You're _already_ there?" She whispered, disbelieving.

"Well, yes - but no," her sister replied, relaxing slightly. The soldiers around them had stopped caring and were hardly listening anymore. Amelia explained, "We've - uh - realised that there's a certain… _attraction_ between us. And we're… well, we're working on it."

"No way!"

"_Shh_!"

Rae grinned to herself, staring ahead. It was difficult, but then not, to believe that Amelia - her _sister_ Amelia - had finally found someone. Rae shook her head, chuckling to herself. When she glanced up at Amelia, she tilted her head to the side slightly.

"So, tell me," she started, "you were staring at him because…?"

Amelia smiled, "Just reminiscing."

"Reminiscing _what_?" Rae demanded. Then, with a mischievous smirk as she urged Dreyne to get away from her sister: "Riding with him or riding _him_?" Rae was long gone by the time the annoyed scream reached her ears.

"_Rae_!"


	32. ThirtyOne: Parting Ways

**Author's Note: **You guys have no idea how difficult this chapter was to write! I still don't think I did it justice, but I'll let you be the judge of that :). Again, thanks to my wonderful reviewers and a huge thank you, again, to recent favourites and alerts and what-not. I'm glad you all like the story so much :D! Heads up; _**in the upcoming chapters, there will be a little more about Eomer and Amelia's rides and what-not**_, I just want to get you guys curious, but for now, trouble in paradise ;). As usual, excuse any mistakes and enjoy!

**Luli Cullen  
>Eva Sirico<br>bonniebeast  
>Fanofallthings<br>amrawo  
>Maharani Radha<br>TeamDraco  
>Loslanna<br>FrankieDaBombWithCowboyBoots  
>Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967<br>quidditchandsonicscrewdrivers  
>Artemis Sherwood<br>BarronsBaubles  
>Lady of Sign<br>aliben  
>Shy<br>laurena1234  
>Wini3<strong>

**Love you guys :3. And I'm glad y'all liked my humour at the end of the last chapter :).**

_**I do not own Lord of the Rings.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Thirty-One: Parting Ways<strong>

* * *

><p>Amelia should've guessed that whatever Rae had to tell Legolas was not good news.<p>

Of course, after she had caught up to her sister when they first rode for Dunharrow, Rae had filled her in about Herubrand. Amelia had brushed it off, saying the soldier had a simple crush, nothing more, but Legolas hadn't been so quick to let it go. The Elf was livid, pacing in front of the two of them and ranting in Elvish. Rae was trying her hardest to calm him down and, although Amelia didn't speak Elvish, she could tell Rae's words were calming and defensive, whilst Legolas' were angry and dangerous.

Obviously, Legolas was not someone to get on the wrong side of.

Amelia kept her eyes on the two, a small smirk on her face. Could this be classed as their first argument as a couple? Rae was reaching for Legolas' hands now, her words soft as she tried to calm Legolas down. It seemed to have a small effect as Legolas had relaxed considerably, but he was still furious. Amelia got to her feet and approached the two.

"Feel better?" She asked, smirking. Rae rolled her eyes and sighed as Legolas began to walk away.

"That could've gone better," Rae murmured as the two followed him.

"Jealousy does things to a man," Amelia replied casually. She then added, frowning slightly, "Or Elf."

As Rae and Amelia followed Legolas, the three of them deciding to try and find Aragorn, they were joined by Gimli, also looking for him. He shot Legolas a shocked look as he briskly stalked past but Amelia simply placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Better not to ask," she told the Dwarf. "Unless you want him yelling at the world in Elvish again."

"I missed it?" He grumbled, looking between the two sisters. They nodded.

Rae muttered, "And I'd rather not have a repeat, if you'd be so kind."

"Legolas certainly had a wide range of words to describe Herubrand," Amelia said.

"Just be glad neither of you can understand Elvish," Rae added quietly.

Legolas had slowed to wait for them but his eyes were scanning the men. Amelia decided it was best to leave him to it but she couldn't help the feeling of unease that fell on her. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the mountain not too far from them. It seemed sinister, almost; hiding a secret.

But she felt a pull towards it. Like something awaited her if she took that path. She shuddered and turned away, feeling Rae's eyes on her. She gave her what she hoped was a confident smile and continued to follow Legolas as he studied the men. The four eventually stopped in front of Éomer (Amelia tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach when she saw him) as he cleared Firefoot of its saddle.

Legolas finally decided to speak, "The horses are restless and the men are quiet."

Although his words were a soft murmur and completely simple, Amelia still felt a shudder run down her spine. He'd stated the obvious, as he usually did, and the fact that he had made her more and more nervous to see the mountain. Aragorn silently approached from behind them, coming to a stop beside Gimli.

Éomer sighed, turning to face them. "They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain," he replied, casting a wary glance towards the mountain himself.

They were silent as they each stared at the mountain again and Amelia couldn't help but study the path more than anything else. She followed it until she could no longer see it and then felt an urge to find out just where it led.

"_Amelia_!"

Amelia jolted back into reality, shocked. Rae had her hand on her arm and a worried look on her face. Her brow was furrowed and her grip painfully tight. Amelia realised with a start that she had began to walk towards the opening in the mountain.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, shaking her sisters hand from her arm. "I… lost myself for a moment there." Rae took a step away from her, but her hazel eyes never left Amelia's face, searching for whatever she wasn't telling her.

"That road there," Gimli grumbled, gesturing to the cleft with his axe. "Where does that lead?"

"It is the road to the Dimholt," Legolas answered, calm and serious. "The door under the mountain."

Éomer added, in an equally sombre tone, "None who venture there ever return." As he turned away, his eyes met Amelia's and he said, "That mountain is evil."

His words made Amelia realise just how close she had come to danger. If the mountain was _evil_, why had she wanted to go towards it? It hadn't _felt_ evil, she was sure of it. One of the soldiers closest to the cleft was struggling with a frightened horse, and a chill blew past her. She shuddered yet again and hugged her arms closer to her. What was it about that mountain?

Her bright eyes landed on Aragorn, who was staring at the cleft in the mountain just like she had been. He had paled, and seemed curious yet concerned. He had zoned out of the present, his eyes fixed on something in the cleft.

"Aragorn!" Gimli snapped suddenly, pulling Aragorn back to the present. He stared at the four of them, then back at the mountain. Gimli began to walk away, grumbling, "Let's find some food."

With one last look at the mountain (and Éomer), Amelia followed her friends, a feeling of dread settling in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

><p>When at last night fell, Amelia's mind was still stuck on the mountain, even as she watched Éowyn fit Merry into his armour. He looked dashing and admirable in the red and gold colour of Rohan, his helmet fit snug to his head. When Amelia came back to the tent, she smiled, watching as Merry became increasingly satisfied with his new attire.<p>

"There," Éowyn said, smiling, as she adjusted his helmet ever so slightly. "A true esquire of Rohan." Merry grinned, reaching for his sword and unsheathing it quickly.

"I'm ready!" He said, the grin never leaving his face. Éowyn cried out in shock as his blade came very close to striking her across the stomach. She leapt back and Merry quickly apologised. "It isn't all that dangerous," he said quietly, fingering the blade. "It's not even sharp."

"Well, that's no good," Éowyn replied, staring at the hobbit. "You won't kill many orcs with a blunt blade."

Amelia nodded in agreement. "They'd probably laugh at you," she murmured dazedly. Her mind was still elsewhere and she wasn't quite aware that she was no longer staring at the cleft in the moment.

Luckily, Merry had not heard her as Éowyn had began to usher him out of the tent. Amelia jumped to her feet and followed, simply because she had remembered quite suddenly that Éomer and Gamling were outside. Her heart fluttered in her chest and she smiled, fighting the urge to do a little happy dance for the few seconds she was alone in the tent.

She pushed aside the flap and stepped out into the night air, her smile still on her face as she watched Merry scurry away to the smithy. Her eyes drifted to where Éomer sat in front of the fire, his back to her. She felt her smile falter as she caught the end of Éowyn's words.

"…should not doubt him."

"I do not doubt his heart," Éomer replied easily. "Only the reach of his arm." As Gamling laughed, Amelia's hands clenched into fists. Yes, her feelings for the Horse Lord were growing, but she'd never heard him speak as such. Merry was her friend, and had been for longer than Éomer, so she was prepared to do whatever it took to defend him.

"Why should Merry be left behind?" Éowyn demanded, staring at her brother. "He has as much cause to go to war as you. Why can he not fight for those he loves?"

Amelia could sense an underlying question to her words; why could _she_ not fight? However, she didn't want to interrupt the Rohan woman's powerful words, so she stayed silent behind her, eyes narrowed as Éomer stood and turned on his sister.

"You know as little of war as that hobbit," he said, his tone dark. Amelia knew he was trying to scare Éowyn, but his words seemed to be having little effect. Éowyn knew what she wanted and she was prepared to do whatever it took to get it. He continued, "When the fear takes him, and the blood, and the screams, and the horror of battle take hold; do you think he would stand and fight? He would _flee_ - and he would be right to do so."

Amelia was livid with rage by this point, shaking in anger. She could almost tell Éowyn felt the same, though she was much better at keeping her cool. Éomer obviously knew nothing about Merry; he was wrong and Amelia knew this from experience. Merry was one of the bravest hobbits she knew and Éomer had no right to say what he had.

"War is the province of men, Éowyn," Éomer concluded.

His sister spun on her heel and stormed past Amelia, her anger evident as she disappeared into the tent. Amelia glared at Éomer, grinding her teeth together in a pathetic attempt to keep herself from putting her foot in it. She shook her head and exhaled, walking past Éomer without a word.

The Horse Lord, thoroughly confused, followed her as she stalked away from him. The look on her face was enough to warn the other soldiers not to mess with her and many hurried to dive out of the way of her wrath.

"Lady Amelia!" Éomer's calls were getting desperate as she continued to ignore him. He had yet to drop the 'Lady' title, something so petty but, due to her rage, added fuel to the fire.

"_Amelia_!"

His hand gripped her arm and pulled her to a stop, forcing her to spin around to meet his confused yet dazzling dark eyes. She yanked her arm away violently, ignoring the shooting pain that rippled through her forearm at the harsh movement.

"Don't _touch me_," she snarled, glaring. Éomer stepped back, his hands raised in a defensive position, as he regarded her with surprised eyes.

"If I've done something to offend you," he started slowly, "then I apologise."

"No," she snapped back, shaking her head, "_no_." She was silent, pondering her next words. Then, recklessly, "Do you always speak so lowly of those you know little of?"

Éomer immediately replied, "I don't understand."

Sighing, Amelia said, quietly but dangerously calm, "I do not appreciate what you said about Merry. You are wrong about him."

The Horse Lord seemed puzzled for a moment before he remembered what he had said. He frowned, folding his arms over his chest.

"I spoke only what I believed to be true," he said simply.

"Well, you spoke _lies_," Amelia snapped back, forgetting her manners. Éomer's calm stance shattered for a moment, before it returned, along with a glare.

"He will not last against the armies of Mordor-"

"_How do you know this?_ Have you seen Merry in battle, protecting those he loves? Hm?" She paused, the fire in her eyes startling Éomer into silence. "Did you know, _Lord Éomer_, that Merry, beside _three other hobbits_, faced nine Nazgûl, _including_ the Witch-King himself? Did you know that Merry and Pippin were the ones responsible for persuading the Ents to attack Isengard? Did you know that _because of this_, we have them to thank for the fall of Isengard? The hobbits chose to come on this quest - they _volunteered_, Lord Éomer."

Amelia was breathing heavily as she stared down Éomer. The Horse Lord seemed to be looking at her in a new light, his mind reeling from the fury and truth in her words.

Quietly, she added, "They have done more than you know and Merry is braver than you give him credit for."

Leaving Éomer in the middle of camp with the eyes of surrounding soldiers on him, Amelia spun on her heel and walked away.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean 'he's leaving'?"<p>

Rae gaped at Legolas, watching as he saddled Arod quickly. She didn't like that he was going to follow Aragorn along the path of the Dimholt - not one bit - but she couldn't dictate his actions for him. Rae had chosen to stay with the Rohirrim and ride for Gondor in the morning but she'd yet to have any sleep. Although Legolas hadn't argued with her, she knew he wasn't happy that she had chosen to remain behind.

In truth, Rae was worried about Amelia. The older sister had approached her, angry and frustrated, before collapsing onto the ground in front of the fire. She didn't breathe a word of what had gotten her so riled up and Rae didn't want to push her. The only movement she had made was recent; when Legolas came to them and told them Aragorn was leaving.

Of the members of the Fellowship, it seemed only Rae and Merry were to ride with the Rohirrim.

"What does he hope to accomplish?" Rae asked worriedly. "What's out there that could help us?"

Legolas answered quickly, "There is an army that dwells in the mountain; one that answers to the King of Gondor."

"You mean, Aragorn's going to try and persuade them to help us?" Amelia asked, her hands strapping her sword to her hip. Legolas nodded.

The Elf and Amelia began to lead their horses to where they knew Aragorn would be waiting and Rae couldn't help but feel saddened by the prospect of being left alone. But still, she wanted to stay with Merry and keep him company. It would be no good if they all left on the eve of battle, would it?

Legolas went on ahead but the two sisters held back, reluctant to say goodbye. After two years apart, neither wanted to really be without the other, despite what kind of situation was at hand. Amelia pulled Rae into an embrace and the younger returned it, holding her tightly and wishing she would never have to let go.

"You be careful, ya hear?" Amelia whispered as she pulled back. Rae nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Amelia added, "And do me a favour, please?"

"Anything," Rae replied, staring at her sister.

Amelia inhaled deeply, before saying, "Look out for Éomer for me. Please. I know he won't need you to but, please, just _in case_-"

"I will," Rae said quickly, smiling. "And you do the same for me, okay? Look after Legolas. Make sure he comes back to me."

Amelia smiled and nodded, leading Hasufel forward to catch up with Legolas. The two joined the group in time to catch the tail end of Legolas' words. Aragorn's eyes fell to them, seeing Amelia ready to leave but Rae not.

"You will not join us?" He asked her, confused. Rae shook her head.

"My place is here," she said simply. Aragorn looked at Legolas, as if sensing he was not happy with the arrangement, before nodding.

"Very well."

Aragorn and Amelia both mounted their horses, while Legolas helped Gimli up onto Arod. Before he could follow, he stepped over to Rae and she grasped his hands.

"_Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'_," she murmured, fighting to stay strong. Then, quietly, "Please, _please_, be safe."

"_Amin mela lle_," he whispered back. "We will be together again soon."

"We better be."

Legolas leaned down so his forehead rested against hers, the movement passionate but fleeting; as quickly as it had begun, it was over. His hands left hers and she found herself missing him already. She inhaled slowly, hazel eyes travelling to Arod, where Legolas had joined Gimli. The Dwarf gave a pathetic wave as Legolas directed Arod away, to follow Aragorn and Amelia.

After that goodbye, Rae could not bring herself to watch as the four disappeared into the mountain. She chose to stay where she was, her eyes staring unseeing at the spot Legolas stood only moments before. She knew she wasn't really alone - Merry was somewhere in the camp. Part of her thought of going to find him, seeking some comfort in the only member of the Fellowship closest to her, but she was frozen.

Rae closed her eyes for a moment, took a deep breath, then opened her eyes, forcing herself to move. She had to find Merry and tell him where the others had gone. Merry had the right to know.

Her boots were light on the grass as she made her way to Éowyn's tent, hoping that, perhaps, she would know where the hobbit was. The elleth's mind could only be blank, a single thought pushing her though her actions; _find Merry_. She could only imagine that this was the after effects of parting from loved ones, and she felt so immensely weak at the realisation. She needed to be strong - or to at least give off the impression that she was. It would do no good for her to sulk about the camp until the dawn.

She exhaled again and lifted her chin higher, returning to her confident, Elvish stance, despite how torn apart she was inside.

* * *

><p><span>Elvish Translations<span>

"_Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'_." - **My heart shall weep until it sees thee again.**

"_Amin mela lle_." - **I love you**


	33. ThirtyTwo: The Road to The Dimholt

**Author's Note: **I AM SO, SO, SO SORRY! Seriously, I didn't mean for this update to take so long... I've just been really busy with school, I'm having friend issues and I'm pretty sure none of you want to read all this. But, anyway, in response to a review that has the question you've all been wondering: _Is this story on hiatus?_ NO. _Absolutely not_. I have every intention of finishing this story as soon as I can, but I just feel like this is going to take a while. So, try and bear with me, please. I've also been thinking about new stories for when I finish this and my POTC story. I've been pondering turning one of my one-shots into a story, but, yeah. Mapping it all out on paper isn't working for me, haha. Also, I've been thinking on a new story... Let's just say.. How would you take to Disney?

Anyway, onwards! Apologies for the shortness of this chapter; I was just desperate to get something up for you guys! I'm also aware that you guys probably never ever read A/N's, but, oh well. Ignore any mistakes that will most likely be present and, again, sorry for the long wait. Drop a review, it means a lot, and thank you to all my wonderful reviewers :)!

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967  
>aragornsgirll<br>quidditchandsonicscrewdrivers  
>Fanofallthings<br>ccgnme  
>amrawo<br>Magic werevamp  
>DarkAngel620<br>xmmara  
>MisticLight<br>aliben**

I'm actually amazed that so many of you like this story; I never expected so many people to favourite and put alerts and what-not on it. Thanks so, so much! And again, thanks for having endless patience with me! I think that's everything I needed to say. I think the A/N actually takes up half of the chapter, haha! I'll have to shorten them!

_**I do not own Lord of the** **Rings.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Thirty-Two: The Road To The Dimholt<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Rae!"<em>

_The elleth seemed to have not heard her, instead trotting along to meet the Horse Lord approaching them. They exchanged small words before Rae continued on her way back to Edoras, leaving Amelia alone with Éomer. Her heart skipped when he looked towards her, a hint of a smile gracing his features. She smiled in return, not wanting to seem rude, and dismounted while she waited for him._

_Éomer broke the silence by saying, "If I have interrupted something then I apologise."_

"_No, no," Amelia replied, shaking her head. The Horse Lord was dismounting now and she found that she could hardly look away from him. She caught herself and continued, "We didn't plan on being out here for very long anyway."_

_Éomer smiled and, as she returned it, Amelia felt her cheeks growing hot. She turned away, fiddling with her braid and biting her lip. She swallowed, unsure of what else to say. Ever since the celebration, she'd been overly nervous around him, often finding she had never knew what to say._

"_Well, I, um," she began. "…It's a nice day…"_

_A nod, then, "It is indeed. Beautiful, even." There was a pause, before Éomer added, "Much like you."_

_Amelia faced him, eyes wide and her mouth agape._

* * *

><p>"-Amelia."<p>

"Hm?"

Amelia forced herself to return to reality, gazing over at Aragorn questionably. She'd missed something, she knew, but she'd been too wrapped up in her thoughts. She missed Éomer and felt guilty for leaving without telling him.

Had that been the right thing to do?

But she couldn't help the immense satisfaction she felt when she thought about his shocked face, speechless after her defence on behalf of Merry. Merry needed someone to stand up for him, to show everyone that he _was_ capable of fighting this war. Amelia and the rest of the Fellowship believed in him, so why couldn't everyone else?

As she looked at Aragorn, her thoughts continued to swirl around in her head, obscuring her focus on the task at hand and tearing her apart. She tried to smile but found she couldn't; Aragorn would've seen right though it anyway, so what was the point?

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "What were you saying?"

Aragorn seemed to frown and Amelia could immediately tell that he knew something was bothering her. He said, "Are you alright? You seem distracted."

_Bingo._ "Personal issues," she muttered. She knew herself that _that_ was an understatement, but she could think of no other way to define it; she wasn't going to up and tell Aragorn that all her problems were currently revolving around Éomer.

Legolas had just finished speaking behind them, but Amelia had only been half paying attention; she had caught on to something about a cursed army that only the King of Gondor could control, but that was all. Aragorn had yet again taken the lead, effectively halting all forms of conversation as the other three followed him. Amelia was both overjoyed and saddened by the silence. She had been left alone with her thoughts yet again but she didn't want that; she wanted to be talking, _focussing_ on something else.

With a sigh, she followed Aragorn's lead, dismounting and leading Hasufel into a crevice in the mountain.

* * *

><p>Sleep had eluded Rae for the majority of the night, and she'd only succeeded in getting a couple of hours sleep. She was exhausted and wasn't sure if she was strong enough to fight. She felt like she was going to collapse at any moment and was currently forcing herself into her armour. She'd explained to Merry that Aragorn, Amelia, Legolas and Gimli were no longer joining them, expecting him to start on an angry rant, but he'd kept calm. He almost seemed like he wanted to fight even <em>more<em>.

Rae leaned her head on Dreyne's neck, sighing, and she closed her eyes for a moment. Taking deep breaths as she listened to the sounds of the Rohirrim saddling their horses and doing their last minute preparations, Rae wondered for a moment if she'd done the right thing by staying behind. Perhaps she'd be of more use if she'd gone with her sister to the Paths of the Dead.

But it was too late to change her mind now. She had to move forward, focus on the up-coming war and make sure she survived. She had to stay alive for her sister, and Legolas, and the rest of the Fellowship.

Gritting her teeth, Rae mounted Dreyne and followed the rest of the Rohirrim as Théoden began to yell out his orders. She had yet to find Merry, she'd failed in locating Éowyn earlier and she'd only seen Éomer for a moment before he'd disappeared to saddle Firefoot. If she'd guessed correctly, something had gone down between Éomer and Amelia and the Horse Lord wasn't paying any attention to Rae at all. She'd spotted Herubrand for a split second but decided it best to avoid him, for Legolas' sake (even if he wasn't present).

She directed Dreyne through the crowds of Rohirrim soldiers, concluding that she should stay near Éomer, just to keep her promise to her sister. She knew the Horse Lord wouldn't need her protection, but she couldn't help it. She'd never be able to live with herself if Éomer was hurt and she'd done nothing about it. There was obviously something going on between Amelia and Éomer, even if their relationship had recently hit a rough spot.

As soon as the Horse Lord was in her sights, Rae focussed completely on the task at hand: staying alive.

* * *

><p>"The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away."<p>

Amelia couldn't agree more with Gimli's words. It had suddenly gotten very cold and she felt like she was being constantly watched by something. They were still walking, leading their horses behind them, but Amelia felt like her legs might give way at any moment. She was uneasy and on edge and her thoughts kept returning to her younger sister, who was surely going to war now.

Why had she chosen to leave? Why hadn't she stayed with her sister? What if something were to happen to Rae and Amelia wasn't there to stop it? What if-?

A shudder ran down her spine and Amelia clutched her cloak closer to her. They'd stopped in front of what seemed to be a door, with symbols carved into the rock above it. Amelia squinted, trying to make out the symbols but failing miserably.

Legolas translated for the sake of Gimli and Amelia: "The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead and the dead keep it. The way is shut."

Immediately after he stopped talking, a breeze or _something_ came through the door, running through the four of them and scaring the horses. They fled and nothing anyone could say could bring them back. Aragorn, angered and with a new resolve, turned back to the door, almost glaring.

"I do not fear death," he growled.

Amelia met Gimli's eyes, amazed by the fear she found there, as Aragorn walked forward into the dark. Amelia was reminded of Moria but the Mines of Moria were far less intimidating and frightening. The remaining three hesitated, considering what they should do. Inhaling deeply, Amelia looked up at Legolas, down to Gimli, then to the door again.

Swallowing, she followed her mentor into the dark.


	34. ThirtyThree: Army of the Dead

**Author's Note: **There is no excuse for the neglect I have given this story. It's just been a bit hectic up here as of late. My art work is due in Monday, so I've been pretty much bogged down with trying to get my folio stuff complete, but I've pretty much spent all day typing this up and it's done. Also, you may have noticed that I've done a clearing out of my stories, more specificially, my _Pirates of the Caribbean _stories. I apologise if any of you read those stories, but I lost my spark, and as you may have noticed from the note on my profile, I have the intention of going back and doing the three movies in one. But anyway, I'm rambling. I just wanted to tell you that **_Two Sisters is safe. I have no intention of deleting this anytime soon and it will be completed. Very._ Soon.** I'm just thanking you guys for being really patient with me while I try to get things under control here. So thanks.

Now then, thanks for the favourites, story alerts, etc, etc, excuse any mistakes and I apologise in advance for how sloppy I think this chapter is. I wrote it quite quickly and some parts just weren't easy to write, more specifically, the parts with Rae. So, yeah, sorry about those parts. Just bear with me, yeah?

Thank you to my wonderful reviewers;

**RememberTheMuse  
>Luli Cullen<br>Aragornsgirll  
>SighingWinter - <strong>_I have plans for more romance between Rae and Legolas and Amelia and Eomer after the battles. They're pretty obvious and should make you go "Awh .!"  
><em>**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967  
>Fanofallthings<br>amrawo  
>annaee381995<br>archangelavyn05 - **_Thank you :)! I didn't want to make them inseparable, y'know? And I **LOVE **the Battle of the Pelannor Fields scene (next chapter, by the way ;]) and I realy, really, really want to write it, so I decided it best to split them up. And there's also the oh, so wonderful saying, "Absence makes the heart grow fonder" ;).  
><em>**BarronsBaubles  
>DarkAngel620<strong>

_**Right, I do not own Lord of the Rings. Excuse mistakes, I love you all, enjoy :3! **_

* * *

><p><strong>Thirty-Three: Army of the Dead <strong>

* * *

><p>It was cold.<p>

It was also quiet, which unnerved Amelia. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched by something in the dark, something she couldn't see, no matter how hard she tried. The torch Aragorn held provided little light but there was enough for Amelia to see the skulls. She shuddered.

_This place is creepy, _she thought to herself. She wrinkled her nose in disgust as a skull - there were a number of them littering the floor - crumpled under her boot and glanced over her shoulder at Gimli, who was reacting much and such the same as she.

"What do you see?" Aragorn asked from ahead, his voice quiet as he conversed with Legolas. Amelia couldn't blame him; she was too nervous to speak, for fear that her voice might echo in the dark.

Legolas' voice was grim and sombre, but he didn't look at any of them as he spoke: "I see shapes of men and horses."

"Where?" Gimli asked. Amelia thought he sounded panicked, which she found odd for a Dwarf. They were underground, after all, which was where Dwarves liked to be, so why was he so anxious?

Amelia made sure to keep pace with Aragorn, hiding behind the façade that she wasn't scared, but constantly aware of how _dark_ and seemingly endless this place was. Legolas' voice quieted as the four of them continued to make their way through the dark. Amelia was clinging to his every word, but growing more and more terrified with each passing second.

"Pale banners like shreds of cloud," said the Elf. "Spears rise like winter thickets through a shroud of mist. The dead are following; they have been summoned."

"The _dead_?" asked Gimli, and Amelia thought his voice sounded slightly higher than usual. "_Summoned_?" A pause. "I knew that."

But if Gimli said anything more, Amelia did not hear it. She followed Aragorn closely, with Legolas on her heels. It was quiet again and Amelia hardly noticed that one of their party had disappeared.

"_Legolas_!"

Gimli's loud voice boomed through the air and Amelia jumped out of her skin, her hand resting over her heart as she tried to control her racing heart. She was breathing heavily, eyes wide, her other hand falling to rest on the hilt of her sword. A hand fell on her shoulder.

"Calm yourself," Aragorn said. He was concerned, watching her and clearly wondering why she was so on edge. Amelia nodded and swallowed.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "He startled me."

Aragorn nodded and Gimli rejoined them, puffing and looking as nervous as Amelia felt. She focussed on taking deep, calming breaths, controlling her fear and keeping her mind on just why she'd come along. But that task was becoming increasingly difficult with every passing moment. She half expected something to jump out at her in the dark; or maybe she'd lose her footing and fall to her death. It was so, so _cold_ and unnerving and-

"Do not look down."

As if things weren't bad enough already.

* * *

><p>They'd been riding since dawn and Rae was exhausted already.<p>

Perhaps it hadn't been such a good idea for her to not sleep. The Rohirrim had stopped next to a lake, but Rae could not get Dreyne close enough to get the mare to drink. She knew that both she and her horse were tired, but they had to reach Minas Tirith and, clearly, things were not going their way.

The Elleth had yet to find Merry, and she wondered if he'd joined them at all. But she knew the Hobbit, and she _knew_, with every fibre of her being, that he was amongst the soldiers somewhere. She just hoped he was safe.

As Rae led Dreyne through the other soldiers, scolding herself for losing sight of Éomer and her armour feeling as if it weighed a tonne, she kept her eyes peeled, hoping to find even a little glimpse of Merry; his curly hair, his Fellowship cloak. When she thought of the cloaks from Lothlórien - from _home_ - she felt a stab of longing. She missed her home, her family, Amelia, Aragorn, Gimli, Pippin and Gandalf and Sam and Frodo. _Legolas_. They hadn't even been parted for that long.

Her hand gripped the dark green fabric softly and her eyes dropped to it. She realised she missed the times before all this _war_; when she was happy, and didn't have to _worry_ about it all. Her shoulders dropped, though whether in exhaustion or sadness, she couldn't tell. She exhaled and ran a hand through her hair. It crossed her mind that she should plait it back, keep it out of the way of the battle. But there was time for that yet.

Dreyne nickered gently and Rae stroked her nose gently, stopping for a moment to do so. She leaned forward, her forehead resting against Dreyne's neck, and closed her eyes. There was time for her to rest her eyes, right? Yes, of course, she had a few minutes-

"My lady?"

Startled, Rae stood straighter, saying quickly, "I wasn't sleeping." She looked at the soldier in front of her, relieved that it was no one she knew, but then aggravated. Where was Merry? Where was Éomer? The one person Amelia asked her to look out for and she couldn't even do that!

The soldier didn't seem affected by her strange words. All he said was, "Prepare yourself. We will be leaving soon."

Rae nodded, "Alright. Thank you."

The soldier walked away, leaving her alone again, and Rae began walking. She decided it was best to keep moving; at least she was doing _some_thing and she stood a better chance of staying awake. But that didn't stop her from yawning every now and again.

_No, _she told herself firmly. _Stay awake. You HAVE to stay awake._ Rae stopped again, shook her head, took a deep breath and started on her way for what seemed like the hundredth time.

She found herself looking at the soldiers around her again, wondering if they would return to their families, or if they would see tomorrow. Would _she_ see tomorrow? Maybe she'd never seen her friends again, she'd never see Legolas again, or Amelia. That would just _kill_ Amelia if she died.

Troubled, Rae clenched her fists. She couldn't die. She _wouldn't_ die. She would find Merry and they'd get through this battle together. They'd meet the others, they'd see Sam and Frodo again and they'd get home, _safe._

"Okay," Rae whispered to herself. "You can do this."

She didn't have much time before the Rohirrim moved out again, and there was thousands of men with them; Merry could be anywhere! She couldn't even hear him; there were voices all over, men yelling to each other, barking orders, saddling horses.

"This is _stupid_," she muttered. Then, glaring at the sky, "If there's a God, he hates me." Dreyne nudged her shoulder, and Rae realised that it was the only comfort she was going to receive from a friend. She smiled at the mare, feeling hopeless, when it happened.

A soldier ahead mounted his horse and moved aside, revealing two other soldiers. One was sitting on the ground, the other standing. They were a strange pair, familiar to her-

_It was Merry!_

Rae made a beeline for him, forgetting about the other soldier, seeing only blonde hair out of the corner of her eye.

"Merry!" The Elleth cried, relieved. The Hobbit glanced up, shocked that he had been recognised, before he relaxed. He smiled softly.

"Hello," he greeted softly.

"I'm glad to see you safe," Rae replied. "Just _stay safe_." And then she turned her attention to the soldier with him, preparing to thank him for all he'd done for Merry, and her eyes widened in shock.

There stood Éowyn, clad in armour and holding a helmet in her hands. Rae's mouth dropped open but no words could come. The Woman in White - the beautiful, elegant, graceful woman with the flowing waves of blonde hair - was standing before her, looking strong and confident and _ready for war_.

"É-Éowyn," gasped Rae. "Are you-?"

"Please, Lady Rae," Éowyn whispered. "You _can't_ tell anyone." Rae's eyes widened - Éomer _didn't know_? Her mind was buzzing. Rae had promised Amelia she would protect Éomer, but Éowyn was his sister. That meant she had to protect her too, right?

"Of course I'm not going to tell," Rae told the woman. "I wouldn't do that to you!"

It seemed like a huge weight had dropped from Éowyn's shoulders. She breathed a sigh of relief, and smiled at Rae. Though she didn't speak, she didn't have to. Rae knew that Éowyn was grateful; there were no words that could express that. But Rae was worrying; what if she couldn't protect Éowyn? What if she couldn't protect _Éomer_? What if-

"Prepare to move out!"

Rae glanced over her shoulder, hoping she was looking in the direction of the voice, and concerned that they may have to ride through the night. It was already noon, and anything could be happening in Minas Tirith. It could be holding up, it could be burned down by the time they arrive - there was just no telling.

Rae mounted Dreyne, but waited for Éowyn and Merry before moving forward. When her two friends were at last ready, they rode side by side, but Rae had drifted away, dazed and thinking about the rest of the Fellowship.

_I hope you guys are safe_.

* * *

><p>Amelia wanted to scream.<p>

Skulls. _Human_ skulls covered the ground, everywhere she looked. They crumbled under her boots and she couldn't stop herself from feeling like she was disrespecting the dead. But she took comfort in knowing that she wasn't disrespecting them as much as Gimli, who was managing to destroy them without moving. When Amelia looked at him, she noticed he was quite distressed with the situation, something that would've amused her if they'd been anywhere else.

They rounded the corner and the first thing Amelia became aware of was the large, open space. It was a relief to be able to breathe a little more freely, but there were ethereal looking buildings around them - and the feeling of being watched was growing.

"Aragorn," Amelia whispered. "I- I don't like this."

Aragorn turned to face Amelia and he looked like he was about to say something, but another voice interrupted him. It was husky and deep, but it didn't sound _normal. _A shudder ran down Amelia's spine and she hugged herself, feeling colder than before. She didn't know how much longer she could take this.

"_Who enters my domain_?"

Aragorn seemed shocked, turning to face the voice. He stiffened, as did the rest of them, at the figure standing not too far away. Amelia gasped.

It was a king, clearly, but he was surrounded by a pale, ghostly light. He was a man, but he was in the middle of decaying - his clothes tattered and ripped to shreds, his beard fraying and hair thinning. What unnerved Amelia the most was his skin. She could see his skeleton where parts of the skin had just disappeared. She shuddered again.

"_What kind of an army would linger in such a place?_"

"_One that is cursed._"

Amelia thought that she understood this curse a little better now that she could see them, but that didn't stop her feeling repulsed by sight of the King of the Dead.

Aragorn said, voice low and serious, "One who would have your allegiance."

The King sneered, and growled, "_The dead do not suffer the living to pass_."

"You _will_ suffer me!" hissed Aragorn.

It didn't have the effect he wanted as the King just started to laugh. It was quiet in the start but it grew, gaining volume and getting more and more menacing. His laugh seemed to act like a beacon, drawing more and more to them, until they were surrounded by pale, _dead_ figures. Amelia stepped back, her hand falling to the hilt of her sword as she stared from ghost to ghost. Each was more terrifying than the next and each looked ready to kill them at any moment.

"_The way is shut,_" the King said, drawing Amelia's eyes to him again, "_It was made by those who are dead, and the dead keep it. The way is shut!_" The army had gotten closer to them and Amelia had backed up into Legolas and Gimli, her hands shaking.

"_Now you must die._"

Behind her, Legolas nocked an arrow and fired at the King but the arrow had no effect. It passed harmlessly through his head, landing on the ground behind him. Amelia trembled, looking up at Legolas. The Elf looked shocked for a moment before he regained his composure, as if remembering where he was. It was only afterwards that Amelia thought that it was obvious their weapons wouldn't work there - this was the _Army of the Dead_.

Aragorn, confident and fearless, stepped toward the King, "I summon you to fulfil your oath."

"_None but the King of Gondor may command me,_" snarled the King, unsheathing his sword and lifting it.

_He's getting ready to attack_, Amelia realised, surprised.

But what surprised her more was Aragorn unsheathing his own sword and stepping up to meet the King in battle, lifting his sword in front of his face like he always did. And as Amelia watched him perform the move she'd seen him do a million times, she realised: _Aragorn has a new sword_. Longer, sharper, stronger and more beautiful than the last one, but also more dangerous.

This new sword met the dead King's and they clashed, the metals ringing for moments afterwards. The King of the Dead stared at the sword, astonished.

"_That blade was broken_," he said, but his voice was not angry or confused or surprised, just flat. Aragorn gripped his throat.

"It has been remade," he hissed, shoving the King back. Amelia gaped at the sword with new interest.

_No way, _she thought. _That is not-_

"Fight for us and regain your honour," Aragorn was saying now, walking around, staring into the eyes of every one of the ghosts around them. "What say you?"

But the ghosts now looked uneasy, glancing at each other and murmuring. The King of the Dead himself was not jumping up at the chance to fight. Amelia found it quite strange; it wasn't like they could _die_, so what were they so afraid of? Aragorn was still calling to them, shouting now, encouraging them and doing his best to sound strong. But the ghosts still did not seem to be making a move.

"What say you?" Aragorn pressed. He began to walk through them and Amelia shuddered just watching him. It was bad enough just being around the Army of the Dead, but walking through them? She couldn't bear the thought.

Yet clearly these dishonourable men could see how honourable _Aragorn_ was? Surely they could see how loyal and truthful he was? There was no doubt in Amelia's mind that as soon as the Army had helped them, Aragorn would release them from their oath, allow them to pass on with honour and dignity. These ghosts, however, just would not trust him, would not take a chance, no matter how important it was, and it angered her.

She clenched her fists and took a step forward, plucking up what little courage she still had. In truth, this mountain terrified her - it had taken everything she had just to walk in - but now her friends needed her. And she was going to help, whatever the cost.

"Please," she said, but her voice was so quiet that no one except Legolas heard her.

"Ach," Gimli grumbled, "you waste your time, Aragorn. They had no honour in life and they have none now in death."

"I am Isildur's heir," shouted Aragorn, lifting his sword for all to see. "Fight for me and I will hold your oaths fulfilled!"

Amelia added, taking another step forward, "You have to trust him! Please, _believe _him!" She stepped closer to the King, doing her best to ignore the fear settling in the pit of her stomach, and looked at him, pleading. "You _have_ to help us! Gondor will fall if you don't! Surely that matters to you?"

For a moment, Amelia thought she had gotten through to him. He was silent, staring at her with unseeing eyes, as if he were contemplating her words, but then he laughed. The sound was much like it was before, when the rest of the army had come to him, but now, as it grew louder and louder, the army retreated, disappearing, returning to where they had come from.

And Amelia felt a pull towards them, much like she had when she first saw the Paths to the Dimholt, only this was stronger. Much, much stronger. This could not be denied, no matter how hard she tried. The King was still looking at her - he hadn't looked away - and she couldn't find the strength to turn away from him, to look at the one of the other three, to beg for help.

No. This, she felt, was something she had to do. Something important. There was no stopping or changing what had to be done. This was the moment she'd been waiting for and she couldn't stop now.

* * *

><p>Aragorn was desperate, shouting to the army, holding his sword up as if it were something that could give him leverage, that could make the army yield to him, to do as he commanded. But this army was unpredictable, he knew that when he'd first entered. But still, Théoden was depending on him; Gondor depended on him; Middle Earth depended on him; <em>Arwen <em>depended on him.

The fate of the world and the one he loved rested on his victory here, but he was not succeeding. It soon became clear to him that, however hard he tried, this army could not be swayed.

But still, he tried. "_You have my word_! Fight and I will release you from this living death!" The army was still disappearing. "_What say you_?"

Gimli roared from behind him, "Stand you traitors!"

Nothing they said did any good and the army was gone, leaving no evidence that they'd even been there. Aragorn found himself spinning in circles, desperately hoping that they'd return, that they'd change their mind, but there was nothing. Just the three of them and a cracking sound emanating from the-

_Three?_

"Where's Amelia?" Aragorn found himself asking, now confused and worried and terrified - so _terrified_ - for one of his closest friends. When he looked at Legolas, it was to find the Elf looking slightly panicked as well, staring around them; at the walls, the floors, the ceiling. But the cracking was getting louder and more prominent, begging for attention and Aragorn could not ignore it anymore.

And then suddenly, so suddenly that he had barely registered what had happened until they had almost been swept away, the walls exploded, and hundreds of skulls - human skulls - rained down upon them.

"Out!" barked Aragorn, but even still, the skulls came down so fast that the trio were caught in them, almost swept off their feet and off the ledge.

Aragorn led the way out of the large cave, struggling to keep his footing and constantly checking that Legolas and Gimli were still with him. As they clambered over the skulls and struggled to escape, his thoughts began to turn to Amelia: just what had happened to her? Where had she gone?

They emerged into the fresh air, dust clouds following them out. The river flowed beneath them, a town burning on the other side. There were ships on the river, the very ships Elrond had warned him about. He gave an anguished cry and dropped to his knees, his eyes filling with tears. He was devastated with a simple realisation; a realisation that broke him.

_I have failed._


	35. ThirtyFour: The Pelennor Fields

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Well, I'm going to say again; this chapter is a little sloppy, so I apologise in advance. I've started my study leave now though, so I should be able to update a little more, but yeah. I've now started a crossover story for anyone who's interested: Harry Potter and The Hunger Games :)! But, anyhoo, back to this. I am overwhelmed by the amount of support I have for this story, haha. When I started it, I didn't think I'd get past fifty reviews, and now I've gotten past 250. I feel great. Anyway, I'm terrified that this chapter will not reach the expectations of the readers and I hope desperately that that is not the case. But, I was thinking that we haven't had a lot of Rae so far, so, the end of this chapter is back to them. :) However, the battle _has not started yet_. Be a little more patient with me :D. Also, the more romance-y area of the story has been shoved to the side at this moment in time; just until I get this battle finished. I promise, you'll see more AmeliaxEomer and RaexLegolas in a while though :).

_[And don't you just love how inspirational the Pelennor Fields scene is? xD]_

As always, thank you to my wonderful readers, my amazing reviewers and the fantastic people who put alerts and favourites, etc :). You're lovely. Truly.

Thank you especially to:

**quidditchandsonicscrewdrivers  
>SighingWinter<br>Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967  
>Fanofallthings<br>LaytonLoverdg  
>Melty-Chan 93<br>RememberTheMuse  
>LuliCullen<br>XantheXV  
>BarronsBaubles<br>Lady Bec of Imagineland  
>JadeObsession<strong>

_**I do not own Lord of the Rings. Excuse any mistakes :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Thirty-Four: The Pelennor Fields<strong>

* * *

><p>The scene around her was slow to come into focus. So slow, that Amelia almost believed she was dead. When she saw what was actually happening in front of her, she <em>wanted<em> to believe she was dead.

Ghosts. _Everywhere_. They were surrounding a large, stone table, slamming their hands down on it occasionally, and _yelling_ at one another. It took Amelia a moment to realise she was actually standing up and swaying dangerously. She steadied herself, rubbing her temples.

_I never want that to happen again_, she thought to herself. Whatever _had_ happened.

It was all a blur, really. She remembered the King of the Dead laughing, Aragorn struggling to gain their allegiance and then… _nothing_. Where was Aragorn? Legolas, Gimli? Why was she surrounded by arguing ghosts? Amelia blinked, then began to pay more attention to the strange, eerie atmosphere within what she could only guess was the throne room. There was, in fact, a throne at the back of the room but it was falling apart, the wood rotting and Amelia feared that if she sat on it, she would probably break it.

"_How can we be sure that he is _actually_ the heir of Isildur?_"The voice belonged to a ghost standing at the King of the Dead's left hand side. He looked older than the King himself, with virtually non-existent hair and a few of his bones showing. He held an axe in one hand and a sword in the other, give off an air of intimidation.

"_The blade that was broken-_" another ghost began, arms folded across his fading chest, but he was cut off by the same ghost who seemed to be the cause of argument.

"_A broken blade proves nothing!_"

Amelia stopped herself from speaking, quite terrified of being alone with all of these ghosts. Another round of shouting erupted in the room and she found herself glancing at the King of the Dead. Where was his voice in all of this? He simply stood there, a frown on his rotting features, listening to the arguments and saying nothing. Amelia timidly edged forward, coming to a stop not too far away from the King himself.

"_How can we be so sure that this 'heir' will hold true to his word?_" Another ghost asked, slamming a bony - literally - hand down on the stone table. "_I will not go to war under a man we cannot trust_!"

"But you _can_ trust him!"

It took Amelia a moment to realise that she had actually been the one who spoke. Every undead man turned to look at her and silence fell. No one said a word to her; they seemed shocked that she hadspoken at all. The King slowly - so, so slowly that Amelia felt as if an eternity had passed - turned to face her. Amelia could pinpoint just exactly why she felt so frightened - because she was in a room of ghosts, or because she may not _leave_ said room of ghosts.

"I just meant that- Well, I suppose that-" the words just wouldn't form in her mouth. She imagined herself saying the words in her head, seeming strong and confident, convincing the Army of the Dead that Aragorn was the most trustworthy man she had ever met and gathering them for war.

"_Have you known this heir for long_?" The King asked, his voice low, almost a whisper but with the power of a shout. None of the other men present dared to speak.

"I- Well, I've trained with him for, _uh_-"

"_How can we trust this woman when she can hardly speak_?" asked the ghost with the axe, glaring at Amelia. She found him incredibly threatening, despite the fact that she could see right through him. "_Why, milord, did you bring her here?_"

"_You question me?_"

"_No, milord, I simply-_"

"_Then do not interrupt her again,_" snarled the King. "_I want to hear what she has to say. How long it takes is up to her._"

Every pair of eyes was now on Amelia, waiting for her to speak, and she suddenly became painfully aware of the amount of time it was taking her to convince the Army of the Dead to help Aragorn. As she stood there, stumbling over her words and acting like a frightened _child_, Gondor was under siege, quite possibly falling. There was no time for her to mess up and do something stupid that could stop the Army of the Dead from helping.

It was now or never.

In a loud and clear voice, she began her tale of how she met Aragorn and her travels with the Fellowship; of how Aragorn had allowed Frodo and Sam to go to Mordor while they fought in Rohan. Most importantly, she told the Army of the Dead of the two Hobbits' plan to destroy the One Ring.

Murmurs followed after she quieted but the King of the Dead said nothing. He looked thoughtful, eyes staring at her as if looking straight into her soul. Amelia wondered vaguely if he could actually do so. The ghost with the axe spoke first, though he seemed less threatening than before.

"_Two… Hobbits?_" he asked.

"Halflings," Amelia clarified. To prove her point that Aragorn could be trusted, she added, "And Aragorn didn't stop them."

There was another murmur though the Army but Amelia felt more hopeful. She felt as if they were finally believing her, felt that there was hope still. Maybe-

"_We will not fight._"

Amelia froze, eyes wide in shock. After everything she'd said, they were still not going to help? They were still going to let Minas Tirith fall, let the armies of Mordor take over Middle Earth? The King of the Dead looked at each of the ghosts crowded around the table in turn, as if daring one of them to speak out against his word.

Amelia couldn't help it.

"What do you mean, 'we will not fight'?" she demanded, staring at him in shock. "It's not like you can _die_! You're already-"

"_This is not our fight_," the King interrupted sharply, stopping Amelia before she could insult the Army anymore.

"But- Surely you don't want to live like this forever? Aragorn's giving you the chance to move on! Don't you want that?"

Silence followed her question but the ghosts were staring at one another, uneasy, and they were whispering to each other. Amelia kept her gaze on the King, though, waiting for some inclination that he understood. However, the King was now staring ahead, at his Army, saying nothing.

Amelia found herself asking, "Why did you bring me here?"

The King of the Dead's eyes fell on her again and Amelia flinched. He looked angry, yet terribly confused. His answer was simple, but only after he said it aloud did she realise that she had known it all along. His words were haunting, and Amelia felt that, no matter how hard she tried, she would never, ever forget them.

"_You should be dead_."

* * *

><p>She didn't know how she'd gotten back out into the fresh air.<p>

Amelia had taken a deep breath, realised it was less stuffy and enclosed, and her eyes had shot open. She figured she was out of the mountain now but she couldn't hear nor see anyone else - the Army of the Dead, Gimli, Aragorn or Legolas. There was a river in front of her, a group of about ten ships sailing up it, the mountain was behind her, and, much to her surprise, a village burning.

She got to her feet, slightly dazed and unsteady, her stomach churning. Amelia decided she was never going to let a ghost do… _that _(whatever _that_ was) to her again. She was suddenly quite thankful that she was alone as she wouldn't like anyone - _especially Legolas_ - to see her drop to her knees and dry heave. Due to her lack of meals from the past few days, nothing actually came of her coughing and heaving; she just felt like she might collapse from exhaustion.

_Imagine if I'd done that in front of Legolas, _she thought to herself. _That would just be embarrassing. And Horrible. Do Elves even _get_ sick?_

She shook her head to clear her mind, then tried to figure out a plan of action. Those ships looked suspicious and had probably been the cause of that village burning, so she didn't want to get too close to the river. But she couldn't go back to the mountain either. Despair threatened to take over - she was so alone, so _lost_. What was she going to do now?

"Amelia?"

Said girl spun on her heel, her heart soaring at the sound of the voice, despite how much she disliked the owner. There stood Legolas, looking relieved to see her alive (Amelia figured he'd made a promise to Rae to watch over her, much like the one Rae had made Amelia make) and Amelia couldn't help but smile. She couldn't think of anything to say to him; she was still a little unsure of him, due to his treatment of her sister but he seemed to be making amends.

"Hi," she settled for. "I, um, took a detour."

"Aragorn!" Legolas called over his shoulder and, now that she'd heard him speak, she _knew_ he was relieved. Footsteps followed his shout, and, from around the mountain, emerged Aragorn and Gimli. Amelia felt her heart drop when she saw Aragorn, tears welling in his eyes.

Without saying anything, she threw herself forward and embraced him, clutching him tightly. She couldn't find the words to tell him she'd been unsuccessful in trying to convince the Army to join them, so she hoped her silence would speak the words she could not.

"I'm sorry," Aragorn whispered eventually but Amelia only shook her head as a reply.

"There's nothing to apologise for."

Amelia then backed away from Aragorn and looked at Gimli and Legolas. She realised then just how much had depended on their success here and now, seeing the looks of sadness on her friends faces, she felt as if victory had been so within their reach and then cruelly snatched away from them. Her eyes found the river, where the ships continued on their way serenely, but Amelia knew that they were anything but.

"What now?" she found herself whispering.

But her words were lost to the chilly wind that ripped through them. As if the wind spoke the words itself, the four of them looked back to the mountain. Amelia felt her stomach churn again, the earlier words of the King of the Dead coming back to her with the force of a tidal wave. It wasn't every day someone told her she was supposed to be dead, after all.

Perhaps it was just the King of the Dead, coming to see them to their death, coming to congratulate them on their failure. Indeed it was the King of the Dead, as grim as ever, clutching his sword in his right hand. She didn't expect him to speak at all, only to watch with those cold eyes. But when he did, it allowed Amelia to feel hopeful again, to _believe_ again. She found herself smiling.

"_We fight_."

* * *

><p>When the horns began to sound all through the Rohirrim, Rae knew that they had reached Minas Tirith. It set every one of her nerves on end and she bit her lip. Suddenly, joining the Rohirrim didn't seem like such a great plan. She found herself sticking near Merry and Éowyn as the Rohirrim formed ranks around her, lining up with the rising sun behind them.<p>

The army of Orcs was still going strong and it seemed as though the army of Gondor had hardly been fighting at all. Their numbers didn't look depleted at all and Rae couldn't stop herself from feeling uneasy and, frankly, terrified. Never mind protecting Merry or Éowyn or Éomer; could she protect herself?

Rae swallowed, patted Dreyne's neck for comfort, and allowed herself a moment of panic. Amelia and Legolas and all her friends' faces ran through her mind. They were fighting their own battles, going through their own terrors, and she knew, deep in her heart and with every fibre of her body, that they were succeeding. Frodo and Sam were making their way across Mordor - _alone_!

"I can do this," she muttered to herself.

"Courage, Merry," she heard Éowyn whisper. "Courage for our friends."

Rae looked over at the two of them, met Éowyn's eyes and nodded. That was exactly what she needed to boost her confidence. She would do this for her friends, for those two little Hobbits struggling in Mordor right at that very minute. If they could do something so dangerous, so could she.

_Inhale, exhale, _she thought to herself. _Breathe. _

With shaking hands, she reached for her bow and nocked an arrow, but it took her a few tries before she could actually lift the bow. Rae wouldn't deny it to anyone who asked; she was petrified. Scared stiff of riding into this battle with a slim chance of riding out. But she refused to stand aside and allow her friends to fight this battle while she sat on the side lines and waited for bad news.

Perhaps she was more like Éowyn than she thought. At least now, she could understand where Éowyn was coming from. Rae's dark eyes fell to Éowyn and Merry again and they looked back at her. The elleth knew they could tell how overwhelmed she felt, how desperate she was. But she managed a smile for their sake, before turning away and facing the oncoming army.

She could see Théoden giving orders to Éomer and Gamling, then the two of them riding down to different ends of the line of soldiers. Rae noticed Éowyn look away slightly as her uncle rode past them, but she didn't say a word. Right now, Éowyn's hidden identity was the last thing she was worried about. Théoden began to ride up and down the line, shouting to the riders, reassurances that Rae hardly paid any attention to. She was growing more and more panicked by the second and she was terrified that she might drop her bow as they began their charge.

"Arise!" Théoden yelled and Rae realised that he was addressing the Rohirrim now, hoping to bestow some hope upon the terrified faces in front of him. "Arise, Riders of Théoden! Spears shall be shaken, shields shall be splintered; a sword day, a red day ere the sun rises!"

Rae heard Éowyn whisper something to Merry and was suddenly grateful that the woman was there with her; Rae would've never been able to stay calm enough to reassure someone else that they would survive. She wasn't even sure that _she_ would survive. She hoped she would. She didn't want to put Legolas through the pain of finding her dead on the battlefield. She couldn't even bear the thought.

"Ride now, _ride now_," Théoden continued. "Ride for ruin and the world's ending! _DEATH_!"

And all around her the Rohirrim echoed back his words and Rae couldn't help but feel astonished by these men; by their bravery, their willingness to charge into this battle without knowing whether or not they would return. It made her feel ashamed for worrying about her own death - it would hurt the people she loved, yes, but it would be for a good cause.

So, she found herself shouting with the rest of the Rohirrim, ready to charge, ready to help Minas Tirith in anyway she could. She was _ready_.

"_DEATH_!"


	36. ThirtyFive: The Battle

**Author's Note:** I'm aliiiiive! God, I feel happy and terrible at the same time. Terrible because I left you guys so long without an update, happy because I've finished my exams, I'm done with school and I will most likely have more time to write this story and complete it! Personally, I find this chapter to be too short for my liking, but I have plans to make the chapter after next quite a long one. Full of romance, some character death, etc, etc. You know, the good stuff. I also think my writing is getting a little sloppy, and for that I apologise. But I think the battle could've been written better. That's my opinion though :).

Also, I want to say here, I wanted to really focus on the fear factor in the battle, especially with Rae. I mean, personally, if I were to go into battle with the odds not in my favour, I wouldn't exactly be grinning and happy and "Oh, yeah, no sweat! We'll be fine!" So, all in all, I really wanted to show a side of Rae that wasn't confident about the battle.

Well, excuse any mistakes that I may have missed. :) Wow, thank you to everyone who had reviewed, put alerts on the story, etc, etc. **_You are the best_**! I love you all!

Thank you;

**Laytonloverdog  
>XantheXV<br>quidditchandsonicscrewdrivers  
>Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967<br>Luli Cullen  
>Spirited Mare<br>The February Rose  
>Lady of Sign<br>Eliza Russell  
>DarkAngel620<br>BarronsBaubles  
>SighingWinter<br>Hopefeather  
>Ashes2Dust18<br>MysticLight - **_I think we must be on the same brain wavelength or something, haha, because I had initially had the idea of Dreyne being killed.. but I changed my mind :)!  
><em>**HoneyGee08  
>fallen-87<br>Bluebird Hale  
>odagiriryu<strong>

You guys are seriously the best. I love you all! Enjoy :D!

* * *

><p><strong>Thirty-Five: The Battle of the Pelennor Fields<strong>

* * *

><p>They stood side by side as the ships approached, four pairs of eyes fixed on the river.<p>

There were butterflies in Amelia's stomach, but she knew they had the upper hand. After all, it wasn't everyday that one could say they had an Army of the Undead waiting for Aragorn's orders. She brushed a strand of her hair out of her eyes, a real, genuine smile on her face. They were going to reach Minas Tirith in time and they were going to _win_.

She had no doubts about that.

But she just wished that the ships would _hurry the hell up_. Amelia wanted to get to the battle and find her sister, check that she was alright-

She felt her heart drop to her stomach, her blood turned to ice in her veins. _Rae_. God, she hoped she was alright. She couldn't bear the thought of appearing at the battlefield to find her sister _dead_. She cast a glance to Legolas, but he was staring straight ahead, jaw clenched. She opened her mouth to speak but turned away again, unsure. Amelia knew that if she could hardly find the words to reassure _herself_, how could she reassure another?

Another five minutes passed before the ships came within shouting distance of them and, as Amelia watched Aragorn unsheathe his sword, she allowed a knowing smirk to appear on her face. She knew how they looked to the Corsairs, knew how stupid they probably seemed, taking on all these ships when there was just the four of them. Her smirk turned into a broad grin.

Oh, weren't they going to be in for a surprise.

"You may go no further," called Aragorn, his voice loud and authoritative. There was movement on the ship as the Boson stood, making his way to the side of the ship to look at them. As Amelia had suspected, he seemed amused by their little group.

Aragorn spoke again, louder, "You _will not_ enter Gondor."

The Boson sneered at them. "Who are you to deny us passage?"

Aragorn lifted his head higher but remained relaxed. His order to Legolas was not harsh or unreasonable, nor violent in any way. He was simply calm.

"Legolas, fire a warning shot past the Boson's ear."

Immediately, Legolas pulled an arrow, taking aim. He prepared to release and Amelia kept her nonchalant attitude, mimicking her mentor's calm and relaxed demeanour. She knew how amazing Legolas' aim was and knew that this task would not be a problem for him.

"Mind your aim," she heard Gimli mutter. Legolas released his arrow and Amelia gasped as it struck a man behind the Boson. She heard Gimli's murmured exclamation, saw Legolas glare at the Dwarf. She looked at Aragorn, holding her breath.

"That's it, right, we warned you," shouted Gimli, trying to remedy the situation. "Prepare to be boarded!"

There was laughter on the ship as they passed them by. Amelia grinned again.

"Boarded?" Repeated the Boson, "By you and whose army?"

The Army of the Dead revealed themselves, charging onto the ships and terrifying the screaming men aboard. Amelia forced herself to remain still as the ghosts charged past her but she couldn't stop the shudder that ran down her spine.

Why did ghosts have to be so _cold_?

* * *

><p>Fear began to really take hold of Rae as they began their charge.<p>

All around her, horns sounded and the soldiers yelled. Her eyes drifted across to Merry and Éowyn, still riding beside her, and her stomach churned. She bit her lip, lifted her bow and released an arrow. A nearby soldier, seeing her making a move, released an arrow as well. She found him, sent him a small, forced smile, then gasped as he was shot off his horse. She looked behind her, eyes wide, but Dreyne continued into a gallop. Rae faced forward again, patting Dreyne's neck reassuringly hoping it convinced the mare more than it convinced herself.

She pulled arrow after arrow until slinging the bow back into the quiver and unsheathing _Kalina _and _Mori_. Gritting her teeth together, she tried to ignore her surroundings - more specifically, the soldiers who were being killed by the enemy arrows. She spun her twin blades in her hands once, twice, preparing herself mentally and physically as they approached the line of orcs. She took great pleasure in seeing some of them become frightened. Many had completely abandoned the line, fleeing as the Rohirrim charged.

_It's as if they think a few arrows would stop us_, Rae thought, amused.

She wasted no time in beheading the two orcs nearest to her, promptly moving on to the next ones while wondering if she stood the slightest chance of getting through this alive.

* * *

><p>Amelia was impatient, longing to get to battle.<p>

Her hands were clenched in front of her and she was leaning against the railing of the ship, nails digging painfully into the palms of her hands. She was restless, cursing everything alive and some things dead, wanting the ships to move faster, simply so she could arrive in Minas Tirith. Her sisters face plagued her thoughts and she worried. What if she got to Minas Tirith and couldn't find her? What if she got to Minas Tirith and Rae was-

Amelia shook her head - it didn't bear to think about.

The ghosts took up the majority of the ship, the pale green light of their ethereal forms annoying her to no end. She knew herself that she was being ridiculous, being angry at the ghosts for simply being that colour, but she couldn't help it. Everything - and she really meant _everything_ - was getting on her nerves. She ached to be able to dive into battle, to find her sister, to _protect her_. She would never admit it to anyone but she hated that she was not there with her now.

A sigh escaped her lips and she ran her hands down her face. Why did everything have to be so difficult?

"_You are troubled_?"

The voice was scratchy and she jumped, edging away from it. The Army of the Undead, despite their promise to help them, still unnerved her, in more ways than one. She expected the ghost to be one who simply cared - _HA!_ - and was, needless to say, surprised to see the King of the Dead before her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Worried," she corrected. "My sister is fighting in this battle. And-"

She stopped herself from saying too much. She'd been worrying so much for Rae, praying that _Rae_ would be alright, but what about _Éomer_?

"_Your sister_?" questioned the King of the Dead. He looked sceptical at the idea of women fighting. Amelia nodded, silent.

There was a silence between them, during which Amelia hesitantly glanced over at him. He was staring ahead, his sword still clutched in his right hand. She was glad he was on her side. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"How did you know that I was…?" She stopped herself from finishing the sentence, leaving it open for him to finish himself. He turned to her, amused, and gave her a smile - a very _creepy_ smile, rotten.

"_How did I know that you were supposed to dead_?"

Amelia grimaced and nodded.

The King chuckled, a low sound that seemed to echo in her head. When he spoke, Amelia felt like she was suffocating.

* * *

><p>Rae didn't even think about Legolas and Gimli's competition as she fought her way through the orcs. It didn't seem important to her anymore. She was trying to locate Merry and Éowyn again but failing miserably. Eventually, she decided it best to focus on herself, on her <em>own<em> survival. Besides, Merry, Éowyn and Éomer could take care of themselves.

Orcs seemed to be coming at her from every direction with intent to kill and she found herself getting more and more tired with every orc she struck down. Time seemed to be passing her so slowly, yet she was _exhausted_. There were cuts all over her legs already, bruises on her arms and she was sure that a good few inches of her braid had been sliced off. She'd had no time at all to mourn for her lost hair, instead focussing on avenging it.

Rae was only vaguely aware of the fact that the orcs were retreating as Dreyne galloped through their numbers. The mare's mane was covered in orc blood, as was most of Rae's clothes. The hilts of _Kalina _and _Mori_ were splattered with the vile stuff, the blade's dripping whenever she caught a break (which wasn't often).

She allowed a brief, relieved smile when it became clear that the orc forces were overwhelmed, if even a little. They were succeeding in pushing them back, the order to drive them to the river spreading through the men like wildfire. They charged, the orcs fleeing in fear, the men cheering.

Yet Rae couldn't help but feel that it was all too easy. The odds were not in their favour, _at all_, so why had they won so soon? Why had the battle not lasted as long as she thought it would?

She glanced upwards, a confused frown on her face, before it was wiped completely off and a new, _raw_ fear replaced it. If she'd thought things were bad before, that was nothing compared to what was happening _now_. There were creatures coming towards them and Rae felt like breaking down right there. These _things_ - she didn't even _know_ what they were called - were massive. How in the world could they defeat these things? They were like elephants, only much, _much_ bigger, and Rae found her eyes drawn to their massive feet. If she and Dreyne made one wrong move, they could wind up underneath them.

_Splat_.

_Squish_.

_Gone_.

Rae looked about her, seeing the faces staring back at her, terror in their eyes. She swallowed, all of a sudden too aware of how terrified _she_ was. These men were looking for hope where there was none. She hated to be so pessimistic, so doubtful, but as she looked at their new threat, now charging at them, she couldn't stop herself. The blood had drained from her face, her hands were shaking. All around her the line was re-forming and Dreyne was following suit, ready to run again.

Hands shaking, Rae sheathed _Kalina _and _Mori_, immediately reaching for her bow and nocking an arrow. She looked for Merry and Éowyn, almost subconsciously, but could find them nowhere. She aimed but her mind was in a blur; where did she shoot? The head? The legs? She considered shouting to a surrounding soldier but as she opened she mouth, Dreyne darted forward and Rae gave a surprised shriek.

She was running out of time.

The ground shook as they charged for the second time but Rae couldn't decide whether it was the horses or the new threat that was coming at them. She released the arrow but lost track of it as it flew away from her. Rae wasted no time in placing the bow back in the quiver, instead taking out her blades. She found it impossible to concentrate and aim, so decided it better to go with the 'hands on' approach.

As they got closer and closer, Rae felt her panic build, her chest rose and fell rapidly. She swallowed, her palms sweaty, and vaguely worried that she would drop one of her blades. In response this this dreadful thought, her grip tightened on the hilts.

_Deep breaths_.

Ducking just for good measure, Rae swung at the nearest leg but knew as soon as she and Dreyne emerged from underneath the creature that it had had little or no effect. Rae groaned as the orcs began their attack again, meeting them in battle fiercely. She decided, as cowardly as it seemed, to keep away from the creatures.

She ushered Dreyne to the aid of a nearby soldier, with the intent to ask him just what the giant _elephants_ were. She leapt as gracefully as she could from Dreyne's back, diving into the battle with her teeth gritted and her hair flying.

"Hey," she called to the soldier, panting and gasping. "What _are_ those things?"

"Mûmakil," he grunted back before disappearing into the battle.

Rae allowed herself a glance back at the _Mûmakil._ Just how many were there? From what she could see, two were going down and another was well on its way. She managed to spot Éowyn and she smiled in relief, instantly feeling that she should try to make her way to her. Rae wasted no time at all in sprinting to Dreyne, pulling herself onto the mare's back and urging her in the direction of the blonde woman.

Rae continued to fight her way through, determined to reach Éowyn and stay near here at all costs. She found that all seemed to be going well for them (as well as it could be) but her thoughts took a turn towards Amelia and Legolas. They'd yet to arrive at the battle with what help they were going to receive. She missed them both, wished they could be with her, but did not allow herself to linger on the thought. There were more important things to worry about.

She spied Éowyn again as Dreyne neared her but her friend's eyes were drawn to something else, something far, far worse than what they could've imagined. Rae's fear returned ten-fold, her eyes wide and her stomach churning.

A shriek pierced the air, echoing throughout the battlefield and Rae paused to stare, mouth open in shock. The beast wasn't nearly as big as the Mûmakil, nor was it small yet it was still able to take Théoden and his horse in its mouth and toss them aside as if they weighed nothing at all. She heard Éowyn make a distressed sound but Rae could hardly make herself _do_ anything.

It was all happening _so fast._

The Witch-King had arrived.


	37. ThirtySix: The WitchKing of Angmar

**Author's Note: **Well, this actually didn't take that long for me :)! Except that it would have been up a couple of days ago if Microsoft Works hadn't destroyed everything.

-Sigh-

Well, here it is, anyhoo. Excuse mistakes, thanks for the reviews, alerts, etc.

Thank you:

**odagiriryu  
>Kol and Elena<br>Laytonloverdog  
>Luli Cullen<br>Fanofallthings  
>The February Rose<br>SighingWinter  
>Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967<br>MysticLight**

I love you all! :) Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Thirty-Six: The Witch-King of Angmar<strong>

* * *

><p>Time seemed to grind to a halt for Rae.<p>

Dreyne reared, throwing her off and fleeing in fear of the creature. The elleth shouted after her, shocked, before turning to the creature again. Her eyes met Éowyn's, seeing the distress, the horror and the surprise she felt mirrored there. The blonde woman, unsurprisingly, was devastated. Rae's dark eyes fell onto the King again, trapped under the beautiful white stallion. She spared a glance at the creature - or, more importantly, the rider.

And there he was - the Witch-King. Clad in silver armour and a black cloak, holding what looked like reins. He held himself as if he had already won, as if it was clear who the victors of this battle would be. His face was shrouded, hidden behind his helmet, but Rae wondered; would she even _want_ to see his face? _This_ was Sauron's most deadly servant and he made her skin crawl. Yet she had no choice but to confront him, Gandalf's words ringing through her mind, echoing over and over.

"_You will be the one to rid Middle Earth of Sauron's deadliest servant, the one they say no living man can kill_."

The beast began to edge forward, towards where Théoden lay trapped. It bared its teeth and Rae could clearly see the King's blood, still staining them. Rae glanced at Éowyn, who was watching the whole thing with wide eyes, frozen.

"_Feast on his flesh_," snarled the Witch-King and Rae had to suppress a shudder. His voice was raspy, eerie. Malicious. Gandalf hadn't told her how _difficult_ this would be!

Taking a deep breath, Rae prepared to step in between the creature and Théoden, to get it all over with.

But Éowyn had beaten her to it.

Rae could do nothing but watch as the blonde woman, a Shieldmaiden of Rohan, the most beautiful woman Rae had _ever_ seen, stood in front of the beast, sword raised, glaring back at them. The admiration Rae felt for the woman at that moment was overwhelming. Here she was, strands of her blonde hair slowly escaping her helmet but she had no fear of being exposed. The elleth watched her, almost disbelieving, hoping she could draw some courage from her, if even a little.

"I will _kill you_ if you touch him," Éowyn hissed, her voice sharp and deadly. Rae swallowed and decided it was time she got involved.

She leapt over to Éowyn, clutching her blades and ready to go. Éowyn sent her a small, relieved smile and Rae nodded in return before they both looked up at the Witch-King.

"_Do not come between the Nazgûl and his prey_," was snarled at them. Then the creature snapped at them. The two dove out of the way as it lunged at them, and Éowyn lifted her sword above her head, ready to bring it down. Rae did the same with her blades and, in almost perfect synchronisation, they brought them down. Two times in quick succession they did this, before the beast gave one last cry and it's head was completely severed from it's neck.

The beast reared and the Witch-King momentarily disappeared from sight. Rae and Éowyn were completely covered in the blood of the beast and Rae's hair, now completely loose from the braid, was splattered with it as well. The large, leather looking wings of the beast crumpled and withered around him before finally falling, landing at odd angles, and the beast moved no more. Éowyn quickly swiped an abandoned shield from the ground in front of them and Rae returned to her side, breathing heavily.

Now, the real challenge.

The Witch-King stood slowly, looking directly at them. In his hand was a large, very dangerous looking mace. It was spiked as well, which only added to Rae's unease. Éowyn's eyes never left the form of the Witch-King as Rae spun her blades in her hands, breathing slowly.

And suddenly she didn't think taking on the Witch-King was a good idea.

* * *

><p>Amelia could hear the sounds of the battle now.<p>

But she wasn't scared - not in the slightest. Victory, she had no doubt, was near. After all, it wasn't everyone who could say they had an Army of the Dead behind them. She glanced over at Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn, all crouched in the same manner as herself, listening to the sounds; swords on swords, splintering shields, yells of men and orcs alike.

Yet Amelia's mind was consumed with thoughts of Rae. Was she alright? Was she hurt? Was she-?

She swallowed, choosing to focus on something else. She glanced at Legolas, brow furrowed as she watched him. He was staring at a groove in the wood but his mind was elsewhere. She remembered that his hearing was better than hers and it got her thinking: would she rather be able to hear what she could now, or hear more like him?

Amelia was suddenly quite thankful she wasn't an Elf.

She sighed, biting her lip, her worry for her younger sister returning with a vengeance. She should _be_ there, protecting her, making sure she was alright. Instead, she'd left and now _anything_ could be happening to her. Amelia took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Who knew things were going to turn out like this?

But it did get her thinking: no matter what happened, she was going to die before Rae. Her sister had to survive through this - and a small part of Amelia _knew_ that she would - but even then, Amelia was going to grow old and withered and Rae would still look _young_. Amelia would die before her, leave her alone in the world…

No, she wouldn't be alone. Subconsciously, Amelia's eyes flitted up to meet Legolas'. Rae would be with him, protected, defended. She would never admit it to Rae, but she approved of Legolas - sometimes, more than she liked. She knew she would never forgive him for what he did to Rae in Lothlórien, but Rae seemed genuinely happy with him, which was enough for her.

Legolas raised an eyebrow at her but she just shook her head and smiled. He nodded in return. Then she glared and looked away. Just because she approved didn't mean she had to _like him_.

They travelled in silence for a few moments more before the ship ground to a halt, at last meeting to dock. Amelia looked to Aragorn, waiting for the-

Without warning, Aragorn leapt over the side, leaving Legolas, Gimli and Amelia. She looked at them, shocked.

"I suppose that was the signal?" she asked, following them as they leapt over as well.

Now she could clearly see Minas Tirith and, had the circumstances been different, she would've marvelled at the city. Despite missing a few of its buildings and looking thoroughly worse for wear, the city was still magnificent. She smiled at orcs, noting how shocked they looked at seeing the four of them. From their point of view, the four of them had taken out the whole fleet of reinforcements, which wasn't what had happened at all.

Aragorn lifted his sword and started to walk forward, Gimli hefted his axe and Legolas pulled an arrow. Amelia unsheathed _Lote en' Arvandor_, her smile broadening as she did so. Her hand gripped the hilt tightly and she laughed as Gimli spoke his words of preparation.

"There's plenty for the both of us, may the best Dwarf win!"

And as the four of them dove into the battle, there was an almighty war cry from behind them as the Army of the Dead revealed themselves.

* * *

><p>Rae swallowed, her dark eyes following every one of the Witch-King's movements. He started to swing the mace at them and the three of them began to dance. He swung it above his head and threw it at them, forcing them to dive in opposite directions to avoid being hit. Rae watched him, trying to get close but worried about the damage his weapon of choice could do.<p>

He started to advance on her and Rae continued to step away, keeping her distance. She knew her grace and elegance had all but disappeared as she became more and more exhausted but she was also aware of the consequences of becoming distracted for even a second.

The Witch-King's deadly weapon collided with the ground, missing her body by mere millimetres and Rae, in her shock, leapt backwards, almost losing her balance. He swung again and she dodged to the side. She thought they were pretty evenly matched and allowed herself to hope that maybe - _maybe_ - she stood a chance of winning.

It happened so quickly that even _she_ wasn't sure what had happened.

Rae was so focussed on watching the Witch-King that she wasn't looking at her feet. She tripped over a body lying near her, her body falling to the ground harshly and the breath leaving her lungs in a rush. She turned onto her back, gazing up at the Witch-King as he towered over her, lifting his weapon, ready to end her.

Éowyn's sword met his back with a _clang_ and her opponent turned away from her, focussing once again on her friend. Rae hurried to get back to her feet, watching as the Witch-King's deadly mace met Éowyn's shield, completely shattering it. Her sword fell from her hand as she clutched her arm to her body, falling back against Théoden's horse. Rae immediately lunged back into action, her strength failing her but her resolve hardening. As the Witch-King lifted the mace above him again, Rae threw _Mori_, the dark blade hurtling through the air and inserting itself in his arm.

He gave a roar of rage, pulling the blade from his arm and throwing it away from him, then turning to meet her as she charged at him. Rae lifted _Kalina_ but was at a loss of where to attack him. He seemed to be covered head to toe in armour; where was his weak spot?

Nonetheless, she swung, hitting his other arm before trying to stab him in the stomach. He didn't seem affected at all, batting her blade away as if it was nothing and backhanding her. She still clutched _Kalina_ in her hand as she landed on the ground, narrowly missing an abandoned orc blade. She swallowed, gasping and panting, trying to catch her breath. The Witch-King had turned from her, his gaze once again falling on Éowyn.

"_No_!"

The Witch-King lifted Éowyn up by the throat while Rae watched, unable to do much more. Tears brimmed in her eyes, on the verge of spilling down her cheeks, when she spotted movement behind their opponent. She frowned, watching the small body worm its way towards Éowyn.

"_Fool_," hissed the Witch-King, completely oblivious to the figure sneaking up behind him. "_No man can kill me_!"

_Merry_!

In his hand was the dagger he had received from Lady Galadriel. Tears of relief spilled down her cheeks as she watched him stab the Witch-King in the back of the knee. She immediately felt worry consume her as Merry gave a cry of pain, falling back and clutching his arm. But Éowyn had been released, thrown to the ground as the Witch-King fell to his knees.

Rae, shaking and panting, watched the blonde woman stand before the Witch-King, ripping her helmet off and throwing it to the ground. The elleth smiled, watching the whole exchange while wishing she could rest her aching muscles. But Éowyn was so very admirable, Rae realised, sneaking into this battle, helping her-

_Of course_, thought Rae. How could she have forgotten?

She had been unable to fulfil the prophecy alone, because she _wasn't supposed to do it alone_.

So she contented herself to leave Éowyn to finish the prophecy, her grip on _Kalina_ loosening and her eyes drooping shut as she lay on the ground, worn out. She wanted to sleep, to _dream_, to forget everything that had happened.

But not before she watched Éowyn kick the Witch-King's _ass_.

"I am no_ man_."

She unleashed a war cry and thrust her sword into the space in his helmet.

The last thing Rae heard was the Witch-King's cry as he folded in on himself and was no more.


	38. ThirtySeven: Victory at Minas Tirith

**Author's Note:** Hello all :)! I am on a roll! xD This is quite possibly the most updates I have ever done, ever. Well, anyway, here it is. The 'end' of the battle. To be perfectly honest, I had intended to make this chapter a long one, but that has been pushed back to the next chapter. I had absolutely no way of making this work. The next chapter will be full of reunions, romance, worries.. y'know, the usual stuff. Also, I realise that there was some confusion with Amelia's end of the prophecy - hopefully that's been cleared up in this chapter :). I have also gone ahead and set up a Twitter account, so, hopefully, that won't be a mistake, haha [link's on my page for anyone who's interested. It's weird. (bearing in mind it is my personal account and therefore will reflect on the oddity that is me.)]

Thank you to everyone who favourited, alerted, etc :).. Love you all. Excuse any little mistakes there may be :).

Thank You:

**quidditchandsonicscrewdrivers - **_I love your reviews, can I just point that out? They always bring this ma-hoosive smile to my face that has everyone looking at me like "O.o" But, I have the intention of finishing with an epilogue after Aragorn's coronation_ :).  
><strong>The February Rose<br>Fanofallthings  
>Nia - <strong>_Thank you very much_ :)!  
><strong>Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967<br>Cetacea-of-Time  
>Luli Cullen<br>odagiriryu  
>XantheXV<br>HoneyGee08  
>JadeObsession<br>SighingWinter  
>Bluebird Hale<strong>

You guys are awesome. Seriously. Like, as awesome as chocolate. Dipped in peanut butter. And milk.

Love you all!

_**I do not own Lord of the Rings.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Thirty-Seven: Victory at Minas Tirith<strong>

* * *

><p>She was smiling. Concentrating, but smiling as well.<p>

Amelia could hear Legolas and Gimli, counting aloud to themselves, slaughtering any orc that stood in their way. It was quite menacing to watch and she kept telling herself that she was happy she was on their side. If she were to go against either of them, despite Aragorn being her mentor, she was sure she wouldn't stand a chance.

She danced around the battlefield, beheading and stabbing, feeling more elegant than she thought she would ever be. She was breathing heavily, panting, but not tired. No. She was _alive_. Alive in the heat of the moment, of the battle. She loved fighting; loved the adrenaline it gave her, the _rush_. It was almost enough to draw her attention away from what had been worrying her the whole time they travelled to Minas Tirith.

In truth, Amelia was doing all she could to try and ignore her worries for now, putting everything she had into fighting. She caught a glimpse of their allies, of the Rohirrim, many of them without their horses but the majority still riding through the ranks of orcs. More than once, a ghost floated through her, sending shudder running down her spine and making her hesitate. And more than once she'd almost lost her life for it.

She _swore_ they were doing it on purpose.

Amelia had yet to find Rae, or even Merry. She kept her eyes peeled but forced herself to think positive. What use would being pessimistic do? It would only upset her, unhinge her. She couldn't feel like that until after the battle. Until there was proof that her sister…

Unleashing a cry of anger, she swung her blade at a nearby orc, quickly beheading it. She watched in morbid fascination as it's head rolled away from it's body, eyes still blinking, mouth moving soundlessly. The body followed suit moments later, falling to the ground with a loud _thump_, the fingers still twitching. Amelia couldn't help it. What if Rae's life had been ended similarly?

She swallowed the lump in her throat with great difficulty, her thoughts now completely consumed with this terrifying, dreadful idea. _God_, where _was_ she?

There was a cry behind her, an orc. She spun, lifting her sword, ready to block - but too late. She leapt backwards, hoping to dodge and dive back in again, feeling nothing as the blade swiped across her stomach. Had it even scathed her? With a glare, she jabbed her blade at him, watching as another body littered the ground around her. She glanced down where the dirty, orc blade had almost sliced the skin on her stomach open.

Only the creature hadn't missed.

Amelia could feel the pain now, could see the wound. It wasn't deep, much and such the same as a paper cut, only longer. She briefly wondered how much worse it would've been if she hadn't leapt backwards when she had. Would she still even be standing? Through her ripped tunic, she watched the blood pool at the long scar, wondering how much longer she would have to wait until she could have it seen to. There was pain, yes - a stinging sensation across her stomach that she feared would only get worse the longer she left it.

But there was no time for that now. With another, more feral and angry, war cry, Amelia charged back into action.

* * *

><p>Everything hurt.<p>

_Why did everything hurt?_

She felt like she'd been trampled a hundred times over by the Rohirrim. Her cheek was throbbing, her head felt like it was about to explode, her muscles were aching… There were sounds of a battle near her but she wondered if her ears were deceiving her. Elf ears, after all, could hear at a distance as if the noise was right beside her.

Rae opened her eyes with great difficultly, finding the bright blue sky directly above her. There were clouds dotted about and the sun was shining. She wondered if it was a sign of good things to come. Not too far away (though she wondered again if that was really the case. Everything seemed unfocussed to her eyes, closer than they should've been, or further away. Why was that?) was the city of Minas Tirith, proud and regal, even though it had taken quite a beating.

She tried to sit up but nothing would cooperate. She was exhausted; she wanted nothing more than to sleep. Yet she was constantly aware of the fact that she was lying in an active battlefield with possible enemies still near her.

_She had to move_. No matter how much of a challenge it was going to be.

Rae rolled onto her side, her hazel eyes immediately narrowing in on something on the ground beside her hand. In her dazed and tired state she was able to make out the shape and colour and she recognised what it was immediately. _Kalina_. She gripped the blade - though she doubted she would be able to fight off an attack in her current state - and began to try and crawl along. She eventually began to stab the one blade she had left into the ground, pulling herself along and ignoring her protesting muscles, and smiling softly to herself in satisfaction as she made progress.

This wasn't difficult at all.

* * *

><p>"<em>Legolas<em>!"

Amelia's head snapped up at the sound of Aragorn's voice, immediately locating him not to far away. As he continued to battle, she saw he was gesturing to one of the elephant-things. Her eyes fell back to the Elf, who nodded grimly. Oh, he wasn't going to-

Apparently, he was.

She watched, mouth hanging open, as Legolas effortlessly leapt onto the thing's leg, clambering up with all the grace he possessed. She glanced away for a second, taking care of a few orcs who had tried to sneak up on her, before making her way to Gimli.

The Dwarf was grunting, swinging his axe dangerously, massacring any enemy in his path.

"Gimli," she called, slightly out of breath. He grunted in answer, not even looking at her. "Have you seen what Legolas is doing?"

The Dwarf turned to her then, huffing and puffing, blood splattered in his beard. "_What_? Where is he?"

"He's _there_."

She pointed to where the Elf was and the two watched as he stepped to the head of the creature, nocked his bow and shot it in the head. As the thing tumbled to the ground, he elegantly jumped onto the tusk, sliding down and leaping onto the ground as if it was something he did everyday.

"I'm starting to think you do stuff like that on purpose," Amelia grumbled, folding her arms across her chest and blowing a strand of hair from her eyes. Gimli growled under his breath.

"_That still only counts as one_!" he snapped at Legolas before turning and walking away, hefting his axe and embedding it in a nearby orc, taking out his anger on the creature instead of someone else.

"Any sign of Rae?" asked Legolas suddenly, quietly. Amelia met his gaze, worry immediately consuming her again. Legolas hadn't spotted her with his amazing eyesight and she hadn't seen her anywhere…

Amelia shook her head, looking away and biting her lip in an attempt to keep her emotions at bay. As her eyes began to water, she watched the Army of the Dead flood into Minas Tirith, killing the remainder of the orcs, and managed to catch a fleeting glimpse of Éomer, galloping across the battlefield and taking care of any stragglers.

* * *

><p>Things had quietened down enough for Rae to believe the battle was over.<p>

Her grip slackened on her weapon and the blade fell in front of her silently. The hilt was stained, the blade covered in dried blood, but it had served her well. Her head dropped onto the grass again and as her eye lids began to droop, she stared ahead at the maimed body of a Rohirrim soldier. His dark eyes were wide, staring straight back at her, unseeing, his mouth slightly agape, blood dribbling down his chin and pooling on the grass. There were wounds all over the body and an orc blade protruding from his right temple.

But none of that was the worst part for Rae. She could stand the blade, the blood, the wounds - she couldn't stand the face. Because, through all the blood, she recognised him. And as she fell into darkness again, the man stared back her, accusing, angry. Hurt. She could almost tell that this was going to haunt her for the rest of her life.

_Herubrand_.

* * *

><p>Amelia, though she was reluctant to do so, paused in her search for her sister to watch Aragorn free the Army of the Dead. Mostly, she wanted to make sure he did it. After all, she'd gone through all the trouble of telling them about him, been teleported in and out of a creepy mountain, proceeded to <em>almost<em> throw up afterwards and then almost died because a few of them had distracted her through the battle. She wondered vaguely if _that_ was her part in the big 'prophecy'. If it was, then it wasn't very exciting. Rae was taking down some evil King (she bit her lip at the mere thought) and she was making friends with the King of the Dead.

Then again, did she really want anything more?

She and Rae were two different sides of a coin. Maybe it was good that Rae got the bigger part of the prophecy - after all, she was the more outgoing one, the stronger one. Amelia just worried all the time.

Amelia stood between Legolas and Gimli, noting that Legolas was actually looking anywhere but in front of him, continually scanning the battlefield. She fixed her gaze on Aragorn, watching him sigh. _Hesitate_.

"_Release us_," barked the King of the Dead. The King stood directly in front of Aragorn, his army behind him, looking menacing. Amelia sensed Aragorn's uncertainty. She frowned.

Gimli said, in a low voice that could easily be overheard, "Bad idea. Very handy in a tight spot, these lads - despite the fact they're dead."

Amelia glared at the Dwarf, a silent warning, before stepping forward to stand beside her mentor. The King of the Dead seemed to glower at them both but Amelia had a funny feeling his words were meant for her.

"_You gave us your word_."

Amelia took a deep breath and placed a hand on Aragorn's arm. He looked at her and she merely nodded.

"You have to Aragorn," she said quietly. "You promised them. What kind of a king will you be if you don't keep your promises? Hm?"

He stared at her and she held his gaze, never looking away. She had to show him that releasing the army was the right thing to do, even if it was hard to do so.

After a moment, he smiled grimly, "I hold you oath fulfilled." He looked to the King of the Dead. "_Go_. Be at peace."

Amelia tried not to shiver as a great gust of wind blew past her and the King of the Dead smiled. The ghost met her eyes one last time before he and his army disappeared completely.

She wasted no time in turning from the scene, barely noticing that Gandalf and Pippin had arrived at all. The Hobbit looked genuinely pleased to see her again and she allowed a quick smile and a passing hug, before murmuring her apologies. Pippin seemed confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking up at her. Amelia sheathed _Lote en' Arvandor_. "Where's Rae?"

Amelia swallowed. "I don't know."

"Oh," said the Hobbit quietly. "_Oh_."

She could see his realisation; the way his face fell at her words. As she began to walk away, she looked over her shoulder at Legolas. The Elf stood stock still, hands clenched at his side, lips in a thin, hard line. Pippin had to jog to keep up with her.

"I'll help you find her," he said. Amelia only nodded, not trusting herself to say a word in reply.

* * *

><p>She'd already been looking for an hour when it happened.<p>

A cry pierced the air, male and tormented. Suffering. Amelia could barely recognise the voice, so unused to hearing him sound so broken. She scanned the battlefield but saw nothing. Her feet carried her through the soldiers, Gondor and Rohan alike, until she found the source.

She could feel her heart breaking. Her eyes filled with tears.

_Oh, God_.

Éomer, crying and shouting and _screaming_, was cradling Éowyn's still form to his chest, rocking back and forth. She stood, frozen, tears spilling down her cheeks as Pippin approached her again, clutching some kind of fabric in his hands. When she pulled her eyes away to look at him, her heart _shattered_.

It was Merry's cloak.

Amelia nearly sobbed aloud, getting to her knees in front of Pippin and gripping the cloak with him. She felt so helpless. There were so many bodies. So many dead. So many unconscious. How long would it take to find all the wounded? For the unconscious to wake?

"We'll find him," she managed to whisper. "We'll find them both."

But the image of Legolas finding Rae like that was burned into her mind. She hoped - _prayed_ - that it would not be the case. She had to give her sister more credit.

She would be alright.


	39. ThirtyEight: Houses of Healing

**Author's Note:** Hey guys :). Thank you all for being very, very patient with me. It's not my fault that I am very good at procrastinating! Anyhoo, this chapter is not as long as I thought, or hoped, it would be, but I'm working on it. I just really, really wanted to get something up for you guys :)! Not as many reunions as I'd hoped either, so, next chapter guys!

Thank you, thank you wonderful people who favourited, alerted, etc. You really are wonderful. You keep my world spinning.  
>I hope this chapter is satisfying for all you guys. Excuse mistakes and enjoy ;).<br>_**I do not own Lord of the Rings.**_

Thank you as well;

**Luli Cullen  
>Spirited Mare<br>quidditchandsonicscrewdrivers  
>HeartofBruce<br>SighingWinter  
>Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967<br>ebookie327  
>Cetacea-of-Time<br>RememberTheMuse  
>Bluebird Hale<br>AvengedSevenfoldLover  
>Lilly-Amelia<br>Guest  
>Rainbow .<strong> **Luna**  
><strong>AliceBeilschimidt<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thirty-Eight: The Houses of Healing<strong>

* * *

><p>"Amelia, that wound needs tending to."<p>

Their eyes met for a second, each adamant to stay on the field and search. There was a few moments of silence before Amelia shook her head, walking briskly away from him. She refused to let him force her to the Houses of Healing; Rae was nowhere in sight and Amelia wanted to be the one to find her sister. Did Legolas really think he was capable of finding Rae alone when two sets of eyes hadn't even caught a glimpse of her?

She scoffed. _Of course he does_. _He's an Elf._

Legolas wasted no time in matching her stride, his sapphire eyes darting about him. He didn't speak again for the longest time and when it did, his voice was soft, concerned, almost.

"The skin could get infected if it is not seen to."

Amelia growled under her breath, content to ignore him again but all too aware of the stinging sensation across her stomach every time she moved. The wound was not deep was she knew Legolas was right; the longer she put it off, the worse it would get. She sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. Rae was still out there, waiting to be found, to be _rescued_, and she was being told to leave the field and get medical attention.

This wasn't fair. Amelia was Rae's _sister_. She _had _to be there when they found her, otherwise it went against everything she knew. But the look Legolas was giving her… It wasn't forceful or angry. He wasn't being selfish in any way, wanting to be the one to find Rae. He genuinely wanted her to be seen by someone, to make sure her wound was tended to before something terrible happened.

She sighed and swallowed the lump in her throat, blinking back tears as she began to walk away, following a group of Gondor soldiers into Minas Tirith. They were carrying a body between them, the cries of the man filling the night air. She bit her lip. What if they brought Rae in like that?

She hurried after them, pushing the thought from her mind.

* * *

><p>Rae was still missing an hour after Amelia left.<p>

The older sister had not returned to the field, a fact for which Legolas was grateful. She was far too emotional and it clouded her judgement. The wound may not have been serious but it was still imperative that she have it seen to, no matter how much she wanted to continue the search. As he watched her walk away, shoulders slumped and looking very much defeated, it only strengthened his resolve to find Rae before night fell.

There was no time to lose.

Legolas moved swiftly across the battlefield, scrutinising every body, every horse, narrowing his eyes at anyone who got in his way. News must of travelled fast of his temper as it soon became clear to him that many of the soldiers present were avoiding him as much as possible. Legolas hadn't even seen Dreyne, Rae's beautiful mare that she had grown very fond of, which worried him also. Had Dreyne been killed, resulting in the death of her rider?

He shook his head, disposing of the thought before he could linger on it.

Legolas knew he was being approached before he saw him - he felt the dread that he was so used to settle in his stomach but, unlike when they had started the whole journey, he found that it was not a bad thing. He had grown quite fond of the Dwarf's conversations, their competitions and felt that (though he would never dare admit it) he needed a friend with him.

"Any luck?"

Legolas did not answer. Gimli came to a stand beside him, smoking his pipe and looking out at the field. The sheer size of the battlefield itself was enough to remind Legolas that Rae could be anywhere, dead or dying. He started walking again, his keen senses not quite keen enough for his liking. Gimli's heavy footfalls followed him.

"You don't think she's-"

"-No."

Gimli quite suddenly gripped his arm, forcing him to stop and look at him. Legolas glared down at the Dwarf, jaw clenched. Gimli didn't even flinch.

"You're not the only one who cares about her," he said, his voice low, "nor are you the only one who wants to see her safe." He paused. "You can't find her alone."

And although Legolas loathed the idea of admitting it, he knew that Gimli was right. If he continued to reject the help of everyone, it would help no one, least of all Rae. If anything, it would only make her situation worse. He stared down at the Dwarf, relaxing ever so slightly. Gimli took another drag from his pipe as Legolas gave him a curt nod.

Together, the two unlikely friends silently hunted through the bodies, acknowledging that neither wanted to say a word until Rae was found.

* * *

><p>She hissed through her teeth, her hands clenched into fists at her sides. Amelia found it so difficult to believe that having the sword wound seen to hurt more than receiving the wound itself. The healer said nothing, only continued seeing to her, her experienced fingers deftly cleaning and bandaging the wound. Amelia was doing all she could to avoid looking at the healer, staring around her.<p>

The Houses of Healing was packed with soldiers and healers alike. News had travelled fast through the soldiers of the passing of Théoden-King but Amelia had only caught glimpses of the procession that retrieved his body and brought it into the city. It was truly an upsetting sight but nothing could wipe the image of Éomer cradling his sisters body on the battlefield.

Amelia's eyes drifted towards the elevated part of the Houses of Healing, where the horse lord sat, his back to her. Amelia vaguely wondered if there was anyone in the city with the skill to help Éowyn at all, worried that the blonde woman would come off the worse if no one helped her soon.

"My lady," said the healer quietly, drawing her gaze. Amelia nodded as the healer added, "I must tend to the other wounded."

"Of course," replied Amelia gently, getting to her feet.

She continued to watch Éomer as she weaved her way through the wounded and out of the Houses, pondering on how to help Éowyn. She didn't understand how the woman had wound up so injured, so _broken_. What had happened to her out there?

Amelia stepped out into the city, taking a deep breath of fresh air. The last time she had been truly worried about a wounded friend had been when Frodo had been stabbed in the shoulder… He had needed Elvish medicine, hadn't he? Arwen had taken him to Rivendell and Elrond had helped him and he had recovered. Wringing her hands together, Amelia growled under her breath. But Elrond wasn't _there_. The closest they had was-

A smile graced her features as she took off running, more determined than ever.

* * *

><p>"<em>Legolas<em>."

Brow furrowed, said Elf turned to Gimli at the sound of his voice, reluctant to pause for even a moment. Gimli was lifting a weapon from the field, the blade and hilt covered in dried orc blood. He recognised the weapon; the elegant curve of the blade, the dark wood of the hilt. As he continued to scrutinise the weapon, it hit him.

_Mori_.

Legolas walked swiftly to Gimli's side, taking the blade from him and clutching it tightly. Rae had been here and she had lost one of her blades. Gimli took a deep, steadying breath and nodded.

"We're getting close," he said to himself but Legolas nodded anyway.

"She can't have strayed far," he murmured, finally looking away from the blade in his hands. He looked about him, his eyes passing quickly over the bodies, never lingering. Gimli huffed beside him, fingering his beard thoughtfully.

His eyes fell on the area where they had retrieved Théoden-King's body and he raised an eyebrow. _Mori_ had been thrown, embedded in ground, not too far from that area. Had Rae been close to the King? He started in that direction, on edge, anxious. Gimli followed, grumbling, using his axe to shove aside orc bodies. Legolas still clutched _Mori_ in his hand, finding himself unable to let go of the weapon. It was the only evidence he had that proved Rae had been nearby. He had to keep it close.

It couldn't be long now. She couldn't be far.

* * *

><p>She couldn't tell how long she'd been lying there, only that she couldn't - <em>wouldn't<em> - open her eyes.

Every time she tried to move, even an inch, she felt like her whole body had caught on fire and she promptly gave up. She stayed put, sprawled on the ground, wallowing in her pain and waiting for someone to realise she was alive.

Rae had heard movement near her but she couldn't tell how long ago it had been. There had been yells, shouts about the King, and a scurry of soldiers whose footsteps soon walked away from her. She tried to call out to them but her voice was hardly more than a whisper and no one gave any inclination that they had heard her at all.

She started to lose hope that anyone would find her. It seemed so obvious, otherwise someone would've found her by now, right? She could still hear people on the field but, if her ears weren't deceiving her, they were far away and the chances of them finding her were slim. Rae, though she didn't want it to happen, allowed herself to fall into the clutches of an uneasy sleep.

It did not last long at all, filled with darkness and screams and _pain_. She was awake again in what seemed like only minutes but, judging by the fact that it was now colder, she figured it must've been hours. A soft sigh escaped her lips, covering up what would've been a sob. It really was hopeless.

Her thoughts started towards Merry and Pippin and Frodo and Sam, wondering how they all were. She'd completely failed at protecting Merry, having lost sight of him after collapsing. Where had he gone after stabbing the Witch-King in the knee? Then again, he might've done the same as her: pulled himself in a random direction to attempt to protect himself. She hoped he was alright.

And Pippin! She hadn't seen him in nearing a week. She hoped he'd survived the attack on the city. She hoped they all had. She wondered if Frodo and Sam were still together, still travelling together, staying strong. She hadn't seen either of them in so, so long and, lying with her face in the grass and in pain, she found that it was the longest she had been able to sit and think about them. Had they travelled through Gondor? How far into Mordor were they? How difficult had their task been so far?

Rae wanted to scoff. Of course their journey had not been easy. Frodo was carrying a ring of power, for Pete's sake. She just hoped that Sam was still with him, that young master Baggins was not bearing its weight alone.

…_Alone_.

Rae couldn't stop herself from thinking it. Where was everyone? Why hadn't she been found? Did anyone _care_? If she could, she would've shook her head. Of course they cared, she shouldn't be thinking like that at all. She was sure some_one_ would be looking for her, there was no doubting it. They were just…

Just what?

Her head began to fill with doubts. What if she was never found? What if she died out on the field? What if someone _did_ find her, but it was too late? Rae swallowed the lump in her throat, trying and failing to rid herself of these thoughts. But they all seemed so true to her now - she would never be found, no one was looking…

"_Rae_!"

What…? She wanted to lift her head, to open her eyes and see who was calling her name but the mere thought of doing that made her feel as if she was lifting a tonne. The voice was so familiar but he sounded so urgent and… worried?

"Gimli!"

Gimli was there too?

There were hands on her shoulders, gently moving her onto her back, gripping her hands. She groaned and she sounded so _pitiful_ to her own ears that she internally flinched. The hands moved to her face, gently holding her, whispering something to her. The fingers brushed the bruise on her cheek and she whimpered, moving her face to the side slightly, trying to shy away. The voices conversed quickly but Rae couldn't hardly hear their words; their voices sounded so distorted to her.

"Come on, lass…"

…_Gimli_?

"We need to get her to the Houses of Healing." The other voice; urgent, concerned.

A scream of pain burst from her lips as she was lifted from the ground, held close to a warm body. Their pace quickened and Rae found herself slipping away again.

* * *

><p>"You just <em>need<em> to come with me," Amelia said, leading Aragorn to the Houses of Healing. "It's important."

"Amelia, I have much to do-"

"-Aragorn, it's Éowyn."

She watched as he froze, turning to look at her. Amelia bit her lip and shrugged, shifting from foot to foot.

"It's really bad," she said quietly. "From the looks of things, I'd say _almost_ as bad as what happened to Frodo on Weathertop."

They shared another look before Aragorn walked swiftly past her, in the direction of the Houses of Healing. Amelia jogged to keep up, doing her part and pointing him in the right direction when he needed it. Her heart was racing and she wondered if Legolas had found Rae yet - it had been hours, after all. She followed Aragorn into the healing room, taking the lead as soon as he looked lost.

"This way," she murmured but she didn't need to look where she was going. Instead her eyes were flitting about the room, studying every bed, every face.

Still, there was no sign of her sister.

Aragorn, wearing the same look of concern that he always used whenever Amelia had injured herself during their training together, found Éowyn's still body, her brother sitting vigil at her side. Amelia felt an ache in her chest, memories of their last encounter buzzing through her mind. Was he angry with her? Was their relationship completely beyond repair now? Would he even _try_ to speak to her?

She struggled to push these dreadful thoughts from her mind as she followed Aragorn to Éowyn's bedside. She chanced a glance at Éomer but his gaze was now fixed on Aragorn, watching as he prepared to heal Éowyn. Amelia hesitantly took a seat next to Éomer but her eyes darted between the door and work going on beside her. Why hadn't Legolas found Rae yet?

Amelia rubbed a hand down her face, the effects of the day beginning to finally take their toll on her. She refused, however, to go to the room allocated to her, simply because her sister was still missing and - even though they were not exactly _talking_ - Éomer needed support. He hadn't changed out of his armour, still covered in blood and gore, and his helmet lay abandoned on the floor next to his feet.

As Aragorn worked, Amelia watched Éomer out of the corner of her eye. She bit her lip and reached out with her hand, taking his large one in her own and squeezing it reassuringly. She felt his eyes fall on her but didn't return his gaze, instead taking a deep breath and sitting straighter. She expected him, after their last conversation, to pull away but he didn't. If anything, his grip on her hand tightened.

It was around an hour later that Éowyn woke up and Éomer released his grip on Amelia's hand. She stood, watching as the horse lord leant in close to his sister, murmuring to her and looking oh, so gratefully at Aragorn. She smiled at the scene and made her leave, slowly making her way down the stairs and weaving through the beds of the wounded. She was just deciding that it would be a good idea to head out to the field and continue looking for her sister when Gimli walked in.

Amelia opened her mouth to greet him but her words were lost as her eyes found Legolas, following the Dwarf into the room and cradling a very pale Rae.


	40. ThirtyNine: Reunions

**Author's Note:** Hey all:). Sorry it's taken so long and I, personally, feel like this could have gone so much better but I wanted to get something up for you guys. I was literally writing this and procrastinating so much. I am the queen of procrastination. I deserve a medal ;). Here it is; filled with AmeliaxEomer goodness, and, of course, RaexLegolas :).  
>I am kind of overwhelmed by the reviews this has gotten; 363? Wow xD. You guys are the best.<p>

As usual, ignore any mistakes that I have missed. Thank you to everyone who has favourited, alerted, etc. You guys rock!

Thank you especially to my wonderful reviewers;

**laytonloverdog  
><strong>**Guest  
>Cetacea-of-Time<br>The February Rose  
>Guest<strong>

**Guest  
>Fanofallthings<br>AvengedSevenfoldLover  
>Guest<br>Sakari - **_Thank you very_ _much:)_  
><strong>Shadow-Heart-of-Death<br>XantheX  
>Rainy<br>MisticLight  
>NessieXnessie<br>lrsgreenleaf - **_I am so sorry to keep you waiting for so long:O! I hope you enjoy:D._  
><strong>Guest<br>Guest  
>Yuki-ChanKitty Kat Yuki - **_Your review brought this massive smile to my face, I kid you not. My whole family thought I was crazy:). Thank you so much:)! ~And no reviews are ever a waste of my time; I love reading what you guys have to sayx)_

**_As always, I do not own Lord of the Rings. :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Thirty-Nine: Reunions<strong>

* * *

><p>Everything was a blur to Amelia from that moment on.<p>

She could remember freezing, her eyes trained on her sister's still form as Legolas continued forward into the room, searching for a free bed. Gimli was shouting, angry and tired, wanting nothing more than for someone to help them. She edged forward as soon as she could _think _again, anxiously grabbing Rae's hand. Her sister groaned softly under her breath but the sound grew louder as Legolas moved forward.

A healer had appeared to help them, leading them to a free bed. Legolas gently laid Rae down while Gimli ran as fast as his short legs could carry him - towards Aragorn. Amelia never once looked away from her sister, pulling a seat and slumping into it. She gripped her hand, her eyes darting up as Aragorn approached, followed by a huffing and puffing Dwarf.

"You have to do something," Amelia said, blinking back tears, her worry creeping into her tone. Aragorn said nothing in reply, instead grabbing a nearby healer and murmuring orders to her. She nodded, scurrying away and returning moments later with a bowl and some cloth. Amelia figured he was going to do the same thing to Rae that he did to Éowyn.

Legolas stood off to the side, Gimli beside him, watching with a grim expression on his face. Amelia wanted to give him her seat but a part of her - a very _selfish_ but justified part - wanted to be as close to her sister as possible. A sigh, troubled and covering a sob, escaped her. Regrets filled her mind; she should've never left her sister alone, should've been more sensible, _responsible_.

Amelia could see Éomer just past Aragorn's shoulder, frowning as he watched her. She looked away quickly and knew that, if they had been anywhere else, she would've blushed. There was no time for that now, though. She gripped Rae's hand tighter, nibbling on her bottom lip.

No one spoke but Amelia had the feeling no one _wanted_ to. They had had their suspicions that Rae's wounds would be bad - why else had they been unable to find her for so long? Gimli shuffled from foot to foot, before eventually lighting up his pipe. After a disapproving glare from a nearby healer, he stomped out of the Houses, grumbling while he did so. Amelia and Legolas watched him go before their eyes were again drawn to Aragorn.

He worked slowly, analysing every wound before actually setting to work on it. It occurred to Amelia briefly how tired he must've been; he'd fought in a war, healed Éowyn and was now setting to work on Rae. Amelia knew, however, that Aragorn had no qualm with healing Rae - she was his friend too. Why should he not want to help her?

She gave a sigh as Legolas placed a gentle, comforting hand on her shoulder. She wanted to cry; she was exhausted and full of regrets and wanted nothing more than to _sleep_. Amelia wanted to pretend that it was all a bad dream.

And though it pained her to think it, she wanted to go _home_. She thought she had done a good job of acting like she had forgotten about the other dimension, about her adoptive parents. But really, the thought that they may have died or they were waiting for signs of their missing children, perhaps going to their funerals, haunted her day and night. Amelia enjoyed her life in Middle Earth - it was where she belonged after all - but things were getting too difficult for her.

Example: Rae.

Seeing her sister, pale and immobile like this, pained Amelia. She should've never left her alone with the Rohirrim - or she should've at least made sure someone would look out for her. Now, because of her idiocy and recklessness, Rae was wounded far worse that she could've ever imagined.

Amelia was sobbing before she even knew it. Tears streamed down her cheeks steadily, leaving clear lines on her dirt marked skin. She dropped her head into her hands, trying to muffle the sounds somehow but failing miserably. Her fears were showing and she'd never felt more vulnerable in all her life.

Legolas' grip on her arm was firm but gentle as he pulled her to her feet. He seemed impassive and stoic as always and it took everything Amelia had not to yell and scream at him. How could he be so calm? How could he be so indifferent? Were all the Elves like this? Surely not?

"Amelia," he said quietly, directing her to the door. "You are exhausted. You need sleep."

She pulled her arm from his grip, murmuring, "I'm not tired."

"You are," he argued, his sharp blue eyes piercing her own. "It is all over your face."

"No, it's not. I'll be fine as soon as-"

"I will escort her to her room," said a familiar voice from behind her. Amelia's face and bravado fell as she faced Éomer, no longer clad in his armour. He had cleaned up as well and, despite the fact that there were bags under his eyes and he looked as tired as she felt, he still managed to hold himself with an air of nobility.

Éomer did not say another word, holding out his arm for her to take. Amelia looked from Legolas to the horse lord, deliberating who would be more difficult to convince. As she looked past Legolas to her sister, she bit her lip yet again.

"I promise you will be informed the moment she awakens," said Éomer, meeting her eyes as she faced him. Her eyes were red from her previous crying and she knew for a fact she looked a mess. Yet still he stood there, holding his arm for her and giving her a small, reassuring smile.

She gave Legolas and her sister and Aragorn one last fleeting glance, before taking Éomer's arm and allowing herself to be led from the Houses.

* * *

><p>There was an uncomfortable pressure on her chest - she felt like she was <em>suffocating<em>.

She gave a light groan, which grew louder as she grew more and more frustrated, trapped under a weight she could not lift. She lifted her hands, straining against the weight, wondering what in the world had _happened_ to change her circumstances so drastically. And then she realised: she was moving her hands.

She was moving her hands and her arms and there was no pain. Now that she really, _really_ thought about it, Rae noticed that most of her pains had disappeared altogether. To experiment, she took a deep, slow breath. Her chest rose and fell with no complaint and no pain and a smile graced her lips. There was still the issue of her discomfort but perhaps, if she could overcome the obstacle of opening her eyes and sitting up, she could fix that.

With another deep, steadying breath, Rae's eyes fluttered open - surprisingly easily, she realised - and she instantly went about her next task, scanning the unfamiliar room she had found herself in as she did so. She noted that her discomfort was due to the abnormal amount of blankets draped over her form. She shook her head, tossing the majority of them away and studying the White Tree stitched onto every single one.

The White Tree of Gondor. Her chocolate eyes widened; she was in Minas Tirith? The White Tree seemed to be everywhere she looked; on a tapestry above her bed, on the wall opposite her, on the curtains. Sunlight streamed into the room from the open window; it was early morning from the looks of things. How long ago had it been since she thought she might never see another day?

Rae longed to look out the window, to see the white city for itself, but worried about the strength it would take. Yet, she felt strong - it was only a few steps from the bed to the window, after all. She could manage it.

She slowly and cautiously began to slide her feet from the bed, setting them on the cool marble floor gingerly. As she shifted her weight in preparation for standing, she noted she had been changed into a white gown; the fabric was light, hugging her body in all the right places. She didn't even stop to think who had changed her clothes, only that she was happy they did.

As she pushed herself from the bed, holding onto the post for support, her hair fell into her eyes and she brushed it back, thinking it nothing more than a nuisance at the moment. Seeing Minas Tirith was far more important than the varying lengths of her hair. Rae stepped forward almost hesitantly, stepping onto the white rug in the centre of the room. Her toes curled into it, warm and soft, before she took another slow step forward.

_Now,_ she thought to herself, a smile gracing her features. _This isn't so difficult._

It had, of course, taken slightly longer than usual for her to reach the window; her movements still felt sluggish and, despite how long she was sure she had slept, she was _tired_. As soon as her hands gripped the cool marble of the window sill, she sagged, placing all her weight forward, so she leaned against it. She sighed, still smiling. She would not regret this.

The window seemed to overlook a courtyard, where many injured soldiers and healers lingered. One in particular stood by the large statue in the centre of the room, leaning against it with his arm in a sling. As Rae studied him, she realised that there was something about him - the way he looked and held himself. She was sure she had seen him before.

She immediately forgot what she had been thinking about when the door to her room opened. She turned, the bottom of her gown brushing the floor, eyes wide and eager to see a familiar face.

"_Mela en' coiamin_…"

* * *

><p><em>Walking with Éomer to her room had not been as awkward as Amelia believed it would be.<em>

_The horse lord was silent for the majority of the walk and so, in turn, Amelia was as well. She couldn't think of anything to say; the last time they had spoken had been their argument before she had left. She didn't regret her words - she would never regret standing up for her friends - but she feared that perhaps it had done some damage to their relationship. _

_Éomer seemed to be completely lost in his own thoughts anyhow, most likely thinking of his sister's recent move to a new room, where she could have some privacy to recover. Amelia wondered if Rae would be given the same privilege._

Of course she will_, she scolded herself, frowning at the floor. _Aragorn is King. He would not let Rae stay in such a crowded place.

_She sighed, though didn't realise the sound was quite as loud as it was. Éomer looked at her curiously, but also seeming concerned._

"_You should not frown," he said, stealing a glance at her. "Lady Rae will recover. I have no doubts of that."_

_Amelia nodded, "I know. I have seen Aragorn's skill countless times - I _know_ he will help Rae." She paused, lifting her head. "That doesn't stop me worrying."_

"_You would not be a good sister if you did not care," said Éomer in reply. Amelia nodded her agreement._

"_I suppose it's in our nature to worry, isn't it? If we can't control what's happening."_

_They fell into silence again, save for the few soldiers greeting them as they passed. Amelia didn't want to bring up their argument but felt that it was blocking any progress their relationship might make. She was aware that the man beside her was cautious, though he hid it well, and decided that perhaps she should take matters into her own hands._

"_I…" she hesitated before gingerly grabbing his arm, forcing him to stop and look at her. Amelia swallowed and continued, "I feel it is only right that I apologise for the way I acted - before I left. I don't… Well, I don't regret what I said at all but perhaps there was no need for such… anger."_

_It all happened so quickly after that. _

_Gentle, large hands gripped her chin, tilting her face upwards, and his lips met hers instantly. The effect on Amelia was immediate. She responded with just as much enthusiasm, her exhaustion disappearing and giving way to an electrical energy that coursed through her veins. She felt wide awake and knew that, so long as Éomer was around to kiss her like this, she could fight another war and still feel fine._

_She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, enjoying the feel of him being so close to her at last. They parted, gasping for breath, and Amelia met his dark eyes. They smiled at one another and Amelia breathed a laugh, still not quite believing what had just transpired._

"_Well, it took you long enough."_

_The two glanced behind them, shocked, to see Gimli, leaning idly against the wall and smoking his pipe, content to watch them. He gestured for them to continue, taking another long drag._

_Amelia was only too happy to oblige._

* * *

><p>Rae threw herself into his arms, forgetting any problems she had been having. Nothing else mattered; Legolas was <em>here<em>! In her room, alive and well. Though, really, now that she thought about it, she should have never doubted him. He was _Legolas_.

"I missed you," she breathed, her forehead resting against his chest. She missed the way his arms held her close to him, protecting her from the world and all its dangers. His grip around her tightened.

"You should be resting," he said and, though she knew he was trying to be scolding, she could hear the smile in his words.

Rae shrugged, stepping back, "I wanted to see Minas Tirith."

They stared at one another, inches between them, folded into one another's embrace. Eventually, Legolas pulled back from her, directing her towards the bed again. Rae sighed but did not complain, following his unspoken order and clambering into the bed again. Legolas eyed the blankets strewn across the floor with amusement.

"I was getting uncomfortable," Rae explained with another shrug. Legolas pulled up a chair, leaning his elbows on the bed. They looked at one another for a few more minutes, saying nothing.

"You'll be happy to know," said Legolas quietly, "that Merry has been found."

Rae sighed, "That's a relief. You've seen Pippin then?"

He nodded. "Only for a moment - I was on my way here."

Rae nodded, wondering when she would be able to see Merry and Pippin again. She desperately wanted to see the two trouble makers reunited and also wanted to make sure Merry wasn't too badly injured. It had been so long since she'd seen him… The last she remembered of seeing him was when he stabbed the Witch-King in the leg.

"How is Éowyn?" She asked suddenly. "Did you find her? Is she alright?"

"She's alright," answered Legolas with a nod, "but she was gravely injured."

Rae bit her lip. The last time she had seen Éowyn, she had been in a state. But then again, had she been any better? She ran a hand through her hair, for the first time properly realising that it was in varying lengths. She grabbed a fistful and examined it. Legolas followed her gaze and cocked his head to the side.

"What happened?" he asked, frowning as he grabbed a few of the other strands. Rae sighed, beginning to fully mourn the loss of her hair.

"It was back in a braid," she recalled, "and an orc stabbed at me and missed. I'm going to have to cut off a good few more inches to get it all to one length."

She scowled at the White Tree on the wall opposite her. Legolas chuckled, shaking his head.

"Worse things could have happened," he pointed out, brushing his hand across the healing bruise on her cheek. Rae leaned into his touch, understanding. Her fight with the Witch-King could've been much worse than it was.

She explained to Legolas about fulfilling her part of the prophecy - with the help of Éowyn. Legolas was silent throughout the whole story, holding her hand and listening intently. Rae was worried she had bored him to death until he suddenly sat up straighter, turning to the door. Rae also directed her attention to it, hearing the voices fast approaching. They brought a smile to her face.

Pippin: "Yes, but do you think she's awake?"

"Even if she's not, we can just drop off the flowers and-" The second voice; unmistakably Merry.

"Yes, but the _last time _we tried to get into her room, Legolas was-"

"Who cares about Legolas? She's _my_ sister and if _I_ want to go in and see her, I will."

Rae smiled - _Amelia_. It had been too long since she'd seen her. Not a second later, the door swung open, a two familiar faces popped their heads in. Legolas shook his head, sighing, while Rae leaned forward slightly on the bed, letting them see her. Pippin grinned and Merry followed soon after, the two of them rushing into her room and hopping onto the bed. Amelia followed moments after, closing the door gently behind her.

"Look who's finally awake," she commented, leaning against the wall. She glared at Legolas, "You said you'd come get me."

"I did not," argued Legolas. "If you recall correctly, Lord Éomer said he would-"

"Yeah, yeah," interrupted Amelia, sliding forward to get closer to her sister. Rae was sure she heard her mutter, "smart-ass" as an afterthought.

Amelia's hugs were just like she remembered; warm and wonderful. _Family_. Rae returned it eagerly, laughing as Pippin launched himself at them and joined in. Rae noticed Legolas flinch out of the corner of her eye and shot him a look.

"Relax," she murmured, gripping his hand. "I'm fine."

Amelia shook her head. "No, he's right to be tense," she said. "You didn't see yourself when he brought you in. How are you feeling?"

Rae gaped at her sister. "Did I look that bad? I mean, I _felt_ like I was about to die - it was horrible. But I'm fine now."

To stop Legolas from worrying further, Rae dove into an explanation of the battle for her sister - everything that happened before their back-up arrived. Amelia seemed relieved when she heard that Rae hadn't taken on the Witch-King alone - far from it - but looked just as worried as Legolas when she told them about the immense exhaustion she felt directly afterwards. Not knowing any better, they linked the symptoms with fighting someone as evil as the Witch-King.

All forms of conversation in the room halted as the door opened again, revealing an irritated looking Dwarf. He was no longer smoking his pipe, as he seemed to have been doing constantly since arriving in Minas Tirith, but they could clearly see he was aching to smoke again. Rae hoped that Legolas would stop him if he did - she didn't especially want the smell lingering in her room.

"No one told me she was awake," the Dwarf grumbled. Rae smiled, leaning forward to hug him.

"I'm awake, Gimli," she said jokingly, smiling brightly. Gimli laughed in return, a booming sound that filled the whole room.

"It's been a while since I've heard your voice," he said.

"And you will have to wait longer," said Legolas before Rae could reply. At the questioning looks on the others faces, he added, "Rae needs to rest."

"Aw, what?" Rae muttered. "Legolas, _come on_, I just-"

"You're doing this on purpose," added Gimli.

Amelia snapped, "She's _my_ sister-"

"She doesn't even look tired-"

"She seems fine to me-"

Legolas got to his feet, towering over everyone in the room and not taking 'no' for an answer. He pointed towards the door, eyebrows raised. Merry and Pippin grumbled under their breath but acknowledged his order, sliding off the bed. Merry placed a bouquet of flowers on the table beside her bed.

"Get better soon," he said, smiling through his spit lip. Rae nodded in return, admiring the beautiful flowers as Gimli thundered out after them. Amelia was the last to go, suspicious of the whole situation and giving Legolas a dirty look. She hugged Rae one last time before making her way to the door.

She stopped before closing it, popping her head back in and saying, "I have news, by the way. Remind me to tell you the next time we're alone. It's _huge_."

Rae laughed, "I'll try."

With one last dirty look to Legolas, the door closed behind her, leaving the two of them alone again.

Legolas dropped back into the seat, saying, "_Amin nowe ron n'kelaya."_ Rae smiled at him, sorting the covers around her as she prepared to get some sleep.

"It wasn't that bad," she said quietly. "They just care is all."

She settled on her side, one hand clutching the pillow to her and the other taking Legolas'. She gave him a shy smile as he stared down at her, her cheeks tinted pink.

"Please, don't go anywhere," she whispered. "I haven't seen you in the longest time…"

He smiled in answer, leaning down to kiss her forehead. Rae ignored the butterflies flitting around her stomach and tried to force herself to sleep, though it was difficult with him sitting so close to her.

The last thing she heard was Legolas' murmured words of Elvish - "_Quel esta._" - before she slipped away again.

* * *

><p><strong>Elvish Translations<strong>.

"_Mela en' coiamin_…" ~ **Love of my life.**

"_Amin nowe ron n'kelaya." _~ **I thought they would never leave.**

"_Quel esta._" ~ **Rest Well.**


	41. Forty: A Diversion

**Author's Note: **Hello. Yes, I am alive. I'm really, really sorry it took this long! Truth be told - writer's block and college. I'm starting tomorrow and I'm a nervous wreck. I just haven't been able to sit down and really focus. Again, sorry. I am _not_ happy with this chapter but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Ignore any mistakes:).  
>Also - I may not be able to update for a while until I get on my feet with college and what-not, so please, be patient if you can!<p>

Thank You:

**The February Rose  
>AliceBeilschmidt<br>SighingWinter  
>Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967<br>Luli Cullen  
>RememberTheMuse<br>Fanofallthings  
>Guest - <strong>ThankYouThankYouThankYou! I do feel like Rae is a little Sue-ish, but I'm so far in now that it's difficult to change her. But I'm never gonna stop trying!:)  
><strong>Concha G<br>MisticLight - **I honestly don't mean to procrastinate - it just happens, haha!  
><strong>tbroski46<br>caitysays  
>Adilene Rae Black<br>HoneyGee08**

_**I do not own Lord of the Rings.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Forty: A Diversion<strong>

* * *

><p>"You <em>kissed<em>?"

"Uh-huh."

"Wait, _wait_. Who kissed who first?"

"Well, _he _kissed _me_ and then Gimli interrupted and _I_ kissed _him_."

Rae nodded, "Oh, I still can't believe I missed it."

Amelia laughed, pulling back another lock of her sisters hair and trimming it down. Rae had lost a good few inches of hair and it now only fell to the middle of her back, which grieved her greatly.

"It took me so long to grow it," she murmured, staring at the locks of hair littering the floor.

"It's just hair," said Amelia in reply, shaking her head slightly. Rae nodded, but still couldn't help but the mourn its loss.

They sat in silence for a few minutes as Amelia finished up, her brow furrowed in concentration. She still couldn't believe that Rae had asked her to do such a thing; she'd never been a hairdresser. What if she screwed up? But Rae seemed to trust her completely not to mess up her hair more than it already was, which was enough for her.

"Has anyone seen Dreyne?" asked Rae suddenly, staring at a spot on the wall. Amelia smiled and nodded.

"While you were being moved here, Legolas went out and found her," she explained. "She was a little spooked, so he calmed her down and then took her in to the stables. I think she'll want to see you."

Rae nodded, "Thank you."

In truth, Rae was relieved to hear that Dreyne was alright. The mare had freaked and disappeared during the battle and she worried that something had happened to her - something which could've been quite terrible. Hearing that her gorgeous companion was quite safe was a great relief, indeed.

"Gandalf wishes you a swift recovery as well," Amelia added absentmindedly, trimming down the last of Rae's uneven locks. The elleth sighed, standing as soon as Amelia was done.

"Have all the soldiers been found?"

Amelia nodded grimly in reply and the two said nothing more on the subject. Rae again stood by the window, staring down into the courtyard. She spied the same young man she had seen the day before, standing again by the statue in the centre. She cocked her head to the side.

"Amelia," she said, "come here. Do you know who that man is?"

Her sister smiled sadly, as if the name brought memories she would rather keep hidden. "Faramir, son of Denethor."

"Faramir?" asked Rae, frowning. "As in…"

"As in brother of Boromir."

Rae suddenly understood why Amelia had been so sad.

* * *

><p>Amelia had left her room an hour later, leaving Rae still standing by the window, wondering what had caught Faramir's unyielding attention. However, from the view of her window, she could see absolutely nothing at all and this prompted her to get up and walk about.<p>

She was curious and would not be satisfied until she had found out what he was watching so intently.

Rae's steps were light as she stepped out into the courtyard, spying the man immediately - he had not moved from his spot at all. She smiled and nodded in greeting to soldiers she knew, grateful to see so many alive, but remained focussed on the task at hand. She wanted to see Faramir - wanted to see just _what_ he was looking at.

It never occurred to her that it might be a _who_.

Rae walked over to him as casually as possible, all the while trying to catch a glimpse of what Faramir was so focussed on. But she found it just as impossible from her spot outside as it had been from her spot inside. However, she felt her mouth dropping open when - _at last_ - something became visible to her.

_Éowyn's window_.

The elleth stopped quite abruptly, turning on her heel and walking back the way she had come. Cogs were turning in her head and she was already forming a plan.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oooooooooooh, <em>Amelia!"

When her sister turned to face her, Rae gripped her arm and began to forcibly drag her back to the courtyard. Amelia, needless to say, was confused and slightly dazed. Rae quickly rambling about what she had seen, shoving Amelia in the direction of Éowyn's room. Amelia was silent for the most part, occasionally nodding or murmuring, "aw!"

"_So_," finished Rae, quietly and with a smile. "You see what I mean, right?"

"Of course," said Amelia.

"You should've seen it though," continued the younger sister. "From what I've seen, he's completely _enamoured_. It's adorable."

Amelia laughed but said in all seriousness, "We must be quick. We are expected in the throne room."

They stopped in front of Éowyn's door, knocked twice and waited. Relieved smiles lit up their faces when the blonde woman answered but Rae felt hers slip slightly at the sad look on their friend's face. Éowyn did her best to hide her sadness but there was just something about the way she moved and acted that wasn't quite _right_ anymore.

"Éowyn," greeted Rae. "I'm glad you're well." She pulled her friend into a quick embrace and moved on into her room, forgetting - but not really _caring_ - that she had yet to be invited in.

"It could have been much worse," Éowyn replied softly. Rae noted that Éowyn's arm was bandaged, and remembered with clarity when it had happened.

"You are recovering well, though, yes?" asked Amelia, changing the subject. Éowyn nodded.

"My every need is being seen to. Lord Aragorn made sure of that."

Amelia nodded and looked at her sister. Rae shrugged, at a loss. There was something very, very wrong with Éowyn that neither of them could understand - almost as if she had completely given up. Rae clasped her hands in front of her and got down to business.

"Have you been out of this room yet?" she asked, as casually as she could. Éowyn replied the negative.

"Well," interrupted Amelia, "we can't have that. It's a lovely day."

"And the flowers in the courtyard are blooming beautifully. You should join us for a walk."

Éowyn turned away, shaking her head softly as she murmured, "I don't think I'm up for it."

"All the more reason to go," said Amelia. Then, gently, "It will do a load of good for you, I'm sure. And what use is hiding away?"

Éowyn gave a soft sigh and answered by grabbing her cloak.

* * *

><p>"You were right," said Éowyn quietly, studying the flowers, "they have bloomed very well."<p>

Rae gave a nod, her dark eyes scanning the courtyard until they landed on the familiar figure of Faramir. He hadn't moved but at least had the decency to no longer be looking at Éowyn's window. Rae gave Amelia a nudge, nodding to him. Amelia smiled.

"He hasn't noticed her yet?"

"Not yet," answered Rae. "Perhaps we should introduce them?"

The two sisters smiled at one another and turned towards their blonde companion. They began to very slyly move towards the centre of the courtyard and Rae noticed with satisfaction that Faramir had finally noticed their presence. He had straightened as best he could and, from what she could see, doing his best to sort out his tunic. His arm was no longer in a sling but, like Éowyn, was still bandaged.

Amelia made a point of '_accidentally_' bumping into him.

"I'm so sorry," she exclaimed with fake sincerity and she did a very convincing job of acting concerned. "I wasn't looking where I was going at all!"

"She really does," added Rae, going along with her sister. "You shouldn't feel too special - she does it to everyone."

"It's alright, truly," answered Faramir but his eyes stayed completely fixed on Éowyn. Any other time Rae would've thought him rude but she couldn't help mentally screaming "_AW_!" with her sister.

And as Faramir and Éowyn introduced themselves without any encouragement at all from the two of them, Amelia and Rae silently slipped away to the meeting they were so urgently needed.

* * *

><p>It was really no surprise to Rae that Amelia immediately walked to Éomer's side, for she found herself drawn to Legolas'. Gimli, much to the amusement of everyone in the room, was lounging on the Steward's chair, smoking, while Aragorn and Gandalf conversed. The topic in consideration was very serious, but it was difficult to think so with the comments Gimli continued to throw in. As Rae leaned into Legolas, she focussed intently on the debate in front of her, trying to ignore the Dwarf.<p>

"If Sauron had the ring we would know it," said Aragorn grimly.

Gandalf nodded, his lips in a thin, hard line, "It's only a matter of time. He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping."

"Let him stay there," grumbled Gimli, taking a long drag from his pipe. "Let him rot! Why should we care?"

"Because 10,000 orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom," answered Gandalf, turning towards the Dwarf and meeting his gaze. Gimli seemed to shrink in his seat slightly as Rae and Amelia shared a worried glance.

Gandalf turned from them all, murmuring something. Aragorn seemed to perk up then, straightening as he looked at Gandalf. Brow furrowed, Rae waited for his words, wondering what kind of idea he had suddenly cooked up. She glanced up at Legolas, but found he was concentrating far too hard on the situation before them.

"No," said Aragorn, "there is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth. _We_ can give him that."

Gimli seemed to scoff before saying, "_How_?"

Aragorn was now addressing everyone in the room, his eyes lingering particularly on the closeness of Éomer and Amelia. Though it seemed inappropriate at the time, Rae smirked. Aragorn turned away, his voice carrying in the hall.

"Draw out Sauron's armies; empty his lands. We gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate."

Gimli made a strangled sound from his spot. Rae edged away from Legolas slightly, nibbling on her bottom lip. Aragorn wanted them to go straight to Mordor and fight? She wanted to do all she could to help but, after all that had happened with the previous one, she wasn't so sure it was a great idea. She was still recovering and, if the next would be half as long as the last, she wouldn't last long at all.

As Rae hugged her arms to herself, she met her sister's eyes. Amelia gave a small nod, though whether it was acceptance or assurance, she couldn't tell. Éomer took a cautious step forward while Amelia kept her eyes on her sister, her worry evident on her face.

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms," said Éomer, looking at Aragorn seriously. Aragorn nodded.

"Not for us," he replied. Rae frowned; he was being awfully vague. Amelia seemed to think the same thing.

"What do you mean?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.

"We can give Frodo a chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed on _us_," continued Aragorn. "Keep him blind to all else that moves." Rae nodded, understanding.

"A diversion," stated Legolas. Amelia glared at him.

"We already knew that," she said, eyes narrowed. Rae glanced at sister, exasperated. She knew Amelia didn't like Legolas, but she didn't have to make it _obvious_. Amelia kept her gaze, looking innocent.

Gimli relieved the tension by taking another, particularly long drag from his pipe, and releasing it slowly into the air.

"Certainty of death, small chance of success," he said to no one in particular. "_What are we waiting for_?"

Rae breathed a laugh, while Amelia grinned. The former moved back to Legolas but she was trying to _think_ - to sort out her thoughts into coherent sentences so she could decide what she was going to do. But that was the problem; she didn't _know_ what to do. She wasn't back to full strength from the last battle and knew just _exactly_ what would happen if she proceeded on to the Black Gate.

Rae gave a small sigh as everyone filtered out of the throne room, taking Legolas' offered arm. She had a funny feeling she wouldn't sleep well at all.


	42. FortyOne: Leaving Gondor

**Author's Note: **Y'all have no idea how angry I am with this chapter. It's so damn short and it was hell to write. But, as I will explain now, there's good reason for the trouble with this chapter. My previous circumstances have changed drastically. Now, rather than pinning the blame on college, I'm going to pin it on trying to find a job. The course I was taking turned out to be _horrible, _and I was forced to withdraw due to this reason and a more personal one. Words cannot express my disappointment. So, apologies, this chapter is terribly short, not at all exciting, and there may be a very long wait until the next.

Thanks for the support, however, and try and ignore mistakes this chapter may have:). Thanks for favourites, alerts, reviews and the like.

Especially thank you to:

**Luli Cullen  
>amrawo<br>Letter Bomb  
>AliceBeilschimdt<br>The February Rose  
>Rainbow. Luna<br>Lady Minuialwen  
>HoneyGee08<br>MisticLight**

**I do not own Lord of the Rings.**

* * *

><p><strong>Forty-One: Leaving Gondor<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, <em>what<em>?"

Rae shrunk back into Dreyne slightly, her hand resting gently on the mare's neck. She sought comfort in the animal as she spoke with her sister, delivering the news that she dreaded giving. Amelia, though Rae knew deep down that she understood her reasons, wasn't the least bit happy with her sister.

"Amelia, you have to understand," pleaded Rae quietly. "After the last battle, I don't…"

Amelia sighed, her features softening. "Alright, alright. You're sure though?"

"I don't think I'm strong enough yet anyway. And I think I've had enough fighting to last me a life time."

It had taken the better part of an hour for Rae to persuade Amelia that she would rather not join them as they travelled on to the Black Gate. She was still recovering from the Battle of the Pelennor and found that, with the amount of trauma she still felt from it, she could not ride into another. Amelia wanted to battle beside her sister at the end of the world and had made sure she knew but she understood Rae's caution. She hadn't fully understood until Rae had screamed it at her, but she understood.

However, Rae was happy to go out riding with her sister before she had to leave.

The sun was just setting, casting an orange hue over the White City. They felt there was no better time than this to ride out and see it in all it's glory. There was much to be prepared for within it's walls and they both knew Aragorn needed to be alone for the most crucial part of their plan. But the two wanted isolation and alone time - time for them to just talk and be sisters.

Rae mounted and Dreyne began to trot out of the stables, Amelia and Hasufel following them.

It was well into the night by the time they returned, breathless and windswept and laughing all the while.

* * *

><p>The city was quiet as the two walked back from the stables, with only a few other people awake. Amelia wondered briefly if Aragorn's plan had been a success; had he managed to convince Sauron that they were coming? Rae glanced at her, eyebrows raised, as if she could sense what she was thinking. Amelia shrugged.<p>

"I'm allowed to worry," she said simply. Rae nodded.

"I know," was all she said.

"I know I shouldn't, but that doesn't stop me."

Rae breathed a laugh, shaking her head slightly. After a quick goodbye and promises that Rae would see them off in the morning, they parted ways to their rooms.

* * *

><p>There was no smiles the next morning as they set off. Rae, true to her word, did come down to see them off, but she focussed mostly on the Hobbits, her sister and, of course, Legolas. However, keeping to the privacy they craved for the moment, every word said between Rae and Legolas was in Elvish. With Aragorn too busy to stand by them and translate, and no one else capable of translating nearby, they were left to guess for themselves.<p>

"Why else wouldn't they be speaking in a language the rest of us can understand?" grumbled Gimli quietly. "They're making plans to _elope_."

Amelia looked aghast. "My sister would _never_!"

"Are you sure?"

But as Amelia glanced back over at Rae and Legolas, who were now sharing a passionate embrace before departure. She frowned, sharing a glance with Merry and Pippin, who were looking at her expectantly.

"Oh, shut up," she mumbled, walking over to her sister.

Amelia reached Rae just as Legolas was walking away, and she passed the Elf as he made his way to Gimli and the Hobbits. Rae and Amelia embraced quickly before the older sister leaned back, glaring down at her sister.

"You are _not_ eloping, alright?" she said. Rae, dumbfounded, gaped at her sister.

"The _hell_ are you talking about?" she hissed. Amelia shrugged.

"I'll see you when I get back!"

Rae followed Amelia back to the group and began to murmur her goodbyes to the Hobbits and Gimli. She smiled all the while, confident that she would see them again, before leaving them, deciding it best not to stay around too long. Amelia, standing beside Éomer and watching her walk away, turned before she could disappear properly from her sight, mounting Hasufel and staying near Aragorn.

* * *

><p>Rae stood in the courtyard, alone but then not, as she watched all the men of the West ride to battle. Éowyn stood not far away, staring out with her but neither spoke to the other. The elleth leaned against the marble pillar beside, her cloak pulled tightly against her body. She sought only the comfort of the fabric, not the warmth.<p>

The Host of the West was large in number, led by Aragorn in King's armour, every man ready to serve. But, as Éomer had said the night before, they stood no chance of overwhelming the army at the Black Gate. Their chance of success was, just as Gimli had said, limited.

She glanced over her shoulder when the sound of footsteps reached her ears. They were quiet, hesitant, but, as Rae was able to see, Faramir never once deviated from his course. She knew what was about to happen next and slipped away from the pair, out of the courtyard and into the city. While she was eager to see the two of them _finally_ get together, she was too polite to eavesdrop.

However, just as she left, she turned to watch them again and felt a painful pang in her heart as she watched them embrace.


	43. FortyTwo: The Mouth of Sauron

**Author's Note: **Happy New Year to you all. I'm sorry this took so long - far too long in my opinion - but everything's been hectic. I've got more hours at my job, so I'm working four days a week, plus... THE HOBBIT. Wasn't that just the best film you have ever seen in your entire being? God, I loved it so much. Finally made me get off my lazy arse and get this chapter out.

It's a little short but I'm nearing the end. All my plans for this story have changed, basically. The epilogue - which is about two chapters away - is literally going to make you guys hate me but c'est la vie. And Rae is getting on my wick. She's not in this chapter, but I re-read the whole thing and I finally understand what everyone is saying about her. She's literally cringe-worthy, but I'm not going to go back and rewrite the whole thing when I'm very nearly finished.

Anyhoo. I'm terribly sorry for it's length and please excuse any mistakes. Again, I'm sorry for how long it took me, haha. I hope you enjoy :).  
>Also, I got so many reviews on the last chapter, so I'm not going to go through them all. Maybe next time.<p>

**MysticLight - **You are literally the most amazing person ever. It honestly depresses me that I don't know you in real life :') I honestly didn't think this would ever get by 100 reviews, so 400 hundred is an achievement for me xD. Thank you very, very much! (And it did cheer me up. A lot x) )

_**I do not own Lord of the Rings**_**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Forty-Two: The Mouth of Sauron<strong>

* * *

><p>The sky grew increasingly dark as they approached the Black Gate and Amelia couldn't help the dread settling in the pit of her stomach. She didn't want to look at anyone else, continually wondering if she was the only one even <em>slightly<em> nervous, and thinking the whole time about Rae. Her sister was safe in the White City, but she was still recovering and if – _IF_ – they failed here – what would happen to her? Could she look after herself?

"Amelia?"

She glanced up, startled, and looked over to Merry, who was looking at her with a worried expression on his face. She smiled at him, hoping it was somewhat believable, before turning away. She wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone – at least not until they'd reached the Black Gate.

"I'm fine," she murmured quietly. "Just dandy."

She wasn't sure whether anyone had heard her, but it seemed to be forgotten as soon as they stopped. The army came to a halt behind them, and the small group stared ahead at the large, rather horrible (in Amelia's opinion) structure before them. Amelia had thought that they'd be met by Orcs on the field, that the battle would begin as soon as they arrived, but they were alone.

"Where are they?" asked Pippin, as if reading her thoughts.

Amelia glanced at Aragorn and shrugged, silently wondering what they were supposed to do now. She glanced at Éomer wondering if maybe he was as confused as she was, but his gaze was ahead, unwavering. When Aragorn spurred his horse forward, the rest followed without a word, but Amelia hoped Aragorn had a plan at least.

They stopped a few feet from the gate and glanced up; the sheer size unnerved Amelia. It hadn't looked so bad from further away. She glanced around her, wondering if everyone was else was acting the same. It seemed they were, Merry and Pippin especially.

"Let the lord of the black land come forth," called Aragorn. "Let justice be done upon him."

For a long time, it seemed as if nothing was going to happen. Then the gate began to groan and scrape and open and a figure was visible between the gap. Behind him, Amelia could just see the dark plains and a tower with a strange glow at the top. Behind that, a mountain; Mount Doom. She shuddered.

The rider himself was swathed in black, atop a black horse, completely covered in armour. He took his time coming to them, his horse setting a leisurely stride. He seemed to think he had all the time in the world. It wasn't until he got closer that Amelia saw his face; the top half was covered by a helmet, his eyes completely hidden from them. Much of his mouth was taken up by large, sharp, yellow teeth. His blood dripped out of his mouth and was smeared all over his lips and chin.

Amelia turned away from him, disgusted.

"My master, Sauron the Great, bids thee welcome," said the rider. It became clear to Amelia that this would be their negotiation. He grinned at them, a wide toothy smile that made Amelia want to throw up. Aragorn gave him a mocking look.

The rider continued, "Is there any in this rout with authority to treat with me?"

It both amused and angered Amelia that they wanted to _treat_. What gave him the right to _treat_ with them, after all Sauron had done?

"We do not come to _treat_ with Sauron," said Gandalf angrily, "faithless and accursed. Tell your master this: The armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return."

The rider turned to the wizard, sneering, "_Old Greybeard._ I have a token I was bidden to show thee."

Even before he had pulled out the silvery material from within his robes, Amelia's stomach began to churn. As soon as the material was identified as mithril, the same that belonged to Frodo, she felt sick.

She heard Pippin whisper Frodo's name but everything seemed muffled now. It wasn't possible. After everything they'd been through, Frodo could _not_ be dead. She couldn't find it in herself to believe it. When she finally began to listen again to the conversation, the Rider was addressing Gandalf, almost _mocking_. Any sadness she had fell away, replaced immediately by rage.

"- Who would've thought one so small could endure so much pain? And he did, Gandalf_. He did_."

Aragorn seemed to have had enough. He moved forward, eying the Rider up and reaching for his sword. He was so casual and sly about it; no one else seemed to have even noticed. The Rider was completely oblivious to the danger he was in.

"And who is this?" he asked. "Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a king than a broken Elvish blade –"

It happened so quickly that no one really understood what had happened until the Rider's head was on the ground, severed from his body. Aragorn roar of anger had distracted them all from his actions, and he'd swung his blade so fast that their negotiator hadn't seen it coming.

Gimli muttered, "I guess that concludes negotiations," and Aragorn swung around to face them.

"I do not believe it," he hissed at them. "_I will not_."

The gates began to open again, and the sound of heavy feet hitting the ground filled the air. This time the gate opened wider and wider and the army of Mordor was visible. Hasufel began to shift beneath her, backing up from them.

"Pull back!" ordered Aragorn and she wasted no time in urging her steed to turn and race back. It was only when they reached their army that she wondered if maybe getting back so fast was a bad idea. The soldiers before her looked anxious now, ready to bolt at the first say so.

She stayed by her friends as Aragorn began to ride up and down the line, giving a speech that was so encouraging that even Amelia had to admit that she would follow him into battle without question. She listened, hanging on to his every word, before dismounting. She followed the lead of her friends and sent Hasufel away. This battle was no place for any of their horses, not when their chances of survival were so little anyway.

"_I bid you stand, men of the West!_"

Amelia drew her swords in time with the rest of the men, and Aragorn rode over to them. He dismounted quickly and effortlessly and sent Brego away just in time for the small army to be surrounded by Sauron's forces. Out of all the battles Amelia had taken part in, she'd never been as terrified as she was now. Her hands shook as they gripped her sword. She took a deep breath, trying to calm down, before glancing at Aragorn.

"We can do this, right?" she murmured, meeting his eyes. Her old mentor said nothing but he reached out and covered her hands with his own. She took comfort in the small gesture, a small smile on her lips as he turned away.

When she turned away, she caught Merry and Pippin's eyes. Amelia wondered if they felt as scared as she did, but they'd each grown so much in the last few months that she found it impossible to think of them as the inexperienced Hobbits they were when she first met them.

"We're going to be fine," she told them. "I promise." She smiled but didn't linger. She took her place beside Éomer and prepared for what was ahead.

She hated that they were completely surrounded, the odds stacked against them, with nothing to do but wait for the inevitable. Her stomach continued to churn, getting worse and worse by the second, but she refused to run. She would not abandon her friends. Never in a million years.

Amelia waited for Aragorn to charge in to battle, the rest of his army behind him. Wasn't that what he was supposed to do? The King always charged first, right? It was all so confusing to her; the_ rules_ behind battle. Were there even any rules to abide by? Or could she just charge now and get it over with?

Aragorn was still, staring ahead. She watched him, worried, wondering what on Earth was going on. Should she ask him if he was alright, even though she dreaded any answer she might receive? He stepped forward and Amelia almost followed him, reaching out a hand to touch his arm –

Aragorn turned.

"_For Frodo_."


	44. FortyThree: The End of All Things

**Author's Note: **Yo. I feel kinda bad for leaving you all without an update, but I'm not sure how good of an update this is going to be. The battle turned out to be a bitch to write, so it's not as good as the others - so sorry in advance! And I feel kind of out of sync with this story right now, but I really want to finish it, because I'm literally two chapters away from the end. I'm not entirely happy with the end of this chapter, but I couldn't work it out, if you know what I mean, haha.

Also, just a heads up, I'm working on a Hobbit fic with a friend of mine - The Ice Phoenix; you should check out her stuff, although she'll probably hate me for telling you that. It's going to be a KilixOC and a BofurxOC. Hats off to you if you can guess which one my OC will end up with ;).

(I'm also toying with the idea of a Fili fic, but that might not happen unless I can get my butt in gear and write some more.)  
>[Hey, I'm a writer, my hobbies include not writing. ._.]<p>

You guys are such great reviewers, it seriously makes my day to see them when I come on :). Just makes me feel terrible because I leave you for so long without updates. Won't happen again because I plan to write until my fingers fall off!

**laytonloverdg - **this chapter is still relatively short, probably not as good as the last one, but I promise the next chapter will be longer because there's a lot of stuff happening ;D!  
><strong>delenawolves - <strong>Legolas and Rae reunion next chapter; sorry to keep you waiting!  
><strong>Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967<br>****Guest - **The Hobbit was just fantastic, though, wasn't it? :O I'm trying to fit in more Amelia/Eomer stuff, and there's a little bit in this one, but the next chapter should be filled with Amelia/Eomer goodness - I'll make sure of it!  
><strong>Blue - <strong>Hello! The idea actually came when I was talking to my sister a couple of years back. We ended up making some characters and she told me I had to write it because she sucks at writing. It's taken a while, but it's finally nearing its conclusion.  
><strong>ForeverKitty - <strong>glad to hear that you like it!  
><strong>yuki . suou<br>Suezanne  
>MisticLight - <strong>Oh, you ;). Everything you write in your reviews makes me smile - and I know I've said that about a million times, but it's true and I just can't stop myself from mentioning it all the time, haha! I saw the Hobbit twice, once in 3D and it just exceeded all expectations. Loved it all! About the 500 reviews thing; we;ll have to wait and see, haha. Hopefully I get there, but it all depends x).  
><strong>christine<br>****LillieLove  
><strong>**Irsgreenleaf - **Thank you so much! I always worry that I've done things wrong and it's impossible to imagine the OCs in the scenes but I suppose it just depends on the scene, haha!

Thanks again, guys! Excuse mistakes and hopefully, enjoy!

**I do not own Lord of the Rings.**

* * *

><p><strong>Forty-Three: The End of All Things<strong>

* * *

><p>Aragorn charged.<p>

Amelia took a deep breath, gripping her sword a little tighter as she exhaled. She wanted to follow him but her legs wouldn't cooperate and her heart was beating so fast.

The most spectacular thing happened then: Merry and Pippin let out fierce yells, following Aragorn without a second's hesitation. Amelia's eyes widened and she watched them, a confused sound escaping her. Merry and Pippin were so small but so brave; they didn't even think about charging into battle in the name of their friend. Yet here she was, standing, fearful of her own life and what might happen to her.

She should really be thinking of what might be happening to Frodo and Sam.

She cast a glance to Gimli, finding that he was looking at her too. An unspoken conversation seemed to pass between the two of them: '_I will if you will_.'

There was a collective yell from the entire army as every single soldier charged in unison.

Amelia couldn't run as fast as she would've hoped, weighed down by her armour, but she wondered whether she would want to anyway. It felt odd not charging into battle beside her sister, not having to watch her back and knowing that Rae wasn't there to watch hers. How would Rae handle it if Amelia wound up dead on the battlefield? She took a deep breath and lifted her sword, striking at the first orc that came near.

* * *

><p>In Gondor, Rae's heart leapt, her eyes never straying from the darkness to the East.<p>

* * *

><p>The gates were still wide open, orcs pouring out at a steady pace, and Amelia was beginning to tire. They had been fighting for at least half an hour; she was drenched in blood, both orcs and her own and her armour was dented. She found it a struggle to keep fighting but forced herself to grit her teeth and get on with it. Frodo and Sam had gone through worse; she could do this for <em>them<em>. She _would_ do this for them.

Éomer stayed near and they fought together, almost like a team, but he seemed to have so much energy left that Amelia felt he was acting more like a guardian. She was both flattered and angry by this and found it in herself to go on, taking out her frustration on the orcs and refusing to go down without a fight.

Amelia wondered whether it was actually possible for them to at least gain the advantage in this fight when their situation went from bad to worse.

Dreadful and recognizable screeches filled the air, signalling the Nazgûl's approach, and Amelia couldn't stop the defeated cry that left her mouth. Things were bad enough as it was; how on Earth were they going to win now? It seemed hopeless and Amelia watched in horror as it dove right for her, teeth bared and the rider's sword held aloft.

"_Amelia_!"

"_Eagles! The Eagles are coming_!"

The Nazgûl was ripped away from her, caught in the claws of a giant Eagle. When she looked to the sky, awed, it was to see at least half a dozen of these incredible beasts, swooping in to the battle and bringing back their slight advantage. Amelia, overwhelmed and grateful, fought harder.

It was a few moments later, as Amelia slashed through an orc, _Lote en' Arvandor_'s gleaming blade coated with black blood, that things began to change. The Nazgûl above screeched once more and the Eagles followed as they fled the battle, but Amelia wasn't overjoyed by this; something was happening past the gate, something perhaps involving Frodo and Sam.

"Amelia!"

She spun, sword aloft, but Legolas was running towards something else. She looked ahead and gasped in terror – _Aragorn_. A large troll was stalking towards him where he laid on the ground, his blade a few feet away from him. He wasn't defeated yet but without help, he would not survive this. Amelia began to fight her way through, shoving and pushing and slashing and stabbing, spurred on by the thought of what would happen should Aragorn die. She yelled out, calling his name in vain as the troll set his foot upon her mentor, crushing him. Around her, more and more men were slaughtered by Sauron's forces and their advantage had been lost.

_But then again,_ she thought, sadly, _was it ever ours to begin with_?

The troops around her halted suddenly, all of them looking towards the Great Eye. Something seemed to pass through Sauron's forces before they all turned and began to run away. Amelia, shocked, watched them go, the soldiers around her in a similar state. Her sword hand went limp by her side as she stared, a smile slowly spreading across her face.

Barad-dúr began to crumble, breaking apart and collapsing. The ground shuddered underneath her feet as the black tower fell completely, the Great Eye disappearing along with it. Another explosion rocked the ground in front of them and Amelia gaped as the land between Mount Doom and the Black Gate began to implode on itself, collapsing and falling away, leaving a great gap where Barad-dúr had once been.

Cheers erupted throughout the soldiers, Merry and Pippin some of the loudest, and Amelia couldn't stop herself; tears gathered in her eyes and she laughed, looking for Aragorn or Gimli, Éomer – she'd even settle for Legolas. Frodo and Sam had destroyed the Ring - their troubles were over and the Fellowship would be reunited once more!

But joy soon turned to dread, then horrified realisation.

Mount Doom erupted in a great, fiery explosion, spewing lava and halting the celebrations around them immediately. Amelia froze, her smile faltering before vanishing altogether, and the tears fell. She was too shocked, numb, to realise what had truly happened but when she looked towards Merry and Pippin once more, it became far too real.

Frodo and Sam were trapped within, having truly gone beyond the call of duty to destroy the One Ring.

Amelia slumped to the ground, staring into nothingness with tears streaming down her cheeks. She barely registered when Éomer came to her, pulling her into his arms and comforting her. She turned into his embrace, closing her eyes as if hoping this horror wasn't true, and brokenly sobbing in his arms.


	45. FortyFour: Home

**Author's Note**: Yiiiiiiiikes. I'm so, so so _sorry_ guys. I honestly did not mean to go this long without updating. But I'm here now and the plan is to have the Epilogue up by _next week_ and I swear I will do my very best to live up to that plan.

I'm going to come right out and say it though; this story is getting physically exhausting for me to right as of late. I think it's just because it's nearing the end and I'm getting bored with it but meh. It's nearly done and dusted and no one will be happier than I when I can plastered Completed on this thing! In other news, _I am not happy in the slightest with this chapter_. Nothing really happens, so it's boring- but I tried my damndest to make it slightly not so boring. (Heads up, don't think I succeeded, but give it a shot, yeah?)

Sorry about its awfulness but try not to hate it. We're nearly at the end guys! Celebrate!

I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and I swear I would go through you all and give yas a shoutout but I have to be up at five for work and I need to get to bed soon anyway so I don't have time. There _will_ be a huge shoutout to you guys in the Epilogue though- **_PROMISE_**.

Any and all mistakes are unintentional, so please ignore them if you find them (unless you have something constructive to say, then please, by all means, just, y'know, no flames and all the usual).

I think I've rambled on enough though - Again, sorry for the wait and please, _enjoy_!

* * *

><p>Forty-Four: Home<p>

* * *

><p>Hours later, Rae spotted the soldiers on the horizon.<p>

She exhaled slowly, turning on her heel and slowly making her way down to the main gates, her stomach full of butterflies and her hands shaking. She wouldn't settle until she knew all her friends were safe – until she'd seen everyone. She wondered if Frodo and Sam would come back with everyone and smiled at the thought of seeing them again after months apart.

Other inhabitants of the city were walking towards the gate as well, some at leisurely places, despite being worried, and others running at full speed. Rae was jogging, ignoring her nerves, but something was gnawing at her; something was wrong.

She kept a steady pace, stopping only when she reached the front of the crowd, and waited, arms folded across her chest as she bit her lip, frowning. Women and men alike began to chatter around her, while children forced their way to the front of the crowd, eagerly awaiting the arrival of the King and his army. Rae said nothing, but her brow remained furrowed until her friends were close enough that she could see their expressions.

She felt nauseous, shaking her head ever so slightly.

She stepped out of the white city, running to meet her sister, sensing somehow that she needed comfort. Amelia's eyes were bloodshot and puffy and she was still sniffling, hugging herself as she walked alongside Éomer. His arm was around her shoulders and his face grim as they walked forward. No one said a word.

As soon as she was close enough, Rae through her arms around her sister, eyes screwed shut as she clung to her.

She couldn't say she was surprised when Amelia immediately clung back to her, fresh sobs wracking her frame and she shook in her arms. Rae didn't understand what was happening; where were Frodo and Sam? Why did everyone look so grim? And where was Gandalf? She couldn't bring herself to ask what happened, not when no one looked willing to talk about it.

Éomer had backed away from them, grim faced and silent and Rae's eyes darted to Legolas and Gimli as they stepped into view. Pieces began to fit into place in her mind when she saw her two friends and Gimli was far too quiet for her liking, while Legolas simply said nothing. While his silent wouldn't usually be so disheartening, right now, as the pieces fit into place, she wished he would say something.

"God, no…"

* * *

><p>Amelia hid out in her room for hours while Rae waited for Gandalf to return.<p>

She was sat in the courtyard, eyes fixed on a point to the east as she wondered just how things had managed to go so wrong, when she decided she didn't want to wait it out. Dreyne would never say no to her; she'd be more than willing to help her escape and forget.

Rae was on her feet and moving in no time at all, scurrying down the white city and wringing her hands together the whole way. She was anxious and in serious need of a time-out and all the while, her thoughts were centred on the battle in Mordor and how different things might have been if she'd been there. She'd yet to find out what had actually happened as no one seemed ready to talk about it, but it didn't take a genius (of which she certainly was not) to figure out that things had gone drastically wrong.

When she reached the stables and Dreyne, the black mare was more than happy to see her. She whinnied softly and Rae imagined she had sensed her distress but all she wanted was some form of contact and comfort that no one else seemed willing to give her at the moment. She wrapped her arms around Dreyne's neck and didn't even realise she was crying until the mare's head had twisted around to cover her in what she supposed was her version of a hug.

Before anyone caught her, she mounted Dreyne and rode out of the stables.

* * *

><p>Amelia didn't want to move ever again.<p>

She had thrown herself into bed and cocooned herself in blankets, refusing to see anyone, even Rae - though, as Merry had told her through the door, no one had seen her sister in hours. Even with that thought hovering over her head like a dark cloud, she couldn't force herself out of bed, not even when Éomer came to see her.

It just didn't seem worth it anymore.

Amelia knew Frodo and Sam; knew them when they were branching out of their homeland, when they were nervous and scared and being hunted by the Nazgûl. It was wrong that they'd sacrificed so much to have it all end that way, to have everything end.

She hoped their deaths had been quick and painless.

There was a quiet knocking on her door, followed by Aragorn popping his head in without invitation. He was stern looking now, and his beard was growing out. He looked a lot more regal now, confident in his kingly glory. Amelia envied his strength.

"What are you doing?" he asked her as he closed the door behind him. Amelia didn't answer. She shifted her position slightly and gestured to the blankets.

"I'm not leaving my bed," she answered him simply. "It hurts too much."

Aragorn heaved a sigh and walked slowly into her room, his posture entirely different since accepting his destiny, but he didn't say anything.

"Gandalf has yet to return," he revealed. "Perhaps it would be best to wait until we are sure the worst has happened to… sulk."

"I'm not sulking," Amelia told him, but she understood his reasoning. She started to sit up. "I'm grieving. I have a right to grieve."

"We all do," he said.

"As soon as we know more-"

"No one will hold it against you."

Amelia nodded and took a deep breath. She started to clamber out of bed, wondering if she looked as much of a mess as she felt, but stopped on the edge of the bed.

"Is it true that no one has seen Rae for hours?" she asked quietly, her worry finally seeping through her grief. Aragorn nodded.

"I had heard that she'd been seen leaving the stables," he told her.

"She must just be clearing her head," said Amelia with a sigh. "She'll be fine."

"We all have different ways of handling grief," agreed Aragorn.

Amelia got to her feet and started to walk to her wardrobe. She lifted out a nice lilac thing and laid it out on the bed before turning and staring pointedly at Aragorn.

"You can leave now," she said jokingly. "I'm not getting back into bed."

Aragorn smiled and left her in peace.

* * *

><p>Dreyne ran faster than Rae had ever seen her run before.<p>

Her hooves pounded on the white stone as she barrelled into the city and Rae ignored the angry shouts from the civilians around them. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest and she was out of breath despite not really do anything. She made quick work of dismounting and begging a nearby stable hand to take care of Dreyne while she ran to find Aragorn. The poor boy was confused when she asked him but never the less agreed but she was already out the door before he'd answered her.

She moved fast, desperate to see everyone before Gandalf returned, and more than one head turned to face her as she barged into the throne room. Aragorn glanced up, as did a healing Faramir and stern looking Éomer (but then, he always looked stern, didn't he?). Aragorn looked her up and down; from the mud coated hem of her skirts to her flushed face. He frowned, taking a step to meet her as she hurried towards him, but hesitated at her bright smile.

"They're alive."

* * *

><p>New travelled fast in the White City, Amelia could say that at least.<p>

It was in no time at all that she'd heard about her sister's rushed entrance into the throne room, barging in on what she understood was an important meeting between Aragorn and Faramir, and only minutes later, healers and friends alike had gathered in the courtyard beside the White Tree, awaiting Gandalf and the Eagles as patiently as they could manage. Rooms had been set aside for the two Hobbits and no one was more eager to see them than Merry and Pippin.

Rae spotted her and waved her over, not quite smiling but still seeming hopeful. Amelia gave her a small smile and said nothing, standing beside her and the Hobbits but keeping her eyes on the horizon. She didn't dare try to speak, feeling how anxious everyone was, and she couldn't help but thing this whole situation would be quite amusing if it wasn't so dire. Any minute Gandalf would be there and any minute they'd find out just how badly wounded the two Hobbits she hadn't seen in months were.

Rae took her hand and looked at her.

"They'll be fine," she said quietly but it almost seemed like she was trying to convince herself. "They'll be fine."

Amelia nodded but didn't say anything and the Eagles landed, gently placing the first small figure onto the stone of the courtyard. Healers rushed forward, but the dirty mess of black curls was unmistakable.

Frodo.

Amelia went with the healers, taking in the Hobbit's thin form and gaunt face, the scars all over his body and-

"Oh my God!" she shouted, but she kept up the pace with the healers while turning the other members of the Fellowship. She reported, "He's lost a finger!"

"What?" shouted Rae and in no time at all, she was beside her sister and worriedly looking down at Frodo. Her face paled and she stopped, looking behind her to the group of healers hauling a bed with a barely conscious Sam. Amelia moved to his side and took his hand, muttering nonsensical words and hoping to convince him that they would both be fine.

Amelia and Rae left when asked with little complaint, comforting Merry and Pippin who'd barely gotten the chance to see them before they were carried away and wondering how long they'd be left wondering just how bad the damage was.

* * *

><p>Sam was awake and fully aware the next day. While Frodo was recovering, however, he showed no signs of waking any time soon.<p>

Gandalf sat by his bed for most of every day, watching over him and waiting for him to awaken, but he had been to see Sam when the gardener became conscious, and they had spoken thoroughly about their quest to Mordor with the members of the reunited Fellowship all present. Merry and Pippin had remained with Sam after he had finished retelling the events that led them to Mount Doom, while everyone else had gone their separate ways.

Rae couldn't describe what she was feeling; only an immense joy that everyone was alive and well and recovering. Even Legolas seemed content and unworried; things were definitely looking up. When they stopped at Rae's room after a day of tales, she was in need of a celebration, something special to remember how overjoyed she was feeling, one thing to add icing to the top of the cake.

So when she and Legolas said goodbye for the evening, she went that one step further by inviting him into her room.

* * *

><p>Amelia knew there was something different the second she saw her sister again, strolling into the throne room in the morning and standing beside her.<p>

"What's going on?" she asked quietly and her eyes were bright.

"Some finishing touches to the coronation," answered Amelia offhandedly. She was just as excited about the coronation as everyone else was but at the same time she wished they didn't have to wait a week for it. Rae nodded, still with that strange, happy look on her face. There was some sort of glow to her and she looked a little older-

"Oh my God, you've had sex!"

"Amelia!"

Rae dragged Amelia out of the throne room, blushing furiously and avoiding eye contact with everyone they passed, and eventually admitted that, yes, she and Legolas had been intimate the night before. Amelia didn't want the details, however, and stopped her before she could say anything else.

"Not anything I need to hear, Rae," she muttered. "It's bad enough that I managed to figure it out."

"We'll go see Sam," Rae told her, "that'll take your mind off it."

"I don't think anything is going to take my mind of that – ever. Ugh."

* * *

><p>Sam was well enough three days later to be removed from constant care and moved to a room nearer to the rest of the Fellowship.<p>

He visited Frodo often – every few hours – but was somehow the last person to hear about it when he'd woken up. Amelia didn't really blame him; it was by pure chance they'd heard as well. She, Sam and Rae were among the last to arrive after hearing the news – even Legolas had gotten there before them, something Amelia would never let herself live down – but she was happy enough when she heard Frodo say her name.

He was smiling and laughing, joyous and young again, not quite so aged now that the burden of the Ring had been lifted. Rae stood by her sister, with Legolas on her other side, and the two were content to watch from afar as Frodo laughed and joked with Merry, Pippin and Gimli, but the tender and happy look he shared with Sam when his friend lingered by the doorway didn't go unmissed.

Amelia couldn't help but feel like this was home.


End file.
